


Just Mass Effect Things

by ordinarywriter29



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 107,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarywriter29/pseuds/ordinarywriter29
Summary: A (hopefully) long series of one-shot chapters set in the Mass Effect universe. Take a look at the tags and relationships, and you'll know what you might be in for. Nothing but unadulterated smut. Some of you might be interested. The imagination will be running wild.Requests and prompts are accepted, though it will depend if I can think of a situation where it works. If you give a detailed request or prompt, I'll do my best to deliver it ASAP. Nothing off-limits except I will not write about minors.





	1. Sibling Reunion (MShep x FShep)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest straight off. There is absolutely no story or a plot to this, but I do like writing Mass Effect fiction, and this is probably the best place to upload the following sort of stuff. 
> 
> This will hopefully be long series of one-shots that come to mind. And being very honest, I’m letting my rather warped imagination run wild. There’s going to some things that make you think ‘What the fuck?’ though I’m sure some of you out there will enjoy it. There will be some things I’ve wanted to write for a while, but never found an outlet. I’m exploring anything that comes to mind.
> 
> And we’re starting off with something that came to mind the other day, and I’m going to run with it. A slight taste of perhaps what is to come.
> 
> All of my stories are from first person. I’ve always found that easier to write. And they’re not going to be overly long either, as I hope to put out a new chapter every couple of days.

I had to stop chuckling to myself as the shuttle took us gods only knew where. The two Cerberus operatives across from me clearly had no idea, because if they did, that should have been the very first question they asked me. ‘How would you classify your relationship with your sister, Jane?’

If anyone knew the truth about the ‘brave’ Commander John Shepard, I’d be in jail, and so would Jane. Our mother would have disowned us if she’d even found out. I’m still amazed we’d managed to keep it a secret for as long as we had. More than once, we were almost found out. By friends or by our parents, but somehow, we always managed to just get away with it.

I can’t even begin to explain how it started. Maybe it was hormones. Maybe it was the fact neither of us had any real friends growing up, moving from colony to colony, ship to ship, depending on where Mother was posted. Or maybe we were both just completely fucked up individuals that found an attraction in someone that, according to law, society and even God, we should never pursue sex with.

The questions stopped, and the raven-haired women who called herself Miranda, remained silent. She had a fantastic figure, great set of tits and I couldn’t help run my eyes up her legs. She noticed but remained silent, her eyes saying everything. As for Jacob, I liked to think I was a good judge of character, and I had a good feeling about him at least.

The next couple of days were a real whirlwind. Meeting with the Illusive Man, though not in person. He talked a big game, though I knew I’d never trust him, but he’d spent a lot of credits rebuilding me, so I figured I’d give him a chance. The three of us were sent to some colony in the middle of nowhere, to find it deserted, the colonists abducted, and we eventually ran into an old squadmate of mine, Tali’Zorah. She was pleased to see me, figuring I’d been dead for two years, though wondered what I was doing with Cerberus. There wasn’t enough time to explain it.

We got the information we needed, discovered the enemy we would be fighting, then the Illusive Man gave me a new ship and a pilot. I called the ship _Normandy_ and Joker was happy to be home. He was someone I could trust at least, though having Doctor Chakwas on board was a bonus, surprised that she would even consider leaving the Alliance.

With no orders except a suggestion to head to Omega, the first thing I wanted to do was head to the Citadel. I’d selected my old friend Captain Anderson as the human ambassador, and I wanted to let him and the Alliance know I was alive. And, if I could, get in contact with Jane.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that my arrival was expected. Anderson was pleased to see me, though Udina, who was now his assistant, was still a prick and I near enough laid him out within five minutes of meeting him, Anderson realising quickly and sending him out to do something. I explained as much as I could what had happened to me, but it shouldn’t have been a surprise word of my return had spread like wildfire.

“Your sister is here on the Citadel,” he said.

“Jane’s here?” I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

“Of course. As soon as we got word of your return, we transported her here. She’s currently in Alliance HQ. You can go reunite with her once we’re done here.”

Anderson could only give me bad news. The Reaper threat ignored. The galaxy practically gone to shit since my disappearance. The Council were nice enough to reinstate me as a Spectre, but because of my links with Cerberus, they were not prepared to do anything else. I did have a vid-call with Admiral Hackett, who simply told me to do whatever was necessary to protect humanity. Anderson echoed his words, but suggested that I keep my visits to the Citadel, and Citadel space, few and far between.

Heading to Alliance HQ, I was escorted to a waiting room, where Jane was waiting for me. The smile on her face when I walked through the door made my heart flutter and I felt a stirring in my loins. Standing five-eight to my six-two, don’t let her height fool you. She was a tiny ball of fury once she was on the battle-field. Fiery red hair to my brown, green eyes to my blue, freckles over her nose and slightly pale to my rather tanned skin. I knew every inch of her body, from her little feet, to the top of her head, just as much as she knew every inch of mine.

We were left alone for a couple of minutes, and within seconds of holding her, I knew I’d be poking her. It made her laugh. “Control yourself, brother.”

“Apparently it’s been two years!”

“And more, you bastard,” she stated, and I heard the catch in her voice, “But you’re back now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. We both know it’s part of the job. But you’ve come back from the dead, Shepard. Some sort of space Jesus or something.”

We took a seat, both of her hands holding one of mine. “I have a ship again, though… I’m not working with the Alliance.”

“I know.”

“But… I am recruiting who I want. So…”

“Yes.”

I couldn’t help laugh. “I haven’t even asked…”

“Yes, I’ll come with you, big brother.”

“Are you sure?”

Now it was her turn to laugh. “Anderson knew you’d ask me to join you. Everything has already been organised. I will get leave for as long as I want. Hackett will sign it all off. He knows how vital this is. Humanity is under attack. The question is, when do we leave?”

She already had a rucksack ready, so we headed straight back to the docks. Once everyone was back, I ordered Joker to take us to Omega.

After a tour of the ship, where I introduced her to everyone, and Miranda took her details, as Cerberus would provide her with a salary while working with me, I showed her to the room where she would have to sleep. She feigned disappointment, but knew that we would have to be careful.

“And where are you sleeping?”

Leaving her stuff in a locker, we headed to the elevator and to my cabin. I’d only been in it once and was staggered by its size. Jane’s reaction was amusing as we stepped inside.

“You’ve got a fucking fishtank?” she asked, staring at me. All I could do was shrug. “Enormous desk. Two lounges!” Then she walked down the steps towards the bed, turning and sitting down. “And an enormous bed, Shepard. Looks big enough for two.”

I turned back and locked the door first before walking towards her. She looked up at me, a twinkle in her eye. “You know I want nothing more, but...”

“I know, Shepard. Trust me, I even tried a couple of guys while you were gone.”

“And?”

“They weren’t you. You were my first, and though you would never be my one and only, I was hoping we’d make it work somehow.”

“The life we lead makes that nearly impossible.” I lifted her chin with my finger. “But since we are now on the same ship, we can certainly be more intimate than we’ve been in years.”

“Much better than the fleeting moments we’ve grabbed before you disappeared.” I ran my hand up and down her cheek as she asked, “So what are you planning, Shepard?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a shower first and I’m hoping my little sister would like to join me. Then once we’re done there, I’m going to throw you on the bed, devour your pussy…”

 "It’s been far too long since you ate me out.”

“Then I’m thinking a night of love-making and fucking.”

“As long as you do me raw, John.” My little sister had a way with words. She only ever called me my birth name when we were about to be, or while we were being intimate. And, perhaps stupidly, we’d never used protection. My face must have shown slight concerned, as she added, “You know I’m chipped, dummy! Mother made sure I was protected once I turned sixteen.” She stood up, grabbed my collar, and kissed me hard. The sort of kiss that made me rise to the occasion and growl into her mouth, which made her smile. Breaking the kiss, she whispered, “You know I love it when you bury yourself in my pussy and cum.”

The idea of a show was quickly forgotten as I near enough tore at her clothing, though she did the same thing in return. Once we were both naked, we both took a moment to look each other over. My body might have been new but there were new scars due to the technology. As for Jane, she was as perfect as I remembered. C-cup breasts, that just sat perfectly on her chest. A toned stomach, expected as a soldier of the Alliance. And, surprisingly, a bald pussy. She noticed my eyebrow raise. “A present for my brother for when he eats me out in a few minutes. But first,” she grabbed my cock, “It’s been a long time since I sucked off my brother. Now, you just stand there and watch your little sister take your length before you cum in my mouth.”

“Not on your face?”

She smiled. “Not this time, although you know I love that too.”

I’d been blessed with a rather nice length and girth. My sister hadn’t been my first, but once we started fucking, there was no-one else I wanted to be with. She was completely open-minded and willing to try absolutely anything. Not just to make me happy, but because she knew I wanted her to enjoy it too.

Watching her swallow my length was something else entirely. When her nose bumping into me, she looked up with her eyes, a look of triumph and pleasure all in one. Watching my cock reappear, she stroked me as she said, “Don’t tell me. Just cum.”

She was as good as I remember, doing things with her tongue that made me weak at the knees. She didn’t just use her mouth either, running her hands up and down my body, while my hands ran through her hair or cupped her face. It was hard to resist just to start fucking her face. We’d done it once or twice, but it wasn’t particularly pleasurable for her, and I wasn’t going to cum regardless.

“I wonder how many other brothers are getting blown by their sisters?” I wondered.

I wasn’t expecting a reply, but it made her smile. She kept looking up at me, and there was soon desperation in her eyes, willing me to finish. There was next to no chance of me not cumming, but I did start to gently thrust forward. The smile broadened, and she soon concentrated on the most sensitive part of my cock, and I wasn’t going to hold on long.

When I erupted, I groaned rather loudly, left wondering if anyone would hear me downstairs. At that moment, though, I didn’t really give a shit. Jane squealed as I came, eventually having to take my cock from her mouth, with one or two spurts firing onto her face. Feeling rather weak-kneed, I could only look down and see the mess I’d made of her. She happily swallowed the load I’d given her before she used her fingers to gather up the rest. She looked at it before she smirked and put her fingers in her mouth. “Waste not, want not, John.”

Despite the fact I’d just blasted a load, and the usual tiredness was sweeping over me, I pushed her back on the bed, spreading her legs wide. No surprise her pussy glistened in the light. My sister got off on pleasing her big brother. I breathed on her pussy, which made her shudder, but I kissed up her stomach, past her breasts and up her neck before I whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to fuck my little sister.”

That made her giggle as she wrapped her arms around me. “I missed you, John. I never thought…” Her voice broke, but as I lifted my head, there were no tears. My sister wasn’t a crier, but I could see she was upset, though she smiled when my eyes met hers. “Hey, it’s emotional right now.”

I figured a joke would work. “So I’m to expect tears when I make you cum?”

That made her laugh. “Probably. I remember the first time you gave me one… I knew what it was, as I’d given myself plenty, but the fact it was my big brother who did it. Overwhelming, to say the least.”

I kissed her for a little while before finally getting down to what we both wanted. Those perfect little breasts of hers were given plenty of attention, nipples hard enough to cut grass. She had always loved it when I suckled and bit them. Kissing down further over her stomach, I teased her by avoiding her pussy, instead kissing down on leg and kissing back up the other. She knew exactly what I was doing, but was soon pleading for me to lick her.

So I did. And it was like the previous two years hadn’t happened. She tasted as good as the first day I’d gone down on her, and I had to hold her in place, as she near leapt off the bed when my tongue touched her. But once I was in my groove, the only sounds she made were the sort I loved to hear, my tongue probing her inner depths, doing things to my sister that a brother should never do. That’s what made it so good.

Once I slid a couple of fingers inside her pussy too, her orgasm was practically guaranteed, but it was never a case of just one. I always gave her at least three before I even thought about fucking her, because I knew I’d never last long once inside her, though having been blown and already cum, I would last at least a little longer.

Feeling her squeeze my fingers, she moaned my name, and her first orgasm arrived, glancing up to see the usual bodily reaction. Back arching. Hands clenched. Thighs wanting to squeeze my head. Once it passed, she looked down and met my eyes as I continued. “God I’ve missed this,” she murmured.

“Want another one?”

“I don’t want you to stop ever.”

What my sister wants, my sister gets, so I kept on going, and her second orgasm didn’t take too long. Her body now carried a sheen of sweat, and I’d probably lick some of that up once I was done, but I was going to bring her off a third time before I stopped, and I think she’d probably ask me to stop too. Her third one was probably the best, and it was little surprise that I felt her sit up and run her hand over my cropped hair, managing to state enough despite the fact she was barely capable of anything.

Flopping back down, I removed my fingers and sucked on them before I ran my tongue back up her body until I met her eyes again, ensuring the tip of my cock nestled at her entrance. “Give me a few minutes, John,” she murmured.

“Of course.”

I found it rather amusing, watching her suck in deep breaths, her cheeks bright red, a sheen of sweat across her forehead, hair plastered to it. She met my eyes and started to giggle. “I wonder if they heard…”

“Honestly, right now, I don’t care.”

“Sometimes I wish we could just run away…”

“Where would you like to go?”

“An uninhabited world, that has a beach we could build a little house on, with enough food to survive, where we could just fuck all day, every day.”

I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “Once all this is over, maybe we could do it?”

“What about Mother?”

“We tell her the truth. Vague but leave her in no doubt what’s to happen.”

“I’m game if you are.”

“We’ll worry about it later.” Looking down, I looked back up and added, “I don’t think it’s going to get any harder.”

“It looks bigger. Is it?” Shrugging, I could only admit I didn’t know. “Then slide it inside me, John. I’ll be the judge.” She spread her legs, hooking her hands under her knees, pulling them back even further. I gave her a look and she simply said, “I said I want you to fuck me. I want to feel it all, John.”

I took my time sliding my cock into her, just an inch or two at a time, enjoying the feeling of her tight, warm cunt enveloping my length. By the time I was buried all the way, she was moaning loudly, and I warned her I probably wasn’t going to last too long. She didn’t mind, just repeating what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked.

I pumped her slowly to begin with as she had to let go of her legs, wrapping them around me, flinging her arms around my neck at the same time. There was plenty of dirty talk, particularly from Jane, as she knew I loved to hear it. I just teased her about her enjoying her brother’s big cock, and how naughty she was for being naked and allowing me to be inside her.

Despite the fact I’d cum not long ago, I figured I was going to cum quickly, then once I’d recovered, we could fuck for longer later. So I let her know, and all she did was wrap her legs around me a little tighter. “Inside me, John.”

She got what she wanted a couple of minutes later, and if they didn’t hear me groan downstairs, then quite frankly, the lot of them were deaf. Once I’d emptied myself, I had to stop myself collapsed on top of Jane, resting on a forearm as she hugged me a little tighter, wanting to kiss me some more. Buried as I was inside her, I felt my cock soften a little but not entirely, and kissing her would always have the desired reaction.

“Once you’re hard again, I’m riding you, John.”

“It won’t take long. Trust me.”

She giggled as she said, “It never does. Why is that?” I felt her squeeze my cock. “Is it because of that? Is it my tight little pussy that does it, John?”

“You ruined all other women for me, Jane.”

“Same with you regarding men, John. So we’re in the same boat there.”

I grabbed her and managed to drag her with me as I rolled onto my back, hearing her moan as she settled down onto my groin, now impaled by my hardening cock. Conversation ceased as she wasted no time starting to grind, my hands running from her hips up her side, occasionally grabbing one of her breasts, or the back of her neck to drag her down for a kiss.

Eventually moving backwards, I moved the pillows so I could at least sit up better. That changed the angle of my cock inside Jane, which she had always loved, soon bouncing away with abandon, and I knew she was going to climax soon enough, particularly as her kisses turned very hot and heavy, while I kept her in place with a hand lightly on her back, the other resting on her arse, occasionally tickling her little hole with a finger.

“Oh, we have to do that soon too,” she managed to say.

“We’ll have to get some lube.” She smirked. “Already got some?”

“I’m always prepared, John.”

The thought of me fucking her arse seemed to do the job, as she had another climax. It must have been good, as she had to stop, settling down and leaning against my chest, so I wrapped both my arms around her, stroking her lightly on the back. We stayed like that for a while, not really talking, just enjoying the presence of the other, knowing it simply couldn’t happen often, so we had to enjoy every single moment it did.

Though I was still hard, I wasn’t worried about another orgasm, so we headed to the shower. I hadn’t used it before, so was surprised at the water pressure, and we definitely enjoyed washing each other down, with plenty of kissing and cuddling in between. Eventually we just hugged under the water. I think Jane may have had a little weep there, using the water to hide her tears. If she did, I certainly wasn’t going to say anything.

Wrapping her in a towel before doing the same with myself, we wandered out and dried ourselves before she asked, “So what now?”

I couldn’t help smile as I said, “You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

“But what about…?”

“We’ll lie and say you slept on the couch. The door is locked so no-one is going to barge in.” Then I had a thought. “Though I do wonder… EDI?”

The blue orb appeared in the corner. “ _Yes, Shepard?”_

Jane gave me a concerned glance. I just shrugged. “Did you hear everything that just happened?”

“ _I did, Shepard.”_

“And?”

_“What you do in your private quarters is your own business, Shepard.”_

“That’s good. Thank you, EDI.”

_“Goodnight, Shepard.”_

I shared another glance with my sister. Thankfully she just laughed before asking, “So we’ve just had a shower. Does that mean an end to the fucking?”

“Oh no, little sister. The night has just begun.”

We were playing with fire and I knew that, one day, we’d likely be discovered. Until that day, though, we were going to enjoy every minute of our time together.


	2. The Bathhouse (MShep x Alenko x Cortez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard didn’t make a big deal of his sexuality, but few knew what he got up to during his time away from the ship. However, when he ran into a couple of shipmates in a bath-house on the Citadel, he certainly got to know them better than he’d ever expected.
> 
> Warning: this chapter involves sex between males. If you don’t want to read a chapter regarding that sort of content, you’d best give this a miss and wait for the next one.

The war against the Reapers wasn’t going particularly well. We were being pushed back on all fronts. The losses were catastrophic. The only good news was that, so far, Thessia remained untouched. While most other home-worlds burned, the asari were being ignored for the moment. I knew their time would come eventually. 

Returning to the Citadel for at least twenty-four hours’ relaxation, as we needed to stock up, and the entire crew needed at least a moment to catch their breath, I made sure everyone was off the ship before I departed. Most talked of heading to the nearest bar and getting shitfaced. To be honest, I didn’t blame them. I would have joined them, but I had other… desires. And definitely needs that wanted fulfilling. 

Dressed in a pair of jeans and hoodie, I would have been just another face in the crowd as I weaved my way to the destination in mind. I’d been there numerous times before, having found it on the extranet. Though it catered mostly to human males, you would find other species in their occasionally. Turian males would wander in from time to time, though human men knew not to get too intimate, turian cocks being barbed and painful. Salarian males would visit only to observe, not quite understanding why two men (and sometimes more) would fornicate when the possibility of procreation was nil. Very rarely, a krogan would appear, but only size queens would go after them. In addition to having a quad, their cocks were enormous. The only asari we saw were those who worked there as no-one had an interest in fucking one. 

Walking into the bathhouse, an asari was behind reception, and after paying for a locker, I undressed, leaving everything of mine in it, before grabbing a towel, throwing that over my shoulder, and wandered inside. The facility had everything one wanted. A swimming pool. A sauna. A jacuzzi. A small theatre playing pornography. An open room with a number of lounges and small vid-screens. And numerous private rooms with benches or beds. 

The clientele was always a mix. Tall and muscular. Short and wiry. Hairy. Smooth. Muscular. Slim. Fat. Old. Young. And everything in between. Some would wander with their towel wrapped around their waist. I had nothing to hide, and like the glances and winks I would normally receive. 

Wandering into the open room, there were a number of men in there. An old guy was getting blown by a twink. No surprise there. Old guys always pursued younger men. Another guy was watching them, stroking himself. Another couple were on a separate lounge, watching one of the other vid-screens, stroking each other. The theatre was nearly empty so I walked by the private rooms. Most of the doors were open. That meant the room was free, there was someone inside waiting, or people were fucking and didn’t mind being watched, if not wanting to be joined. I heard one couple really going at it, having a peek in to see one guy on his back, legs pulled back as his partner pounded him. I watched for a few seconds before walking off. 

I wanted a good sweat first, so finally headed to the sauna. Perching myself in the corner where I could watch the door, I laid the towel down and sat back against the wooden wall, nodding at the three other men already in there. There was next to no shame in bathhouses. Everything was usually on display. Some men would walk around always hard. Others would get hard once the fun started. I would just watch and wait, see who approached me. I generally liked twinks, younger men than myself, as they always wanted to be fucked. Some would know who I was, and would beg for it. However, I would occasionally meet a man similar to myself, tall and muscular, and if he had a big cock, I’d happily get on all fours for him, if that’s what he wanted. 

The three men in the sauna didn’t make a move, so I put my head back, closed my eyes, and felt the sweat continue to drip down my body. I was rather content to do that, go for a swim, then head to the open room, where someone was bound to want a little fun. Those ideas ended when I heard, “Well, I didn’t expect you in here, Commander.” 

Opening my eyes, I looked at the doorway where Alenko and Cortez were standing. Cortez was modest, a towel around his waist, but Alenko had everything hanging free. I’d see him without a shirt before, but this was the first time I’d seen him naked. He stood only an inch or so shorter than myself, but he was fit. The cock between his legs was semi-hard and rather nice. “Want to join me?” I asked, patting the wooden bench. 

Cortez eventually sat to my right, Alenko to my left. “I’ll admit this is a real surprise, Commander,” Cortez stated. 

“Listen, we’re not on the clock here. In this place, I’m Shepard.” 

“I didn’t know you were this way inclined.” 

I shrugged. “My sexuality is my business. It’s the 22nd century. More important things to worry about.” I looked at Alenko. “You surprise me. I always thought…” 

“I swing both ways, Shepard. Cortez invited me along, so I thought we could have a little fun.” 

“Guess we’re learning new things about each other. Already knew about you, Steve, so you don’t have to explain. Good to see you out though.” 

“Our chat the other week helped a lot, Shepard. Thanks.” 

“You been to one of these places before, Alenko?” 

“No.” 

I glanced at Cortez. “You tell him anything?” 

“I said it would be an eye-opening experience.” 

“The night is young. Still… Why are you sitting with a towel wrapped around you?” 

He smirked. “Fair enough,” he stated, unwrapping the towel. I knew my eyes widened as his cock appeared. No surprise it was already rather hard, but it was the length and girth that was mouth-watering. “Like what you see, Shepard?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“He sure does,” Alenko stated, as he would have noticed my cock harden at seeing Cortez. 

“Well, don’t just stare at it, Shepard,” Cortez stated. 

If that wasn’t an invitation… 

What has to be remembered is there was no romance in a bathhouse. Sure, you might meet a guy you really liked, and you’d meet later, but a bathhouse was for anonymous sex, unless you went with friends or a partner. And thanks to modern science, men no longer had to worry about issues that blighted the community for decades at the end of the 20th and beginning of the 21st centuries. We could now enjoy sex with gay abandon, pardon the pun. 

Wrapping my hand around his shaft, Cortez sucked a breath in through his teeth. I reckon mine was the first foreign hand to touch him in quite a while. I gave him a few strokes but I didn’t want to use my hands. I wanted to use my mouth. I’m sure he found it slightly amusing to see the head of his commanding officer move towards his cock, feeling his hand on the back of my head as I used my tongue on the head of his cock. No surprise I already tasted a little pre-cum. I had a feeling he wouldn’t last long once I started.

And it definitely wasn’t a surprise when I felt a hand wrap around my cock. Glancing back, Alenko was getting into position too. He met my eyes and smiled. “Can I be honest and admit I’ve thought about this for quite a while?”

“This is just the start, Alenko.”

He wasted no time using his mouth on me, so I focused on Cortez, doing the same. His cock was thick and long, but I’d blown plenty of guys before, so there was no issue with gagging. I know I impressed him as I slowly but surely swallowed his length, hearing a couple of mutters that suggested he was impressed, and my head was soon bobbing up and down, enjoying the taste of his cock, and I knew he definitely wasn’t going to last long. At the same time, Alenko was impressing me with his skills, so at least two of us were going to cum before long.

Cortez moaned my name, and his hand grabbed the back of my head a little firmer, and once he started to gently thrust into my mouth, I knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. As I blew him, I could only think of how good his cock would feel inside me, and that thought nearly made me erupt into Alenko’s mouth.

“Oh shit, gonna cum!” Cortez cried, and the first blast into my mouth followed a few seconds later. It was hot and salty, and he pumped quite a few times into my mouth. I was a greedy bastard as always, swallowing as much as I could.

That set me off, of course, as Alenko took a mouthful too, hearing him exclaim surprise. I kept sucking Cortez until I felt him start to soften, and only then did I remove my mouth. Sitting up slightly, he leaned down and kissed me hard, his tongue running around my mouth and across my teeth. “Goddamn, that was good, sir.”

Alenko removed his mouth, allowing me to sit up, and I dragged him closer to kiss him, as I wanted to taste what I’d given him. “Taste pretty good, don’t I, Alenko?”

“I’ll have to try Cortez next and compare.”

We sat back for a moment, only then remembering we did have company. It was little surprise two of them were masturbating. They gave us some rather complimentary comments, one suggesting Alenko or I should blow them too. We both declined as I suggested the three of us head to the jacuzzi.

We relaxed in there for a little while, where Alenko sat in the middle of us, Cortez and I teasing him relentlessly before we finally had him sit on the edge, where we took turns blowing him. As he hadn’t had a mouthful yet, I let Cortez bring Alenko to orgasm, the latter almost passing out from the bliss.

Wanting to cool off, we dried ourselves down and headed out into the open room, which was more crowded than when I entered. Cortez was probably used to what we saw but Alenko looked around, a little wide eyed. “Is this normal?” he asked quietly.

“No inhibitions in a place like this, Alenko,” I replied, “Anything goes. The only word that matters is consent. If two or more guys want to fuck, then they do it here, the private rooms or in the theatre. Generally, guys won’t do it in the sauna. Too hot. The only places it isn’t allowed is the pool. It generally isn’t allowed in the jacuzzi, but Cortez swallowed everything, so that’s fine. But the cleaners don’t want to deal with the copious amounts of cum.”

Grabbing a bottle of water each, we sat down and just watched what was going on. There was enough to get all of us hard rather quickly. At least three couples were fucking. One couple was the guy sitting down, the other riding his cock. Another was lying back on a table with the guy pounding him, the guy lying down also having a cock thrust into his mouth. And by the wall was another guy getting absolutely fucked from behind. A few guys were sitting around either masturbating, receiving handjobs or getting blown. And there were a few, like us three, who simply watched. I could see the men who were new to this, as they generally had a deer in the headlights look, or simply looked very nervous, particularly any young men who looked like first timers. I sometimes pounced on them, and they were usually agreeable, particularly once they realised who I was.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’d rather somewhere private,” Alenko admitted. Cortez and I happily agreed, and we wandered out towards the private rooms. We looked for one with what we wanted, and once happy, we walked in, ensuring the door was closed and locked. There were mattresses on the floor, and a table covered with everything we would need for a good time. Vid-screens were in the wall, displaying all sorts of pornography. Grabbing the remote, we agreed on something we would all want to see, reflecting on what was about to happen.

“You been with a black man before, Shepard?” Cortez wondered.

“Yes. Though, if you’re wondering, he was nowhere near as gifted as yourself.”

That made him laugh. “Trust me, Shepard, yours is nothing to complain about.”

I glanced at Alenko. “What about you, Alenko? Want to fuck your Commander or…?”

“I was rather hoping… You know what, why not see how it goes?”

Cortez knew what I wanted though, and I happily got down on all fours on the mattress, beckoning Alenko to get on his knees in front of me. Cortez grabbed a couple of things from the table, feeling his hands grab a cheek each, and after feeling a little cool liquid, it was quickly followed by his tongue. Let me tell you right now, Cortez could eat arse, and I had to rest on one forearm as I slowly stroked my cock. His tongue was soon followed by a finger as he got me ready, bucking my hips as he slowly inserted a couple of more. Eventually I just looked back and almost ordered him to use his cock.

Feeling a little more lube poured on me, I looked back again to see Cortez lubing himself up. His cock glistened in the low light, and I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. It was going to hurt to start, we both knew that, but once I was adapted, my god, it was going to be awesome.

I let him get me into a comfortable position, before he teased me, running his cock along my crack, prodding my arsehole, making me move back. He gave my arse a slap for that before doing it again. He gave my other cheek a slap as I moved back again. “Don’t make me give you an order, Cortez.”

He pressed the head of his cock at my entrance, and it was my turn to suck breath through my teeth. Now I let him take control. He slowly inserted the head of his cock, and once it popped inside me, I almost cried out to the heaven in joy. To shut me up, I grabbed Alenko and pulled his cock to my mouth, swallowing it as Cortez grabbed my hips and slowly but surely inserted his length.

Even sucking Alenko wasn’t enough, having to stop and look back at Cortez as he wasn’t finished yet. “Christ almighty!” I cried.

“Good?”

“Fuck yeah,” I grunted. He was gently thrusting in and out as a little more was inserted in me each time. “I want the whole thing, Cortez.”

“Think I’ll cum before I even do that!” he moaned.

Alenko was forgotten about as I focused on that magnificent cock entering my arse. Cortez started to thrust a little faster the more he put inside me, and once I felt him bottom out, I couldn’t help smile as his grip on my hips was firmer, and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He stopped for a moment to apply more lube, and then he started to fuck me.

Alenko was forgotten about as I lowered my head, resting on my left forearm, using my right hand to stroke myself. I was going to cum hard as he pressed against my prostate. Hell, I let go of my cock, thinking I’d cum regardless. Placing both palms down, I looked back again and met his eyes. “Like fucking your commander?”

He grunted before replying, “Wouldn’t mind an invite to your quarters one day if we do this.”

“I have a good shower. We can fuck in there too.” Looking at Alenko, unsurprised he was stroking himself, I said, “You’re invited too.”

Alenko took control, grabbing my head and putting his cock in my face. I greedily swallowed it down as Cortez started to pound my arse. I grunted and moaned as I tried to focus on blowing Alenko, using his body to hold myself up. I could hear Cortez grunting at the same time. “Fuck you have a nice tight arse, Shepard.”

I would have said something in reply, but I could sense Alenko was very excited again, as he was already thrusting into my mouth. If anyone walked in, it would have been rather amusing to see Commander Shepard being spitroasted, but it was one of the hottest things I’d been involved in so far. My cock felt like steel, amazed I hadn’t blown a load myself.

Alenko was polite enough to get me a warning before he erupted in my mouth. The load wasn’t like the one he’d given to Cortez earlier, but his load was tasty, even sweet, and I happily swallowed it down. Alenko could only stagger back on his knees, resting his back against the wall. I was now free to look back at Cortez, resting on my left forearm so I could turn my body slightly. “Cum in my arse, Cortez. Come on! Fuck me!”

He changed position slightly, meeting my eyes with a grin, and he pounded me. Fuck it felt good, but I knew he did it because he was close, his thrusts even faster, his grunts louder before he thrust a final time and I felt his hot cum erupt inside me. He collapsed on my back as I managed to hold myself up on my knees at least, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock resting inside me, continuing to spill his seed. I gently lowered my body down to the bed, Cortez with me, feeling his hot breath on my neck as he no doubt wanted to pass out.

“So, was it good for you?” I joked.

“Holy shit, Shepard.”

“Good fuck?”

“If you’re serious about a visit to your quarters…”

We lay like that for a few minutes before Cortez pulled out, and I felt a little sad and empty when he did. I stayed like that for a few more minutes before I grabbed something to clean myself up before we all grabbed a bottle of water. Hot sex builds up quite the thirst. 

Sitting back against the wall, we watched some porn, a hot little twink being destroyed by a big cock. I definitely enjoyed it, as did Cortez, but Alenko did make the occasional comment about how the twink could possibly take it. “I just took Cortez with little complaint. You have been fucked before, right?”

“Yes, but his cock was nothing like yours or Cortez.”

“So only the once?”

“More than once but the same guy. We had a long fling. I was very much the bottom of the relationship, which I enjoy. And that’s why I wanted…” He trailed off.

“You can say it, Alenko. You want Commander Shepard to fuck you.”

“God yes,” he whispered, “I had to keep it to myself during our time with Saren. If I’d known…”

I couldn’t help laugh. “Trust me, it led to a rather awkward conversation with Liara. She came to my quarters on our way to Ilos, thinking I’d like her company. I said she was lacking something I enjoyed. That definitely surprised her. As I said, what I like is on a need to know basis. You two know. Chakwas knows because she’s my doctor. Anderson has known for years. Miranda and Jacob knew because Cerberus knew everything about me.”

“Does Garrus know?”

I nodded. “He does. I asked him if he would ever be interested. He said no. He’s my best friend, but he was straight. As far as I know, he’s enjoying a fling with Tali now. I wasn’t offended he turned me down, neither was he about the fact I asked, and we’ve laughed about it over drinks a couple of times since. ‘Never thought you’d want to fuck a turian, Shepard’. I admitted I’d never done it before and was simply intrigued, and who better than your best friend. He told me about their biology and what their cocks are like. That put me off wanting to try.”

“I’ll admit I had my thoughts about you, Shepard, but I could never be sure,” Cortez confessed.

“The only reason I never said anything was because of your loss, Steven. Otherwise, I’d have made my intentions known long ago.”

Conversation petered out as we drank our water and watched porn, flicking over to something else, the sort of movie that got all of us hard rather quickly. Muscular men, big thick cocks, with a military theme. Something we could definitely identify with.

This time it was my turn to sit back as Cortez returned the favour, while Alenko got an opportunity to get some black cock down his throat. We agreed not to make each other cum, as Alenko wanted to be fucked. Cortez was talented, very talented, and I was very complimentary. Alenko definitely enjoyed blowing Cortez, and the only reason he stopped was because I suggested he hop on my cock before it was too late.

Cortez enjoyed getting him ready, eating his arse like a pro before lubing him up for me. I stayed where I was, watching and lubing my cock up before Alenko got into position, straddling my groin as he rubbed himself against my length. He eventually sat up as I pressed my cock against his tight little hole and let him control the pace. I groaned loudly, as did he, as the head of my cock popped inside him, watching his face as a broad smile as he slowly lowered himself down. His cock was rock hard, and I knew he was going to cum just from me fucking him.

He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on my lips. “I’ve thought about this for so long, Shepard.”

“Think no more, Alenko. And if you need to cum, just cum. You’ll definitely feel when I do.”

Alenko started out slowly and I enjoyed the feeling of his tight little arse. I’d checked him out quite often either on the battlefield or around the ship and he’d obviously never noticed. His cock was rock hard, slapping against his belly as he slowly rode me faster. Cortez stood beside us, grabbing Alenko by the hair and offering his cock. Alenko greedily gobbled it down.

I grabbed Alenko’s cock and started to stroke him. He gasped and I knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. No more than two minutes later, he erupted, coating his stomach, my hand and my groin in his cum. I happily cleaned off my hand as he stopped blowing Cortez for a moment to kiss me again. “Fuck…”

“We’re definitely fucking in my cabin,” I said, “And if you want it like this all the time…”

“Yes,” he hissed.

I looked up at Cortez. “And my arse is yours, Cortez.”

“And Alenko?”

"God yes. I want to be like Shepard. Two at once.”

“Later,” I said, as I grabbed Alenko and manoeuvred so he was flat on his back. I grabbed a couple of pillows to elevate his arse. Once we were comfortable, I started to fuck him. I definitely wasn’t going to last long, particularly as Alenko wanted nothing but hot and heavy kissed as the same time, feeling his feet on my lower back.

“Fuck me, Commander. Fuck me.”

I could only grunt and groan in return. His arse was fantastic and I was doing everything possible to hold back my orgasm as I wanted to fuck him for as long as possible. Then I felt something from behind, glancing back to see Cortez on all fours, eating my arse again.

It was too much, as I started to really pound Alenko, hearing him cry out though begging for me to cum inside him. Cortez had his face buried in my arse at the same time, and I couldn’t hold back any longer, burying myself a final time before erupting inside him. I can honestly admit it was one of the best orgasms of my life, collapsing on top of Alenko, only using a forearm to hold myself up. I kissed him hard, as I still managed to thrust into him at times, though my cock was practically useless by now.

I eventually had to roll off and lie next to him, now feeling utterly drained, and admittedly, a little sore. Cortez sat back against the wall. It would have been the perfect time for a cigarette, if you could actually find one. Turning to Alenko, he turned to me and smiled, before leaning forward to kiss me. “I might have a confession to make, Shepard…”

“I can figure out what you’re going to say, Alenko. It’s obvious.”

“So what do we do?”

“We have fun until the war is over, then we figure it out. Deal?” He nodded and I looked at Cortez. “Deal?”

“Sounds good, Shepard. With everything going on, this will help relieve stress more than anything.”

I checked the time and it was now quite late, in fact the next morning. There was a real smell of sex in the air as we grabbed out towels and opened the door, heading out to the open room, where there was even more sex than before. We simply strolled through towards the swimming pool, where we enjoyed a dip to cool off before heading to the lockers to get dressed.

The three of us headed back to the ship, Cortez stating he was going straight to bed, though Alenko and I grabbed a drink in the mess first. Sitting in silence for a while, I eventually asked, “Do you want to sleep in my quarters tonight, Kaidan?”

He looked at me in surprise before he nodded. “I want nothing more.”

We were upstairs fifteen minutes later on my bed, Kaidan on all fours as I buried my cock inside him over and over again. He managed to remain kneeling with his palms, a handful of hair, hearing him moan, wanting me to fuck him harder and harder. “You have a fantastic arse, Kaidan,” I grunted.

“It’s yours whenever you want, Shepard.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Looks like my life is finally looking up, as I will definitely take you up on that offer.”

Lifting his body up so it rested against mine, I felt his breath in my ear as I fucked him, reaching around to grab his cock and stroke it. He moaned my name at the same time, and I knew he probably wasn’t going to last long. “Oh god,” he cried.

“You want to cum?”

“God yes.”

“Then cum for me, Kaidan.”

I kept up my rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin, as I continued to stroke him. He cried out one more time before I felt him start to cum, firing a number of white ropes onto the sheets. I didn’t really care about that, feeling some of his cum on my hand and fingers. He watched as I let go of his cock to clean my fingers before I kissed him.

Holding him tight to my body, I kept going until I had to cum myself, burying myself a final time before I erupted, groaning loudly as he rested back against me to keep me up. We stayed in the same position until I felt myself soften, and I suggested we go for a shower.

He definitely enjoyed the shower, and there was a lot more making out as we cleaned each other down. Though I liked Cortez, I had a long history with Kaidan, and I’d always found him attractive. If I’d known he was inclined, I’d… Ah, never mind. Despite the fact we’d both just climaxed, I was impressed when he started to harden again within a few minutes. Mine did the same, though we both admitted to being utterly exhausted, and we definitely needed sleep.

After stripping the top sheet, which was covered in cum and sweat, we lay down together and I guess the relationship was set when he turned and practically cuddled into me. I’ll admit, it was… nice. I couldn’t remember the last time I had company, let alone the company of a man I actually gave a shit about.

It should come as no surprise that, when waking the next morning, we continued what had started the previous night. We couldn’t get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended differently to how I planned it, a slightly more ‘romantic’ feel. As a one-shot, that’s it for now, though I might touch on it again later. 
> 
> As I said at the end of Chapter 1, I’ll listen to any ideas given. If I like it, I’ll let you know.


	3. Psycho(s) (MShep x Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thought she was the biggest, baddest psychopath in the galaxy. She was right, until she met Commander Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have any warnings overall, but I will leave one here. This chapter will contain elements of non-consensual sex, but I’ll admit I chickened out halfway through. My imagination can be warped but not that fucked up. Still, if you don’t like that sort of thing, you might want to give this a miss.
> 
> Writing this chapter from a different viewpoint (as in not Male Shepard.) Whether I pull it off well or not, I don’t know. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Warning: starts a little rapey, then not.

I have no idea how long I’d been in the ice box, but once I was free, I made them all pay. Anything or anyone dumb enough to get in my way was destroyed. Machine or man didn’t stand a chance against my power. I don’t know who released me, if it was a mistake or some cunt looking for a payday, but every minute I was free brought me closer to escape. 

It was my own stupid fault I’d been caught in the first place. 

The fear I could hear in the voices of the guards did make laugh, and I enjoyed hearing their cries and groans as they died. They’d probably heard about Subject Zero but would never have believed their eyes as I tore through them. I took a couple of hits along the way. Most of the guards were only armed with electric batons, but the further from my tomb I got, the guards were better armed, and once I ran into those with shotguns, I had to be more circumspect. 

The man I wanted above all was the Warden, so I followed the signs towards his office. But it was too well-defended, and even my biotics could break them down. It was best to retreat and simply look for a way off the station. 

I made my way to the docks after killing a few more guards and the only ship I saw sent ice through my veins. I recognised the symbol immediately and it no doubt explained why I’d been released from my tomb. Though why they were trying to kill instead of capture did make me wonder. 

In the silence of the docks, I could hear a battle rage behind me, leaving me to wonder who the guards could possibly be fighting. Maybe the Cerberus operatives were eliminating evidence that I’d ever been there? No idea what has going on, but I looked around for a weapon, any sort of weapon, as there was no chance I was going back to Cerberus. I’d rather die fighting than go through that shit again. 

The sounds of battle diminished and three people appeared. I immediately flared my biotics, ready to attack, as the trio lined up in front of me. One was clearly Cerberus. One was a turian, so fuck knows what he or she was doing. The guy in the middle… I couldn’t be sure. 

“What do we do with her, Shepard?” the turian asked. 

“That’s up to her.” 

“I ain’t going anywhere with Cerberus.” 

I recognised the name Shepard, but I also knew he was dead. I took a moment as I stared at the three opposite me. I could never read turians, their faces indecipherable and their beady little eyes showing nothing, but from what I could judge, he appeared amused more than anything. The raven-haired bimbo wearing Cerberus colours looked at me with undisguised disdain and disgust. But it was the man in the middle who actually sent a chill up my spine. He didn’t wear that symbol. If anything, I thought of him as a soldier. Still, the name Shepard rang a bell but it couldn’t possibly be him, could it? 

But it was the blue eyes. I’d looked in a mirror more than once and seen eyes full of hate and rage returned. His eyes? There was nothing in them. It was almost as if he stared through me. When he finally spoke, I near jumped. “You’ve got two options. You either stay here and die or you come with me. Your choice. I don’t give a shit.” 

“Shepard, we’ve just…” 

“Can it, Lawson. I’m in charge and I don’t give a fuck if she comes or not.” He stepped forward, his eyes boring into mine. Fuck, it was unnerving. “You’ve got three seconds.” 

“Could just tranquilise her,” the turian stated. 

He glanced away but the body language was ready to explode if I made a move. “No, we’ll make it her decision. She comes or not.” He looked back at me, still those dead eyes. “What’s your decision?” 

“I want…” 

He held up a hand. “You don’t get to demand anything. We’re your one and only ticket out of here.” 

There was no point looking at the other two. Shepard was clearly in charge. I knew the name. Everyone knew the name. Man who’d saved the Citadel. I’ll admit, if it really was him, I hadn’t expected this. I figured he’d be some boy scout, goody two shoes motherfucker. The Shepard in front of me? He looked capable of murder. Not only capable, but he’d enjoy it and probably celebrate by fucking someone. Or the dead body. 

Consider me a little intrigued. 

“Fine. Fuck it. Let’s go.” 

He stepped to the side and made sure he followed. I felt his eyes on me, though I figured he wasn’t checking me out. He was probably assessing me as an enemy. Definitely a soldier. I chanced a glance back and his eyes met mine again. He returned a nod, so I assumed he was pleased I’d made that choice, though perhaps he didn’t want to kill me. 

I heard Shepard shout an order for us to depart immediately as I found myself escorted down a level, flanked by the bimbo and the turian. My first stop was the med-bay where I was assessed by a doctor. She was a middle-aged woman, with a bedside demeanour that was supposed to make me comfortable, but I was on a Cerberus vessel. No fucking way I was going to trust a soul. 

Once she gave me the all-clear, I was escorted through to the bimbo’s office. It was there that I was told a load of bullshit, Shepard standing off to the side, leaning against a wall, apparently amused. Not sure what was amusing him. Perhaps it was my body language. The bimbo droned on until I finally said, “I expect to be paid for this bullshit.” 

“We’re all being paid. I don’t work for free,” Shepard stated. 

“I also want information,” I demanded. 

“You’re in no position to make demands,” the bimbo retorted, “Be glad that we actually think your assistance was worth breaking you out of prison.” 

I looked at Shepard, but he just shrugged. “I’ve got what I wanted. I have only one warning. Fuck me around and I’ll put you in the ground on a mission or throw your body out the airlock.” 

I didn’t retort because the look in his eyes suggested that, one, he’d do it, and two, he’d probably enjoy it. I made do with a nod before he straightened and gestured out to the mess, walking with me to the bunk rooms. “I don’t want to sleep in there.” 

I was expecting something and, I’ll admit, I thought it would be violent. Instead, I just got a sigh and a question of, “Where then?”

“Somewhere I have a little privacy. No through traffic,” I said, meeting his eyes. 

“Drugs?” 

I should probably have been offended, but while I had no drugs on me, I’d dabbled on more than one occasion. “No. I just don’t like people.” He remained silent for a moment, obviously thinking, before I found myself escorted down to engineering. The place was empty except for a couple of engineers, and after dropping down another level, he showed me the perfect place. “This will do,” I said. 

He shrugged. “Whatever makes you happy. If you want to know about meals, ask one of the engineers. EDI will let you know if and when I want you on mission.” 

“Sure. Whatever.” 

Before I even realised, he’d turned and disappeared. Still, he hadn’t been a complete prick. He was blunt, matter of fact, and knew what he wanted. But there was still something about him. I knew what I was. I hated nearly everyone. I’d been called a psychopath more than once. I saw exactly the same thing in Shepard. In fact, part of me thought he was even worse. It made me wonder who the fuck he really was and how he had the reputation he did. 

I did pop up for dinner that night, as I was ravenous, though I grabbed a plate from the mess sergeant and sat in the corner, barely looking up from my plate. The people in Cerberus colours all ate together. The turian sat with Shepard, though I don’t know what they talked about. I kept watch of the latter, still trying to figure him out. I’d never been so intrigued about someone. The legend didn’t match the man. 

Returning to my hidey-hole, I was ready to just lie back on the cot I’d found, flick through the latest news on my omni-tool, as I had no idea what was happening out there, and perhaps do a little more research. When I heard footsteps approaching, they were heavy, suggesting it was a man. I was surprised that Shepard appeared. 

The questions began immediately. Most of them were not particularly pleasant, prodding and poking me, wanting to know things, secrets about my life. I don’t like talking about myself at the best of times, but the manner put my back up. I knew he was trying to provoke a reaction out of me. Whether it was simply to assess me, or whether he was just a bastard, I don’t know. “Fuck off, Shepard,” I finally snapped. 

He stepped forward and I stood up from the cot. “What was that?” he growled. 

“I owe you for getting me off that space station. But that’s it. You ain’t done me no other favours, so far as I’m concerned, my helping you is even. You want to talk? Find someone else. Otherwise, leave me the fuck alone.” 

“You’re on my ship. You answer my questions or I throw you out the airlock.” 

I couldn’t help look up and meet his eyes. He appeared slightly amused but that was about it. Nothing else. He was definitely looking for a reaction. Definitely wanted to provoke me. Fine, fuck him.

I flared my biotics.

Big mistake.

He moved fast for a big man. Before I could get any sort of shot at him, he had an arm locked around my neck, and if he wanted, he could probably snap it like a twig. He said nothing, I could only hear his breathing as I struggled against his hold. But he was tall, muscular, and I had no chance of breaking his hold.

He manoeuvred me towards a nearby bench, bending me over, his hand on the back of my neck, feeling his other hand fiddle at my trousers. “Wait…”

I felt him squeeze my neck and smack my head into the bench. “Shut the fuck up!”

I continued to struggle against his hold, but he was far too strong. I flared my biotics against but all he did was slam my head again before he grabbed my hands, pinning them behind me as he managed to undo my trousers, feeling cool air hit my bare arse. Still holding my hands, I heard the zip of his fly undone, before he appeared to undo his belt and trousers. Pressing me down into the bench again, I felt him press against me, leaning down close to my ear.

“Let me guess. You’ve had a shit life. Had some nasty shit done to you. Think it makes you tough. Think you can take someone like me on.” I felt his hot breath in my ear as he whispered, “You’re wrong, Subject Zero.”

“Fuck you.”

He laughed. It was an empty sound, one that sent a shiver up and down my spine. I felt his cock press at my entrance and I squirmed in his hold, but he was far too strong. I had a feeling he was getting off on it. Sadistic bastard would probably cum in five seconds. I couldn’t help grunt when he drove his cock into me. He felt long and thick, groaning as he buried himself. I know I made a noise too. Part whimper. Part groan. The bastard didn’t know me, but I liked the rough stuff. Loved it actually. With the right man, it was great. Just… not like this.

I felt his breath by my ear again. “Let me tell you a little story, Subject Zero. A little story about a certain Commander John Shepard. Then you will learn never to fuck with me. Never to disrespect me. You will learn your place on this ship otherwise I will fuck you up so bad, you’ll beg to be returned to Cerberus. Oh, I know all about you, Subject Zero. I’ve done my own research.”

I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I had a bad feeling he wasn’t lying. “Kelly told me all about you, Subject Zero. Apparently you’re a psychopath.” He laughed again, another empty sound. “You ain’t got shit on me, girl. Send a psycho to catch a psycho.”

“What makes you so special?” I grunted as he slowly started to fuck me. I continued to struggle, but his hold of my wrists was too strong, and I had a feeling he’d knock me out if I really went on the offensive. And, I’d hate to admit it, his cock was… It was good. Part of my brain was thinking I was just living out some sort of fantasy. 

“Not many know, but I’m an orphan. Probably just like you. Difference is, I grew up on the streets. From a young age, saw some nasty shit. People murdered over the most minor of things. I learned to cheat, steal and rob early on. Killed my first person at thirteen. Some old man who didn’t want to give me his money. Putting the iron bar into his head felt… Well, I felt nothing. 

So I killed again because I wanted to. And I realised that, despite feeling nothing, I enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Found a gang to live with. Killed the leaders and took it over. By sixteen, I was king. Foot soldiers to control. Girls to fuck. Killed a lot. Members of other gangs. So-called innocents. Home invasions were a particular favourite.” 

Despite what he was doing, I was a little intrigued so I had to ask, “How the fuck did you end up here?”

“I was caught and given a choice. Life behind bars, as they had me on a string of charges, or serve in the Alliance. The dumb fuckers were going to train me to kill! Of course I signed up.” He stopped and grunted as he continued to fuck me. If I judged correctly, talking about this was making him harder. “After training, they sent me to this unit called the Roughnecks. Bunch of fucking lunatics. I fit right in. They thought they met psychopaths or sociopaths until they met me. I killed without hesitation and didn’t care who it was. Men, women, children. Got to say, I love the blood.” 

He stopped for a moment and all I could feel was him deep in my cunt and his hot breath on my neck, though I felt his body move away, and I figured he was probably looking at all my tattoos for a moment. “Alliance sent me to Torfan.” He laughed to himself. “Dumb fuckers now think I’m some sort of hero. Idiots. I went on the rampage. I killed _everyone_. Batarians. Slaves. Slavers. Even men in my own unit who I didn’t like. Fuckwits had put me in command. Lost every man in my unit. All I know is that I ended the battle covered in blood. Some of it mine. Mostly theirs. The only reason I stopped is there was no-one else to kill.” 

I hate to admit it, but all the talk was a bit of a turn on. This was a man who just didn’t give a fuck. “You’re nuts.”

He laughed, and to my ears, it sounded genuine for once. “No. I’m just me. They should never have offered the choice. I know I should be behind bars for all the shit I’ve done. Now I’ve been given free rein to do whatever the fuck I want. They made me a Spectre. Know who I answer to now? No-one. Not even the Council. Sure, I reported to them at once time, but since my return, I’m a Spectre but they want nothing to do with me. The Illusive Man believes he can control me with that cheerleader of his. Apt name, I will admit.”

He stopped for a moment, and wondered if he was done. I hadn’t felt him cum. No, I wasn’t going to be that lucky as he pulled out and I felt him press his cock at my arsehole. “Wait, wait, wait!”

“You really think you can stop me?” he wondered, hearing amusement in his tone.

I thought fast on my feet. “No. Just not this time.”

He was silent for longer than I’d anticipated. “Not this time?” he finally asked, and I could hear the incredulity in his tone.

“Look, I love a good arsefuck as any girl, but… Fuck sake, Shepard, I probably would have fucked you but not like this. Look, take your dick out of me and let’s talk, just like you wanted.”

He remained silent for longer than I expected. “You’re serious?”

My words had surprised me as, well, he was attractive when I thought about it. And the fact he was just like me… I had a feeling we could have some fun. The attempted rape wasn’t that fun, but… Well, I knew I was wet, so he was doing something right. And I was getting off on it, though I'd never actually admit that.

“Let my hands go. Please,” I added the last word, figuring politeness might work.

“Try any funny shit…” he warned, but I felt him take his cock out of me and step back before releasing my hands.

I stood up straight and stepped out of my trousers, flinging them to the side, before I turned around, now near naked except for the straps over my small breasts, which I removed too. His cock stood hard and proud, and I think I licked my lips. I’d seen some cock in my time, and his was… If it wasn’t for the fact he’d just started to violate me, I’d have blown him there and then. I finally lifted my eyes to his. Again, slight amusement but he actually looked intrigued, noticing his eyes run up and down my body. He definitely liked what he saw. “Every single one means something, Shepard. Quite a few represent people I’ve killed.”

“Killed a few people?”

“They call me the ‘psychotic biotic’ for a reason.”

“And did you mean what you said?”

“Sort of. Look, can we be honest with each other?” He nodded. “I would have fucked you to get what I wanted out of you, but I figure, knowing what you’re like, it probably wouldn’t work. So what I can offer is this. I’ll fuck you if you help me.”

“What’s the trade off?”

“I want information on Cerberus. You’ve read my file. You know what they did to me. I just need to find the facility where they tortured me.”

“Done.”

I know my mouth gaped. I was expecting an argument. “You’re serious?”

“I don’t owe Cerberus allegiance. And I like the thought of fucking you. It’s why I came down here to begin with.”

“So the questions?”

“Were to rile you. I wanted to make you rough you up and make you suffer for it, see how you would react.”

I couldn’t help laugh. A man after my own heart so I stepped forward and punched him. He looked ready to react with violence before he seemed to realise what the gesture meant. “That’s for being a sadistic cunt. Yes, I love the rough stuff. That was probably easy to figure out. Shit, I’d be willing to do things with you that might even make your head spin. But, next time, at least be on the same wavelength.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“That way we both enjoy it!”

He seemed to consider that point for a moment. “Most of the time, I just take what I want. Or pay for it.” He looked down, met my eyes. “Never met someone as… willing… Particularly after how this started…”

“I should kill you for it, but while we’re alike, you’re…” I couldn’t help chuckle, “Shit, Shepard. You’re fucking worse! How the fuck are you in this position?”

“I hide the worst aspects rather well. Colleagues and subordinates believe what they see, or see what they want to see, ignoring my… excesses.”

I’ll admit, part of me ached for the fucking to continue, as despite how it started, he’d felt pretty fucking good. So I looked back and lifted myself up onto the bench, spreading my legs for him. His shirt was removed rather quickly as he dropped his trousers, stepping forward towards me. He slid inside me again this time, and surprised me by being slightly more gentle this time.

Once he was all the way inside me, I grabbed his head and brought him down for a kiss, making sure I bit his lip for good measure, causing it to bleed a little bit. “I will get you back for that, you know.”

“As long as you don’t kill me. Mission is too important right now. Afterwards, give it your best shot.”

“Agreed.”

I wrapped my legs around his waist and got comfortable as he slowly started to thrust into me. My god, now that I could actually really enjoy it, damn, I hoped he kept his word about wanting to fuck me. He was hitting all the right places in me, but proved he could spring a surprise when I felt his thumb started to rub my clit. I looked at him, knowing I was wide-eyed. The smirk should have wound me up as he said, “As you said, we should both enjoy it.”

I shuddered as I admitted, “You’re actually going to help me cum?” 

“You help me. I help you.” Raising an eyebrow at him, he added, “I mean you out there. So I help you in here. I normally don’t give a shit.”

Reaching forward, resting my hand on his shoulders, I said, “Once this is all over, you should turn pirate. Run amok around the galaxy.”

He grunted before replying, “Don’t give me ideas, Jack.”

“There is one thing I want,” I managed to say, as a shudder passed over my body. His cock was driving me wild but with the added thumb, I could feel a climax approaching. I knew he wasn’t far away either as he was really pounding my cunt now.

“What?”

“The cheerleader. I want her after this is done and dusted. Execution.” 

Pounding me as he was, I wasn’t expecting the hot kiss he laid on me as he groaned, “Agreed,” before he thrust a final time, emptying himself in me. I’ll give the bastard credit though, his thumb never stopped, so while he came inside me, he continued to help bring me off. It took me a couple more minutes, but I felt my legs clench around him tight as an unusual feeling passed from my toes across my entire body, crying out something unintelligible, feeling myself shudder again and again, not realising I’d actually wrapped my arms around his torso as I climaxed.

It was only when I felt the feeling pass that I opened my eyes and realised, immediately removing my arms and legs from around him. “Uh… That was pretty good.” That was a lie. I felt giddy as fuck.

Shepard just nodded as he stepped back, his cock still thick as it softened, wondering what it looked like flaccid. I felt cum drip from my cunt, and I’ll admit, I had a good sense I’d just been well fucked. And he was the first man to give me an orgasm since… forever.

To my amusement, all he did was pick up his clothes, take one last lingering look over my body, the eyes now full of amusement and interest, before he walked away. Once he had his back turned, I dropped down to the ground and flared my biotics. “Shepard,” I called.

He turned back and the last thing he would see for the next couple of seconds was the warp that came towards him. It connected with his chest and sent him flying back into the wall, knocking him out. I’d promised I wasn’t going to kill him, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to make him hurt. I stepped towards him, grabbing him by the hair and lifting his head. I gave his cheek a good, hard slap to wake him up. He opened his eyes and the anger was immediate.

“Shepard, now we’re even. You tried to rape me, but even your psycho arse stopped. It wasn't the first time someone tried, the rest never stopped though. You don't know the shit that went on in that prison. So… Bygones be bygones, you got me the hell out of there, so that's reason one. I could kill you right now, but I agreed I wouldn’t. So, with reason two, I suggest a clean slate?”

I thought he would try and fight me straight away. Instead, he didn’t do anything for a few seconds before he finally nodded. “Agreed.”

I stepped back, flaring my biotics, just in case he got any ideas. He lifted himself off the ground, giving his head a good shake, before he leaned back against the wall. “So you like anal?”

“Love it.”

“Blowjobs?”

“I’ll suck your cock, Shepard. And I promise I won’t bite. As I said, we’re now even. Part of me really wants to fuck you up, but what the hell, I love the rough stuff, just not the rapey aspects.”

“Like your pussy eaten?”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “Most guys just…”

“Yours is bald and I can follow the tattoos with my tongue. So, want it?” I nodded eagerly, surprised he'd even offered. “Tied up?”

“Shepard, you let me have my vengeance against Cerberus, and you can do nearly anything… within reason. And try not to kill me.” 

“Oh no, why would I do that?” He stepped forward, not menacingly, so I just watched him carefully as he put a finger under my chin, lifting my face to his. “They sent a psycho to find a psycho. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun together, Jack.”

I had a feeling he was absolutely right.


	4. Liara's Little Secret (MShep x Liara with extras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard liked Liara. Liara liked Shepard. It took until their journey for Ilos for them to get together. The reason? Liara was hiding a little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you’re like me and like to look at Rule 34 / Hentai Mass Effect, you’ll know that some artists like to give asari certain extra features. I have a feeling writing about it will be slightly different to drawing it, but I’m giving it a go. (And, I’ll be honest, I’ve wanted to write something like this for a long time.)
> 
> Warning: futanari incoming!
> 
> Also, I think this one is more ‘romantic’ than the previous couple of chapters. And it did become the first chapter of 'Shepard & the Futanari'.

I thought Liara had been rather cute since the first day we’d met. There was an innocence to her that could be endearing, though also somewhat frustrating, as I thought I’d made my attraction rather clear, but she either didn’t realise, or wasn’t interested in me that way. She was certainly interested in the contact I’d had with the beacon, and she was full of information about the protheans, but whenever it came to flirting, my attempts fell flat. 

It was rather frustrating, so as I spent plenty of time on the Citadel in between missions, I had no problem going to see the Consort. She’d offered to see me once, and after helping her out in a private matter, she offered herself to me. Though I didn’t normally take sex as payment, after she’d dropped her dress to show me her body, the only word I had to say was, ‘Yes’. 

I’d been back to the Consort more than once. I didn’t see her all the time, as after that first time, I did have to pay, and she was usually busy. But she had other asari and human girls working for her, and many knew who I was, and were eager to sleep with Commander Shepard. Sometimes I’d have an asari. Other times a human. Sometimes I’d have one of each, or maybe two asari, or two humans. I became a regular face there. 

Maybe Liara knew all about that which is why she was hesitant, if not ignoring my advances, but if she’d shown an interest, I wouldn’t have done any of it!

That’s not to say we didn’t talk all the time, and we spent a lot of time together on the Citadel when I wasn’t getting my dick wet. As for missions, being a powerful biotic, I took her all the time, as I was a soldier, Garrus a sniper, Tali an engineer and Wrex a wrecking ball.

Two people tried to give me advice on how to approach Liara. Garrus was hilarious, as he clearly knew less about women than myself, while Alenko knew what he was talking about, and while I took his advice, still nothing seemed to work. I didn’t give up. Commander Shepard didn’t give up and never surrendered, but I was left with the thinking that Liara wanted friendship and nothing more.

When things came to a head with the Council, and they tried to shut me out of the fight, life certainly did get exciting as Captain Anderson facilitated our escape on the _Normandy_. Everyone who served aboard the ship came along, knowing we might face charges upon our return, but finding Saren and ending the Reaper invasion before it began was more important than anything else.

The ship was full of nervous tension as we made our way to Ilos. In addition to the tension was an element of excitement. Chakwas loved the idea of us throwing off the shackles and just going for it. Considering I was a Spectre, the only people I answered to was the Council anyway, and I reckoned that once I caught Saren, all would be forgiven. Just as long as I did catch the turian…

Dinner that night was quite lively, all the chatter about what the Alliance and Council might do to us upon our return, or what we would find on Ilos, and what would happen when we did finally catch up with Saren. I was already of the opinion that the chances of taking him in were slim. We would have to hunt him down and put a few bullets in him. I’d put one into his head personally just for pissing me off.

Some of us enjoyed a last drink before turning in for the evening. Alenko and I were the last to depart, and I headed back to my room, ready to do a bit more paperwork, a term still used despite everything being on datapads, before heading to bed. Engrossed as I was reading reports I’d been sent about Ilos, I nearly missed the knock on the door.

Wondering who it was, I opened it to see Liara standing there, already looking a little embarrassed. “Liara?”

“Can I have a few minutes of your time, Shepard?”

I stepped aside and gesture. “Sure. Come on in. Get you a drink?”

“No, not right now,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, leaning forward slightly. “Something on your mind, Liara? Worried about Ilos?”

The smile was immediate. “Oh no, nothing like that. It’s something more… personal.” I remained silent, waiting for her to continue. “I’ve been aware of your interest in me for quite some time, Shepard. And I’m sorry for never giving an indication that I did return your interest. But…” She trailed off with a sigh.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand. “You’re here now, Liara. So you’re interested? That’s good to know.”

The smile remained, but there was a sadness that confused me. “There is something about me that you don’t know.”

Chuckling lightly, I had to admit, “I think you’ve told me everything I need to know, Liara. And anything you haven’t told me I’ve figured out along the way. That’s why I’ve been interested since day one.”

“There’s one thing on this ship that no-one would know about me, Shepard. One major thing that… I’ve been scared of how you would react.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Why don’t I just show you and you’ll understand.”

“Okay.”

She stood up, gesturing for me to sit back. Her hands went to the zip of her white suit, and I couldn’t help grin as she started to lower it, as I’d had many thoughts of the same thing happening. She met my eyes and smiled upon noticing my reaction, the zip finally ending and she opened the jacket to show a rather nice black bra and a delightful body. “Wow,” I murmured.

Reaching behind, she unclasped and let the bra drop down too, letting her breasts free. She was around a C-cup if I was a good judge. I’d been with enough women and asari to judge well. Considering she was young, for an asari, her upper body was fantastic. If she was putting on this show for my benefit, and for what might come later, it was working, as I needed to shuffle.

Bending down, she undid the zips of her boots and kicked those off, standing barefoot in front of me, leaning forward as she ran her hands up my thighs, her face eventually sitting just in front of mine. “Do you like it so far?”

I answered that by kissing her. She must have put something on her lips as she tasted of strawberry. She had admitted to being a virgin long ago, but she sure knew how to kiss, and I knew the longer we kissed, the more I’d want her. She eventually broke away, running a hand down my chest and resting it over my crotch, the smile broadening for a moment. “Well, that’s the reaction I hoped for.”

“I’m still wondering…”

Stepping back again, se undid the buttons of her trousers before she turned around and bent over, lowering her trousers while exposing her arse. She was wearing the same coloured underwear as her bra, though I was now convinced she’d put on some underwear for just this occasion. I couldn’t help reach forward and have a feel of one of her cheeks. She giggled as I gave it a gentle slap. Standing straight, she asked, “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

She turned around and I immediately understood what she was so worried about. But I’m sure she didn’t expect me to start laughing. “That’s what you’re worried about?” I asked, gesturing at the tent in her underwear.

“But… I thought you’d be horrified, Shepard.”

I stood up and stepped towards her. “Liara, you’re not the only asari with one. Plenty of human men have been with asari with similar gifts. Did you think I didn’t know about it?”

She started to blush. “Well, I guess not… But I thought you might freak out…”

“Liara, I like you because of who you are, not what’s between your legs.” To prove my point, I gently caressed her hard cock, causing her to suck a breath in. “Trust me, if you want, we can have a lot of fun tonight.”

“I’ve been such a fool…”

“No, I can understand the hesitation. Not all human men want an asari with a cock between her legs. But there are some of us who really don’t mind.”

She paused before asking, “So… You’ve experienced this before?”

“Of course.”

The sigh was definitely one of relief and I certainly made her feel better when I hooked my thumbs in the band of her panties, and lowered them, her cock springing free. Looking at it from eye level, she had definitely been gifted. Probably as large as mine, to be honest. She gasped as I grabbed her cock and lifted it, seeing a pair of balls underneath, then lifting her balls, her pussy was there too. That was the only thing I didn’t particularly understand, the fact they had both sex organs.

Standing up, I kept my hand on her cock, gently stroking it as I watched her face. “I’m so used to just looking after myself. I’ve masturbated so often thinking about you, Shepard.”

“Ditto,” I admitted freely, “Though I only occasionally thought you had a cock.”

“Can I see you?”

I wasted no time stripping and throwing my clothes into a pile by the wall. By the look on her face, she definitely liked what she saw, running her hand up my arms to my shoulders, then down my chest towards my groin. I couldn’t help smile when one of her hands wrapped around my cock. “So big, Shepard,” she whispered.

“It’s above average, for a human,” I replied as I wrapped a hand around her cock again, “Would I surprise you if I said I wouldn’t mind blowing you?”

She was shocked but smiled at the same time, though still asked, “You’re serious?”

“Oh, definitely. As I said, I thought about it from time to time. And now that fantasy has become reality, I’m not going to waste the opportunity.”

She kissed me hard for that as I walked her backwards towards the bed, eventually sitting her down as I kissed down her neck towards her breasts. She loved the attention I gave those, feeling her hands run through my short hair, having already forgotten about playing with me, though I still stroked her. After giving her breasts, and in particular her dark blue nipples, a lot of kisses, sucks and the occasional bite, I moved down her stomach until I was sat on my knees, looking at her stiff cock. It was at least six to seven inches and quite thick. Liara lifted herself up onto her forearms to watch.

I teased her to begin with, lifting her up slightly and tickling her arsehole. That made her squeal. “Naughty, Shepard. But play your cards right…” I tickled her there for a while before moving onto her pussy. That made her squirm even more, though it was merely an appetiser for what we both really wanted. She gasped as I ran my tongue along the shaft, unsurprised to see a blob of pre-cum appear.

“You’re going to make me cum really fast,” she moaned.

“Will staying hard be a problem?”

“By the goddess, no. Not tonight.”

I teased the head of her cock, maintaining eye contact with her. She continually closed her eyes, her breathing already ragged. I figured I’d blow her for a couple of minutes at most before she blew. I didn’t mind, as this was just the start. She wasn’t the first asari I’d blown, and might not be the last, so I had experience in such asari cock, so probably surprised her when I managed to take quite a good bit of her length rather quickly.

She was gently thrusting into my mouth before long, her hands still running through my hair, as I ran my hands up and down her body before using one to gentle fondle her balls and tease her pussy at the same time. As I said, still didn’t really understand, but it was a lot of fun to do.

It was all too much for Liara, as she was soon crying out, her thrusting a little harder, more and more of her cock in my mouth. I let her take control, just providing a tight, wet, warm hole for her cock, knowing she’d probably been aching for this sort of relief for months. When she cried out that she was about to cum, I held onto her to make sure she only finished in one place. The feeling of that first shot of hot cum in my mouth made my own cock throb, hearing her moan more as she fired at least a half dozen times before she relaxed back onto the bed.

I have no idea what human cum tastes like, as I’ve never been with a man, but asari cum is quite tasty, rather sweet, to be honest. One of the reasons why I didn’t mind doing it at all. As she relaxed, I helped clean her cock, watching as it only partially deflated, before I stood up and looked down at her. She noticed me looking and blushed. “What?”

“If only I had a camera, because I like what I see a lot.”

She blushed even more. “You really like it, don’t you?”

I got on the bed, surprising her by straddling her body. Leaning down, I whispered, “I want to fuck you, but I’ll admit that, if you want to, you won’t be the first asari to fuck me.”

“I’ve thought about doing that so much,” she whispered, “But I never dreamed… I want to return the favour, Shepard.”

I wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to see Liara blow me, though I wanted it differently, standing up and bringing her with me. I kissed her again before I hugged her, feeling her hands run up and down my back, as I enjoyed her soft skin on my fingertips. I’d wanted her for so long that I thought I had to pinch myself, wondering if I was dreaming. I kissed her again, and the look in her eyes suggested a lot of feelings were bubbling underneath.

But she also understood why I stood up, as she enjoyed kissing down my body before settling down on her knees. She stroked my cock for a while before using her tongue, and she freely admitted to needing a little instruction, some confidence, as she’d never done it before. Watching was one thing, and she admitted to watching a lot of blowjob videos to learn, but putting it into practice was another.

I’ll put it this way. Whatever Liara didn’t have in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Yes, she gagged more than once, and her teeth did slightly graze me from time to time but soon enough, her head was bobbing up and down and it was far too much for me to handle for too long. Pulling my cock from her mouth, she asked, “Where?”

“Do you mind if I finish on your face?”

She laughed. “Not at all, Shepard.”

I cupped her cheek as I stroked myself, warning her to close her eyes before I finished, groaning loudly as I left my own half dozen thick white ropes of cum. Ensuring none got in her eyes, she opened them and laughed, stating it felt rather warm as she used a finger to clean her face, giving it a taste. “Mmmm. I could get used to that, Shepard. Maybe we can blow each other at the same time next time?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, there’ll be a next time, will there?”

“Oh yes. Once all this is over, I’m thinking a hotel, or perhaps a resort, just somewhere, anywhere, where the two of us can… Well, use your imagination.”

She cleaned her face as much as she could before I grabbed a towel and removed the rest. Having both just had rather enjoyable orgasms, we needed at least a few minutes to recover, grabbing us a bottle of water each from the fridge I kept. Lying back on my bed, she cuddled into me and I already knew this was it. She was mine, as much as I was hers, for as long as she wanted.

Eventually making out again, we both got hard quite quickly. Liara pushed me onto my back and straddled me, watching as she stroked her cock. I knew I watched, mesmerised by it. “You love the fact I’m futanari, don’t you?”

“God yes.”

“There are no futanari humans?”

“Not exactly. It’s… different. A long story.”

She rubbed herself along my length before asking, “Your choice, Shepard. Do you want my pussy or my arse?” I couldn’t help raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Trust me, I’m going to cum either way, but which would you prefer?”

“I’ll be honest, with women, I prefer pussy. So with you, I’ll do the same. Though if your arse is on offer later…”

“Oh, it will be.”

The gods were onto something when they created the asari because they had some of the tightest pussies in the galaxy. Liara, though, was something else. Remembering she was a virgin, I suggested she take it slow, though she assured me she didn’t have the same problems human women might have enjoying (or not) their first time.

Watching my cock slowly disappear inside her was almost enough for me to blow my load immediately, and I noticed her cock throb as I entered her. I wanted to touch her, but she asked me not too just yet, otherwise she would blow straight away. So I let her control the pace. We had all night, though, so even if we both finished quickly, it wouldn’t matter.

Once our groins finally touched, she bent forward to kiss me again, and I couldn’t help chuckle as I felt her hard cock pressed between our bodies. “I want to cum already, Shepard,” she admitted quietly, “So I’m just going to ride you slowly for a while. Once I want to cum, I’ll let you know so you can stroke me to climax.”

She rode me slowly to start with, no doubt getting used to having something so thick in her cunt. I had noticed she didn’t normally curse so assured her that, when we were alone together, filthy language was part and parcel. I made her blush when I told her how tight her pussy felt, that I hoped to fuck her arse later, and that I would like to taste her cunt at a later time too. It made her blush, before she blurted that she wanted me on all fours so she could fuck me senseless.

“Oh really?”

“I’ve seen some movies on the extranet, futanari with a male. You’re not alone in your desires, Shepard.”

She was soon picking up the pace, sitting back, watching her rock hard cock slap against her belly, crying out louder about how good my cock felt inside her. Then she asked me to stroke her, and I asked she lean forward, so when she climaxed, it would finish on me. She did so, and it took all of a dozen strokes before she shuddered and fired. The first shot smacked me in the face, as did the second one, causing her to giggle as she moaned, feeling more of her cum land on my chest. She continued to ride me as she leaned forward more, feeling her tongue lick my face before she kissed me, sharing the cum. “I taste good, Shepard.”

“You definitely do, Liara. I might wake you up with a blowjob more often than not.”

“Promises, promises.”

I needed to finish too, so she was quite happy to get off and lie back, spreading her legs and beckoning me forward. Sliding inside her again, I groaned loudly before I pounded her, knowing I wouldn’t last too long. Feeling her feet placed on my lower back, she dragged my head down to kiss me again before whispering that she wanted to feel me cum inside her. That was the only place I was going to finish, burying myself again and again before I cried out something and felt a powerful orgasm practically overcome me. It was only quick thinking that prevented me squashing her, resting on a forearm as I felt her hands run up and down my rather sweaty back.

“I think you enjoyed that,” she said quietly.

“Keep this up and we’re going to get feelings.”

“Who says I already haven’t?” I know my face was no doubt priceless. “Oh please, Shepard, though I may have feigned disinterest, I thought you were handsome the moment I met you. Ever since then, my opinion has only gone up. The fact you’re now with me considering what I am? I know I’m a very lucky asari.”

We sat back again, drinking some more water, as Liara was learning that sex was hot, sweaty work, and a lot of climaxes was draining. While we recovered, we talked about what might happen on Ilos, and the hopes of what will happen regarding Saren. I was confident we would win, and my confidence certainly rubbed off on everyone else. I admitted that I have private doubts, but in front of the team, I could exude nothing but total belief in victory.

“Can I ask an honest question, Shepard?”

“Sure.”

“When Ashley was… I mean… Did you ever think…”

“Did I ever look at her as a possible romantic companion?” She nodded. “No. Couple of reasons. One, this is still technically an Alliance vessel, and I’m still technically an Alliance soldier, and there are still rules, however stupid they are, regarding fraternisation. And, two, I wanted you.”

“But she was…” She sighed, before saying, “She was interested.”

“I know. I wasn’t blind, but I was never anything more than friendly. Would have I ever considered it? Well, if you were not on the ship, then I may have considered it. But that would then have a ripple effect on some choices. If I was intimate with her, would I have still left her behind on Virmire?”

“Possibly not.”

“Granted, every decision I made prior to that might have been different. But… Unfortunately, none of it matters now. But, to answer your original question, no, I never even gave it a thought. She was a brave soldier, and if she’d survived, I’d have made sure she was promoted to a position worthy of her abilities. Now we fight in her memory.”

She remained silent for a while. “Well, that’s put a dampener…”

“No it hasn’t. It was obviously a question on your mind.” I kissed her before adding, “But my thoughts have always been about you.”

“Even when…”

“I knew you would know about that. Yes, even then. I would look for asari similar to you.”

She buried her head into my chest. “Such a fool.”

“You’re here now, that’s what matters.”

She kissed me again, this time the kisses a little softer, tenderer, with more feeling, now that things were more in the open. Despite the fact we’d both climaxed a number of times, I felt myself harden again, Liara poking me with her cock too, both of us chuckling at the fact. We kept making out though our hands would occasionally wander, and Liara still gasped when I gave her a gentle stroke, still not used to someone else touching her.

There was a lot of teasing, as I doubt either of us would cum quickly, until she eventually broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, “I want to fuck you, Shepard.”

“Music to my ear,” I whispered back.

Reaching across to my bedside table, I grabbed a bottle of lube and she was intrigued as to what was in the draw. I pulled out a couple of the toys I had, which surprised her. “After my first time with a futanari, I discovered a real liking for it. So when I’m alone, I’ll occasionally use something.”

Being inexperienced, I helped get myself ready first, showing her what needed to be done, though I suggested that, in the future, if the idea didn’t horrify her, she could lick my arse. She said she’d definitely like to try that another time. I then grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed her up too, her cock glistening in the low light as I turned around and bent over.

I felt her lean over me, running her hands down my back towards my arse, the head of her cock pressing against my tight hole. She probed me with a finger, giggling away as she inserted a couple, gently thrusting them in and out. I let her have some fun, as she was clearly enjoying it, before I felt her rub her cock against my hole.

“Just slide it in slow,” I suggested, “I’ll adapt quickly, don’t worry.”

“Had a few cocks, Shepard?”

I glanced back with a smirk. “Quite a few, to be honest.”

I kept watching as Liara concentrated, placing her cock at my hole and gently pressing forward. I was used to it by now so I didn’t move forward too much, Liara holding my hip to also keep me in place. Once the head of her thick cock was inside me, the rest was rather easy, though she took her time, gently moving back and forth, allowing me to get used to her. Once she had her entire cock in my arse, she leaned forward and kissed me. “I’m now buried in you, Shepard. Do you like it?”

“Oh, I love it already, Liara. We’re doing this again for sure. Now, there’s one thing I want you to do.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me. Trust me, I can handle it. But stay like how you are. I like feeling hot breath on my neck.”

Liara shuffled to get comfy, then she did as I asked. She pumped me slowly to begin with, but once she got a good pace on, I felt and heard her breathing in my ear, while her thrusts caused me to grunt and groan at times. “Keep fucking me,” I moaned.

“You have a tight arse, Shepard,” she replied, “It feels so good.”

She started to fuck me even faster, and by god, I felt rock hard. I moved a hand to stroke myself, unsurprised to feel cum already dripping from my cock, so I just held my cock, ready to aim when I did cum. Liara started to really pump into me, and I knew she was probably getting close. “Whenever you need to, just cum in me. I love the feeling.”

“So do I, Shepard,” she groaned.

I felt her move, glancing back as her hands moved to my hips and she absolutely started to fuck me. It started to hurt, but only in a good way, and I could feel her cock throb as she thrust in, know she was close. She buried herself again, then again, then a final time, before I finally felt her cum inside me. She cried out quite loudly as she did, burying herself as she leaned forward again, relaxing her body against mine.

I managed to sit us back, her cock still inside me, as I started to stroke myself. Liara, knowing what I was doing, reached around and started to stroke me instead, leaning back so I could do the same, and I started to gently ride her still rather hard cock. It was too hard for her to still stroke me, so I took over.

“Are you going to cum, Shepard?” she asked.

“God yes.”

“Is it because of my hard cock in your arse?”

“Definitely.”

“Do you love my futanari cock in your arse?”

“Love it? I’m already addicted, Liara. I’m going to want it all the time.”

“Do you want me to fuck you again?”

“Every night if you want.”

“Do you want to be my bitch?”

That made me glance back at her in surprise for a moment. “God yes! I’ll happily get on all fours for you every time.” 

“Then cum for me, Shepard.”

I rode her cock hard and fast for about another thirty seconds before I erupted all over my chest. It was one hell of an orgasm, and once I was spent, I could only roll off Liara onto the bed. I felt empty as her cock fell out, feeling cum dribble out at the same time. Liara leaned over and I felt her tongue run up my chest before she kissed me, again swapping cum, this time my own. She did that a few times until my chest was clear. Resting her head on my chest, she whispered, “You have a nice arse, Shepard. I’m going to look forward to fucking you constantly.”

“And that thought is returned.”

We were both utterly spent by now, so we headed into my private bathroom for a shower. Despite the tiredness, there was still a lot of kissing and fondling, and I had to get on my knees again to blow her. What can I say, I’d wanted her badly since meeting her, and now it was my chance to prove it. She didn’t cum again, but she appreciated the fact I wanted to keep pleasing her.

Getting into bed, she happily cuddled into my side, and it was no surprise when she admitted that she already had strong feelings for me, and I was happy to admit the same. We didn’t talk too much about the future, but we knew that we wanted to be together. If we survived, as it was still an if, then we’d do anything to make sure it happened.

The next morning, we behaved ourselves, though it was amusing that we both woke up with very hard cocks, mine poking into Liara’s back as she spooned it me. Considering the night before, I didn’t think it would happen. We made out and fondled each other for a while, and though I wanted her to fuck me again, and she definitely knew I wanted it, we held back our desires.

After dressing, we headed out into the mess where everyone else had already gathered for breakfast. All eyes turned to us as I grabbed both of us a tray before taking a seat. I know I winced slightly as I sat down, as I was feeling a little tender.

“Good night, Shepard?” Alenko asked.

“It was.”

“And you, Liara?” he added.

“It was wonderful, Kaidan.”

“Indeed.”

“So, Shepard,” Wrex grumbled, “Is Liara futanari? Whispers already suggest… Well…”

I looked at him wide eyed. Glancing at Liara, I thought she’d be embarrassed, but I think the previous night had given her confidence. She answered for me. “Do you want to see it, Wrex?”

“No, no. Just wondering.” The krogan looked across the table. “Pay up, Vakarian. I told you she was different.”

“I don’t believe it. Never would have guessed.”

“I tuck it very well, Garrus.”

I couldn’t help burst into laughter, and it only increased when Tali asked, “What’s a futanari?”

Before anyone could answer, Joker’s voice over the intercom told us we were approaching Ilos. For once, I could definitely give my pilot a silent thanks for the interruption.


	5. Buzz (MShep x Tali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah have to find unique ways of being intimate while she remains in her suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first four chapters have been… interesting, I guess. Incest. Rape. Futanari. Now for something completely different. And I mean that in the sense that this won’t be sex heavy (meaning the act itself as it’s not possible considering the characters involved). It’s based on a chapter I’ve written for another story on another site, though markedly different in certain aspects, so I figured I’d adapt it for here and put it in this collection.
> 
> No warnings needed for this chapter, I think. Rather vanilla.

I’ll admit that, when it comes to technology, I basically a caveman. Sure, every N7 is given the best training in every facet of warfare, but even during training, they know what we are best at, and we eventually focus on that. I don’t have biotic abilities, so they did their best to train me in regards to technology. But I could never get my head around it.

At best, I can do a few things with my omni-tool, but I’ll be honest, I can find things on the extranet, send message, makes calls and… that’s about it, really. Particularly when compared to Tali, who definitely makes me feel like a caveman. But I think that’s one of the things she loves about me. I’m her big, cuddly caveman boyfriend.

Did I just cuddly? Well, she certainly likes to cuddle me, so I guess I’m partly right.

Anyway, knowing she was what I teasingly called her a ‘techie geek’, I knew I could have fun with her upon learning of a certain program she had on her omni-tool. The fact she had such a program wasn’t a real surprise. Sex was a topic we had covered, and I did wonder how she masturbated, as I knew she hadn’t removed her suit since re-joining me again. I knew she wanted to have sex with me but it was a case of making it work so she didn’t get sick. I was willing to wait, but I figured we could have a little fun.

Being a technophobe, I had to approach someone who could help me hack into an omni-tool, hoping that once Tali realising it was me, she wouldn’t come looking for me with her shotgun. I thought about Garrus and dismissed that immediately. I’d be an endless butt of jokes. Miranda would wonder why I wanted to learn about hacking, then freak out when learning it was to make Tali hopefully orgasm. Chakwas? No, might give the old girl a heart attack… or she’d want to be involved!

So I chose Mordin.

Looking up from one of his experiments as I walked into his lab, I asked, “Can I have a little help, Mordin?”

“What with, Shepard?”

I figured being honest would help. “I want to hack Tali’s omni-tool because she has a program that on hers that, if I play around with it, will make her orgasm.”

He blinks a few times then gestures. “Come join me, Shepard. I’ll show you what I can.”

Thankfully the salarian dumbs it down enough that I can understand. I think he shows me the absolute basics of hacking, suggesting that Tali will have all sorts of firewalls and other things I don’t know or understand, but add that, once she realises it’s me, she’ll probably let me have a play. “Or you’ll get a shotgun in the gut being wielded by a very angry quarian.”

“Probably. I’ll either wander into the mess happy or nursing some sort of bruise.”

“Have you considered your intimate relationship?”

“We’ve talked about it. Any suggestions?”

“You will obviously be aware of her health requirements. She will need to take remedies to prevent illness. I would recommend a condom as well. I’m not sure how her body will react to your… human seed.”

I groaned. “Condoms suck.”

Mordin shrugged. “Tali will certainly know best, but I would suggest you talk to her about it before actually doing the deed.”

That night in my cabin, Tali stayed with me as always, pretty much moving in the same day as we revealed our affection and love for each other. I was still desperate to see her face, and I know she felt the same, but until we could organise it, we had to hold back our urges. Still, when I was lying back with her straddling me, it was difficult, particularly when I nursing an erection. I always wondered if she could feel it while straddling me.

She must have that night as she started to grind against me. “Keep doing that, and I’m going to have an accident,” I state with a smile.

“Is that because of me?” she asks innocently.

I run my hands down the back of her suit to her arse, giving it a squeeze. I hear her gasp, the eyes behind her facemask changing. “Hips. Tits. Arse. You have all three, gorgeous.”

She leaned forward, running a hand down my face, a gesture I knew well. “I’ll know soon what I need to do. But…”

“There’s no rush. We still have plenty of time before the Omega Four.”

“Sooner the better though, right?”

“I don’t want to rush you, Tali. I certainly don’t want to see you fall sick or worse.”

“True. But…” She grinds against me again. “I want to feel this for real.” She grabs both my hands and continues to grind against me. It’s not long before I’m getting rather excited. She’s watched me masturbate before. She’s even offered to do it for me, which I accepted, because it was a way of being intimate while still in her suit. But this is so close to sex, it’s driving me mad.

“Tali, keep going and…”

“Take off your trousers and underwear.”

I just get naked as she straddles me lap again. She strokes me first for a little while. I can’t help groan when she does. She might act all innocent, but as soon as I let my feelings known, she was immediately interested in trying to please me. I did what I could in return. As we couldn’t be intimate, I knew she would want any sort of contact, so it was constant hugs.

When she starts to grind against me again, the bottom of her suit where her pussy would be soft against my cock, I know I’m not going to last long. She leans forward as she continues to grind, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who is desperate just for a faint kiss. I can hear her heavy breathing behind her facemask. “Can you feel anything?”

“I can feel you against me,” she breathes, “Just enough for now.”

“I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Just cum, Shepard. It’s fine.”

She’s now moving quite fast herself. I’m not sure she can actually feel anything under her suit. I honestly believe she’s doing it for me. I last another couple of minutes before I erupt, and I know I’ve coated her suit as well as myself. I lie back and relax, sucking in deep breaths as she lies does on my chest. “Your heart is beating rather fast, Shepard,” she states with a giggle.

“Just had one hell of an orgasm. Sure I owe you one now.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of a way, Shepard.”

The way she says it makes me wonder ‘Does she know about my conversation with Mordin?’

She eventually sits up and her crotch is covered in my cum. She doesn’t say anything, just sitting up, offering her hand as the same time, and we head to the bathroom, where I have a shower while she uses a wet cloth to wipe her suit down. “Tali?” She looks back at me. “Thanks for that. I mean it. That was fantastic.”

“I did it for you, Shepard. And one day, we can do it without the suit.”

We head back to bed and I don’t even bother putting clothes on. Not being able to get naked herself, she likes it when I am, running her hand over my body, hoping one day it’s her skin against mine. I cross my fingers all the time, hoping it will happen eventually, more for her sake than mine. The moment her suit is off, I’m fairly sure I’ll be attacked (in a good way) by a very horny quarian.

After Tali heads down to engineering for her shift after breakfast, I spent most of the morning and early afternoon around the galaxy map. There is a constant stream of messages to deal with, information from the Illusive Man, from Miranda, from my colleagues, much of it to do with either the Collectors, who seemed to be in a million places at once, or requests for help.

Its mid-afternoon when I head down to engineering. I head towards Gaby and Donnelly, asking them to follow me. I notice Tali glance my way, smile in her direction, before escorting the two engineers into the corridor outside. “You have the next couple of hours off. Head upstairs to the mess or one of the lounges.”

“Something wrong, Commander?” Gaby asks.

“Personal issue I need to deal with regarding Tali. Needs to be private. Would rather deal with it down here. Fewer people around and less chance of eavesdropping from you know who.”

“Ah, understood, Commander. Say no more,” Gaby states, who escorts Donnelly to the elevator. Grunt wasn’t in his quarters, down in shuttle bay, pounding a bag to death, so hopefully wouldn’t wander by. Locking the other doors, I then lock the first door leading to Tali’s station, opening and locking the other door, so I could watch Tali at work. I can’t help but run my eyes up from her ankles up her legs to her arse. I’m smacked it more than once, which she’d loved. Her body narrows slightly before flaring again. I’m sure her breasts are larger than they appear, flattened by the tightness of her suit.

Opening my omni-tool, I try and remember everything Mordin told me. Linking to Tali’s omni-tool isn’t the hard bit. But she has firewalls in place to prevent hacking, and this is where it gets difficult. I’m actually hoping she recognises me and lets me have my fun, perhaps realising what I’m doing.

I manage to get through her firewalls after quite a bit of work that leaves me sweating from just thinking. If Tali has noticed, her body language is giving nothing away. I’ll be honest, I’m finding it surprisingly easy, so I do believe she’s helping me, possibly intrigued as to what I’m looking for. If she knows me well, she will probably even point me in the right direction.

I end up in a menu called ‘Applications’. If what I’m looking for is anyway, it’ll be in there. She has a lot of programs, not surprising because she can be a bit of a nerd, which I just love, by the way. Tali had never hidden who she is, because despite being a ‘techie geek’, I still wouldn’t want to test her shotgun prowess. Plenty of geth learned that lesson as we chased Saren. She was a mixture of sweet, smart and danger. Probably why I loved her.

Having not stopped me by now, or turned around and come looking for me, I’m sure she’s now standing there waiting for me. I finally find what I’m looking for.

Nerve-Stim Pro. But not just Nerve-Stim Pro. No, it is the ‘Deluxe Edition’.

So I read through the instructions. Apparently developed by quarians, for quarians, particularly females. Various setting and features. The gist of it was that it helped females orgasm.

Perfect.

There is no way she doesn’t know what I’m doing now, and now that I’ve made my intentions know, I stand up out of where I was crouching and lean against the door frame. If she knows I’m there, she’s still giving nothing away. Her calm demeanour impresses me, as I’m sure she’s waiting for what I’m going to do next.

I start the application. There are ten settings. Setting one is soft, probably just enough to give her a tingle. Setting ten is used, apparently, for when she’s close to climax. So I just start out at one, and there is no missing the gasp she makes. There’s no other sound otherwise. I assume there is something attached to her, possibly her clit, possibly her pussy. I can’t be sure, but if she’s going to cum, then I assume there’s something buzzing away, maybe even inside her.

I bump it up to three, and she definitely enjoys that, leaning forward against her workstation. “Keelah!” she states quietly. Ever so slowly, her hips start to move and I’m watching, rather enthralled by it. I could happily watch a woman masturbate, but because her body is hidden, and I’m relying on the noises she makes and the movement of her body, it feels more erotic.

Bumping up to five breaks the spell. “Shepard,” she moans.

I knew she knew, so I happily walk forward and wrap an arm around her. I hear her breath deeply. “Leave it on that setting for a while,” she breathes, before she reaches back to feel my rather obvious erection. “Doors locked?”

“They are.”

“Then get naked. I have an idea.”

“What? Completely?”

“Of course. No-one can walk in. And if they do, they’ll see your bare arse and turn around.”

She makes a good point, so I strip off. Once I’m naked, she reaches into her suit and pulls out a bottle. I’m always amazed at what she can hide. I’m pretty sure she has an assault rifle on her somewhere at times. But a bottle of lube? I wasn’t expecting…

“Lube yourself up. Then lube up between my legs. Then you can simulate fucking me.”

“I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“It’ll be better when you actually fuck me, Shepard.”

Just her saying ‘Fuck me, Shepard’ has me harder than steel. So I lube myself up then she parts her legs slightly so I can apply it to her suit. Whether it works or not, we’ll soon find out, but despite her being a little shorter than me, she has long legs, so I don’t have to bend too much. When I’ve got my cock between her legs, she closes them to provide tightness. “Work for you?”

“Sure does. So…?”

She laughs. “Get me off, then we’ll get you off. I have a treat for you when you want to cum.”

I have no idea what sort of treat, but I definitely want to find out.

She lets me maintain control of her application, asking me to bump it up every couple of minutes. I gently thrust between her legs and, I’ll be honest, just the fact my cock is that close to her pussy is enough for me. And she keeps her legs tight enough that my cock thinks ‘Hey, this is some pretty tight pussy. Want me to cum yet?’ So I don’t thrust too fast.

By the time I’ve got the application turned up to eight, she’s gyrating against my cock, reaching back to pull me forward. I bang against her a little harder, which excites her no end, as I have no doubt she’s desperate to get fucked by me now. “Keelah, we need to fuck for real, Shepard. This is good but I need that cock inside me.”

“We’ll research together then organise as soon as possible.”

We keep it at eight for quite a while. Tali admits she’s getting close to climax but loves the fact I have her pinned to the console, thrusting between her legs. But I have to slow down and think about stopping, otherwise I will cum first. “Okay, just keep it there until I’m done.”

Holding her with my left arm, she uses a free hand to turn it up to nine. That nearly sends her over the edge, squeezing my cock as she squirms. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she babbles. If it wasn’t for the facemask, I have no doubt she’d be covering me with kisses. Hell, I think she’d be on her knees and my cock wouldn’t just be between her legs.

We might not be actually having sex, but this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done.

Then she switches it up to ten. She immediately squeals and starts to shudder, and I need two hands to keep her upright. “Oh my… Oh Shepard… Oh fuck…” She continues to gyrate and shudder in my arms until she finally, with a shaking hand, turns the application down back to one. Then she collapses back against me, running a hand across the back of my head and down to my neck. “Best. Orgasm. Ever,” she states breathlessly.

“Thought you’d like that.”

“Since when do you know how to hack?”

“I asked someone.”

She remained silent for a few seconds. “Mordin?” I nod. “No surprise. At least he won’t blab.”

She rests against me for a few minutes, eventually turning the application off. My cock is still hard between her thighs, eventually releasing me as she turned around. Without a word, she pushes me back a couple of steps before getting to her knees. I have to ask, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to stroke you off, Shepard, and since you can’t cum on my face, which I do hope you do one day, because I want to feel it, you can cum on my facemask.”

I can’t help but feel my jaw drop. “Seriously?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, I just…” I shut my mouth. Why the fuck was I arguing? “I won’t last long.”

She giggled. “I don’t expect you too. Now, just let me know when you’re about to cum. I’d rather you didn’t get any on my hood thanks.”

Watching her stroke me off while on her knees was simply too much. I might have lasted longer doing it myself, but it was the fact Tali was doing it for me that ended me quickly. I let her know and she managed to aim my cock rather well, leaving her facemask streaked with ropes of cum. Once I was done, I nearly collapsed onto the floor, my legs like jelly.

Rising to her feet, she simply caresses my cheek with her other hand as her right one did have a bit of cum on it. “I’m keeping your clothes, Shepard. I think you should head back to your cabin naked.

“Fuck it, why not? Are you going to… you know…”

“Nope. I’ll meet you in the mess for dinner.”

I made it to the elevator and up to my cabin before anyone found me naked, getting changed and heading back to my desk near the galaxy map. Kelly asked if I was okay, as I apparently looked a little flush, insisting I was just fine. I don’t think she quite believed me, but she didn’t ask any further questions.

Tali didn’t lie either. Heading down to the mess for dinner, I was sitting with most of the team when she appeared. I had to stifle laughter as my dried cum was still on her facemask, leaving me wondering how she even saw through it. She took a seat opposite me and began eating, ignoring the stares from the others.

“What’s that on your facemask, Tali?” Garrus finally asked.

“Why don’t you ask Shepard?” she retorted.

Garrus looked at me but I just shrugged. The turian looked like he had a few things to say, but for once, kept his mouth shut. Jack finally got up out of her seat and put her nose to the facemask. “Smells like cum to me.” Then she burst into laughter. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed, looking at me, “Did you cum on her facemask, Shepard?”

“Well, I did stroke him off first,” Tali admitted quite happily, “And only after he give me a fantastic orgasm.” She leaned forward and looked down the table at Mordin. “Thank you for showing him how to hack, Mordin. I did leave the doorways open once I knew, but I had an idea of what he wanted. I haven’t cum that hard in ages.”

The table went into absolute uproar. Tali had been rather quiet until then, perhaps believing her rather shy, and definitely innocent. She had just proven them absolutely, one-hundred percent wrong.

Once we could, I knew we’d be fucking constantly. Until then, I’m sure we’d do plenty of other things to get us both off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in leaving a prompt, leave a comment and I'll see if I can deliver it. Don't mind which characters are selected. It's obvious I'll put pretty much any two (or more) characters together.


	6. Shepard's New Gift (FemShep x Liara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard was saved by Cerberus. But the bastards didn't bring her back exactly the same...

I pressed the button to turn off the near scalding hot water, having scrubbed myself down after yet another mission, watching the remaining blood eventually disappear down the drain. One bullet had made it through my shields then armour, and that just pissed me off. At least medi-gel worked wonders at the time, but I was still coated in blood as the bullet went in and out.

Standing in front of the mirror, I had a good look at myself. Bright red hair that I kept a little short. I once had it at least shoulder length, but had since given it a little snip. Piercing green eyes stared back at me, with slightly freckles across my nose. Not too big. Not too small. I liked to think of it as feminine. I’d always liked my mouth as I had rather kissable lips, or so I thought. They were a darker shade of red, stained by the constant use of lipstick that I usually failed to remove.

I was rather pale. Always had been. Days and months on a ship takes away any sort of tan, and most of my time spent off the ship is either on some sort of space station, or in battle wearing body armour. My eyes move down to my breasts. Cerberus had done a good job there. Obviously fake. They had to be, as I was nothing more than a meat bag after being ejected from the old _Normandy_. Since they were fake, they just sat on my chest, and they were slightly larger than my old breasts. I’ll admit that I liked them.

Further down, I already had a couple of scars, my stomach flat and toned from the constant exercise. Every morning I spent time working out, keeping fit. Weight, running, rowing, boxing, anything to keep me active. Time on a ship could be draining mentally and physically. I had to keep both mind and body constantly sharp.

Stepping back, I move my eyes further down. Before I disappeared, I’d have just seen a bare pussy. I loved my old pussy. I hadn’t slept with a whole list of guys, but every guy who had fucked me had loved it. The only reason it never lasted was because of two reasons; I was either leaving for a mission soon, or they were intimidated by who I was. To be honest, it was usually the intimidation factor. Being Commander Shepard has plenty of upsides, but made finding love rather difficult.

What did I see now? A cock. There, I said it. Commander Jane Shepard, who is still apparently biologically female, has a fat cock between her legs, because behind my cock and balls rests a thoroughly good working pussy. What the fuck were Cerberus thinking when they did that to me? But it’s not just that. I had a fairly good sex drive before my death. Now? I’m constantly fucking horny, feeling the need to stroke my new cock instead of sticking a couple of fingers up my cunt and fondling my clit, and trying to tuck and hide my new cock is proving rather difficult at times. The only people who know the truth are Miranda and the Illusive Man. I’m fairly sure even Jacob doesn’t know.

Every day since I woke up, I was left wondering ‘What would Liara think of me now?’ There had always been plenty of rumours about asari, about what they had between their legs. It was mostly bullshit people read on the extranet, but having not been with one, I simply didn’t know. So when we spent a night together before Ilos, I was pleased to see had a pussy, just like me. I’d never been intimate with a woman before, but as the asari only had one gender, and considering I found her drop dead fucking beautiful, I happily ate her out to multiple orgasms, and she was quite happy to return the favour. I didn’t think that would end the days of me enjoying dick, but I never thought I’d wake up and have one my-fucking-self!

I hear the door into my cabin open. “Commander?”

Lawson. Just who I need now. Grabbing my towel, I loop it over my shoulder and walk out. Let her see what she’s done to me. I’d done it more than once, but it never shocked her. She looks my way as I walk out, and there’s no doubt she checks me out from top to bottom. She’s not interested in me that way, but she knows I’m still pissed off about having something dangle between my legs.

“Modesty isn’t a cause of yours, Commander.”

“What do you want, Lawson?” I ask, barely keeping my temper in check. A small part of me wouldn’t mind bending her over the desk and fucking her in the arse, just for giving me the equipment to do so. Then I quickly swipe that thought from my mind, otherwise I’ll get hard.

She steps towards me and hands over a datapad. “I thought you might like to see this, Commander. I’ve just received this intel from the Illusive Man.”

Glancing over it, the one word that pops out is ‘Liara’. I read further on and see ‘Illium’. What the fuck is Liara doing on Illium? She’s an archaeologist!

“Why are you only giving me this now?” I wonder. I give her a glare, wondering if she’ll spin me bullshit and lies. I didn’t trust the Illusive Man and certainly not Cerberus. I still couldn’t put my finger on Miranda though. She was certainly the Illusive Man’s pet, but she also had a degree of autonomy. And she wasn’t dumb, that was for sure.

“The Illusive Man wanted to ensure of your… faith, let’s call it, in the mission before believing handing this information over would be beneficial. He obviously believes now is the time.”

“Cunt,” I mutter. I love that word as, even today, it still causes shock, particularly when muttered by a somewhat respectable woman such as myself.

“Despite what you might believe, he did it for the best of intentions. The Collector threat is the most important matter, not sorting out any issues regarding your old… lover.”

I raise my eyes, glaring into hers. “Who will no doubt freak the fuck out because of the change you made!” For emphasis, I grab my cock and waggle it in her direction.

Miranda meets my glare but otherwise keeps her face blank. “If you have issues with that decision, take it up with the Illusive Man. But considering the billions he spent on rebuilding you, I’m sure you can understand he made the decision for a good reason.”

“And you don’t know?”

“I am not privy to every decision he makes.”

I snorted my derision at that one. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been balls deep in Miranda more than once. I wave the datapad at the door. “You’re dismissed, Lawson.” I want to tell her to fuck off but I need to maintain a somewhat harmonious working relationship with her. Thankfully, she leaves without another word.

Fuck it, I’m now horny and need to jerk off. Switching on my terminal at the desk, I open up one my favourite bookmarks, one of the most popular adult move sites in the galaxy. Since waking up with a cock, I’ve taken an interest in a type of porn called ‘futanari’, women who apparently have both male and female sex organs. It appears to be a rather popular genre, and I’ll admit, I find it rather interesting to watch at first, and some of the movies are incredibly erotic.

Lubing my cock up first, I’m soon jerking off to a movie starring an asari, who has a cock, fucking a female human. The cock the asari is wielding looks real enough, not overly ridiculous in length or thickness. I’d already measured myself and was around seven inches, so slightly above average for a human. I last about ten minutes before I cum all over myself and have to shower again.

The next morning, I head to the galaxy map, still pissed off at Lawson and the Illusive Man for hiding Liara’s location from me. I’d asked about her during our first meeting, and the fucking twat flat-out lied to me. I’ll be having words the next time we speak. After putting the destination in the galaxy map, I gave Joker an added instruction. He’d have extended shore leave if he got us there in double quick time.

I’d never been to Illium before. Never even been close. But since I’d been warned off returning to the Citadel or its space, despite being made a Spectre again, heading to somewhere like Illium made sense. You might not have visited it, but everyone heard of Illium. It was Omega in a fancy frock.

Greeted by a rather beautiful asari after docking, Liara was certainly well-informed as she was expecting me, and I was given directions to her office. After issuing instructions to my crew, to basically behave, not get arrested, and certainly sign nothing handed to them, I head off by myself to hopefully enjoy a better reunion with Liara than I did with Alenko. That still rankled, remembering he basically called me a traitor without using the actual word. Thing is, I know he’s at least partly right. I am working with Cerberus, and despite the intentions, they’re still a supremacist organisation. The Illusive Man can feed me all the bullshit he wants but I’m not eating it.

Wandering into Liara’s building, I’m greeted by another gorgeous asari, who buzzes me into her office straight away once I introduce myself. I’m glad my reunion with Liara is far better, though she still acts surprised when I open her office door and walk in. She cuts off whoever she’s talking to and immediately strides towards me. I take a second to look her up and down, wearing a gorgeous gown that highlights every curve she had. When she kisses me, two years disappear in an instant, and she starts to giggle when I growl into her mouth. I do keep my groin back from her, as I’m getting hard.

We sit down and talk about what’s happened since I woke up. Liara is open and honest, admitting it was her that retrieved my body and handed it over to Cerberus. When I ask why, she simply states the galaxy needed me to defeat the Reapers. She doesn’t mention any personal feelings, but those are obvious on her face. She’s delighted to see me but there’s no doubt there’s been two years of heartache as well.

“I’m not back to how I was exactly,” I admit.

“Oh, how do you mean?”

“Cerberus changed me. I’m different in certain places.”

“Different how?”

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Part of me doesn’t want to tell her, and another part worries about how she’ll react. “Look, I think it’s best I show you, but I don’t particularly want to do it here.”

The smile forms immediately. I think she’s insinuating I want to fuck. I certainly do, but I wonder if she’ll still want to once I drop my trousers. “We can head to my apartment if you’d like a little privacy.”

I stand and take her hand as she asks her receptionist to hold all her calls. Grabbing a taxi, we end up heading to an exclusive part of Illium, or so Liara says. Her apartment building is gorgeous, and her apartment is breath-taking. Liara had always shown great taste in what she wore and that flowed into the design. A mix of colours I knew she loved, all rather tasteful. I’m not interior decorator, but I immediately feel calmer upon walking in.

“Drink?” she asks.

“Something cold. Preferably alcoholic.”

Taking a seat on one of the lounges, Liara returns with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She pours us both a glass, clinking them before I scull it. She giggles as I place the glass down. “Nervous, Shepard?”

“I am about what I have to tell and show you.”

“What will be easier? Show then tell?”

Standing up, I move so I won’t bang into the low table. Figuring I might as well just show everything, I shrug off my jacket before undoing my shirt. I can see Liara drink in my new body, and when I remove my bra, I can see her eyes widen in surprise. “New tits,” I state bluntly.

“Very nice, Shepard. They look a little bigger too.”

“Not quite as big as yours though.”

I notice a slight blush. “Well, I remember what you did with them that night… And the many afterwards…” She’s not lying. Ilos was our first night together. Once it was over, she spent nearly every night in my quarters as we learned about each other’s bodies.

Kicking off my boots and socks, I then undo the button, lower the fly, and drop my trousers. Her eyes clearly look up and down my legs. Not to sound arrogant, but I’ve always had nice legs. The one word to describe them is toned, much like my arse. I didn’t go looking for attention but I know men and women stared at my arse all the time. One or two men had been lucky enough to even have it. They never lasted more than a couple of minutes.

Standing in front of her in a pair of black panties, she wouldn’t have seen what I hiding it as I tucked it well. Her eyes looking into mine, still wondering what my problem is. Taking a deep breath, I lower my panties so I’m now naked in front of her, before standing straight. I then open my legs just enough so my hidden cock can move and dangle.

“Oh…” She immediately starts to blush. “Oh my, Shepard…”

“I’m a freak…”

“No, Shepard. No. No. No.” If I didn’t know her better, I’d say she was… excited? Rising to her feet, she puts her glass down before closing the gap between us. Her kiss is soft at first, wrapping my arms around her as she immediately opens her mouth to accept my tongue, her hands running up and down my back. We’re similar in height, so at least kissing isn’t too awkward.

Then I feel one of her hands move from my back, sliding between our bodies, gently grabbing my cock. I break the kiss and look directly into her eyes. “You… You don’t mind?”

“You’re still you, Shepard. What’s between your legs doesn’t define who you are as a person.”

“I’m a woman, Liara. Now I’m… I don’t know…”

“Futanari, Shepard. They exist.” I raise an eyebrow. I’d obviously heard of the term but thought it was just some sort of porn fetish. “Ever seen asari on the extranet with a cock?”

“I’ve taken a liking to that sort of porn lately.”

That makes her laugh for a moment. “It’s genuine, Shepard. They’re numbers are tiny within our population. No more than a few tens of thousands at most. Some thought they were just genetic freaks, but they did start making their appearance after we started breeding with other races, particularly males.”

“So… You don’t mind?”

“I love _you_ , Shepard…” That makes me blush. She’d told me once, a couple of days before I was blown clear of the _Normandy_. I hadn’t reacted well, simply because none of my partners had ever expressed such feelings for me. Her hands move to my back and up towards the back of my head. “I never stopped, Shepard. And after handing you over, I prayed that you would one-day stroll through my door.” She kisses me and it’s clear she’s doing that to get a handle on whatever emotions are bubbling under the surface. It lasts but a moment, our kiss deepening again and it’s no surprise to me that I’m soon rock hard. Pulling Liara closer, she giggles when my cock pokes into her. Breaking our kiss, she adds, “Well, guess it’s something I’ll have to get used to.” 

“I’ve only used it to masturbate so far.”

The smile she returns it part-shy, part someone who has been so horny for so long, she needs to be fucked right now. She doesn’t have to ask. She merely grabs my hand and leads me to towards her bedroom. The enormous window gives a wonderful view of Illium, and she makes no movement to close the blinds. “No-one can really see us this high up, Shepard. Penthouse apartment guarantees the best views and most privacy.”

“So I could press you up against the window and…”

“One or two lucky people might get a show at most.”

Turning towards her, a hand goes towards the back of her gown, revealing her own purple bra and panties. The colour isn’t a surprise, matching the colour of the gown she’d worn. I move towards her immediately, and as we kiss, I move her towards the bed. I’ll admit, I’m feeling pretty desperate as stroking my cock every night is nice but I need to fuck. I’m fairly sure Liara realises as well as we fall onto the bed together. “Well, this brings back some memories. Tell me, Shepard, are you still talented with that tongue of yours?”

I could have delayed taking off her bra and panties, but fuck it, she’s getting naked too. Once she’s naked below me, we miss again, and I tease her by running my cock along her slit. She gasps when I do that, as she would possibly never have felt it before. That does make me think. “Before we start…”

“I have, Shepard. You were dead, or I thought you were, and the chances were…”

I can’t help but smile. “Someone like you, Liara. I’m sure you had a list of interested parties. One thing, though?” She meets my eyes and nods. “Never apologise for it. Because, as far as I’m concerned, I was a goner too.” That makes her smile. “Just women?” She nods. “So you’ve never taken a cock?”

“Well…” She rolls over and opens a draw. I guess what I see isn’t too much of a surprise. I used to have a small collection of dildos and vibrators to keep me satisfied. “Now I can just have the real thing,” she adds.

Liara might have been the first woman I’d been with, but we both learned a hell of lot together during the brief time we were intimate before I disappeared. I loved her breasts, watching and feeling nipples harden as I sucked on them and maybe even gave them a little nibble. Her skin was incredibly soft, even her hands, having always worn gloves while digging at sites across the galaxy. I enjoy kissing down over her stomach, feeling her take in a deep breath as I approach her sex. I can feel the heat radiate from it and her scent makes my cock throb.

I ignore her sex though, at least to begin with. Teasing is much more fun and I know it’ll drive her wild. “Shepard,” she breathes.

“Good things come to those who wait, Liara,” I state with a chuckle.

“I’ve waited two years!”

I relent and move towards her sex. She is dripping wet, and when I run my tongue along her slit, she almost leaps off the bed. “Goddess!” she cries. Well, that’s a good start, I think.

Wrapping a hand around each thigh, I will not use any fingers to bring her off. I honestly don’t think she’ll last longer than five minutes. I think what I have between my legs had excited her quite a good, and I sigh inwardly with relief. My tongue is soon working it’s magic, avoiding her clit for now. That’s to bring about climax. Right now it’s about getting her there. She’s soon gyrating in my hands, moaning my name a number of times, and other things that are rather unintelligible. She either hasn’t had sex in a while, or it’s me. I like to think it’s me.

When she runs a hand through my hair, then grabs a handful, I take that as a sign to just bring her off. So I start to gently suck and lick at her clit, remembering how I’d got her off before. She’s soon bucking gently into my face, the hand holding my hair tightening its grip. “Fucking hell, Shepard,” she moans.

I can’t help chuckle. Liara never curses… except for in the bedroom, where her language can get rather filthy when she’s into it. My attention now completely on her clit, I know she’ll orgasm then have me stop. She can’t take that sort of stimulation for too long. “Oh goddess,” she breathes, the movement of her body suggesting she’s getting rather close to climax. I’m now achingly hard and can feel pre-cum drip from my cock. That’s a rather new sensation.

“Oh fuck!” she yells out, and that’s the sign I definitely remember. She nearly pulls my hair out as her back arches, crying out my name again as I keep going. Her entire body seems to shake and shudder as her back smacks back into the bed, trying to squeeze her thighs against my head, but managing to hold her legs wide.

“Okay, okay,” she whispers. I relent immediately, as I know what it’s like to have that sort of orgasm. Liara had given me more than one herself. I kiss up her body. She is still incredibly sensitive, but she doesn’t ask me stop, until I kiss her again. Lifting my head up, I can see her eyes glistening, so I guess it was quite a good one, but I think the fact I gave it to her meant a hell of a lot more. She hugs me tightly to her, and that tells me everything I need to know.

She eventually pushes me off, telling me she needs to just take a breath before she starts to giggle. “Well, I expected our reunion to be rather good, but I didn’t expect us to leap back into bed straight away.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I just thought… Maybe things would be different.”

I tap at my temple. “I’m still the same in there, Liara. Cerberus haven’t changed me in there, at least.”

We lie in silence for a few minutes, Liara obviously recovering while I don’t need to speak just to fill the silence. It already feels like the past two years had barely happened. The only difference was that she was on Illium, and I knew she had her own life now. I wasn’t going to ask her to join me as I knew that would be unfair. I’d just come visit when I could and we’ll see what happens once I’ve defeated the Collectors.

Liara eventually takes the lead, rolling on top of me. Unlike myself, where I’m lean muscle, she still has a slight softness to her body, which I adore. This time she returns the favour. She bites my neck, sending the first shiver across my body, and she moves to my breasts, I feel my cock and pussy both throb. I’d always been sensitive there and had no problem demanding lovers give them plenty of attention. Kissing down my stomach, I feel one of her soft hands wrap around my cock, looking down as she runs a tongue along the shaft. I can’t hold back the groan.

“If you’re wondering, Shepard, I might have… practiced on one of my sex toys. One in my cunt, one in my mouth.”

“Uh-huh.” Her tongue is far too distracting, her eyes never living mine as she runs her tongue from base to tip. How I don’t cum immediately, I don’t know. I’m still getting used to having a cock.

Then she swallows the tip, doing further things with her tongue that send tingles over my body. Slowly but surely, more of my cock disappears into her mouth. I groan again and I know I’m not going to last long. I warn her about that, which just makes her laugh. “Cum, then you can fuck me once you’ve recovered.”

“Do you have condoms?”

“I won’t get pregnant, Shepard. I have pills for that. I assume you’re healthy. So am I. And I want you to cum in me.”

“Bareback. Awesome.”

I used to but figured the chances of me getting fucked were slim nowadays. I’m sure there would be some guys who would be interested. If futanari did actually exist, there would definitely be men out there will to fuck them. Liara started sucking my cock again, and she was rather excited when her nose bumped into me. I’m surprised she can swallow my whole length, but if she’d been practicing with a dildo, she must have learned how.

I lasted another couple of minutes before I warned her. I was expecting her to remove her mouth and for my cum to go everywhere, but she clamped her lips to my cock and swallowed what I gave her. It was the best cock based orgasm I’d ever had. Relaxing back, breathing deeply, I felt Liara use her tongue to clean me up, surprised that I still felt quite hard.

She moved up and straddled my lap, kissing me, tasting my own cum in her mouth. I’d tasted cum before, as I liked to think I was quite good at giving men blowjobs, but tasting my own was weird to begin with, though quickly ignored once her tongue was doing other things in my mouth. That just helped my cock harden, and I couldn’t help laugh as she started to grind against it.

“Better than using a sex toy, Shepard,” she whispered after breaking the kiss, “You ready to fuck me?”

“God yes,” I reply, kissing her softly as I caress her cheek. I want to fuck her, and you can shoot me for saying this, but I also want to make love to her. That first night before Ilos has been the best sex of my life. Not because it was with a woman. I’d been with men who were fantastic lovers, who cared more about my orgasm than theirs, or least at least did a lot of things to make me feel really fucking good. But with Liara, there was just this connection I still couldn’t explain.

Feeling her grab the base of my cock, I groaned into her mouth as I felt it slide into her. It felt so good, the connection so… deep, pun intended, I had to blink rapidly. Commander Shepard does not cry. Liara noticed and thought she’d add to the moment by saying she loved me. Damn her sometimes, so I just held her tightly to my body, trying not to turn into a blubbering wreck. Do you blame me after everything that had happened to me since… Fuck, let’s start at Eden Prime and go from there!

We make love. Liara is a goddess while riding me, and my hands never leave her body. The look on her face is one of bliss. I still feel on the verge of tears half the time. I’ll probably release them when I cum again. She’s soon bouncing away, her language filthy and I can’t help but chuckle at times. But she’s beautiful. Absolutely fucking beautiful. And I must be staring, as she does stop for a moment and starts to blush.

“Keep going,” I state quietly.

“You’re… staring…”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

She laughs to herself, so she keeps on going. She occasionally leans forward, allowing me to thrust into her for a time, but we both prefer it when she controls it for now. I’ll have her on her back later, and then I’ll fuck her properly. For now, I want her to just enjoy it and me.

Liara managed to ride me for quite a while before she felt the urge to cum again. Watching her body writhe as she rode me was certainly a sight for sore eyes, and when she started to make those sounds I remember very well, I changed my angle slightly, remembering what the men did when I rode them, and it worked a charm, as she came hard. When she was done, she rested on my chest, wrapping my arms around her.

“Shepard, can I be honest?” she asked, catching her breath.

“Sure.”

“I love the fact you have a cock.”

I couldn’t help laugh, simply because it made me feel so much better about it. “Glad you like it.”

“Oh, I love it already. Tongue. Fingers. Cock. I now have three options.” I haven’t cum yet, but I move enough that my cock pops out of her. She moves so it immediately slides back in. “It’s home, Shepard. Give me a few minutes, then we can change.”

So we lay like that for a while, stroking her back as she recovers again. She eventually sits up, and I’m wondering if she wants to go again, but she grabs my cock and lifts herself up, feeling it flop against me as she bounces down next to me, turning towards each other. I pull her towards me and kiss her, running my hand up and down her side. Skin so soft, I just want to kiss and touch it all the time.

“How long are you here for?” she asks.

“I’m not sure. I do have to make contact with a couple of potential recruits. But I came here to see you first. I won’t ask you to…”

“You know I would I could.”

I caress her cheek and kiss her. “I know, Liara. It’s okay.”

“Surprised by my career choice?”

That makes me chuckle. “I remember the timid archaeologist on Therum. Now you’re… something else entirely.”

“It’s a nasty world out there, as you know. And living on Illium is not the faint of heart, not with what I’m doing.”

“Are you in danger?”

She smirks at me. “Constantly. I rather enjoy it.”

“Need my help?”

“Not yet. But…”

I kiss her again. “All you need do is call. You know I will come as soon as possible.”

She rolled me up on top of her, my cock at her entrance. I slid inside her, watching her face as I did. I wasn’t going to last too long after she’d just ridden me, but I think this time was just about me. She did surprise me by spreading her legs, hooking her hands under her knees. She met my eyes and smirked. “Just fuck me.”

If I lasted five minutes, I’d be surprised. Time didn’t matter anyway. I thoroughly enjoyed it and I know she did too, particularly the noises she made. The feelings I enjoyed when I finally buried my cock and came inside her was all too overwhelming, collapsing on top of her, my head buried in the pillow next to her head, and I blinked rapidly as I felt her wrap both arms and legs around me. We were both rather sweaty by now, not that it mattered. We’d just have a shower later.

My cock finally softened, which was a bit of a relief, rolling off Liara as she rolled onto her side, and we cuddled. I’m fairly sure I fell asleep, finally understanding how most men felt after a good fuck followed by one hell of a cumshot. It was rather draining.

We woke up later and it had grown dark. Liara figured a shower would be a good idea, so we headed into her rather large and luxurious bathroom, where we decided to enjoy a bath together instead of a shower. She leaned back against me as we relaxed, agreeing to go out for dinner afterwards.

She took me to one of the finest restaurants in the city, the food divine, and we may have enjoyed a couple of drinks as well. Deciding what to do afterwards, she wanted to see my new ship. Of course, after taking her on a tour, we ended up in my cabin where we had a lot more sex.

Spending a couple of days on Illium, I recruited the two targets required while spending time with Liara each night. It was amazing how quickly we reconnected, and it wasn’t just the sex. Despite what we said, we’d both changed but, if anything, we were even closer. And the sex was fantastic. The look in her eyes as we made love told me everything.

But after only a couple of days, I had to leave. The Illusive Man had news, and the war against the Collectors stopped for no-one. The last night we spent together, Liara finally asked for my help, just as I expected. But the request was a whopper.

“Help me take down the Shadow Broker. He’s a danger to you, me, and everyone else.”

I agreed to help her immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have been waiting for a 'normal' FemShep appearance, I'll make sure I have one up later on. I just don't know who to pair her with. (For those who shout 'Garrus', I nearly always play as MaleShep, and Garrus is my bro. Romancing him is just... weird...)


	7. Worth Waiting For (Alenko x MShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko has fancied Commander Shepard for years but, for one reason or another, nothing happened. It takes until the final days before final confrontation for both men to admit their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope those who like this relationship enjoy this chapter. And I’ve taken a non-Shepard viewpoint too.
> 
> To anyone who has requested chapters, they are being written and will be posted shortly.

Hands up those who have had three years and more of sexual frustration because it just never seemed to work out with the one you fancied? Good, not just me. At least I'm not alone in that regard. I guess to understand my frustration, we have to go back to the beginning. Not of my life, nor my service, just the first day I met Commander Shepard. 

He was brought on board the Normandy as the Executive Officer, subordinate to Captain Anderson, but within a couple of days, it was Shepard running things with Anderson in the background. My first opinion was... He was beautiful. Or handsome. Or, as I liked to joke, sex on legs. He has this rugged masculinity that made both men and women swoon. He carried himself with unbelievable levels of confidence, but wasn't arrogant. Keenly intelligent, but not a know-it-all. Approachable. Friendly. A genuinely good man. And courageous to boot. Everyone knew him, or at least his reputation. Born into service, thanks to his parents, he was destined to serve in the Navy. Almost single-handedly saved the colony of Elysium from slavers. If he hadn't sealed a breach, the whole place would have been overrun.

Let's just say he was rather popular from the start.

Once he took command after Eden Prime, I like to believe I became a close confidant, even a friend of his. We certainly spent a lot of time talking. Did we flirt? I sure did, but whether he was oblivious or not, I'm not sure. Maybe he wasn't interested in men, but I was sure he wasn't interested in women either.

The first time I was sure he might have at least an interest was when walking into his quarters one day as he walked out of the shower. He stood in front of me naked, just rubbing his head with a towel, as he asked what I wanted. I couldn't help but stare at his crotch and salivate. What dangled was... I had a million rude thoughts, and I knew that would be the image in my head later that night. When he walked to his desk to grab what I needed, I took a good look at his arse too. The man was perfect. Not just muscle, there was an athleticism to him too. He still didn't cover up when he handed over the datapad, but I just couldn't read him. I think he was amused by my reaction more than anything.

And then the moment was gone.

The night before Ilos, I thought I'd have a last word before the mission, perhaps even reveal my personal feelings. I figured we might be about to die, so might as well be honest. But I heard Liara's voice in his room. I only heard a brief snippet, but it was enough to suggest her own interest in Shepard, so I backed away and waited in the mess. To my surprise, Liara appeared a couple of minutes later, looking very embarrassed. She noticed me sitting alone. "Well, that was something I don't want to re-live."

"What happened?"

She looked around before sitting across from me. "What do you think of the Commander?"

I knew I had to be careful. Her own interest was obvious. "He's a good man, and a great leader."

"Do you find him... attractive? Desirable?"

"I suppose to some men and women he would have a particular quality they would like." I was trying very hard to mask my own feelings, so I asked, "What happened?" 

"I figured being blunt would work and told him I was interested in him... physically. He was not interested in return."

"Oh..."

"But he also gives no signal he is interested in men so..." She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he's just focused on the mission and doesn't want distractions?" That made sense to me. It would explain everything about our friendship and the brief moments we'd shared that went nowhere.

Somehow, I'm still not sure how, we survived Ilos. We survived the relay. We survived the battle through the Citadel and against Saren and Sovereign. We all survived, Shepard was deservedly feted as a hero, the galaxy would prepare for the Reaper invasion. We were tasked with investigating further threats...

And then he died.

Or so we all thought. Two years later, I was informed by now Ambassador Anderson that Shepard was alive, but had been seen working alongside, of all the organisations, Cerberus. Add to the rising Collector threat during the intervening two years, and it was like two nightmares in one.

It was because of the Collectors that I was sent to Horizon. One of our most important colonies, I was to help in its protection. Secondly, I was to monitor the region as Hackett believed Shepard would likely arrive, sooner rather than later. If he did, I was to make contact, though not to join him. I couldn't in all good conscience join Cerberus, but the draw of Shepard himself was strong.

I'd only been there a few weeks when Shepard did arrive, right as the Collectors made their move against the colony. How I wasn't taken, only god knows, but it was my first face to face meeting with him since the day I'd heard him blown clear of the Normandy and heard him die. 

Our eventual meeting was even worse than expected. At first I was thrilled to see him, until I noticed the people at his side. I recognised Garrus, surprised he would join a human supremacist organisation, though he insisted he was only there to help Shepard. As for the man himself, he explained himself well as always, but when I turned down his offer of joining him, I can see it disappointed and angered him. I did wonder, for a brief moment, if we'd come to blows, but he said little after his offer. I simply said I'd make my report, which he didn't attempt to stop.

I walked away, my heart beating fast. It had been good to see him, though I just wished under different circumstances.

I didn't see him again for at least a year. I knew he survived the Omega Four relay. If anyone can survive a suicide mission, it would be Shepard. I heard nothing official for a while after that. I did send a message to get back in contact, but I heard nothing back.

Then Aratoht happened.

Even today, details are sketchy about what actually happened. I heard rumours it was a sanctioned mission by Admiral Hackett, though with complete deniability if Shepard was caught. Whatever happened, an entire system was destroyed, thousands of batarians died... but Shepard handed himself in immediately. Those who supported him, particularly those on the Normandy, claim he stopped the Reapers arriving. The Council, who had since performed a one-eighty and refuted all existence of the Reapers, claiming he was delusional. I know Anderson was incensed by that reaction.

The next time I saw him was back on Earth. I had been promoted and was now running my own crew, but was called in to give evidence as they were preparing to put Shepard on trial. Nothing more than a show, I believed, as I knew he lived comfortably though under house arrest. On the day the Reapers arrived, we spoke for the first time since Horizon. Six months had done him the world of good. When we stopped for a quick chat, feelings I'd repressed for months, if not years, bubbled to the surface immediately.

I don't remember much about Mars, to be honest. I do know I argued with Shepard about his time with Cerberus. I don't know why I raised it with him. I guess I was still a little angry, not about Cerberus, but the fact he disappeared on us all. But working alongside him again? Wouldn't have traded it for anything. And he was even better than I remembered. The man was a warrior. Liara was back by our side too, almost like the old gang back together.

Or so it was until I was nearly killed. When Shepard came to visit me in the hospital, I could see the guilt on his face, so I assured him I only blamed whoever it was that hurt me. Sitting there naked under a thin sheet as we talked, and I could just... smell, almost taste his manly scent, I know I got a little excited. And I'm sure it was obvious.  There's no way he was oblivious, but still he said nothing. Enough to drive one crazy. When he offered me a place back on the Normandy, I accepted without hesitation.

Being around Liara, Garrus and Tali was just like old times. Any division from what happened during his time with Cerberus quickly forgotten. I'll have to admit, Cerberus built a fine ship. Instead of a pod to sleep, I had an actual bunk, and without an XO, Shepard offered me the position. I didn't really know what to say except accept it when he insisted, suggesting he would need my help more than ever.

Heading up to his cabin for the first time filled me with nerves. He took me on a tour, and I couldn't help think many things. Such as 'That shower looks big enough for two... as does the bed... and the couch...' I spent more time up there than I realised as we worked closely. But still no sign of interest. I knew the ship had sailed with Liara. Tali was with Garrus. Cortez had apparently flirted and got nowhere. I'd heard rumours of women being spurned when he was with Cerberus. Again, it must have just been about the mission.

Sitting in the mess one day, Liara popped out from her office to get a drink. Noticing me, she took a seat opposite. "Told him how you feel yet?" she asked bluntly. I know I embarrassed myself by stumbling over the answer. "Kaidan, everyone realises. I should have realised before. If you don't tell him, you'll only die wondering if the worst happens."

Leaning forward, I asked, "Everyone?"

She smiled, almost as if feeling sorry for me. "Shepard isn't blind either. It's all in your body language whenever you're around him. Like you want him to leap on you, or vice versa. And you practically eye-fuck him all the time." I can't help guffaw at her cursing. Liara doesn't normally curse. "Why not just bite the bullet?"

"Is he interested in men?"

Shrugging, she replies, "I really don't know. He's shown no interest in either women or men. I'm tempted to say he's asexual, but I'm sure that's a person not interested in sexual relations, but would still be interested in some sort of emotional relationship."

I don't exactly take her advice as, to be honest, it's been so long that I haven't exactly given up, but I'm sure he's just not that way inclined. The only even that makes think 'Maybe?' is when I walked into his room again when he walked out of the shower. Again, I stood there, jaw slightly dropped. All the fighting had taken its toll, as he carried numerous scars, but he was still, quite frankly, a hunk.

"Need something?"

"Um..." I stumble over my response as he walks past, down towards and sits on his bed, towel around his neck, waiting for my response. "Um..."

"Shore leave, Kaidan?"

I click my fingers. "Yes. Um, was after what plans you had for the crew?"

"We've been ordered off the ship for the duration. They want to finish the job they should have completed before the Reapers arrived. Crew can stay where they wish. Everything will be covered." He paused a moment then asked, "Do you have any plans?"

I shrug, hopefully as nonchalantly as possible. "Nothing concrete. Why?"

He stands up and I can't help run my eyes up and down his body, though he turned to the wardrobe. "We should catch up for a drink, enjoy a meal. Act like the last two civilised gentlemen in this galaxy before it falls apart." He looked at me, eyes directly into mine. "Would you like that?"

Inside, I'm doing cartwheels. "Sure, Shepard, sounds great," I state, trying not to sound over-excited.

He actually smiles. Sure, Shepard grins from time to time, but this looks... genuine. It reaches his eyes and lights up his face. It takes every fibre of my body not to stroll over and kiss him. And then do other things to him. "Great. You should pop around my apartment too. Plenty of space and the others will be there too." That last part was a little disappointing, but the dinner invitation was an opening.

Of course, where there is Shepard, there is trouble. Dinner was postponed, as was shore leave, after shit hit the fan. But it did lead to plenty of frantic action across the Citadel and then what I can only describe as a date. We had to infiltrate a casino to get information on its owner. Liara managed to snag a pair of tickets for some gala event and he chose to take me as his +1. Liara met my eyes and smiled when he stated that very fact.

Shepard had booked a hotel room for me next door to his apartment block. Making sure I was dressed to the nines, I wandered up to his apartment. The door open, I let myself in and was greeted by a Shepard that took my breath away. He wasn't just an Alliance officer. You could have stuck his face on a poster. Cool blue eyes. Chiselled jaw. The faint stubble. Hair just long enough to run fingers through. His uniform fit his body to perfection. I had to adjust myself. I just had to. If he noticed, he didn't even look.

We rode together in the taxi and wandered in. When he offered his arm, I nearly swooned. It was getting rather pathetic at times. I was sure he absolutely knew now, but I'll be honest, I was waiting for him to make the move, just to be sure. The casino was packed full of people, some of them our friends. There was work to do but we could also enjoy ourselves. 

And then he asked me to dance. Not that god-awful dancing he does. They had a band playing what everyone would call 'old tunes'. And when we hit the dance-floor, Shepard led the way. I was hard instantly, and when he pulled me closer, feeling his hand slide down my back, resting just above my arse, that's when I knew. So I pressed into him a bit, and there was no doubting he was hard. Even through layers of fabric, his cock felt... thick. His eyes gazed into mine, and I still couldn't read him. His body language suggested he would throw me on the ground and have his way with me.

"Enjoying your dance, Alenko?" he breathed into my ear.

I couldn't help the entire body shudder. "Uh-huh..."

His hand slid further, grabbing a handful of my arse. I know I moaned from a simple grab. I heard him chuckle into my ear. "I would suggest calling it an early night, but unfortunately work gets in the way, as always," he said quietly.

"There's always the bathroom," I say, barely thinking, "I won't need long. Trust me."

He leaned back and smiled. "No. Not like that, Kaidan. And definitely not that quickly." He leans forward and kisses me. Softly on the lips. It lasts barely a couple of seconds. That's me done. Game over. I am putty in his paws. Leaning back, he adds, "Maybe after dinner and drinks, you'd like to join me back at mine?"

"God yes," I mutter.

The grin turns into a fully-fledged smile. "Well, sounds like we have a full-on date."

The next couple of days pass in a blur. There's Shepard's clone, and some bitch who Miranda recognises as an ex-operative of Cerberus, and trying to steal Shepard's identity. I want to steal another moment with Shepard, but it's impossible considering how busy we are. So I grin and bear it, knowing we have our date soon.

Once the carnage is over, Shepard's identity is restored and his clone dead, we can finally settle back and relax for a few days. We agree to go on our ‘date’ the very first night, but he spends time with other friends. It gives me to time to settle the butterflies, as despite wanting this for so long, I’m incredibly nervous. He sends me a message a couple of hours to ‘dress nice’. I can only take that as meaning trousers, a nice shirt, and proper shoes, with maybe a jacket. I shaved, put on a little cologne, do my hair. When I look in the mirror, I hope I look handsome.

Knocking on the door of his apartment, it’s Tali that opens the door. I inwardly groan as she looks me up and down. “Damn, Shepard is going to be all over you later,” she says quietly, “Good for you, Kaidan.” I must blink in surprise as she starts to laugh. “Please, Kaidan. Quarians are experts on body language. I’ve known about you since my second day on the _Normandy_.”

I wandered inside, noticing others are around. I guess his apartment will be the central point for most people, even if he’s not there. He appears at the top of the stairs a few minutes later, looking like something out of a cologne or menswear advert. I know I’m not the only one staring as he walks down the stair. He approached me and I can smell his cologne but also… him. He kisses my cheek, rather chaste, but I’m guessing he doesn’t want to make a scene.

“What time can we expect you back?” Garrus asks.

“What time I’m back doesn’t matter. What I want is all of you gone an hour after we’ve left.”

“Why?”

He gives me a glance before glaring at Garrus. “Because I will have company and don’t want you lot ruining the mood.”

I almost leap on him there and then. Stuff dinner and who cares about an audience?

But we do head out. When he holds my hand, I can’t help but smile. I didn’t expect it, but he locks his fingers into mine, drags me closer. We don’t say all that much as we wander. There’s plenty I do want to say, but I guess it can wait until dinner. He escorts me to the Presidium first, where we walk around the lake. Eventually stopping, he turns towards me and just… kisses me. I don’t mean the faint kiss at the casino. I’m talking full on, hands exploring, open-mouthed, a good dose of tongue, instantly hardening sort of kiss. I’m pushed back against the railing and feel him press into me. I’ll admit, I almost cum just from his kiss.

Breaking it, his face inches from mine, he smiles. “Well, I think it’s about time that happened, right?”

“Why?” That’s the only question I can think of.

“The mission, Kaidan. But… I now have an actual break. And with what’s on the horizon, I guess…”

I move forward and return the kiss, dragging him towards me. When he growls into my mouth, I can’t help but smile. I’m sure people are looking, though no-one cares about two men kissing. Not anymore. Not when humans sleep with non-humans. We finally break apart again, both of us breathing deeply. I’m achingly hard and I can feel his cock pressed into me too. “Dinner? We should eat first.”

It’s a good idea, though we both take a minute to calm down. Taking my hand again, he led me towards an area dotted with restaurants and cafes. We end up in a rather exclusive restaurant. I have a feeling Shepard might have dropped his name to get a table, but if he did, I’m not complaining. Once we’re seated with a drink in front of us, conversation flows easily. We already know each other well, so there are no surprises. There is one question I had to ask.

“How long have you known?”

He looks a little embarrassed. “You’ll hate me when I tell you.”

“I definitely won’t. But I am wondering… Since the original Normandy?”

“Since about the first week we worked together, Kaidan. I wasn’t completely aware of your sexuality, but your attraction to me was obvious. But, as I said, my life since Eden Prime has only been about the mission.”

“And I would have been a distraction.”

He actually reaches across to the grab my hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of it. “A good one, trust me on that. But I couldn’t afford to be. I didn’t want my judgement clouded. Do you understand?”

I smile. “Of course I do.” I did then. Still do now. At least it’s now out in the open.

Dinner arrives and the food is exquisite, conversation flows freely, but I notice neither of us has more than one drink before switching to water. Neither of us want any booze in our system for what is to come. The conversation does veer into our attraction for each other by the end of dinner, and it’s clear what his intentions for me are. He doesn’t say it so many words, but there is no doubt Shepard wants to fuck me.

“Dessert to go?” I wonder.

He gets the cheque, waits for dessert to arrive, and we make a swift exit. The taxi can’t drive fast enough back to his apartment. We manage to behave… just, all the way back. His apartment is thankfully empty when we get back. He places the desserts in the fridge as I wait by the stairs, wondering where he wants me.

I make the first move, kissing him as he passes by. I can see that takes him by surprise as he leads me backwards, but I need him now, in some way at least. My hands move down to his belt and I feel him chuckle, though he doesn’t stop me. Undoing his belt, then button and fly, I get my hands underneath and pull down his underwear, freeing his cock.

Pushing him down, he sits down then leans back and I finally get a look at it erect. Certainly larger than average, lovely and thick. Shepard has certainly been given plenty of gifts.

I get down on my knees before it and gently wrap my hand around his shaft, my eyes on his as I give him a gentle stroke. He starts to smile as I lean forward, running my tongue along his shaft. “Thought about doing this a lot, Kaidan?”

“Every night, Shepard.”

“I’ve thought about a number of other things too.”

“I hope we do them all tonight.”

I lick his shaft for a couple of minutes before feeling the need to swallow it. It’s been a long time since I’ve blown a man so it takes a little while to remember all tips I’d learned over years. One thing I could always do was swallow a length, and slowly but surely, I take more of him in my mouth and throat, my tongue definitely pleasuring him as he rolls his head back and groans. When I feel his hand run through my hair, I know I’m definitely doing it right.

“Holy fuck, Kaidan,” he whispers.

There’s no doubt it’s been a very long time for him too so I know he won’t last long. And when he starts to gently thrust up into my mouth, I know he’s getting close. I put everything into taking his entire length, hoping the lack of gag reflex I’d developed over the years still applied. When my nose bumped into him, I know I smiled and Shepard exclaimed, “Holy shit!”

I never stopped looking at him as my head bobbed up and down. I wanted him to cum in my mouth. I wanted to taste it, drink it down, then for him to cum in other parts of my body later. As I blew him, I managed to undress myself while also helping him. My hands were busy taking off his shoes and trousers. Shepard removed his own clothing, so that by the time he was ready to cum, we were already naked.

“Oh fuck, Kaidan,” he moaned, and I knew he was about to cum. I kept going until I felt that first spray from his cock, and I couldn’t help moan when he filled my mouth with his salty spunk. If I’d been stroking myself, I have no doubt I’d have cum at the same time. His orgasm must have been good, as he groaned for a long time, relaxing back against the stairs as he continued to gently thrust into my mouth.

Once he was done, I swallowed what he gave me and let his cock go. He was probably going to need a few minutes to recover after that. So I kissed up his stomach and chest before I hovered over his face. He opened his eyes and immediately kissed me hard, his tongue doing things to my mouth I didn’t think possible. His hand went to my cock and stroked it gently. “Want the favour returned?” he wondered.

“There’s only one thing I want from you, Shepard,” I admitted, “I’ve wanted it for years.”

He actually looks… “I’m sorry. I should have…”

I kiss him softly to stop him before pulling apart. “No. We’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

He gets up, offering his hand to help me up, and takes me by the hand towards his bedroom. I look at the bedside table and can see he was prepared for this. A bottle of lube. Some towels to clean up. Even condoms. He notices my glance fall on them. “I wasn’t sure if…”

“My last bill of health from Chakwas was clear, Shepard. Yours?”

“Clear too, considering I can’t remember the last time I had sex.”

“Then we definitely don’t need them!”

He pulls me towards him and kisses me again. It starts softer than earlier, his hands running up and down my body. I do the same to him, appreciating his lean muscles, tracing the occasional scar. When his hands reach my arse and a finger tickles my arsehole, I can’t help but moan. He deepens the kiss before turning me around, eventually backing me towards the bed.

Sitting me down, he then easily turns me onto my stomach before getting me on all fours. Wondering what he’s going to do, I feel him get on the bed behind me, feeling his breath in my ear, turning to kiss him again, before he leaves, kissing down my neck before I feel him kiss down my back. Quite frankly, he could do anything to me right now and I’d like it. Kissing all the way down my back, I feel his hands run up and down my legs, grabbing my arse at the same time.

When his tongue grazes my arsehole for the first time, I have no problem admitting I moaned like… a bitch. With my head resting on my forearm, I find my arsehole assaulted by the tongue of Commander Shepard. He is an expert and I can’t help start to stroke myself. He grabs my hand. “No, when I’m inside you,” he says quietly. I plead quietly that I need to cum.

So he spins me around, lifting my arse and lower body up as he sits on his knees. It might look awkward but I’m comfortable and can watch him eat me out as I stroke myself. I last two minutes before I spray cum everywhere. Over myself. Over my face. Over the bed. It’s the best orgasm of my life. “Oh, Shepard,” I moan.

I’m now his. From that moment, I know my life is his. I’m definitely in love. Probably have been from the start, but that pretty much sealed it. And we hadn’t even got down to the whole actual, proper sex part. Resting me gently on the bed, he licks my cock, using his tongue to clean me up before he’s hovering above me again. He reaches across the table, grabbing the bottle of lube. While kissing me, I feel his fingers get me ready, feeling him slip a finger inside me. Even just one of his fingers feels thick, and I moan into his mouth again. He breaks the kiss and chuckles. “It appears you like everything I do to you, Kaidan.”

“I love it. Because I love…” I stop there, not wanting to ruin the mood by admitting I loved him before…

“I feel the same way, Kaidan. Trust me, it’s fine telling me how you really feel. I’m not going anywhere.”

I can’t remember the last time I cried. I mean properly cried. But, holy shit, was that a moment. I smile. He smiles. We kiss as he continues to fondle me, getting me ready for him. I hope it lasts until the next morning. It probably will now.

Sitting back on his knees, he spends time lubing himself up before he asks, “It’s been a while for both of us, Kaidan. I have no problem asking how you’d like our first time.”

“I only want to see your face, Shepard.” I grab a pillow behind me and place it perfectly so it helps him.

Spreading my legs for him, he gets into position and I feel him place the head of his thick cock at my entrance. I feel ready to take him, he’s spent plenty of time preparing me, but still… I hadn’t taken cock in a while. And his is nice and thick.

I take a breath through my teeth as the head of his cock pops inside me. He stops, letting me adjust, leaning down to kiss me. He waits until I’m ready, letting him know by nodding. Slowly but surely, I feel him slide inside me. Dear god, I never want it to stop. My cock is rock hard again, even though I’d cum just recently. I look down between our bodies to see his beautiful thick cock disappear.

“Holy shit,” I cry.

“Okay?” he asks, hearing the concern in his tone.

I run a hand around the back of his head and kiss him. “It’s perfect. Keep going.”

He begins to slowly thrust into me, incredibly gently, knowing I’m still adapting him. The sensations I’m feeling are out of this world. I’m tingling all over. Slowly, ever so slowly, my body takes more of his cock. We never stop kissing as he does so. After a good few minutes, he finally bottoms out, his entire length inside me. I can’t help but smile. “I love you,” I whisper.

When he says those words back, I have to look away. If I looked into his eyes, I know I’d cry. He puts a finger to my cheek, returning my eyes to his, leaning down to kiss me again as he gently thrusts into me again. I’ve never felt so full in my life. I can remember some of the men I’d been with. Absolutely none of them compared to Shepard.

Our lovemaking remains that way until I ask him to go a bit harder. He kisses me as he does so immediately, and I moan into his mouth at pretty much the same time he growls. When I feel his hand around my cock, I’m amazed that I can feel another orgasm approach. I probably won’t cum a lot, but I’ll certainly feel amazing again. With each passing minute, he started to fuck me a little harder, and that’s when I realised I could take it.

“Fuck me,” I groan, “Just fuck me, Shepard.”

He grunts as he immediately does so. I am completely turned on and willing to do whatever he wants. He lifts me up slightly and starts to drive into me. I grunt as he does, and he does meet my eyes, concern again. I smile and nod. It’s absolutely fine. Sure, it’s been a while, but it’s Shepard. I’d… Well, I’m not sure what my limit would be, to be honest.

“Kaidan…” he groans. I’m thinking he’s getting close. 

“Inside me, Shepard. Nowhere but there tonight.”

He kisses me again, wrapping my legs around him, feeling the smile when I do so. He’s now fucking me hard. It makes me grunt occasionally, but I know he’s getting close. Best sex ever. Hands down.

When I feel him about to cum, I wrap my arms around him, holding him close as I feel him bury his cock one final time before erupting. He releases one long groan as I feel my heart nearly explode. For longer than three long years, I’d waited for this moment. While he’s not looking at me, I do feel a tear escape and run down my cheek. If only we hadn’t waited so long…

Then we relax, Shepard’s thick cock still hard inside me. He finally lifts himself up though I don’t move my legs just yet. He kisses me softly, running a hand down my face at the same time. “I’m sorry for making us both wait for this.”

“Worth waiting for, Shepard.”

When I feel him pull out, I feel empty, disappointed not to feel him inside me, though I understand he needs to recover. He disappears into the bathroom, obviously needing the toilet, returning with a wet cloth to help clean up the cum. I knew there wouldn’t be another problem. I’d prepared myself for this. A man always prepares when going on a date with another man, especially if he knows he’s getting fucked that night.

Lying on our backs side by side, there is no doubting the dynamics of the relationship when I turn and… cuddle… I can’t help laugh when I feel an arm snake around me, pulling me closer as I actually cuddle into him. “No shame in this, Kaidan,” he says softly, “No shame in wanting it either.”

We begin to make out again, waiting for Shepard to get hard. After two good orgasms, his body needs time to recover. He offers to return the favour again, but I decline again. I know I will happily blow him for the rest of my life without return. I’ll happily take his cock inside me for the rest of my life and have no desire to return the favour. I’ve never been that way inclined with any man. I love being filled.

It’s no surprise I find myself on my knees again. I knew Shepard wanted me like before, and will definitely take me like that now. He lubes me up again, though I’m more than ready to take his cock. Looking back, I see him lubing up that beautiful cock of his too, getting into position to enter me. I know I smile when I feel it slide in, and this time, I’ll let him bury it then ask him to fuck me. Hot, sweaty and hard. The type of sex some men crave with their partner.

Feeling his hands on my hips and sliding inside me, I know he wants to fuck me too. The look in his eyes tell me. Once he’s buried, I look back and smile. I don’t even have to tell him. He knows.

This isn’t porn where we fuck for hours. But it’s just as good. He lasts perhaps ten to fifteen minutes. It’s probably the best ten to fifteen minutes of my life. I’m grunting, sweating, cursing, completely at his mercy. When he changes position, leaning forward so I feel his hot breath on my neck and in my ear, I beg him to fuck me. He bites my ear and whispers into my ear how great my arse feels. I just squeeze my arse in return, which makes him growl, making him fuck me harder. Again, this isn’t porn. It hurts a bit, but it’s a good pain. The pleasure exceeds it by a factor of a million.

When he grabs a handful of my hair, pulling my head back, he sucks on my neck, I’m sure leaving a mark, before I turn my head to kiss him. We’re both now breathing heavily, streaming with sweat, so he leans back and brings me with him so my back rests against his chest, his cock still pumping into me. He gives me a reach around and I cum within a minute, coating his sheets in more of my cum.

“Fuck me, Shepard,” I moan.

He gives me everything for another couple of minutes before he groans again. I already knew that sound well, and knew he was going to cum. He holds onto me as he releases inside me again, almost collapsing forward, so I rest back against him to keep us up. When he’s done, he hugs me in both his arms and kisses my neck before moving to my ear. “I love you,” he whispers.

I don’t say anything. I can’t really. Not without my voice cracking. We stay in that position until we’re both soft, and immediately head for the shower, where we wash each other down while making out constantly. As the bed is ruined, he suggests we head downstairs and sleep together on the couch. He does bring the lube with him, and a towel, just in case.

Feeling rather warm, we lie naked on the couch, Shepard behind me as I spoon into him. Being taller and bigger, it just makes sense. Plus, I like the feeling of his arms around me. We watch a movie together before falling asleep.

We both wake hard and horny the next morning, and it isn’t long before he’s lubed up, as am I, and I’m riding him on the couch. We’re both so into it that we don’t even hear the door open. It’s only when I look up from Shepard’s beautiful blue eyes that I see Tali and Garrus standing a couple of steps inside. Garrus doesn’t know where to look but I think Tali is happy for us.

“Hey guys,” I say, “Can you give us a few minutes?”

“Who is it?” Shepard asks, without a care in the world now.

“Tali and Garrus.”

“Well, I’m sure they don’t want to watch this. Guys?”

“Yes, Shepard?” Tali asks.

“We’ll meet you downstairs in ten…”

“Thirty,” I say.

Shepard laughs. “Kaidan and I will meet you downstairs in thirty minutes. We have… um… things to finish here.”

“Have fun, guys,” Tali states, before adding, “It’s about damned time too.”

Once the door closes, we both burst into laughter, feeling Shepard wrap me in a hug. “Well, it was bound to happen. I do plan on making love…”

“And fucking, Shepard. Because that’s what we are definitely going to do a lot of before we go. Fuck. As in, you are going to fuck me.”

He kisses me hard for that one. “I love it when you talk dirty. So, I plan on fucking you in every room of this apartment before we leave. Bedroom and lounge room is now done. Few more to go yet.”

“Sure we have to meet them for breakfast?”

He raises an eyebrow. “I guess we can get there a few minutes late.”

A few minutes turned into about forty-five or so minutes, as we needed to wash first, very tempted to cross the bathroom off the list, though we managed to somehow control ourselves.

Totally worth it though.


	8. Depths of Depravity (MShep x Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a pair of psychopaths meet up? Watch out, galaxy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to an earlier chapter. I'll be honest, some of you might find this chapter a little dark.

If Jack doubted my words after the first time I tried to rape her, she learned very quickly I did not issue idle threats nor that I just talked smack. I knew what I was. I’d known since the first time I’d killed and found only excitement in the fact I’d taken another life, at the flow of blood from the wound, looking at the diminishing life of the eyes as they died. I liked it. In fact, I think killing was the only thing I truly loved. I’d spent most of my life doing it, half it legally thanks to the Alliance.

Jack’s arrangement suited me fine. When I led the Reds, women would willingly let me fuck them, mostly out of fear. Jack did it because she thought we were similar. I’ll admit we were in a way, but I don’t think she truly knew the depths I would go to. Or, maybe I could mould her into someone similar like me. If I could, then I might actually have a worthwhile companion.

She wasn’t particularly shocked when I executed an asari while recruiting what turned out to be Grunt. I remembered meeting her on Virmire, and letting her go afterwards. I’m not sure I had at the time. I think it was my desperation to reach Saren that led to it. But I wasn’t going to let that happen again, quite happily throwing her body into the graveyard of ships far below. A few colleagues tried to stop me, but like I would listen to them. I looked at Jack and she smiled approvingly.

Horizon was when the rest perhaps learned what I would do to those that betrayed me. The mission was a fucking disaster from the start once the Collectors made their presence known. I’d have happily sacrificed every colonist to get my hands on just one Collector, but that meant taking out their ship. Bastards got away before I could stop them.

Then Ashley Williams made her presence known. And all she did was piss me off, so I put a bullet in her. It didn’t kill her, but when I stood over her, pistol pointed at her face, the fear near enough made me hard. I was tempted to rape her there and then, but I knew when to do shit like that. Definitely not with an audience. I put a bullet to either side of her face, barely missing her by a couple of centimetres. “Let’s hope we don’t meet again,” I warned, “Because next time, I won’t miss.” I ended it by knocking her out. Jack had to grab my hand to drag me away, as I near enough started to do what I really wanted to do. She used the right words. ‘Think smart’.

She was learning.

I happily sacrificed every quarian on Haestrom to recruit Tali. She was very upset but, for some reason, didn’t blame me. I think she still looked at me through rose-tinted glasses. Recruiting Thane was a pain in the arse, and I nearly put a bullet in him myself when we finally met. But watching him kill so effortlessly was impressive, but he spoke of things like redemption and other bullshit. So I recruited him but figured he’d be worth a sacrifice. Then there was Samara, and she wasn’t dumb. She knew exactly what I was. She would join me to help defeat the Collectors, but once the mission was over, she would try and kill me.

“Good luck with that,” I stated. I wouldn’t bother talking to her too often. I’d just wait until she tried.

Through it all, Jack and I would fuck. That’s what it was. Hard, sweating, no holds barred fucking. I fucked because I wanted to cum in someone and, if possible, dominate them. Jack liked fucking me because I had a big cock, made her cum, and she thought she had a little control over me. To be honest, she did have a little, simply because she was the only one to sort of understand me. Not completely, no-one ever could, but she came closest. And since we fucked, I didn’t have to bother trying to fuck anyone else. She kept my balls empty and generally did what I wanted.

If my recruits didn’t know what I was like before joining, they definitely learned as time went by. I happily let Garrus take his shot on Sidonis, and the turian was a good shot. I added a couple of bullets of my own, just to be sure he was dead. At least Garrus would now be focused. I didn’t want him distracted. He considered me a friend, so I would take advantage of that, keep him alive.

Grunt just wanted to kill things, though we happily went to war against another clan. I think I scared even Grunt with how ferociously I fought. I accepted no surrender and fought without mercy. Wrex knew me probably better than anyone. When a krogan knows not to fuck with you, then you know how intimidating you are. The fact I’d made him stand down on Virmire spoke volumes. The only reason I hadn’t killed him is that I knew he’d be useful later.

I executed Jacob’s father for being a cunt, and the thought of dominating the women didn’t interest me. Most were so fucked up, it wouldn’t even be any fun, so I made sure they were rescued. A moment of empathy, quite bizarre for someone like myself. I executed Elias Kelham because I wanted to. Thane wasn’t happy, but the prick deserved it. Squeezing his throat as I choked him to death was quite the thrill. Putting in a bullet in Mordin’s protégé was bloody deserved, despite the fact I recognised that sort of insanity. Helping Samara was amusing, as I almost chose her daughter, but when I looked into those dark eyes, I saw my reflection and knew I’d never trust her. I’d never trust Samara, but at least she was honest, to her eventual detriment.

Threatening to kill the Admiralty Board of the Migrant Fleet was rather amusing. It got the charges against Tali dismissed, at least. I didn’t particularly want to help Miranda, but Jack suggested it would get her properly on side, so I did as she asked. Her sister was a cute little thing, and I had Jack laughing later when I admitted what I wanted to do to both of them. Nothing particularly pleasant. “You are one sick and twisted individual, Shepard,” she said later after we’d fucked, “Can I watch?”

And as for Legion, I’d never trust a geth. Not after Saren and the geth who helped him. Legion tried to explain it, but who the fuck would trust a machine race, considering what the Reapers are? Still, I did bring him on board the ship, and helping him out meant killing more geth. I cared little about the conflict between the quarians and the geth, but if push came to shove, only the quarians would survive if I had my choice.

Recruiting Kasumi was easy. Helping her out wasn’t as easy, but still quite fun. Donovan Hock had quite the empire, and once I learned about it, I realised I could possibly take it over, preparing for later. I wasn’t unhappy that I couldn’t butcher the twat as we eventually destroyed the ship he was in, but I made sure I kept in mind some of the visitors at his party for the future.

As for Zaeed, that was just a disaster from day one. And when he chose not to follow my orders, I let that fucker burn alive. I told him to follow my orders. He and everyone else learned what happens when you don’t.

I did meet up with Liara, but when she said she wouldn’t help me, I near enough left there and then. When she asked for my help to down the Shadow Broker, I nearly shot her. But when she suggested that she could help me, I did take a moment to think. I’d manage to wrap a couple of people around my fingers, not turning them into Jack or myself, but they believed the façade of Shepard. Liara still obviously believed it too.

So I helped her, looking at the advantages, particularly when she took over as Shadow Broker. And it was obvious she was still into me. Thing is, the innocent Liara when we’d worked together to take down Saren hadn’t interested me. Sure, I’d have loved corrupting her, but I doubt it would have worked out too well. I can think smart when I wanted to.

This new Liara certainly intrigued me. She carried herself with confidence, and she was certainly more ruthless. But she was still good at heart, and while she still looked at the façade, I think she’d learned enough about me over time not to completely trust me. Best for her sake, as I had plenty of dark thoughts when we were alone. I wondered if she was still a virgin. I doubt she knew I was aware of that fact.

When the Collectors stole my ship, that’s when I promised that not a single one would live afterwards. No-one steals my ship. As for the crew, most of them were Cerberus. I had plans for them all anyway. Heading through the Omega Four was simple enough and quite the ride. Joker got the ship to where we needed. It was there that I enacted my final plan. I remembered the agreement I made with Jack, so I would need to whittle down numbers.

I sacrificed Jacob in the vents. Dumbass was stupid enough to request it. I’d have sent Tali or Legion instead, and they’d have survived, but it got him out of the way. Otherwise, we slaughtered the Collectors, letting the blood flow. When we came across the pods that held colonists and crew, I rescued those I figured we would need. The two engineers and Doctor Chakwas. The latter knew I was fucked up, but she also knew I did what I must to ensure the mission was successful. I have a feeling she just ignored my worst traits. I happily watched Kelly dissolve into nothing but goop. I made it look like I tried to get her out. Must have been a good act. A few other crew survived thanks to the others. I would deal with them later.

Making it to the centre of the Collector station, we eliminated the human Reaper. During our retreat, Samara stupidly turned her back on me for a second, more than enough time to put a bullet through the back of her head. As for Thane, I put a bullet in each leg. He could slow any remaining Collectors down as we escaped while he could have his redemption. I didn’t need people like him around me anyway.

We escaped on the ship, certain people out of the way now. Once back through the relay, it was time to deal with the rest. Jack went straight up to Miranda’s office while I gathered the Cerberus crew down in the hangar bay. Once they were all gathered, Grunt and I slaughtered them all. The krogan would do what I asked and owed his allegiance only to myself. We left their bodies there for the time being. I’d figure out what to do with them eventually.

My next meeting was with the Illusive Man. I simply told him the ship was mine and that our alliance was at an end. He blustered and threatened, but he knew enough about me that the threats were empty. He’d have to send an entire naval force to take me down. I simply told him that I’d find him one day, and he knew that I didn’t threaten or promise. He knew that, one day, I would find him.

Heading into Miranda’s office, Jack was already busy at work. There had clearly been one hell of a fight, but Jack was the more powerful biotic. Miranda was confident but wouldn’t have stood a chance. She was currently strung up, bound at the wrists, arms above her head, toes barely touching the floor. It must have been very painful. She looked at me through glistening eyes, obviously hoping for salvation. I simply turned back, locked the door, and wandered over to the couch.

“What do you plan, Jack?”

“Increasing amounts of pain, Shepard. Do you remember what you saw on Teltin?”

“If you mean the fact you were consistently experimented on then raped by a series of doctors, then yes I remember.”

“Do you remember what she said afterwards?”

“I do. The usual excuses. I was tired of them after the first time.”

“Want to help me take her clothes off?”

That I did want to do. She pleaded at me through the gag. That just made me laugh. She squirmed as we took off her catsuit, using a knife to cut it off, before we took off her bra and panties. I’ll be honest, she had a fantastic body, and I hardened as more skin was shown. Jack noticed. “You can fuck her if you want. Take that fat arse of hers.”

Jack was lining up a variety of implements. The outcome of all this would be death, but Jack was going to get some revenge first. First, though, she stripped off, showing the tattoos and the scars that were hidden by them. I stripped off as well, Jack coming towards me and kissing me hard, stroking me at the same time. “I never say these words, Shepard. Thank you for this.”

“It was an agreement struck in good faith. Didn’t think either of us would keep our word but… here we are.”

“You should fuck her first before I get started.”

I got behind Miranda, giving her arse one hell of a loud slap. She had one hell of a nice arse. If she hadn’t been loyal to Cerberus and the Illusive Man… I spat on her arse before doing the same to my cock. There would be no lube used. I wanted it to hurt.

She cried out when I put my cock at her hole. It was unbelievably tight, so I eventually had to use a couple of fingers to stretch her out just a little. But I eventually managed to force my cock into her. It wasn’t uncomfortable for me, but it would have hurt her. As for Jack, she was on her knees in front of her. “What are you planning?” I wondered as I started to dry fuck her arse. It didn’t really work, but as long as I didn’t pull all the way out, it would be fine.

“Going to fist the bitch.”

“Hot. Have fun.”

I wasted no time pumping her arse as hard as possible. She was soon crying out, as I could even feel Jack start to put my fingers inside her at the same time, and when she cried out in excitement, I knew she had an entire fist in her at the same time. I lasted around ten minutes before I pulled out and came on her arse and back. It hadn’t been a great fuck, but the damage done pleased me greatly. It wasn’t going to particularly matter as she’d be dead soon.

Wandering back to the couch, I watched Jack brutally fist her. Miranda could barely keep her head up by now, tears dropping to the ground. Anyone else on the ship would have felt sympathy and would have tried to stop us. I sat back and stroked my cock. This wasn’t even the worst thing that would happen to her. Jack fondled herself at the same time, clearly getting off on it, and it was little surprise she eventually shuddered to a climax.

Pulling her fist out of her cunt, she then used the same first to crack it across Miranda’s jaw. It didn’t quite knock her out, but it was one hell of a decent swing. She’d hit me more than once during our rougher times. I just laughed at her each time… then hit her back harder. Knocked her out more than once. She woke up each time to find me fucking her. I’d actually given her my word. Not in her arse while unconscious. I’d kept my word so far as she gave me her arse often enough.

“What are you going to do now?” I wondered.

“I’m going to shove two of these implements up her, one in her cunt, one in her arse. Then I’m going to use this knife and get to work.”

The last hours of Miranda Lawson were wholly unpleasant. To call Jack sadistic wouldn’t be far wrong. I didn’t get involved as this was for her. I didn’t feel emotions such as love. I’d never be capable. But I… liked Jack. I did see something in her that reminded me of myself, and there was now little doubt I’d moulded her into someone like myself. I don’t think the Jack I recruited would have been capable of what I was witnessing now.

Miranda passed out more than once. Each time, Jack made sure she woke up. “Oh no, cheerleader. You don’t get to pass out until the final moment.” She said that with such glee, I couldn’t help but smile.

She did stop for a little while so we could fuck, making sure my dick was cleaned first before she rode me to climax on the lounge. I’m not sure Miranda could lift her head to watch but she would have heard. She only had one eye left anyway. “Do you like what you’re seeing, Shepard?” Jack asked as she bounced on my cock as hard as she could.

“You’ve learned well. This is just the beginning.”

“Turning pirate?”

“I think we should head to Omega.”

That made her stop, the smile so genuine, I was surprised. And she knew what I meant. “You’re serious? You’re going to take her on?”

“She won’t stand a chance. I’m thinking we take Omega and start to run shit properly.”

“What about the Alliance?”

“Fuck ‘em.”

“And your colleagues out there?”

“They will be given choices. Join me or I’ll leave them on Illium. They’re not my friends, but they might come in handy later. I’ll let them live for now.”

She kissed me hard, resuming her hard riding of my cock. There was no doubt the idea had turned her on. I eventually rolled her over and pounded her, feeling her legs wrap around me as I drove my cock into her, only hearing her demand it harder, rougher… Grabbing her legs, I bent them all the way back until she was almost in a ball. My cock hit all the right spots as she came hard very quickly. No surprise she wanted me to pull out and cum on her face.

Our appetites sated, she got back to work. She set up a camera to show what she was doing. We were going to send it to every Cerberus operation we could find with the warning ‘This will happen to you’. It would not be an idle threat. We would not be going to war with Cerberus, but if they fuck with me, I will get biblical on their arses.

In the end, the coup de grace of Miranda Lawson was a simple knife across the throat. I’m fairly sure Jack would have liked to decapitate her, but by the time she was done, Jack was covered in blood, as was Miranda, and I think she was a little worn out. The floor was covered in blood as well, and when she joined me on the couch again, I was covered in it too.

We fucked again before departing. We didn’t lock the door. Let the others find her body. Let them understand what we were truly capable of.

It was no surprise none of them chose to join us on the way to Illium. None of them were stupid enough to try and talk me out of it. I’m sure they thought that, one day, they might be in the sights of my rifle. So I dumped them there while recruiting ‘indentured servants’. Slaves, in other words. Even Joker chose to leave, as he no doubt now understood what I was, and I knew I scared the living daylights out of him. After recruiting a new pilot, engineers, and enough people to get us to Omega, plus a platoon of fighters who would help us take Afterlife, we took off, Jack, myself and the others developing our plan of attack.

Docking wasn’t a problem. Our ship was well-known and I’d proven a worthwhile ally to Aria. She was about to learn a hard lesson. The mercenaries I’d recruited didn’t really owe me allegiance, but they were going to be well paid, if they survived. We slaughtered everyone between the docks and Afterlife. Might have been soldiers. Might have been civilians. It didn’t matter. Everyone got mown down as we approached the bright lights of the club.

The crowds dispersed, screams filling the air, as we continued our attack. The few guards outside the club didn’t stand a chance against well-armed mercenaries, led by Commander Shepard. Making our way into the club itself, they had no idea what was going on until the first shots fill the air. More screaming as we mowed down anyone who got in our way. The fight lasted no more than ten minutes before there was a loud voice, asking for ceasefire. Standing out of cover, I looked around at all the bodies. Some had been her bodyguards, but a few of her dancers and plenty of civilians had got in the way.

“What the fuck are you doing, Shepard?” Aria called.

“What do you think? A change in management. You have two choices. One. Continue to fight and you will die. Two. Drop your weapons and you may live. You have five seconds.”

“But…” 

“Four…”

No-one was dumb enough to open fire on either side.

“Three…”

“Okay, okay,” she cried, appearing out of cover nearby. She was smart enough to hold her hands out to her side, dropping the gun to the floor. I approached her carefully, weapon trained on her. Once I was within a few feet, I gave my next order.

“Order your men to drop their weapons and stand down.” Doing as I asked, I pushed her down onto the couch. “Jack, have the men take care of the rest.”

The next ten minutes of silence was only broken by the occasional gunshot. None of her guards would live. I would never be sure of their loyalty. “You’re a fucking idiot, Shepard. You’ve bitten off far more than you can chew.”

“Maybe. But I’ve already helped eliminate the three main mercenary groups here, so I don’t have to worry about them. And any other group with ideas of grandeur will soon learn not to fuck with me. These mercenaries might not owe allegiance to the man, but I made plenty of money while working with Cerberus, and I intend on making a lot more money now.”

“What about me?”

I gripped her by the chin, forcing her to look into my eyes. I saw fear for the first time. “Oh, I plan on having a lot of fun with you, Aria. Trust me on that one.”

Omega learned very quickly who was now in charge. Anyone who chose to fight in those early days paid dearly, as it wasn’t just them. No, their friends, their families, all would pay the price for insubordination. Reprisals were swift and as harsh as possible. Public executions were a favourite of mine, ensuring they were filmed and viewed across Omega. The entire rock was notified of the change in management. Anyone willing to give it a go to take me down was invited to try. No-one was dumb enough to accept the offer.

Minor mercenary groups offered allegiance. The mercenaries I’d recruited on Illium gave a personal oath to myself, as did many others on Omega. They knew who I was but now they could see that I was just like them. Though not exactly.

I was a lot fucking worse.

Afterlife didn’t change too much though the words ‘Sodom and Gomorrah’ came to mind. Sex. Drugs. Prostitution. Murder. All that and much, much more was on offer. I was now King of Omega, and Jack was my queen. Surprisingly, we were faithful to each other… mostly.

We did have our fun. Aria was kept chained up and naked in a dark cell. I was attempting to break her, slowly but surely. I went down and raped her at least once every couple of days. After the first few times, she would open her legs willingly, offering that tight little cunt of hers. If I undid her chains, she’d get on her knees to offer her arse. Slowly but surely, she learned her place. I’d eventually keep her chained upstairs as a pet, a reminder to anyone who visited what happened to those who fucked with me.

I know Jack went down and had fun with her too. Not to the depths of what she did with Miranda, but she loved to play with her. I let my men occasionally form a line and fuck her too, though we had more than enough whores working for me that I only allowed it because it amused me.

The one rule was to not touch Jack, not that any of them would be dumb enough. She scared everyone… except me. But she was mine, and I’ll admit, I was hers. Again, it was not love. I don’t think either of us were capable of it. Not anymore. But I’ll admit to a certain… affection might be the right word. As I said, I liked her. I’m not sure she loved either, but she damn sure respected me, and by now happily spread her legs without myself having to say a word.

Within six months, it was as if Aria T’Loak had never existed. I ruled Omega with an iron fist, but as long as no-one dared take me on, I let people get on with their lives. I soon learned much about the drug trade, and was making bank off that. I got in touch with Hock’s contacts and was soon running weapons across the galaxy. We attacked any pirate gang stupid enough to involve themselves in our operations. Soon, the entire Terminus Systems would be my domain. I had no thought of taking on Citadel space. I wasn’t stupid, but as long as they left me alone, I’d leave them alone. I did poke them from time to time, but they didn’t retaliate too much.

The only thing at the back of my mind through this entire time were the Reapers. I knew they were out there but had no idea if or when they would ever attack. Until that time, though, I intended to have as much fun as possible.

And I did, until the day Admiral Hackett himself came to see me.


	9. An Unexpected Tryst (Gardner x FemShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mess Sergeant Gardner happily served Cerberus and Commander Shepard. He never expected that she would show an interest in him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this as a request / prompt who asked for a FemShep & older man story. No real plot to this one as it all happens rather quickly. Just imagining these two gave me a hearty chuckle though. Changed his backstory a little bit, not that it matters much.

“I have to say, Gardner, the food is much better nowadays.”

I couldn’t help the slight grin that formed. After all the bellyaching about my cooking before, it was nice to hear compliments at last. “Well, thanks should go to the Commander. She’s the one that managed to grab some of the ingredients for me.”

“Sure, but you’re the one doing the cooking. Had no idea you had the talent to pull this off.” The engineer paused before asking, “You did clean your hands before cooking, though, didn’t you?”

I just threw the towel at his face. “Get out of here, Donnelly.”

“I’ll take that as a yes this time.”

I ate a little food as the mess filled with the rest of the crew. Even the Commander wandered down from wherever she was working and offered her compliment, and I’ll admit to beaming with pride. The turian sniffed and even seemed disappointed, though I made sure I kept him well-stocked with food he could eat. Even the little quarian, Tali, complimented me on the scent. Unlike some other hardcore Cerberus members, I didn’t really care who served on the ship as long as they pulled their weight, and it was obvious, even to the likes of me, that the people Commander Shepard was recruiting were talented in their own right.

As for the Commander herself, she was… Well, she was a real beauty. Fiery red hair. Emerald green eyes. Rather athletic. And an arse you could probably bounce a coin off. To an old man like me, she caused stirring in certain regions of my body that generally lay dormant nowadays. Two ex-wives, a bunch of kids I rarely saw, though most of them were grown now, I guess I finally found a little happiness serving with Cerberus, and when offered the chance to help Commander Shepard, I could only leap at the chance.

Even though most of us didn’t serve on the battlefield with her, she always made sure we felt just as important. Maybe not once a day, but never more than a day would pass without Shepard stopping by to say hello, ask me how I was, if I needed anything. Most of the time I didn’t, but I appreciated the fact she took the time just to ask. I know I wasn’t the only one.

Aside from cooking, I looked after general maintenance. I had a couple of assistants, but I’d worked on ships before my time with Cerberus, as most of us had been with the Alliance at one time or another. Sure, it was generally filthy work, sometimes rather disgusting, but I still helped the ship function in my own way. Crew wanted showers that provided hot water, toilets that flushed, heating and air conditioning to keep them warm or cool. Whenever it went wrong, they summoned me to fix it.

I wasn’t always busy, though, and I found a real passion for cooking while with the Alliance. I never made into the kitchens, but the one thing both ex-wives had liked about me was the fact I improved as a cook. It was just everything else that they didn’t like. So I spent more time in the mess than anywhere else, plenty of pots bubbling away, trying new recipes.

“ _Gardner?_ ”

The voice almost made me jump. It was the ships AI, EDI. “What is it, EDI?”

“ _Commander Shepard has requested your presence in her cabin. Something about a blocked drain in her shower cubicle.”_

“Sure. I’ll just grab my tools and head up right away.”

I had to head down a level first, as my toolbox was kept down in engineering, before heading up to the cabin. The door into her cabin opened as soon as I stepped near it. I couldn’t help wander in and gape at what I could see. Not many people ventured up here as we respected her privacy. Besides, from what most of us knew, she only came up here to sleep, electing to spend most of her time in the CIC, mess or one of the lounges, always part of the crew.

Turning to the shower, I was brought to a halt as a naked woman walked out, focusing on drying her hair with a towel. It was only when she seemed to sense my presence that the towel was removed and her eyes met mine. I couldn’t help but gaze upon her. Rather pale, though not completely unexpected. A pair of breasts no more than a handful. Toned stomach and abs. And she was shaved between her legs, of which those legs were the finest pair of pins I’d seen on a woman in a long time. Her body matched her personality.

“Gardner, my eyes are up here.”

I might be an older man but even I can blush, feeling heat rise to my cheeks as I looked away. “Sorry, Commander, I had no…”

“You’re here to check the blockage, right?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Gardner, you can look at me.”

I really didn’t think I should, but it sounded like an order, so I glanced back at her. The face and eyes suggested amusement more than anything, and she’d done nothing to cover herself up. I felt a faint sweat build on my forehead, my heart was thumping in my chest, and I felt a rare stirring in my loins. I wasn’t old enough that it didn’t work, but I wasn’t a young man anymore. Days of random erections had long since passed.

“I’m not sure what it is, to be honest. Perhaps it’s from shaving my pussy so often.”

I knew she said that just to tease me, particularly as she walked towards me, still not covering up. I kept my eyes on hers, only on hers. Definitely not looking at that tight little body. Had I thought of her in such a manner? Of course. I reckon even men interested only in other men would think about her in such a manner. “Well, don’t let me get in the way,” she breathed, running a hand up and down my arm, “My, Gardner, do you work out?”

I couldn’t help it. I burst into laughter. “Commander, I’m… I’m an old man. Why don’t I just take a look at this blockage of yours?”

She’d obviously just finished showering, as I could still smell the scent of the soap and shampoo she’d used. Getting down near the drain, I got to work, and she wasn’t wrong, finding quite a lot of hair down the drain. I don’t think it was from her pussy, but she’d been on the ship long enough to have clogged it up if only showering once a day. It was barely a five-minute job, looking around and checking everything else was in working order.

Walking back out into the cabin, I could see Shepard sitting on her bed, still naked with her legs crossed, reading a datapad. I couldn’t help but run my eyes up from her feet and legs to her face, where her eyes were already looking in my direction. “All done, Gardner?”

“Yes, Commander.”

She placed the datapad next to her and beckoned me closer with a finger. “Come here, Gardner. I won’t bite.”

“Pardon, Commander, but you’re naked and…”

“I’ll level with you, Gardner. I’m always naked up here. This is my private cabin. The temperature is constant, and there’s something freeing about not wearing clothes.”

There was only so much my heart could take. I was far too old for this, particularly for teasing. Sure, it was good natured but… I still stepped down towards her. Once I was a few paces apart, she uncrossed her legs and leaned back a little, then spreading them slightly. My eyes immediately went to her sex. I may have inadvertently licked my lips. I knew how old she was. Certainly old enough to make good and bad decisions. I had no idea what she was planning. I assumed she was just teasing.

“Well, the bulge in your trousers tell me two things, Gardner.”

“What’s that, Commander?” I asked quietly, unable to tear my eyes away.

“One, you like what you see. And, two, everything is still in working order. How old are you?”

“Old enough to know better, Commander.”

That made her laugh. “I know how old you are, Gardner. Why don’t you put the toolbox down over on the table?” I did just that before she beckoned me closer still, close enough that she had to look up at me. “You ever think about me like this, Gardner?”

“Yes, Comm…”

“Shepard. Call me Shepard.”

“What are we doing here, Shepard? Last time I was with a woman like this, the First Contact War had just finished.”

“Maybe I have a thing for older men?” I could help guffaw at that. “I can’t tell you how often I’ve masturbated thinking about what Admiral Hackett could do to me.”

I couldn’t help raise my eyebrows at that. “Really?”

“I was soaking wet when he planted the Star of Terra on my chest. I’d have got on all fours on stage and just let him do me.” Her hands ran up and down my legs, and I’ll admit I felt a case of nerves I hadn’t felt with a woman since I was eighteen years old. When her hands went to the buckle of my trousers, I know my eyes opened wide. “Tell me, Gardner,” she breathed, “Do you want this to happen?”

“I can’t… You’re serious, Shepard?” 

The smile she returned suggested that she was very serious indeed. “As I said, Gardner, I like older men. And, more importantly, I like good men. And I think you’re a very good man at heart.”

I couldn’t help the smile that formed. “Thank you, Shepard. But, um…” My trousers quickly dropped to the floor, followed by my underwear, my cock springing free. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been blown. Definitely before the First Contact War if my memory was working properly. Neither ex-wife would do it after we’d married. “Shepard, the last time I was blown, we still though we were alone in the universe.” Feeling her hand, far softer than I imagine, grasp my cock, I nearly shot my wad there and then. “Oh god,” I cried quietly. When I felt her tongue run up my shaft, I had to take a deep breath, and I almost slapped myself across the face, wondering if I was dreaming.

“Now Gardner, when you need to cum, you don’t need to let me know, okay? I’m figuring you won’t last long.” I couldn’t help laugh, though any other words were impossible, simply nodding my agreement.

I didn’t look down, as if I did that, I’d blow immediately. But when I felt her lips wrap around my cock, I could have died right then and died a happy man. I didn’t really know what to do otherwise, so was surprised when she grabbed my hand and put it to the back of her head. Then I did chance a look down, noticing those emerald green eyes looking up at me. And she looked… happy. Commander Jane Shepard was happy sucking the cock of a lowly mess sergeant. Maybe she wasn’t lying about the older man thing…

My orgasm arrived quickly, figuring it would have taken her at last a little by surprise. It certainly left me feeling weak kneed and my heart racing. She kept right on sucking until I had nothing left to give, and it was no surprise that my cock started to go flaccid rather quickly. I couldn’t stay hard after I’d blown like I used to be able to.

“Now, I can safely say we both enjoyed that, Gardner.”

“Yes, Shepard, sure did.”

“Now, I’m figuring you will need some recovery time. So, would you like to join me up here tonight?”

“What?”

“Did you think that would be it? Firstly, you need to return the favour. Then I’m thinking I can lie you down and ride you hard.”

“I have to ask again, Shepard. You’re serious?”

“I think we’ll have to invest in some little pills so you can at least stay hard for longer.” That gave me a hearty chuckle as she got to her feet. Without her boots and armour, she was rather diminutive. She was clearly athletic and stronger than myself, but she was shorter in stature. “Gardner, let me put it like this. Sometimes we don’t have any control over who or what we’re attracted to. As I said, I like older men. I’m sure some of them downstairs would think I’m a little weird because of it. But, if you’re willing, I’d enjoy your company.”

“Tonight?” She nodded. “Should I, you know, bring anything?”

“Just yourself, Gardner.”

“Going to call me Rupert or Gardner all the time?” That made her giggle, which made me laugh. “Fair enough, Gardner it is.”

I pulled up my trousers and underwear, unsure if I should give her a hug, or a kiss, or… She helped me, just getting on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek. “You’re not going to be this awkward tonight, are you?”

“Probably.” That made her laugh again. Grabbing my toolbox, I just nodded in her direction, though took a last look back, watching as she simply lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. I reckoned if I stayed there, she might put on a show. But I just walked to the elevator, wondering what the hell just happened.

I wanted to tell someone, but that would have broken her trust, but what I did do was go see Doctor Chakwas. She was surprised to see me, and I kept my voice quiet as I sat down. “Doc, is there something you can give me to, you know, um… You know…”

I met her eyes, hoping I wouldn’t have to say anything more. I watched her eyes suddenly widen in understanding. “Oh, I had no idea, Rupert! I would ask who the lucky woman is but… You need something to help perform?”

“Yes, ma’am. Everything works, but I want to… be like a young man again. Do you have anything?”

That made her laugh. “Rupert, the one thing Cerberus made sure I had lots of was medical supplies, and I have something for nearly every condition. And it appeared Cerberus assumed there would be relations of a sexual nature. So, yes, I have pills I can give you.”

“Thank you.”

“How many do you think you’ll need? One pill will last you a night so…”

“Um… I honestly don’t know.”

“Tell you what, I’ll just give you a pack. There are thirty.”

“That’s a lot of…”

“Well, depending on who the lucky woman is, you might be back in this office sooner rather than later.”

I got back to work in the mess, shaking my head occasionally in disbelief at what happened. I pinched myself once or twice, making sure it wasn’t all a dream. During dinner, I found it rather difficult keeping my mouth shut, wanting to stand on a table and announce what happened earlier. When Shepard appeared, she just met my eyes and returned a thin smile, but otherwise sat at the table with her other recruits, like she did every meal time.

It was only when the mess had emptied and I was cleaning up that I sensed her presence nearby. I could smell the scent of her perfume. “Come up to my cabin in two hours,” she said quietly.

“I got some pills,” I replied, not looking in her direction.

She grabbed my forearm so I looked at her. She smiled when my eyes met hers. “Well, I know we’re in for a good night then,” she whispered. “Until later…”

After I’d cleaned up, I would normally have joined the rest in the lounge for a drink. But even a couple of drinks would stop certain parts of my body working effectively, and I did read the instructions of the pack of pills. No alcohol, to take just prior to sex.

So I swallowed the pill just before riding the elevator up to her cabin. I wouldn’t have needed it to begin with, but if she was interested in more than just one tryst, I would need a little chemical assistance. My ego and pride wasn’t wounded by that. I was a middle-aged man and my body was slowly but surely failing me.

Entering her cabin, she was lying back on her bed, reading a datapad. She looked my way by the time I made it to the foot of the bed. “Strip,” she ordered.

Figuring I was going to end up naked anyway, I took off my shirt, boots, socks and trousers, standing there in my underwear. She made a gesture, so I removed those too. I knew what I saw when I looked in the mirror. There were reminders that I’d once been a fit young man. I ate well and exercised, so had avoided the paunch most men my age had. But the definition had faded over the years. The chest hair had started to grey. I’m still not sure what she saw but… I guess all I could do was shrug and go with it.

Beckoning me onto the bed with a finger, I crawled up, surprised she kept beckoning me until my face was above hers, and really surprised when she grabbed the back of my head, dragging it down to kiss her. She was one hell of a kisser, her tongue doing things that definitely stirred my loins. “Now, I remember being owed, Gardner. And my pussy needs attention.”

“Nice to hear you are as blunt as ever, Shepard.”

“I know what I want, Gardner. I’m wondering how good you are with that tongue of yours.”

In for a penny, in for a pound. If that’s what she wanted, I was going to show my appreciation for that tight little body of hers. I hadn’t been treated to a pair of breasts like hers in… Well, I’ll just repeat myself. Whatever I did, though, she loved it. She actually giggled when I kissed down her belly but once I position, I wasted little time running my tongue along her slit. She moaned when I did that, and I’ll admit, I fell in love with her taste.

I’d always loved going down on a woman, but there was something unique about going down on one Commander Jane Shepard. And she certainly loved what I was doing, her thighs pressing into my ears as I ate her out. As for my own body, I was now hard as a rock. I was hard when she’d blown me earlier, but I felt a hardness that was definitely the work of that little pill.

“Holy shit!” Shepard cried, “Oh god…”

That suggested she definitely liked what I was doing, and once I turned my attention to that little clit of hers, that nearly sent her over the edge straight away. With age comes experience at least, so I was using everything I knew to give her one hell of an orgasm.

When I slid a couple of fingers inside her, making sure I touched the right spots, her back arched though she didn’t climax just yet. “Gardner,” she breathed. No woman had ever breathed my name, either first or last, like that… ever…

If it never happened again, I wanted to make her cum and cum hard. My tongue now teased her clit relentlessly while my fingers worked her pussy, knowing I was pressing the right spots, the way her body was reacting. Her hands grabbed handfuls of the blanket as she arched her back again, crying out various curse words and my name again.

Then she orgasmed. And it was a good one. I was fairly sure that, if it was quiet downstairs, they probably heard it and wondered what it was. I kept doing what I was doing until I felt a soft hand run along my head, finally looking up to see her looking down at me. “Okay… okay… That was…” She took a deep breath, then smiled, “Favour definitely returned.”

Removing my fingers and mouth, I did suck my fingers clean, causing her to giggle, before I collapsed onto the bed beside her. “I can’t believe I just did that,” I admitted.

She immediately rolled over and straddled my groin, feeling her hot pussy against my cock. She ran her fingers through my chest hair. I’m sure she could probably feel my heart racing. Seeing her naked on top of me, sure, I’d fantasised about it, but never in a million years… “So it’s been a while, Gardner?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too. You’re the first man in a while.”

I couldn’t help raise eyebrows at that admission. “Seriously?”

“Let you in on a little secret?” she asked quietly. I nodded. Leaning down, she added, “The last man was older, just like you. The man you now know as Councillor Anderson.”

“Seriously?” I exclaimed with a chuckle.

“Oh, I’m very much his protégé, but I let him know I would like more than that from him. We only spent a few weeks together on the old Normandy before it all changed, but I spent more than one night in his cabin.”

“But nothing since?”

“No. I think he… He doesn’t regret it, but he’s always been in love with someone else. So once he left the Normandy, that side ended too. We have respect but also affection for each other. He’s…” She trailed off and sighed.

“So I’m…?”

“Stress relief. And I wouldn’t mind the company every so often. I’m not looking for anything serious.”

“Can I admit that’s a relief too?” That made her laugh. “But if you’re serious about this…”

To prove how serious she was, she lifted herself up, grabbed my cock, and effortlessly slid down it until she bottomed out. I couldn’t stop the groan that erupted from my mouth. She was hot, wet and oh so very tight. She wiggled a few times before leaning forward. “Now, Gardner, all you need to do is lie there and stay hard. I know you’re going to love the view.” I nodded as she leaned down to kiss me again, a rather soft kiss that surprised me. “You have a nice cock, Gardner. Glad you took one of those pills. Should get a nice ride out of it.”

Staying hard wouldn’t be a problem. Resting my hands lightly on her hips, I let her down whatever she wanted. She bounced. She grinded. She was very vocal. She would change positions slightly to change the angle, one time placing her feet down on the bed and almost crouching, stating it was even deeper that way. She rode me for a good half an hour, enjoying at least a couple of orgasms, while I was amazed when I came inside her and stayed hard as a rock. Long live those little pills, I thought.

When she had a third orgasm, even Shepard had to cry enough, finally collapsing onto my chest, placing a hand on her back, feeling it was rather sweaty, not a real surprise. I just felt her take a series of deep breaths as she recovered before she slid off me, taking me by the hand, where she insisted we should have a shower immediately.

I had the joy of washing her down, still slightly in disbelief as my hands touched every inch of her body. She then returned the favour and I could only look into the mirror, wondering how I’d found myself in this position. As I was still hard, Shepard then thought blowing me again would be a good idea. I was never going to last that long, and once she’d taken another load in her mouth, my cock finally started to deflate. That was a relief as well.

Back near her bed as we dried off, I was ready to just get dressed and go, but she grabbed my hand as I bent down. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I was going to…”

“Stay.” It wasn’t an order, but…

“I thought this wasn’t serious?”

“It’s not. But… Well, I have a big bed, and it does get lonely up here sometimes. And since we just fucked, I would figure you wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable.”

“I mean, if you’re sure.”

“I am.” I at least folded my clothes, placing them on the lounge, before I joined her under the sheets. When she cuddled into me, that really surprised me. Enough that she had to grab my arm and wrap it around her. “There, that’s better,” she said quietly, running her hand up and down my chest.

“So what will they say at breakfast in the morning?” I wondered.

“Who cares? Let them gossip.”

“Fairly sure the Illusive Man didn’t picture this happening when I was selected.”

“Proof he doesn’t know everything about me. Nor does Miss Lawson.”

She drifted off to sleep rather quickly, hearing her breathing change. I found sleep difficult to achieve, considering I had Commander Jane Shepard naked asleep beside me. I expected to wake up the next morning in the crew quarters and it was all some sort of elaborate dream.

It wasn’t. And that was only the first of many times we were together before we journeyed through the Omega Four. I’ll be honest, she made me feel twenty years younger. That still would have made me older than her, though.


	10. Stupid Time (Miranda x Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda Lawson would never have imagined falling in love with... her... They hated each other, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this as prompted by one of my readers.
> 
> To make this story work, and to achieve the requested fluff, I’ve made one or two minor changes to the base story. Nothing too jarring but… well, you’ll see what I mean. (Not sure this qualifies as a lemon, but it’s unbelievably sickly sweet and sentimental by the end. I actually enjoyed writing it too. A change from some other chapters so far...)

I remember the first time I met Jack, aka Subject Zero, aka Jacqueline Nought. She probably thought I didn’t know about that latter alias, but a little light hacking of her omni-tool told me more about her. She was a complete psychopath but it proved there was at least some depth to her character. She was clearly a broken individual but even I knew that working alongside Shepard and his team would help her. Shepard was such a good man, he was bound to rub off on her.

Still, that first meeting in my office after we’d rescued her, how it didn’t come to blows, I still don’t know. The name ‘Cheerleader’ stuck with me. The entire time we fought the Collectors, that was her name for me. I won’t say she mellowed over the months we worked together, but I accepted it with rather good grace. Shepard just asked us not to kill each other.

We did our best to avoid each other except when on mission, and I knew what Shepard was up to when he made us work together from time to time. She was a gifted biotic, while I’m pretty bloody good myself, so we could at least work together well on the battlefield. I think a grudging respect formed between the pair of us, so that helped.

Or it did until Teltin. Shepard made me go along for that one to prove a point. I knew he hated working for us, but he also accepted his lot. To beat the Collectors, he needed to help Cerberus, or we needed to help him. Basically we needed each other. It was clear rather quickly where the allegiance of the crew lay. To him, not the organisation. I think the Illusive Man expected that, as quite frankly, it was obvious that most of us were expendable.

What happened to Jack on Teltin, even I couldn’t find an answer for it… I did my best to argue, but halfway through the mission, even Shepard was giving me the evil eyes, and I knew when to shut up. But when we found video of the abuse she also suffered, in addition to the experimentation, that’s when I just wanted to leave.

She got what she wanted in the end, the complete destruction of the facility, but within an hour of our return to the _Normandy,_ she came striding into my quarters, looking for a fight. The only thing that stopped us tearing strips off each other was when Shepard burst in to break us up. I’d seen the man angry before, but he raged at us for a good couple of minutes. Enough that even Jack meekly walked away, while I was just embarrassed.

Jack went out of her way to ignore me after that. Figuring I needed to at least get back to where we were before Teltin, I tried to do some subtle research. It was only when EDI was unshackled that I could finally get access to what I wanted. I never found her name, her real name, but I found a whole lot more. Downloading it all to a datapad, I wandered down to her quarters.

“Fuck do you want?” she asked, glaring at me when I approached her. I remained cautious, as I really didn’t want to fight again.

“I have information for you, Jack.”

The eyes narrowed. She had reason to be suspicious. “What sort of information?”

“Information about you.”

She reached across and grabbed the offered datapad without a word, at least to start with. “Why the fuck has it taken you until now?” 

“Even I don’t have access to everything, Jack.” She scoffed at that remark but remain silent otherwise. “I was hoping you would accept this as some sort of peace offering.”

“Looking for a friend?” She barked with laughter. “Fuck off, Cheerleader. You’re still one of them.” She glared at me. “You’re still one of them that did this. I still remember you defending…”

“I’m sorry.”

The words slipped out, but I did mean them. All they earned was an icy glare. Noticing her hand start to shake, I knew we were about to fight if I didn’t leave. She took a deep breath. “Think that changes anything?” she growled.

“No. Of course not. As I said, peace offering. Shepard needs us to work together. And I think even you can accept we make a pretty good team.”

She remained silent for a little while, just reading the datapad, but I sensed her calm down, at least with me. Eventually she asked, “What are you still doing here?” She didn’t look up, so I simply turned to walk away. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard her call out. Glancing back, she was looking in my direction. “Thanks.” I merely dipped my head and walked away.

I won’t say things went back to how they were before Teltin, but they improved at least. Once through the Omega Four, Shepard had us work close together again. When Jack had to provide the biotic barrier, even I couldn’t help be impressed by it. By the end, she was absolutely exhausted, and with Shepard organising, it was left to me to provide help, wrapping an arm around her and sitting her down by the wall. She was so tired, I don’t think she even noticed. If she did, she didn’t seem to care. To my surprise, she thanked me again.

Shepard focused on firepower for the final mission, leaving Garrus and I in charge of the fire line that provided cover. It was the hardest fight I think most of us had ever been in. More than one of us went down, though no one of us died. When Jack went down, I was the nearest to her. When I went down on a knee by her side, she looked ready to tell me to fuck off before she grimaced in pain.

I helped tend the wound with medi-gel and told her to be careful. She told me to fuck off, of course, but the usual venom was missing. For the third time I could remember, she thanked me, offering my hand to help her up, and we were immediately back in the thick off the battle.

Shepard did what was required, and his entire team made it back to the _Normandy_. Not a bad outcome for a suicide mission. Once we were back through the relay, he cut ties with the Illusive Man and Cerberus.

And so did I. The discoveries Shepard had made. What happened to Jack. The fact I and everyone else, even Shepard to a point, was expendable. I’d proven my loyalty for years to the man and the organisation, and that is who I was to be repaid? No. I would ally myself to Shepard going forward, and so did the rest of the team.

Or that was what we did until an entire system was destroyed to prevent the Reapers invading.

Shepard chose to hand himself in straight away to stop a war breaking out between the Alliance and the Hegemony. He gave us options. We could return to Arcturus with him. We could be dropped off on Illium. Or we could be dropped off on Omega. He wouldn’t travel to the Citadel, fearing immediate arrest, even though he was a Spectre.

I chose Omega, simply because I’d been there numerous times, and I could disappear easily. I knew the Illusive Man would be looking for me. I would now be considered a traitor to the cause. As for Jack, she actually chose to stay with Shepard. No idea what for, as I certainly didn’t go asking her, but quite a few chose to follow Shepard, ready to take whatever punishment that would be handed down.

After docking on Omega, Shepard saw those of us leaving off. When it came to myself, we embraced, and even the so-called Ice Queen, as I knew what some called me, felt… upset at leaving him. I would have stayed if not for his returning to the Alliance. I knew they wanted me in handcuffs, and I knew I’d be interrogated, then put in a cell for a very long time.

Stepping through the docking arm, I was surprised to hear someone shout my voice, turning back to see Jack following me. I figured she didn’t want a fight. Our relationship was back to how it was before Teltin. We had an understanding. What did surprise me was when she offered her hand. I took it without hesitation. “Thanks, Miranda.”

The use of my name startled me for a second. “For what?” I had to ask.

“Two things. One, that datapad. It helped. And, two, saving my arse on the station. You could have just left me on the ground.”

“What sort of squad mate would I be if I just left you there?”

She smiled. A genuine one that lit up her face. When she wasn’t scowling, which was nearly all the time, she was actually… gorgeous. “See you around, Cheerleader,” she said, letting go of my hand. 

“Yeah, maybe.”

I disappeared. Never in one place more than a day or two. Human colonies. Asari colonies. I had plenty of friends and contacts across the galaxy, but I knew I was being hunted. I avoided Earth and the main world of the other species, but did spend time in asari space, as there were plenty of humans that I wouldn’t stand out.

But I eventually made my way to the Citadel, where I bunkered down, waiting for news about Shepard. I was still there when I heard of the Reapers arriving. Not knowing if he survived, I immediately sent a message to him. I heard nothing for at least two weeks. A knock at the door of the apartment I was staying certainly surprised me. The only people that knocked were those who delivered the food I survived on. I couldn’t help sigh with relief when I looked through the peephole and noticed him, immediately opening the door and hugging the man.

Laughing, he said, “Anyone would think you were happy to see me!”

“You bet your arse I am!”

He was full of news, most of it bad. But then he made an offer. “Join me again, Miranda. I could do with your help.”

I thought for all of five seconds before agreeing. He inducted me into the Alliance, immediately as Lieutenant-Commander and the Executive Officer, as he didn’t have one. Liara had moved into my office, so he turned the old armoury into an office and private quarters for me. It took a bit of work, but he said he was willing to do it as I was willing to help him again.

The very first mission after leaving collecting the new turian primarch, and also Garrus at the same time, because he just couldn’t miss out on more shenanigans with Shepard, was to fly to Grissom Academy. When we learned that Cerberus was behind the attack, my blood turned cold. All that I had once believed in was a lie. What the Illusive Man thinking?

“Jack’s here,” Shepard told me when I asked for any possible reason.

“He won’t leave her alone, will he?” There must have been something in my tone as he returned a curious glance. “What happened to her, Shepard… It stayed with me.”

“Guilt?”

“A little, I guess. I wasn’t personally responsible, but I was part of the organisation who did that to her.”

It was just like old times when Garrus, Shepard and I fought our way onto the space station. I was already amazed at the number of soldiers Cerberus apparently had, though I guess that proved I never really knew his intentions. Shepard had already mentioned many other Cerberus operations were in his sights to take down. It looked like the Illusive Man was going all out in whatever he was hoping to achieve.

We did eventually find Jack, and once we’d dealt with all the soldier and giant Atlas, I couldn’t help smile as she looked after the kids in her care. She dealt out plenty of good advice but it was obvious she cared mostly about their safety. Jumping down from the ledge she was on, she strode straight towards Shepard and cracked him one across the jaw. Then she hugged and thanked him. Her eyes fell on Garrus next, teasing him about something, before her eyes fell on me and I could see the surprise.

“The Cheerleader is, what, part of the Alliance?”

I returned a lazy salute. “Lieutenant-Commander Lawson, Executive Officer of the SSV Normandy.”

Her jaw dropped as she looked at Shepard. “You’re shitting me?”

“She got in contact with me immediately and offered her services. Or I asked for her help. Either way, she was always going to end up by my side again.”

She looked back at me and there was a subtle change in her eyes. No longer hate-filled, there was… something. Couldn’t be sure though. “No catsuits?”

That made me laugh. “Not that I’m aware of.”

She made it obvious as she looked me up and down. “Well, have to say, blue looks good on you.”

“Thanks. I like the longer hair. Suits you too.”

She actually blushed, running a hand through her hair, flicking the ponytail she now had. She was wearing a shirt and leather jacket that covered up her body, though the trousers, albeit navy blue, and boots were a subtle reminder of what she used to wear. “So what’s the plan, Shepard? Because I want my kids to get out of here safely.”

“Your kids?” Shepard asked.

She glanced back and I saw the smile. Then she turned back and punched his shoulder. “Yes, my kids, Shepard. All your bloody goody two-shoes nonsense rubbed off.”

“Sanders said you thrived here, Jack. Good for you,” I added.

She looked at me again and smiled. “That data you gave me helped a lot, Miranda. Thanks.”

“Miranda?”

“You’re in blue. You’re Miranda now.”

We fought our way out of the station, the number of Cerberus soldiers that we fought staggering, and I could only wonder if they were not indoctrinated, brainwashed or something else. Jack didn’t lie, either. She kept her kids safe as houses. Any time a soldier came near, she wiped the floor with them. Blood certainly flowed as we fought our way to the docking bay.

Making our way back to the _Normandy_ , Jack was her old self, promising her kids all tattoos back on the Citadel, though I had noticed her cursing has lessened. Of course, she did eventually tell Joker to fuck off, as the pilot just had to make a joke or two at her expense.

During the journey back, she actually came to see me in my quarters. Wondering what she wanted, I sat on the couch and gestured for her to join me. She sat down, though kept her distance, though she appeared curious. “So the Alliance huh?”

“You know why I’m here, Jack.”

“Shepard?”

“Redemption.”

“For what?”

“I was a believer, Jack. I believed in everything he said. I was convinced his goals were noble. I know they weren’t pure. I knew people might be… hurt. But he wanted what was best for us.” I scoffed. “That’s what he told me anyway.”

“So you now realise he’s full of shit?”

I met her eyes. “I knew on Teltin. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“Guess I can understand why, considering your whole belief structure would have collapsed.” The shock must have shown on my face as she actually laughed. “What can I tell you? I’ve ‘grown’, for want of a better word. Sure, still hate Cerberus, will kill anyone involved. But… You and me, Miranda? We’re fine.” It was my turn to thank her. “Don’t get all teary on me now, otherwise I’ll just call you Cheerleader.”

That made me laugh. “You know what? I really wouldn’t mind if you did.”

She gave me another curious look, then she smiled again. “Anyway, I’d better get back down to the mess. Can’t leave that bunch unsupervised. They’ll either end of drinking, or god forbid, trying to fuck each other. Don’t need that level of awkwardness in my life.”

I followed her to the door, and when she turned and smiled at me again, I felt a surge of something through me. Not sure what it was, but it sure made me feel funny. “You know, blue looks good on you, Miranda. Should try and find yourself a blue catsuit.”

“What?”

She looked left and right, making sure no-one could hear as she leaned closer. “Come on, I might have hated your guts, but I could appreciate the fact that black suit you wore definitely showed off that fantastic set of tits you had, never mind that arse of yours. Definitely wanted to grab that, make you squeal.”

I felt my cheeks grow very hot, very quickly. “Wasn’t aware you were looking?”

“Oh, I had some very bad thoughts about you, Miranda. I wanted to hurt you, very badly.”

“And now?”

“Well, let’s just say, I still wouldn’t mind seeing you in some tight suit. Might have different sort of thoughts next time.” Then she just patted my cheek and walked away.

I closed the door and leaned back against it. “What the hell?” I muttered to myself. My heart was beating way faster than I should. And I knew that feeling in my stomach and somewhere lower. I was… turned on. Holy shit, was that it? Did I find her… attractive? I didn’t before, but the changes since… I’ll admit, she was definitely… She was gorgeous. But she was a woman. I’d never been with a woman before!

I walked to my desk, sat down and opened the drawer, taking out a bottle of scotch I always kept. Grabbing a glass, I poured a couple of fingers, in the middle of drinking it when Shepard wandered in. He chuckled as she said, “Little early to be drinking, isn’t it?”

“It’s midday somewhere, and after what just happened, I needed it.” He looked ready to ask what, so I just shook my head. “No. I will not be the subject of ship rumours.”

“Fair enough.”

We dropped Jack and her kids off on the Citadel. I hadn’t really spoken to her again since that time in the office, but as her kids were being organised, she approached me again. “You should get in contact when you’re next here,” she suggested.

“What? Why?”

“Use your imagination, Miranda.”

“But… You hate me!”

The smile returned. “I did. You turned up in blue, Miranda. That tells me everything I need to know now. You’re in blue, next to that man there,” she gestured towards Shepard, “We’re definitely on the same side now. You keep working towards that redemption. I’m sure you’ll be given it.”

I had no idea she would ever be attracted nor interested. I’ll admit, I didn’t think I’d ever return it. But with all the changes she’d made, I’ll admit… She had me thinking. “I’ll… I’ll send you a message, next time I’m here.”

God dammit, she smiled again and that made me smile. “Good. Now, I’d better go. My kids are useless and they’ll start rumours if I stay here talking to you.”

I could barely concentrate for the next few days, going over and over how or why she would ever show an interest. She hated my guts then, she should still hate my guts now. But apparently she found me attractive. That was nice, but there’s attraction and then there’s doing something about it. What I didn’t get about myself is that I’d never been with a woman before. Sure, I found one or two women good looking before, but all my previous partners had been men. But there was something about her that made me think ‘Why the hell not?’

Shepard noticed my absent-mindedness and I just had to tell him. That just made him laugh, and I’m not sure if that made me feel better or worse. Eventually he just shrugged. “Opposites sometimes attract. Well, that’s what I would have said if you’d hooked up before. Now, she appears to be settled and happy. As are you. You have a past that you’re open about, as is she. Maybe you can meet somewhere in the middle and make it work.”

“You’re serious?”

“Miranda, the fact you’re telling me suggests you’re thinking about it already. The best advice I can give? Go for it. If it works, great. If not, then you might come out of this with a good friend at least. I noticed her demeanour around you. Far, far friendlier. At least she didn’t look like she wanted to murder you every five seconds.”

The war continued as Shepard was sent to solve the galaxy’s problems in addition to fighting Reapers and Cerberus. When the latter attacked the Citadel, that’s when I promised retribution against the Illusive Man. There was no other reason for the attempted coup except for his own personal power. Backing a snake like Udina? That showed me everything I needed to know.

It was in the aftermath of the battle that I next met up with Jack. She’d been in the thick of the action, taking glee in killing many Cerberus soldiers, or at least that’s what she told me. She was impressed when I said I didn’t hesitate. They were now the enemy. “That’s dirty talk,” she whispered before sipping on her mug of coffee, though her eyes kept looking at me, and there was the hint of a smile.

Nothing happened between us otherwise. It was almost like two old friends catching up for a drink. She was still looking after her kids, and she was nothing but thankful to Shepard for making sure they would not be on the frontlines. I assumed she would like to be, but would hang back to ensure her kids survived. The change in her personality was staggering. And I told her that too.

“Just needed someone to believe in me,” she admitted, “Shepard always did. Always knew below the tattoos, scars and hate, there was something he could mould. Sure bloody did too.”

“I’m glad you’re doing well for yourself now, Jack. I really am.”

She lowered the mug and smiled at me again. “You too, Miranda. I’m calling it the ‘Shepard Effect’.”

Over the next few months, any time I was on the Citadel and Jack was there, we would catch up for a drink. The more times we met up, the longer we’d spend together. Once or twice we even went to dinner. Dinner turned into drinks. Shepard didn’t insinuate, but did ask about me spending so much time with Jack. I just said we were friends. When I thought about it later by myself, I realised we were effectively dating. She showed no interest in anyone else whenever we were out together, particularly once we started to go out to bars together.

I didn’t want to make the first move though, as I certainly didn’t want to misinterpret whatever signal she might have been trying to tell me. Or maybe she just wanted to be a friend. To be honest, I could do with one or two. I was certainly close to Shepard. I liked Liara a lot too. Garrus was always good for a laugh. Even Tali seemed to like me now.

The war was certainly nearing its end, particularly after the fall of Thessia. That was the first time I saw Shepard falter in his belief. It was only brief, but it was enough to worry us. What kept him going was rage, and when we arrived on Horizon and discovered what my father did, his rage flowed through us all.

I can say, hand on heart, the bullet I put through my father felt… righteous. The fact I saved my sister was just the icing on the cake. I know I wasn’t the only one who wanted to go straight to Cerberus HQ, find the Illusive Man, and get biblical on his arse. But Hackett ordered us to the Citadel to have the _Normandy_ seen to before the final battle. It wasn’t a bad idea. Once we attacked Cerberus, the Reapers would respond.

After we’d dealt with his clone, and the bitch I remembered not too fondly, Shepard announced that he was going to host a party. An ‘End of the Galaxy’ event, and everyone was invited. He just had to joke, assuring me that Jack was invited, and she would be attending as she was on the Citadel preparing for the final battle.

The Citadel still functioned as if no war was on, though the docks were teeming with refugees. Before the party, I went and got my hair done, my nails, and bought a new dress, a little black number, with some nice heels, even a small purse. I knew I was doing it for only one person, remembering what she’d mentioned about me wearing the black catsuit. Knocking on the door of Shepard’s apartment, even he exclaimed “Wow!” when he opened the door and saw me.

Grabbing a drink, I wandered around, noticing the eyes of mostly men, but I was searching for one person in particular, finding Jack watching a poker game in the next room. When she turned around and saw me, I knew then and there what was going to happen that night. She looked good herself. Jack would never wear a dress, but she still looked good in her leather jacket and trousers. She’d let her hair grow out a little more and the make-up highlighted her eyes and cheekbones.

“Fuck me,” she whispered when approaching, her eyes going from mine, to my cleavage, to the dress that clung to my body, all the way to my legs.

I took a step forward, closing the gap between us, leaning down. “Want to hear a secret?” I whispered.

“Sure.”

“I wore it for you.”

She lifted her face to mine, and I think it was a case of who would make the first move. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t confident enough to do it, despite the dress and everything else. And Jack hesitated. “I… I need a drink.”

But she took my hand, her fingers between mine, as we headed to the bar. She ordered something strong for both of us, Traynor behind the bar, noticing her eyes drink me in too, as a shot glass was placed in front of us. I necked it immediately though had to cough straight away. Jack did the same thing. 

When the music started, and it wasn’t the banging tunes you got in a club, more sedate but certainly enough to provoke dancing, Jack wasted no time dragging me onto the floor, her hands immediately on my arse. I took my heels off so I didn’t tower over her as much. We probably danced for a good half an hour, ignoring everyone else, before she whispered, “Miranda?”

“Yeah?”

“This might be a stupid question, but…”

“Yes, Jack.”

The smile made my heart flutter. “Want to get out of here? I’m in a hotel not far away.”

I picked up my shoes and we went to find Shepard. When we told him we were leaving, he didn’t joke this time. He could see we were utterly serious. “We’re leaving at ten a.m. Just don’t be late.”

She wasn’t lying about the hotel. It was barely a two-minute walk. The elevator seemed to take forever, noticing she pressed the button for the top floor. Entering the room, it was quite beautiful, and the view was spectacular. There was an enormous bed, and in front of it, was an ice bucket with champagne, and some nibbles. I couldn’t help glancing at her.

Turning towards me, she grabbed my hand, pulled me close, and kissed me. Best kiss of my life. Never kissed a woman before. She wasn’t forceful, but when she slid her tongue into my mouth, I know I whimpered as our hands explored for a minute. When we finally broke apart, she stated rather simply, “About damned time that happened.”

“How long?”

“Quite a while, to be honest. You?” 

“Can’t pinpoint an exact moment, but… I’ve wanted this for a while.” I gestured as I asked, “I assume you planned this?”

She pulled me in to kiss her again before replying. “You were always coming back with me tonight, Miranda. You would either come willingly or I would have dragged you here. The question I have is; do you want champagne or after?”

“After. Definitely after.”

She kissed me again, her hands immediately going to the back of my dress, feeling for the zip. I happily stepped out of my dress, feeling her hands on my skin, and she definitely showed appreciation for my black bra and panties. I helped take off her leather jacket before I moved to the belt of her trousers, before undoing the button and zip. She took off her shirt as well. Having smaller breasts than myself, she didn’t bother with a bra, though the pink panties made me smile. “I am a girl, Miranda,” she stated, though she was blushing.

We ended up on the bed, and I let her take charge. I really didn’t mind. My bra was the next thing to go, and feeling her lips and tongue playing with my nipples made me gasp, and definitely made me wet. She hadn’t mentioned about being with a woman before, but as she pleasured my breasts, and I could feel her rubbing my sex above my panties. “Take them off,” I whispered.

She sat on her knees and did just that, and I noticed the smile when my hairless pussy appeared. Jack stood up and lowered hers as well. “We’re both shaved for tonight. I think you were planning this, Miranda.”

“I went with the intention of this happening, Jack.”

She sat down, straddling my lap as she kissed me again, moving down to my neck, causing me to gasp again, before she once again focused on my breasts with her mouth while she started to fondle me again. I can’t remember the last time anyone else had touched me intimately. Far too long, to be honest. When she kissed down my stomach, running her tongue all over my skin, she looked up with those brown eyes of hers, and I knew, then and there, I wanted her for as long as she’d wanted me.

Of course, she wouldn’t give me what I wanted straight away, teasing me quite a bit before she finally gave attention to my now very wet pussy. When her tongue ran along my slit, I couldn’t help the moan that escaped me. When she properly started to eat me out, I started to basically hump her face at the same time. The last person to have eaten me out would have been… Well, not a woman, that’s for sure.

Jack sure knew what she was doing though. The best way to describe it is an all over body tingle, and the assurance I was definitely going to orgasm. When she slid a couple of fingers inside me and found my spot, I moaned very loudly, probably swore quite a bit, and when she finally licked my clit, my orgasm was guaranteed.

“Cum for me, Miranda,” she whispered.

“Soon,” I breathed.

I felt her fingers pumping into me, my body shuddering as she was now practically sucking on my clit, her tongue sending jolts of pleasure up and down my body. I was doing what I could to hold my orgasm at bay but she was far too good at this…

And then I came. It was the best one of my life. Shit, I think she nearly made me cry. I know I probably squeezed her head a bit as my thighs clamped together, but once I settled back down, I felt her fingers leave me, and her lips gently kiss back up my body. When her face was above mine, she leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. “Wanted to do that for a long time, Miri.”

I couldn’t help smile. “Miri?” I asked quietly.

“When I’m with you like this in private, you’re Miri.” My hand went to her cheek, running my thumb up and down. The feelings I had for that woman now defied all expectations. “Stupid time to fall in love, right?”

“You love me?”

“Why the hell do you think I’ve spent every second with on the Citadel when I’m here?” she asked, unable to hide the smile.

I dragged her down to kiss her before I hugged her tightly. I didn’t tell her that I loved her. She didn’t exactly say it to me either. But I guess if we survived… “So this isn’t a one-time thing?” I whispered.

“Bloody well hope not.”

That made me laugh, which made her laugh, and while the moment passed, I’m sure we’d both remember. Rolling off me, she dragged me on top, and it was my time to return the favour. I admitted I had no real idea what I was doing, so she just said do whatever came naturally, and I’d definitely know when I was doing something right, because she was vocal.

She certainly was. Her breasts were small but her nipples were very sensitive, definitely enjoying my attention on those. She was slim, of course, and I traced my tongue along many of her tattoos, though I also felt the scars. When I kissed one or two, she dragged me up to kiss me for that. I think that moment got to her, as she then pushed me back down, but I noticed her blinking rapidly.

When I reached her pussy, she was very wet, of course. Running my tongue along her slit, I found her taste… delightful. She was obviously very turned on, but I appreciated the instruction she gave me, as while I could pleasure myself, doing it for someone else was rather different. Some would have called it bossy, but I didn’t mind, though I couldn’t help laugh when her language turned rather blue. “Eat that cunt, Miri!” she cried.

I did the same things she did to me, and when I made her orgasm, I felt rather triumphant that I’d managed to do it, and as she didn’t ask me to stop, I kept eating her out. Eventually she asked me to stop, though only to get me on my back again, swinging around so we could pleasure each other.

I’m not sure how long that carried on for, but I know I had at least two more orgasms. As for Jack, I like to think I gave her a couple more too. We finally had to cry enough, both of us tired, sweating, and rather satisfied. As I shuffled back to rest against the headboard, Jack crawled to the foot, grabbed the bottle of champagne, opened it and brought back that and two glasses. She poured us both a glass.

“Should we toast something?” she wondered. 

I met her eyes. “Start of a new relationship?”

“You’d better bloody survive,” she replied quietly.

“I’ll be beside Shepard. No safer place in the galaxy.”

Finishing our glasses, she grabbed the bottle, then grabbed my hand, and led me into the bathroom, asking me to close my eyes and wait for a moment as I heard the door closed. I must have waited a good five minutes, but I heard the door open and her hand grab mine as she led me in. Asking me to open her eyes, I could only describe what I saw as romantic. Plenty of scented candles. A bubble bath. The bottle ready to be consumed. And soft music playing.

She had me get in first before she got in, leaning back against me, and we just relaxed. “Miri?” she whispered. 

“I feel the same way too, Jack.”

“Okay.” She paused for a moment. “Is it… weird, because of… you know…”

“No. Our past is our past. We’re now well past that. We’re who we are now. Who we were doesn’t define us, not in how we’ve both changed. It’s what we do now that defines us.”

Wrapping my arms around her, she leaned back against me, slightly squashing my breasts, but I didn’t mind. She eventually grabbed one of my hands so I could gently fondle her, not to get her off, she just wanted me to touch her intimately. We must have stayed in there quite a while, long enough the water started to cool. When we finally got out, we helped dry each other off, laughing away and making out at the same time, before we wandered to the window, looking out over the Citadel. It was a breath-taking view.

It was now rather later, so agreed that heading to bed would be best. Lying facing each other, we continued to make out, and it was no surprise her fingers wanted entrance inside me again. I parted my legs a little, holding her close as she fondled me. She was bloody talented with her fingers, and I kissed her hard when she brought me to orgasm again. “That one was for free,” she whispered, sucking on her fingers for good measure.

Waking up the next morning, I thought it might be slightly awkward, but she smiled and cuddled into me. We were only bothered when there was a knock at the door, Jack bounding across the room naked, returning with a tray that held breakfast. We ate that quickly as we were both starving, before we had to dress as I needed to head back to the docks.

We walked the entire way hand in hand, looking like a pair of lovers. That’s what we were when one thought about it. Shepard and the rest of the team were hanging around waiting to board when we wandered in, quite a few glancing our way though no-one looked surprised at the fact we were holding hands. Boarding was finally called, Shepard wandering across, giving us a couple of minutes to say our goodbyes, and we were eventually alone.

Best. Kiss. Ever. That’s the only way I can describe that last kiss with her. She put all her feelings into it, everything she must have really felt about it. So strange, even after what we’d done the night before. Breaking apart and opening my eyes, the tears that had escaped did surprise me. “Just don’t fucking die on me, okay?” she managed to say.

“Got someone to live for now. Don’t plan on doing something stupid.”

“Good, because I fucking love you, Miranda Lawson. And I plan on telling you that again when you get back.”

I kissed her hard for finally saying those words, before leaning forward to her ear. “And I love you, Jacqueline Nought.”

I heard her sob as she held onto me tightly. Damn woman got me going as well, feeling a couple of tears trail down my cheeks at the same time. Stupid time to fall in love? She was absolutely right.

“Miranda?” I heard a voice call softly. I glanced to see Shepard, looking a little awkward, but I knew why. “Have another minute, but we do have to go.”

I didn’t want to let her go. Not now. Not after what we’d just shared, but we finally had to extricate arms. I kissed her a final time before we both wiped our cheeks. “I would have thought we looked rather pathetic,” she joked.

“Can’t remember the last time I cried. Bloody good reason now though.”

“You’d better go, Miri.” She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. “I remember reading something. Never say goodbye. Goodbyes are always so final. Instead, always say farewell to the one you love, that way you will see them again.” She prodded my chest gently. “And I will see you again soon, Miranda Lawson.”

“I promise.”

That made her smile. “I’ll keep you to one that, Miri,” she whispered.

“Farewell, Jack,” I said softly, kissing her cheek, before I let her go and walked towards the doors. I glanced back. I had to glance back. She smiled at me a final time before she turned away. I didn’t blame her. Walking down the docking arm in my little black dress, I headed straight to my quarters to change into my uniform.

Shepard was by the galaxy map by the time I reappeared, standing beside him as he keyed the destination. He glanced in my direction. “You’d better make sure we bloody well win, Shepard. I made that woman a promise and I don’t aim on breaking it.”

“Sounds serious.”

“I love her, Shepard.”

“Sounds bloody serious.”

“So…?”

“Joker, take us to Cerberus HQ. We have a war to win, and Commander Lawson has a promise to keep. She now has my promise that is what will happen.”

Little did I know he’d near kill himself to keep my promise to her.


	11. Winds of Change (MShep x Traynor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard was unlucky in love. Then he met the woman of his dreams, and she was... well... unavailable. Or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit that the possible reaction to this might give me a good giggle if toys are thrown out of the pram. Or you might just enjoy it for the sake of it. 
> 
> I have gone for, somewhat hopefully, a slightly realistic plot instead of the two just fucking without a backstory.

As I lay back, gazing out the window above the window, millions of stars twinkling in the distance, each home to a star just like our sun, or perhaps home to an entire galaxy just like our Milky Way, I couldn’t help but wonder and marvel at the human existence. Such as… 

Why the hell was Samantha Traynor currently lying in bed beside me, a couple of hours after something happened which, for all intents and purposes, should never have happened, and more to the point, it was the result of something she had instigated! 

All she did, as I lay there deep in thought, trying to figure out the layers of human psyche and sexuality, figuring that I guess no-one was ever completely one way or the other, though I can honestly say I’ve never looked at another man and thought ‘Damn, I’d fuck him’, but then again, maybe I just hadn’t met or seen the right man… Anyway, all she did was murmur something to herself, cuddle into me a little bit more, and she seemed rather content, if not happy, after everything that occurred that evening. 

But I digress, I guess I should go back to the beginning to figure it all out.

I did not even know of the existence of Samantha Traynor until I was put in charge of the _Normandy_ and ordered to escape Earth. Between Earth and Mars, I barely had enough time to leave the hangar bay, instead communicating with Admiral Hackett and getting the small team I had at hand ready for whatever lay in store for us.

It was only after our mission on Mars, where I was re-united with Liara, then found myself in battle with Cerberus, an organisation that I’d assisted in ending the Collector threat, before my old friend Alenko was critically injured after being beaten by some sort of cyborg or something, and then barely escaping before the Reapers arrived with plans for… something. Who knew in those early days.

Gathering the entire crew together, I realised most were only technicians, engineers and administrators. I had few fighting men or women at my disposal, but I’d been through worse. It was then that I first found myself introduced to Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor. It took all of five minutes to figure her out. Completely out of her depth. Incredibly excited at the same time.

And pretty much one hundred percent a lesbian. Which, as a straight man conversing with a beautiful woman, an accent that did make me feel rather weak kneed, was rather disappointing for a few seconds before I shrugged internally, and figured we could still enjoy the company of the other without it being awkward if we found ourselves attracted. No issue there now!

We got on very well immediately. She wasn’t exactly like Kelly, as that wasn’t her role, though she knew I would need some assistance, and without a yeoman or an XO, she stepped in to provide invaluable assistance as the galaxy burned around us. More than once she managed to track down a Cerberus operation, or found information about a colony under threat from the Reapers. Sometimes she knew just to approach me with a smoking hot cup of coffee as I stood there and stressed by my terminal.

Like most people, she knew a lot about me already. Only what she’d seen on the news or read online, so she didn’t have to ask too many questions to connect most of the dots. As I knew nothing about her, I got to ask her plenty of questions. It took her a little while to open up. No surprise as many friends and family remained on Earth or in other hotspots across the galaxy. Most of the time, she just shared memories of her previous life, and especially loved talking about her time on the _Normandy_ before the Reapers arrived.

The one thing neither of us talked about was a future. What was the point when we stared annihilation in the face? Sure, we were doing all we could to prevent the extinction of every species in the galaxy but, although I was confident we could take the fight to them, actually winning? On the outside, I exuded nothing but confidence. Inside, I knew our chances were slim.

Slowly but surely we became firm friends. She was always available to provide an ear as I found myself inevitably frustrated and angered by events around the galaxy. Watching worlds burn. The Council being useless as usual. Friends left wounded or heartbroken by events outside their control. And Cerberus. She knew they were really pissing me off.

More than once when returning to the Citadel it would be her that would accompany me as other friends and colleagues had their own issues to deal with. As we were both left alone, we found company in each other. It was rather nice, though I always had to remind myself that she was simply a friend, never anything more. She was aware that I found her attractive, and there was an element of teasing, but she also flirted with me, which probably didn’t help in the long run, though it was always in good humour.

Over coffee at a café after a couple of months working together, she finally asked, “Is there no-one special out there, Shepard?”

“No, not really.”

“Liara?”

I shook my head. “She’s a good friend, but nothing more.”

“Never attracted?”

“No. I was attracted to someone else but…”

She knew who I meant. “I’m sorry, sir.”

I returned half a smile. “Hardest decision I had to make. But it was one life over many others. She understood why I had to do it. Never told her how I felt though.”

“Did you love her?”

“Possibly. We were never intimate, but I’m sure we would have been, as there was no doubt the interest was returned. As for Liara, I don’t think she was quite aware that I was interested in Ashley, so she did come to my cabin before Ilos. I had to let her down gently. That was… awkward.”

“No-one caught your eye since?”

 After giving her a look she would understand, I replied. “There was one woman I worked alongside while with Cerberus that… Well, there was definitely an attraction. But she was part of that organisation, and I was never sure where her loyalties truly lay. It was only after we defeated the Collectors that she at the very least turned her back on them. But it was too late by then to do anything about it, particularly after Aratoht.”

“Commander Shepard. Unlucky in love.”

“Not love. I certainly didn’t love Miranda. She was bloody gorgeous. That was just lust.”

“So you lost someone on the old Normandy, and had no luck on the new one. And now you are still single. What the hell do you do otherwise?”

I met her eyes. “Really want to know?” She gulped but nodded, no doubt making an assumption or two. “Know the Consort?”

“Oh… I thought you were going to say something else!”

That cracked me up for a good couple of minutes, noticing she blushed at the same time. I’m fairly sure she’d never given that sort of thing a second thought until that moment. “I helped her out a few years back. I wouldn’t call myself a regular. Haven’t been to see her in a long time now.”

“Recently?”

“Not since I was under house arrest back on Earth, and to be honest, I’m focused on things other than… sex. I can count on one hand how many times I’ve actually been.” I cleared my throat. “What about you?”

“I haven’t had sex in months,” she stated bluntly, enough that I almost choked on my coffee.

“Must. Not. Be. Suggestive,” I muttered.

That just made her giggle, giving me a gentle shove. “Behave, Shepard.”

“Okay, you know about me. You’re an attractive woman. Not overly crazy. So apart from the obvious…”

“Stuck on a ship traversing every system in the galaxy…”

“Yeah, apart from that, why do you struggle?”

“Because while I might not be crazy, there’s enough crazy out there to warn me off every trying. The last girlfriend I had was sweet enough to start off with, but the crazy eventually came out. I think I attract the nutjobs and lunatics.” She sighed. “Honestly, you’re probably the best relationship I’ve had in ages, and we’re just friends! Shame that you’re a man and all.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” I stated flatly, which made her giggle again. Then I clicked my fingers. “Why don’t we go for a night out and try our luck? I mean, it’s not like there’s a difference between clubs nowadays. No-one gives a shit about sexuality since humans now have sex with aliens.”

She thought about it for a few seconds. “Not a bad idea. When?”

“Not this time around. We have to leave early tomorrow. But we’ll be back here often enough.”

That made her smile, as I think she enjoyed the idea of a night out, and even though I was the complete opposite of who she’d probably want to spend a night with, maybe we’d spur each other on to find a partner, even if just for a night.

It was during the next mission that Alenko sat with me at the table one morning during breakfast after nearly everyone else had disappeared. I could see something was on his mind, but didn’t push him to say whatever was on it. He’d tell me eventually. The mug finally hit the table and he cleared his throat. I looked up from the datapad in my hand and met his eyes. “So, what do you think about Traynor?”

The question sounded innocent though it was anything but. “She’s a lovely woman. I like her. Always lends an ear. Keeps me plied with coffee. Bloody good at her job too.”

“Uh-huh.”

I placed the datapad down and leaned forward, crossing my arms on the table. “Okay, Kaidan. Spill it. What’s on your mind?”

“You’re attracted to her.”

“I am.”

That made him blink in surprise, probably believing I’d deny it. Why deny something that probably obvious, even to her? I just never knew it would go anywhere. “So… What then?”

“What do you mean?”

“You two are almost tied at the hip at times. The past three visits to the Citadel, you’ve spent most of your time together.”

“So? She’s a friend, Kaidan.”

“Aren’t you… I don’t know, setting yourself up for heartache? You admit your attraction. It’s clear you like her and would like more… So…”

“Why would I be worried about heartache when the reality is she’s not interested in me, and I treat her only as a friend? Sure, there’s a little light flirting from us both, but it’s because we’re comfortable around each other.” He opened his mouth a couple of times, but I think he knew his argument, whatever it was, had fallen flat. “Thank you for the concern, Kaidan, but I think I’ll be just fine.”

Once we’d established a friendship, Traynor would come up to my cabin once a week, maybe more, to play chess. It wasn’t a game I was particularly good at, but it was more a case of us enjoying a couple of drinks and conversation while enjoying a few games. She usually whipped my arse each game, always able to see the game five or six moves ahead. I tried to do that, but usually fell into her traps. It was nothing like the battlefield I was used to dealing with.

More than once, she would cast a lingering gaze at my private shower. I knew why. Despite the _Normandy_ being a highly advanced ship, I had no doubt the crew showers were probably awful. It took her a little while but she eventually plucked up the courage to ask the question I’d been expecting. “Can I have a shower, Shepard?”

Now, let’s be honest. Most of the time, I’d have replied with something slightly suggestive, we’d laugh, and that would be it. But… This wasn’t one of those times. “Sure. You’ll probably want to grab your own towel and things though. Only man products in my shower.”

“So soap?” she asked, smirking away.

“And shampoo. Deodorant. And cologne.”                           

She leaned forward. “Don’t tell anyone, but I do like that last one on you,” she whispered. That just made me laugh as she rose to her feet and disappeared, returning a couple of minutes later while I waited next to the shower door. “Stay there so we can talk while I’m showering.”

“Um…”

“Just by the door, Shepard!”

“Um… Samantha…” I rarely called her by her first name. The fact I used it, and her full name… That meant I was being serious. “If that door remains open, and I’m anywhere near it, I’m going to take a look. Just being honest. And I don’t particularly want to shout through a closed door. So… I think it’s best I just stay down there.”

She smiled and kissed my cheek but walked past and closed the door. I sighed with relief as I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we’ll built by being a pervert. So I took a seat on the couch, nursing a glass of alcohol, hearing her sing badly to herself but no doubt enjoying the best shower she’d had in months. She eventually appearing wearing a fluffy dressing gown, her hair wrapped in a towel. She plopped down on the couch next to me, kissed my cheek again. “Thank you, Shepard.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And also thank you for being honest.”

“Well, I think it’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“It is. And… Well, you’re probably one of my best friends already. You might be my commanding officer, but I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone. I think we’re the reverse of the straight female, gay male best friend trope.” She paused a moment before asking, “Do you not… find it difficult, you know, being with me like this?”

“Nope. I like your company and know it won’t go anywhere. So it’s all good.”

That gave her another good giggle. We eventually played another couple of games of chess, another couple of drinks too, before she announced that she really should head back to quarters. I walked her to the elevator as always though, this time, she did hug me for longer. I put it down to the fact we’d both had a little bit more to drink than usual, and the fact she was in a good mood. She thanked me again for the shower, for being good company, gave me another kiss on the cheek, then walked onto the elevator. She turned and smiled at me before the doors closed.

I had some alone time in the shower that night and my thoughts were only about her. Commander Shepard was setting himself up for heartache. Oh well…

The fact we were at war with the Reapers kept my mind busy most of the time, so although I found her a pleasant distraction at times, it wasn’t too often that I found myself thinking about it too much. Just enough to cause a pang or two but I just gave myself a mental slap and sorted my mind out each time. Can’t go falling for a woman who’ll never return the attraction, can you?

There’s no doubting we were good friends though. I spent a lot of time with Garrus, Liara and Tali, but they all had their own lives. Garrus and Tali had clearly been interested in each other for a long time, so it was no surprise those two started hooking up as soon as she was on the ship. As for Liara, I’m not sure if she was even interested in dating, far too busy with her Shadow Broker network, though I knew she also kept close to the asari councillor. If I didn’t know any better, Tevos knew who Liara was, which is why we were fed some bloody good information.

Before our next return to the Citadel, we agreed on our ‘date’ night. After the ship docked and emptied of most personnel, she headed up to my cabin as I said she could use my shower again if she wanted. I was busy getting ready myself, putting on my dress blues, as I wanted to make a statement myself, when I heard her call my name. Leaning against the wall, I avoided looking at the mirror in the bathroom as I asked what she wanted.

“Tell me what you think, Shepard.”

“About what?” I asked carefully.

“About me.”

“Ummm…”

“Shepard, I trust you as a friend. Please, just… tell me what you think.” I took a deep breath and thought it was a very bad idea, as it was going to be obvious what I thought in seconds. Stepping into the doorway, the water was still running as Traynor stood side on. It took all my willpower not to look away, as this was clearly what she wanted. She met my eyes and smiled before she slowly turned, lowering her arms to her side. “So… What do you think? Honestly?”

I fell in love with her, there and then. Her body matched her personality. She was… beautiful. Exquisite. A goddess. Practically perfect. Any woman who got a chance with her would be the luckiest in the world. She was slim, but a pair of perky breasts, a flat stomach that suggested she looked after herself. A pair of hips that I could think of many things to do with. She was shaved as well, something I didn’t expect. A pair of legs that…

I had to look away. “You’re gorgeous,” I whispered. I wanted to say many other things, but it would never be the time to say them.

“If only a woman looked at me like that,” she joked, though I could hear a little something in her voice. Perhaps… regret? I met her eyes, forcing them not to look down, and I returned a smile. “Thank you for your honesty, Shepard. Maybe tonight I’ll get lucky.” Then she threw a cloth at my face and told me to go away.

I had to have a drink after that to calm my heart-rate. I heard her get ready in the bathroom before she appeared next to the fish-tank, wearing an LBD – a little black dress, a pair of small heels, carrying a black purse. She’d done her hair, which only accented her face. Part of me didn’t really want to go with her. It was a bad idea. But she was my friend most of all, and I’d just have to squash all the feelings down.

“You scrub up well, Shepard,” she said, walking towards me, putting her nose to my jacket and inhaling. “And you’re wearing my favourite cologne.” She looked up and met my eyes. “Think this is some sort of date?”

“Well, I will have a beautiful woman on my arm for at least part of the night.”

“Only part?”

I smirked. “Well, looking like you do, I expect to return here alone.”

The smile she returned was nothing but sweet. “I’m sure you’ll have your own luck. You are Commander Shepard after all.”

I wanted to say the woman I most wanted wasn’t available, so simply went with, “Well, let’s just see what happens.”

Once off the ship, I offered her my arm as we wandered towards the wards. I had suggested we have a couple of drinks in a bar first before we moved on. I noticed the glances we both received, as did she, and that made us both laugh and relax. At the bar, we bought a round of drinks each, chatting away while it was clear she was getting plenty of appreciation from men and women. “Once we hit the club, I’ll make myself scarce,” I told her, “Can’t have people thinking we’re a couple.”

“Worst things than being considered Commander Shepard’s date, but thank you.”

We were both relaxed as we hit one of the Citadel’s biggest and busiest clubs. It wasn’t the music I particularly enjoyed but it wasn’t really for my benefit. I let Traynor go not long after we headed inside, heading to the bar for a drink, and ended up at a table full of soldiers on break. They were a good bunch, green behind the gills, and I’ll admit, their constant fawning was a little grating. I knew it was just respect, but I had to leave them to it eventually.

Finding myself at the bar again, I simply looked across the dance-floor. I saw Traynor talking to a woman and couldn’t help smile. At least she was getting somewhere. I eventually found myself beside Vega and Cortez, Vega just happy to drink, and Cortez admitted he was out on the pull but wasn’t getting anywhere. “Did you come in here with Traynor?” he asked.

“I did.”

“You’re quite close nowadays,” he added.

“We are.”

He met my eyes. “Hoping she’ll change for you?”

“No, because it doesn’t happen like that. She is who she is.”

“So why aren’t you out there trying to hook up?”

I shrugged helplessly. “It doesn’t interest me. So I’ll wait around until I see her leave with someone. Then I’ll head home.”

I tried not to watch her, but I saw her speak with at least three women during the evening, but apart from conversation and perhaps a dance, it didn’t seem to go anywhere. I was sitting back with a couple of soldiers at a table downstairs when she appeared, looking… frustrated if not a little upset. Rising to my feet, she asked if we could leave right away.

Once outside in the quiet, she said she wanted to head somewhere else. We ended up in another bar, this one playing a little music, much different to the club, and it was almost deserted. We took a stool at the bar each, ordering us drinks and I just waited to see if she wanted to talk about… anything.

She didn’t say anything, finishing her drink before sliding off the stool. “Dance with me, Shepard.”

“Huh?”

“Come on. You haven’t danced all night. I saw you out of the corner of my eye most of the night. So, dance with me.”

I thought this was a very bad idea, but she was insistent, so I slid off the stool. I was expecting her to take my hand and remain stand-offish. Instead, she wrapped an arm around me, took my other hand but kept it between us, and practically moulded herself into me, resting her head against my chest. Then we just… swayed. Anyone watching would have thought we looked like a very nice couple. I just wondered what the hell was going on.

“So…” I finally stated.

“Ugh, now I know why I don’t go out to clubs very often.”

“Strike out?”

“It wasn’t that. It was… I don’t know. When I kissed one of them, it felt right, but I just wasn’t feeling it. And, I’ll be honest, I’ve never really been one for just hooking up. Don’t get me wrong, I want to get laid, but I like it to mean something. I like to know more than just her name and the fact she wants to be between my legs. Know what I mean?”

“Well, sure, most of the time I’m the same. Except, for… you know, a couple of times…”

Silence resumed, and we must have stayed like that through at least… half a dozen songs, maybe more. Eventually she lifted her head from my chest and just looked at me with a smile. “Thank you, Shepard.”

“For what?”

“For tonight. Ever the gentleman.”

I shrugged. I wasn’t good at receiving compliments. She kept looking at me and I was trying to read her eyes, but I had no idea what she was thinking. When I leaned down, I think she thought I was going to kiss her, but I only laid a soft one on her forehead. All she did was sigh and rest against me again. We stayed there until they finally kicked us out, and the ‘sun’ was coming up by the time we wandered back outside. She kicked off her heels as we walked back to the ship, heading to the lounge for a nightcap once back on board.

Sitting back on the lounge, she curled her feet underneath her and leaned into me, glancing to see her sip at her glass of wine. “I didn’t see you attempt with one woman tonight, Shepard. Why is that?”

“Like you, not interested in hooking up just for one night. Clubs aren’t where you go looking for love. Most people are there to get a leg over.”

“No other reason?”

I sipped at my glass and didn’t meet her eyes. “Not particularly.”

I glanced to see her scull her glass of wine, placing that down on the table, before she leaned back. She then grabbed my glass, placed that down next to hers, before leaning back again. Then she put a finger to my chin to turn my face towards her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine so fast, I couldn’t move back. Her lips were very soft. Her perfume was delightful, a pleasurable scent that would linger in my nose for hours. It wasn’t a hard kiss, and I didn’t really know what to do. It lasted… five seconds, just a soft meeting of lips, before she pulled back. “Well, not completely horrifying,” she said quietly.

I could do only one thing. I burst into laughter. “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not…” I trailed off, quite frankly stunned by what had just happened. She looked a little unsure too. “Samantha?”

“I’m… confused, Shepard.”

“Then perhaps we should go our separate ways for now. Grab some water, head to bed. Clear your mind and get some sleep.”

She smiled at my suggestion, worried about her welfare as always. We headed out to the mess, where I grabbed her some water, and escorted her to the crew quarters. She turned to face me as I handed over the glass. “Thank you for tonight, Shepard.”

“Sure, no worries. It’s been fun.”

I put what happened to the back of my mind, thankfully she did as well, and life continued on as normal. The war got worse, of course. It was always going to get a lot worse. We were on the back foot everywhere, and once Thessia fell, at heart, I thought that was it. Apart from the wonder weapon that seemed more like a Hail Mary rather than a feasible option, I figured I’d just fight until I was dead. I couldn’t really think of a better plan otherwise.

There was no mention of that kiss again, even during our weekly ritual, which we both insisted to keep it going, as it was something normal to cling onto. We would play chess. Have a couple of drinks. Lightly flirt as always. One evening, she wondered if I wanted to watch a movie afterwards. Considering I had vid-screen that dropped down from the roof, I thought it was a good idea. I let her choose, surprised it wasn’t some rom-com but actually a comedy we could both laugh at. She eventually rested against me, wrapping an arm around her. Anyone walking in would think things. By the time the movie finished, she was asleep, so I grabbed a pillow from my bed, a spare blanket, and put her to bed. So I wouldn’t shock her the next morning, I made sure I kept on underwear and a shirt.

What I didn’t expect was to wake up next to her the next morning. I knew nothing had happened, but she was rather shy when waking up, and definitely embarrassed, which did give me a laugh. “Traynor, why are you in my bed?”

“I was cold, this bed looked warm… and I wanted the company.”

“Even mine?”

“Well, my options are slim, so yes.”

“You keep giving me these backhanded compliments, Traynor. I’m not sure what to think.”

She rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. I did the same thing, wondering if she was going to say something. “Know how… that night, I said I was confused.”

“Yeah?” I replied carefully.

“I still am. I’m… Who I am. I knew from puberty I liked girls. Loved them. Never gave men a second thought. Never found myself attracted to any man. Certainly never had any feelings. The only man I’ve ever loved was my father.” She took a deep breath. “I know how you feel about me, Shepard. I know you’re doing your damned best to keep it under lock and key, but I know.” She glanced at me. All I could do was return a helpless shrug. “You’ve been nothing but a good friend. Hell, you’re probably the best friend I’ve had in years. You listen. You care. You put up with some of my zany behaviour. And you’ve never… pushed. You’ve always accepted reality.”

“I can’t change who you are, Samantha. Known that since day one.”

“No, you can’t.” I felt her hand move and grab mine, giving it a squeeze. “I… haven’t changed, Shepard. But I’m confused because I’m… feeling things I shouldn’t or at least never felt before. I’ve never given any man a single thought in regards to a romantic or sexual sense. Until you, at least.” I figured this was my time to shut the hell up. She was baring her soul. “This isn’t the trope of ‘one man can turn me straight’. I’m not even considering that I’m bisexual. But there’s something about you, Shepard, that makes me think… I don’t know, but I’m considering…” She sighed, glancing to see her pinch the bridge of her nose. I knew how she felt. “I’ve had thoughts about you, Shepard. Thoughts I’ve never had of any man before. And add to those the feelings I’m experiencing, and it’s little wonder I’m confused, because in my mind, I’ve always been solidly ‘I like females. Don’t like men’. Now, I’m ‘I like females. Don’t like men. But Shepard? He’s a good man. Intelligent. Brave. And even I notice that you’re bloody handsome as well. Maybe, just maybe, I could…” She trailed off and finally looked at me. “Say something, please?”

“I honestly don’t know what to say without scaring you off and ruining what we already share. I don’t want to ruin that, Samantha. Next to Garrus, Liara and Tali, you are one of my best friends. I’ve relied on you since the day I re-joined the Normandy. Always there to lend an ear. You’ve looked after me at my lowest ebb. I look forward to our chess night every week, as I get you for a few hours to myself. I still think of that night we danced constantly.”

“And the kiss?” she asked quietly.

“I don’t think about that. Because, if I do, I’ll go out of my mind.” I finally looked at her. “I can’t give any advice here, Samantha. I really don’t know what to say. All I know is how I feel. I don’t want to feel this way. I did my damnedest to stop it happening. But… Well, here we are, laying our souls out.”

She got up and left a few minutes later. It was awkward. How could it not be after that? When she left, I had a shower and near enough wept. I knew it was over. There’s no way the friendship could be retrieved after all that. This wasn’t a movie where we would magically fall in love, get married, have kids, and grow old together. Real life wasn’t like that. She would get over her ‘confusion’ and would move on with her life.

And it remained awkward after that. Everyone noticed too. The conversation wasn’t forced, but it wasn’t as easy as it was before. The weekly chess game stopped after a couple of weeks. With everything falling apart around us, I don’t think either of us needed our own relationship to fall apart, but I had no idea how to retrieve it. There was no point asking anyone for advice either. And watching Garrus and Tali all loved up in the mess just made me angry. It wasn’t their fault.

Hackett sending us orders to head to the Citadel before our attack on Cerberus HQ was just what the doctor ordered. It was an opportunity to relax, at least until my clone turned up. That was a pain in the arse to deal with, though Traynor was as helpful as always, though it was still awkward. Even our flirting, which had been so easy, was now awkward as hell. I didn’t even really try anymore, worried it would be interpreted incorrectly.

Figuring we wouldn’t be back on the Citadel until after the war was over, I organised a large party for all my friends and colleagues, Traynor included. I had enough alcohol to keep us drunk for a week, enough food to feed an army, and made sure the music selection was mixed to keep everyone happy. People arrived early, but when Traynor arrived, wearing that same little black dress from our ‘date’ night, I nearly had a heart attack. 

We barely swapped a word all night, but I noticed she was rarely not at my side. It was enough for one or two people to comment. All she did was blush, while I casually played it off, saying she was merely with her friend. Slowly but surely, everyone got wasted. Some even started hooking up. I didn’t blame them, one last fling before we head out for the final time.

I barely touched a drop all night, noticing Traynor did the same thing. It was only when the last guests headed to one of the spare bedrooms that she grabbed my attention. “Care for a game of chess, Shepard?”

“What? Where?”

“Your cabin, of course.”

It was so unexpected; I didn’t know what to think. “Um, sure. Okay…”

She stayed close as we walked back to the ship. Taking a chance, I wrapped an arm around her, and as she leaned into me, I couldn’t help glance at her, wondering what was going through her mind. The guard at the dock was surprised to see us, but the ship was deserted, and they weren’t going to stop us heading on board. It was weird seeing the ship completely empty, as even when docked, there would still be staff working away.

Riding the elevator up to my cabin, we still didn’t really say a word to each other. Heading into the cabin, I stepped down, throwing my jacket onto the bed before turning back to Traynor. “So…”

She walked towards me, threw her purse onto the bed, wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my head down as she kissed me. And this was no kiss like the lounge that night. No, it was immediately hot, deep and my body reacted instantly, wrapping my arms around her in return. I’m not sure how long the kiss lasted. It might have been a few seconds. It could have been a few days. When my hands moved to her back, she didn’t freak out, though when I pulled her close, she did giggle when something poked her, finally breaking the kiss. “Never felt that before,” she whispered.

“Samantha, are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” She said it so adamantly, my heart swelled. “I want to do this, Shepard. I am who I am, but I want to be with you. If you’re the only man I’m ever with, then I would consider myself a very lucky woman indeed. I… Shepard, I can only think of a couple of women I’ve felt this strongly for.”

“How about we don’t worry about labels. You like who you like. Man. Woman. Something in between. Hell, some of us even sleep with non-humans.”

“Take off my dress, Shepard,” she ordered gently. Pulling her into kiss her again, I blindly found the zip on the back of her dress. It fell away easily, leaving her in just a black bra, panties and heels. When I felt her skin under my fingertips, I couldn’t help get even more excited. Her hands moved to my shirt. After struggling with a couple of the buttons, she just ripped it open, causing both of us to chuckle. Shrugging that off, she broke the kiss to lean back, running her hands up and down my chest and arms. “So different…”

“In a good way?”

She smiled shyly. “I remember one word I felt when we danced that night, Shepard. I felt safe. I knew you would do anything to keep me safe and protected from anything the galaxy could throw at me. But, most importantly, I felt… I felt loved. I hadn’t felt like that in years.” So I pulled her in close again, wondering if she would feel the same. I felt her hands run up and down my back, finding the occasional scar. I carried a few from all the battles I’d been in. “What I know is that you’ll never hurt me, Shepard,” she added quietly.

I was amazed at her lack of nerves. I thought she would be shaking from nerves, even a little fear of what might happen. But she was utterly confident in her decision. I would never claim to understand. But had I dreamed of such a moment? You bet I had. I just never thought it would happen.

She kicked off her heels as I took off my shoes and socks, before her hands moved to the belt of my trousers, before she undid the button and unzipped me. Once I was only in my underwear too, she looked down and the bulge couldn’t be missed. “Do you mind?” she asked, now blushing quite a bit.

I didn’t bother putting on a show. All I did was push them down until they were around my ankles and kicked them away with the rest of my clothing. She couldn’t help but look down at it, rather transfixed by it. “Um, do you mind…”

“Do whatever makes you feel comfortable, Sam.” She met my eyes and smiled at the use of the short version. I think we were at that point now. She leaned up to kiss me again. After a good thirty seconds of that, I felt a soft hand brush against my cock. That happened a few times before the brush became a grab. That made me growl into her mouth. She had to break the kiss and giggle. “Sorry.”

“No. It’s just… different, that’s all. I have to remember that you are a man, and will therefore act differently.”

“Trust me, you’re in the lead here. If this is the only time, then I want to make sure you enjoy yourself.”

“I think you should see me first.”

Undoing her bra was easy enough. Taking off her panties was a lot of fun. Once she was naked as well, I pulled her close, now definitely poking her. She got a case of the giggles, which certainly relaxed me at the same time. I suggested she didn’t stroke me too much, otherwise I would cum quite quickly.

We eventually ended up on the bed, Traynor below me as we continued to make out. I’m sure what I had in mind wasn’t a surprise. I’m sure women would do a better job. But I liked to think I was good enough. But what I definitely wanted was to enjoy her entire body. She gasped when I kissed and gently bit her neck. She moaned when I gently caressed her breasts, among other things. She enjoyed me running my tongue down towards her sex. She groaned when I avoided that and focused on her legs, and those delicate little feet of hers. I did everything I could think of to get her excited without touching her most intimate parts.

“Shepard, please,” she finally pleaded.

“What would you like me to do, Sam?”

“Please… you know…”

I leaned down to breath on her sex. She was soaking wet and I knew she wouldn’t last too long, just how I’d hope. “I don’t know, Sam. I need to hear you say it. You’re in control here.”

“Lick my pussy. Please lick my pussy. I really need to cum.”

I did as she asked. She nearly leapt of the bed when my tongue touched her for the first time. Once she settled down, I tried everything I remembered from all the other girls I’d been with. When I felt her body start to move, and particularly when she ran a hand through my hair to keep me in place, I figured she was enjoying it. I gently kept her legs spread with my hands, only wanting to bring her to orgasm with my mouth.

“Clit,” she moaned.

I didn’t mind instruction, so I moved my attention to that. She lasted a couple of minutes before she cried out, thankful I kept her leg apart, otherwise she would have squashed my head between her thighs. “Oh god,” she cried out. I kept going, and she made no move to stop me, grabbing a tight handful of hair to keep me in place for a little longer. “Oh fuck, Shepard,” she added. That made me feel rather good about myself. Then she let my hair go and asked me to stop. I removed my mouth immediately as she took a deep breath, kissing up her body, feeling her still quiver occasionally before I kissed her again.

“Holy shit, Shepard,” she stated in surprise, “Where did you…” Then she laughed. “Well, I guess you do have experience with women.”

“Different?” I wondered.

“A little but the outcome was the same. That’s what mattered. I always thought men…”

“Don’t care about your orgasm?” She nodded, a little embarrassed. “Trust me, this was always going to happen, Sam.”

“Thought about it a bit?”

“I’d do it all night if you wanted me to.”

“Talk like that, Shepard…” She trailed off but smiled before her eyes looked down. “So, um… Are you ready to…”

“Are you, Sam?” I asked gently. She nodded eagerly, though I could now see the first bit of nerves. No surprise. I got her into position, before asking her to wrap her hands around the back of my neck. Placing my cock at her entrance, I let her take a few deep breaths. She wasn’t a virgin, not at all. She’d probably used sex toys with partners. But this was something she’d never done. Once she met my eyes, smiled and nodded, I gently pressed forward.

“Oh my,” she whispered. I took it nice and slow, letting her get used to having a man inside her for the first time. I didn’t slide the entire length in at first, moving back a little before sliding a little more inside her. As I did this, we continued to make out, and I enjoyed it when she whimpered into my mouth. Breaking the kiss, she whispered, “Oh god.”

“Okay?” She nodded eagerly again, and once I had buried myself entirely, I felt her shuffle to get comfortable.

“So this is what it feels like.”

“Good?”

“Different, but good. Very good, Shepard.”

“I’m not going to last long, Sam. I can admit that right now. But once I cum, I’ll last longer second time around.”

She smirked. “You plan on a second time?” Raising an eyebrow, she added, “I was hoping for a third too, if you’re up for it. Got to make the most of it.”

We made love for all of perhaps three minutes before it simply became too much for me. I didn’t fuck her too hard, but it was just the fact I was inside her that made me feel rather giddy. She enjoyed the three minutes too, though I assured her later that another position would be even better for her. She giggled when I came inside her, something she’d never experienced before. It was one hell of an orgasm, and I felt it necessary to rest on a forearm as I recovered. “I’ll take it as one hell of a compliment, Shepard,” she said quietly, kissing my cheek.

She didn’t ask me to pull out, and it was little surprise I remained rather hard. We made out again, Traynor now enjoying running up and down my body, particularly my arms. Once I felt ready to go again, I pulled out and pulled her on top of me so she straddled my lap. She had a rough idea of what I wanted, but we worked together as I held my cock by the base as she lifted herself up. Watching her slide down my cock was something that would live with me forever. She bottomed out rather quickly, and the smile on her face suggested she was enjoyed it very much.

“With any luck, you’ll orgasm,” I stated.

“Fuck yes,” she whispered.

I let her take control, gently running my hands over her body as she slowly started to ride me. She would lean down every so often so we could make out, and I’ll involuntarily thrust up into her a few times. That made her cry out in a good way, and she admitted it felt wonderful. “I’m definitely going to cum,” she said quietly, and rather happily.

When she grabbed both my hands, locking our fingers together, she started to ride me a little faster, her confidence increasing with every minutes. I could only watch, absolutely transfixed by this beautiful dark-skinned woman, with the perfect face, breasts, body, legs, pussy, everything. Then she started to make the same noises she’d made while I was going down on her, and we shared a smile as we both knew what was going to happen next.

“Oh, Shepard,” she cried out. She wasn’t quite there yet, but I didn’t move. She knew what she was doing. “Oh shit,” she added, “Oh fuck.”

It was an even better orgasm, or so I liked to think. She shook and shuddered, her entire body appearing to convulse, before she just gave up and collapsed onto me. Despite being sensitive, she did ask me to hold her, which I did immediately. We lay in silence, just listening to her breathing, still connected at the groin. “Do you need to finish?” she finally asked.

“No. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sam, if you want to call it a night, that’s fine.”

“That was… That was exhausting.” She finally lifted her head. The smile was heart-warming. The shimmer in her eyes spoke of other feelings. I just cupped her cheek, gently rubbing her face with a thumb. She closed her eyes and moved her head into my palm. “I’m not confused any more, Shepard.”

“Oh…”

“I’m glad we did this.”

I couldn’t help smile at those words. “So am I, Sam.”

She opened her eyes, looking into mine. “I’ll want to do this again. I was thinking this would only be a one-time thing. Try it, perhaps enjoy it, but that would be it. But…” She leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips. “I can’t deny the feelings I have. And what we’ve just shared has confirmed them.”

There was the usual clean up that was needed before we got into bed together. Traynor only wanted to be spooned against me, and wanted my arms to hold her close. If we never did this again, I would die a happy man. All the awkwardness was thankfully gone. We were completely relaxed. So relaxed that I leaned down to her ear and whispered a few words. I didn’t hear her say those words back, but that was okay. She might say them back to me one day. She might not. But she now knew how I really felt. The next morning, we woke together and she suggested a shower before heading back to the apartment. It was a good idea, and though there was no sex, we certainly made out quite a bit. Far as I was concerned, I was the luckiest man in the galaxy. We dressed in the same clothes as the night before and walked back to the apartment, this time hand in hand. I was fairly sure that the first woman who came along to take her interest would take her away, but until that moment, I would enjoy every second.

Walking into the apartment, everyone was around the kitchen bar and silence descended when they noticed us walk in together. “Where have you been?” Alenko wondered.

“Weren’t you wearing those clothes last night?” Liara added.

Traynor and I shared a glance. All she did was lean into me as I wrapped an arm around her. “Just out and about. Doing what good friends do.”

No-one bought it. And it was Joker who exclaimed, “They fucked! Holy shit, Shepard fucked her!”

“We didn’t fuck, Joker,” Traynor said, before cuddling into me and adding, “We made love.” Not a hint of embarrassment when admitting that. She sounded… delighted, in fact.

“Holy shit!” Alenko shouted. Vega just burst into laughter. Cortez looked bewildered, as did most of them, to be honest.

Traynor and I didn’t care. Looking at her, I asked, “Want to get breakfast somewhere else alone?”

“Now that sounds like a wonderful idea, Shepard.”

Waving at the rest of them, looking at us in stunned silence, I took her by the hand as we headed back out onto the Citadel.


	12. With Age, Experience (Chakwas x MShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Karin Chakwas was always professional when it came to her service. But could she sustain that when working alongside Commander Shepard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Mass Effect 2 came out, I’ve always wanted this as a romance option. I can understand why it wasn’t, but I’m always on the lookout for stories that match these two characters together.
> 
> Trying another non-MShep viewpoint. And unlike most of the stories in this series, a little more romantic, or so I like to think.

I will admit it. The first time I met Commander Shepard, I was smitten. Even at the age I was, old enough to be his mother, if not older, I was utterly smitten with the man. I’m sure I wasn’t the only woman on the _Normandy_ to think he was utterly handsome. Those blue eyes. That stubbled, chiselled jaw. Those shoulders and arms. The defined chest and abs, the body that slimmed down to his hips. Powerful legs that could… I just shudder when I think of the things he could do to me. 

More than once, I felt the need for a cold shower after he came into the med-bay with some sort of wound. When he took his shirt off, I would nearly swoon, finding it difficult to remain professional at times. The one thing I was never sure of was if he even noticed. I’m sure he noticed nearly every woman on the _Normandy_ was rather friendly with him, but he was always focused on the mission, barely taking time out for himself. 

I remember our time chasing Saren fondly. He’d only been on the ship for a month or so when he had the contact on Eden Prime with the beacon. He showed his resilience by not only surviving but actually thriving afterwards, particularly once he was thrust into command of the ship and made the first human Spectre. Criss-crossing the galaxy as Shepard and his team hunted for clues was a real thrill. After each mission, more than one would come into the med-bay requiring some attention. At the same time, I struck up a real friendship with Liara, who took a real fancy to the commander too. 

Of course, she wasn’t the only one, as Shepard was very friendly with everyone on the ship. He ran a tight ship, and expected the very best from everyone, but he would take a few minutes to speak to everyone. I knew Ashley was also attracted, though she worried about rules of fraternisation. Although the _Normandy_ was still technically an Alliance vessel, Shepard was now a Spectre, which superseded any other rank he held, though he always stated he continued to bleed blue.

As for myself, I’m fairly sure Shepard never realised for a moment that I fancied the hell out of him too. I always remained friendly and professional whenever I treated him, the same bedside manner treating him, Alenko or even Tali, who did require special attention due to being a quarian. Garrus was always amusing, as he hated med-bays, and I struck up a real friendship with Alenko, as he would come in with constant headaches due to his biotic implant.

I will always remember our time escaping the Citadel to hunt down Saren once and for all rather fondly. I never would have thought I’d take part in a mutiny. Again, Shepard was a Spectre, so he could do whatever he wanted, but he still answered to those in the Alliance, as the _Normandy_ was still their vessel, so they could still put all Alliance personnel up on charges if they wanted.

The trip to Ilos was nerve-wracking. Every single crew member now believed in Shepard. Those outside looking in probably thought us some sort of cult. We all believed in what he’d seen. We all believed the Reaper threat to be real. And we knew Saren had to be stopped before he could achieve what he wanted.

During that final night, the entire crew gathered in the mess for a last drink, Shepard raising his glass in a toast. He didn’t tempt fate, toasting our eventual success. He toasted our success so far and promised he would do his best to ensure all of us would survive to see the next day. I knew his words were tinged with regret, as we had lost one of our own on Virmire. It had been a tough choice choosing one over another. And I knew the loss of Ashley had hurt him deeply, as the two had bonded, not romantically, but through their love of service.

Shepard defeating Saren and stopping Sovereign wasn’t a surprise, or at least it wasn’t to me. I’d had faith in the man since the day he took command of the _Normandy_. Even during the battle around the Citadel, when Shepard was battling across the enormous space station, I knew he’d survive and win, and the _Normandy_ would be at the centre of events. Joker had the ship performing all manner of manoeuvres as we battled the geth fleet, and that was before we even began the battle against Sovereign itself. The crew was strapped in tight, but most of us had vid-screens where we could watch events unfold. I’m sure I wasn’t the only one continuously holding my breath.

Once the battle was over, Shepard remained a Spectre and became one of the most famous humans in the galaxy. The crew of the _Normandy_ were feted for the heroics, nearly all of us earning a medal from both the Alliance and the Council. Realising the Reaper threat, Shepard was tasked with tracking down any evidence of them and also what the geth were up to.

Then he was lost and everything fell apart.

I didn’t realise how much affection I had for the man until the day he was lost. We were all a mess in the escape pod as we watched the _Normandy_ destroyed. We thought Shepard was still on board, unaware he’d been blown clear, not that we could have done much to help. Liara and Tali were in floods of tears. Alenko sat quietly, muttering to himself about it being his fault. We managed to get Joker on another channel. He barely said a word.

Eventually rescued, the search to find Shepard was paltry at best. None of us thought he’d survived, but we thought his body should be found at the very least, so he could be given a proper burial. But no, after a couple of weeks, he was declared KIA and our team was split up. I was sent to work on Mars, a boring post but one to shut me up, as I continued to speak out about the Reapers. Now that Shepard was dead, the Council slowly but surely changed their tune. After a year, they were near enough calling Shepard delusional. I was disgusted by it, particularly as the Alliance fell in line with it.

When I was contacted by Cerberus, I didn’t know what to think. Firstly, what would a human supremacist organisation want with me. And, second, how the hell did they even know who I was?! Compared to others who’d served on the _Normandy_ , I wasn’t famous!

But they had news. News I couldn’t believe.

They’d found him. And barely believing the medical science involved, they were rebuilding him. Cerberus made me an offer. When he was awake, he would need a team as a new threat was on the horizon. I’d not heard of the Collectors, but Cerberus believed they were behind the attack on the _Normandy_. Now they were attacking humanity. I was a familiar face. Would I be willing to help Shepard again?

I returned to Mars, requested an indefinite length of absence, which couldn’t be refused as I hadn’t taken a holiday in years, and disappeared.

Cerberus was prepared. They’d built a new ship. There was an all-new crew, many of them ex-Alliance, leaving the Navy due to their frustrations in ignoring the Reaper and now Collector threat. I only joined because of Shepard. Not just because I had endless affection for him, but I’ll be honest. I’d follow him through the gates of hell to make sure he survived.

The day he walked into my office, I’ll admit to nearly collapsing. And when he actually hugged me, I nearly told him how I felt. It wasn’t love. At least, it wasn’t yet. But as I’ve already said, I had an attraction. A real attraction, and I did wonder, in those quiet moments, if he’d even looked at me the way I’d look at him. I knew others had been attracted to him on the old ship, but from what I knew, he’d turned them down.

But back to the hugging! When he embraced me, I couldn’t help but hold him in return, not so subtly running my hands up and down his back and perhaps just to his shoulders. I felt and heard him chuckle. “Still the same, doc. Though if you want to give me a physical, just to be sure, I won’t mind.”

It wasn’t suggestive, but I still felt my cheeks burn. I think I even giggled nervously. Giggling, at my age. At least he laughed when he heard it before letting go. He took a step back so I could look him over. I saw some faint scarring, even on his face, but he looked… well, he looked exactly the same. Shepard. “I’d never believe it if you weren’t in front of me.”

Shepard jerked a thumb towards the mess. “Miranda tried explaining some of the science. I don’t understand any of it.” I gestured towards the empty chairs, Shepard rolling his so he could sit close to me. “What are you doing here, doc?” he asked quietly, “You’re not… You’re Alliance, through and through.”

“Cerberus asked me to help you. I’m still with the Alliance, just on sabbatical.”

“Even so, doc…”

I reached forward, grabbing his hand. “Thank you for the concern, Shepard, but I’ve made the right choice. You and your team and going to need a good doctor to patch you up all the time.”

“Everything okay otherwise?”

I met his eyes, and the last day came bubbling back, plus the two years where I’d felt nothing but lost. So I rolled forward and hugged him again. I’m sure it surprised him, but he still hugged me back instantly. “It wasn’t for a while, but amazingly, everything is much better now,” I replied quietly.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and the depth of feeling was a surprise.

“It wasn’t your fault. And you’re back now, so it’s okay.”

It was amazing how easy it was to settle back into life on the ship. And Shepard certainly recruited a real bunch of characters. Mordin was just… nuts, but good fun to work with. Garrus had changed, and I’m not sure for the better. He was as friendly as ever, but even I noticed a piece of him was missing. Jack was a ball of rage and didn’t trust anyone. Kasumi was bubbly but clearly carrying heartbreak. Zaeed was… I think he fancied me in return. He certainly liked chatting me up during meal times.

Through it all, Shepard would come in nearly every day, even if only for five minutes to have a chat. At other times, he would need to come in to be patched up, as even with armour, shields and medi-gel, bullets could still make it through.

Things didn’t go well after Horizon, and I’ll admit I liked it that Shepard came to speak with me. I think it helped that I knew Alenko too, so he could ask for advice. I think I put his mind at ease, a little bit, assuring him that any words said in the heat of the moment were just that. Not to be taken to heart, as I was sure Alenko would have been saddened to see Shepard wearing another uniform.

It was around a week or so after that Shepard wandered into the med-bay. I was working late as always, perhaps ready to head to one of the lounges for one drink before bed. I glanced his way and smiled as he walked towards me. If I didn’t know any better, he was hiding something behind his back. I leaned back from my terminal and asked, “Okay, I’ll bite. What do you have?”

He showed me a box that didn’t tell me what it was. But it was heavy enough. Placing it on the desk, I took off the top and pulled out a bottle. When I looked at what it was, I’ll admit, I nearly shed a tear or two. I’d mentioned it as an off-hand remark during one of our many conversations. “Shepard, you shouldn’t have! This costs a small fortune!”

Glancing to see him take a seat, he simply said, “Worth it to see you smile, doc.”

That just made me blush. “And you’re a flirt.”

“You wound me, doc…”

“Karin.”

“What?”

“My name is Karin, Shepard. Enough of this ‘doc’ nonsense.” The smile that formed made my heart flutter. I really was falling for him. “Care for a taste?”

“Definitely.”

Quickly heading out to the mess, I grabbed a pair of glasses, sitting back down across from him as I poured a couple of fingers. We clinked glasses then took a sip. Serrice Ice Brandy. Not a better drop in the galaxy, far I’m concerned. Shepard murmured his appreciation too, both of us sitting back and relaxing. We ended up having a couple of drinks, Shepard switching on some music. Eventually a tune came on and he asked if I’d dance. Completely sober me would have been far too embarrassed. Karin Chakwas after three or four drinks leapt at the chance.

Feeling his arms wrap around me, as I did the same to him, I just rested my head on his chest as we swayed. No idea what the tune was, but it certainly helped with the mood. I could hear his heart beat in his chest, and it was faster than I thought it would be, but I put it down to the liquor.

One song turned into another, and he still held me, and I wasn’t going to stop him. Eventually I leaned back to see him just look into my eyes, a slight smile on his face otherwise. I’m not sure who made the first move, but when we kissed, I damn near melted into his arms, like those old black and white movies where the woman lifts one of her legs as she kisses her man passionately.

Then I realised what I was doing, almost sober in an instant, breaking the kiss and pushing him away, albeit gently. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately.

I met his eyes and shook my head. “No, Shepard. Never apologise.” I sat down and took a deep breath as he looked unsure for a moment before sitting down again. I met his eyes again. “I won’t lie and say I hadn’t hoped…”

“I know.”

I stared at him for a moment but I laughed. Ruefully, mind you, but I couldn’t help it. “So, I could ask how long but…” Then I thought about it. “But you kissed me back. That was definitely your tongue in my mouth.”

“Certainly was. I was hoping it wouldn’t end for a while longer.” He rolled his chair forward and took both my hands in his. “I’ve known since the original Normandy, Karin. But… I didn’t know if it was just infatuation or… something more…”

I couldn’t meet his eyes when I asked, “But you are attracted to me?”

“Um, yeah!”

That made me laugh again. “Despite the age gap?”

“I don’t know how old you are. You know how old I am.” Now he leaned forward, putting a finger to my chin so I looked at him. “I’ll put this in language that I hope works. You are a beautiful woman, Karin. If I was a far younger man, I’d call you a cougar!” I’ll admit, he knew how to make me laugh at least. “But I can understand being hesitant. You being you. Me being…”

“Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, wondering what he sees in a middle-aged…”

“Mature woman, who is clearly as beautiful today as she was however many years ago.”

He could make me laugh and he could definitely make me blush. “Let me think about it, Shepard. Trust me, part of me has wanted that to happen for over two years. The other part… I don’t want to listen to the other part, but feel I must.”

“Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere again.”

I cleared my throat. “Suicide mission, Shepard,” I stated, making sure I smirked at least.

“Might have something to live for at the end of it.”

I nearly kissed him again there and then. But all he did was finish off his glass, before I walked him to the door. He hugged me again, which was safe enough, and laid a soft kiss on my lips. Part of me wanted more. A part of me wanted him to ask me to his cabin. Or for us to just give into temptation and use one of the beds in the med-bay. But he finally wished me goodnight and departed.

Things couldn’t go back to how they were after that, not now that we both knew how the other really felt. He still remained as friendly as always, was never suggestive though dropped one or two subtle hints, but he never pushed me. Once or twice, we might have stolen a moment together, and I’ll be honest, I’d made my mind up the next day. It wasn’t a case of waiting for the right time, it was… I guess it was the fact there was still a chance he could die. So I made my mind up. I would go to him before we flew for the Omega Four. We would make love, then he would go defeat the Collectors, then we would… do whatever came next.

I should have known my plan wouldn’t come to fruition, though it wasn’t Shepard’s fault. Away on a mission with his team, the Collectors took us hostage, ready to do god knows what to us. I don’t really remember much, as they put us to sleep. I remember screams. Lots of screams. And the pleading of voices. It was beyond a nightmare.

I’m not sure how long it had been. Maybe only hours. Possibly days or even weeks. The things I’d seen would live with me for the rest of my life. I knew the Collectors had taken us. What they wanted with us, I’m still not sure now. But I should have known Shepard would come to rescue us. I opened my eyes to see his immediately look into mine. I’d never see him more determined, and that calmed me as I stood trapped in that cocoon. I knew he would open the lid and rescue me.

When I felt air, even though it was stale air, I took a deep breath as I felt two strong arms take hold of me. I’m sure tears were expected, but I just felt relief as he hugged me tightly. He didn’t say a word. His body language told me everything. I was now safe again. If I’d doubted his feelings for me before, that pretty much ended it. I have no doubt he’d dropped everything to come rescue us. Rescue me.

Lifting my face with a finger under my chin, his eyes searched my face. I couldn’t exactly smile, not after what I’d just experienced, so I did what I thought would convey the right message. I got up on my tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

I think he wanted to escort me back to the ship, but he had a mission to complete. So he chose Mordin to take the survivors back. I was amazed that nearly everyone taken had survived. Gaby and Ken. Kelly. Everyone who worked in the CIC. If we’d lost anyone, it was those killed while defending the ship.

As we walked, there was plenty of nervous excitement. All I knew is that Shepard would win. And he would survive. Because I knew that the moment he returned, I would go to him.

Gathering back on the _Normandy_ , we had no way of hearing what was happening on the station, though most of us remained with our own thoughts. No surprise a few found solace in alcohol, though I doubt any of us would sleep for a long time. I closed my eyes and could see glowing eyes staring back at me. I’m sure I wasn’t the only one to have the occasional shudder.

When it happened, it was quick. You didn’t really feel it when the ship accelerated, but we must have been hit by a shockwave, as most of us were knocked from our seats.

“ _Sorry about that, folks. Station just blew up_ ,” Joker reported over the comm, “ _Just so you lot downstairs know, everyone is back alive. For a suicide mission, not a lot of death, eh Shepard_?”

“ _I don’t know about you, but I think that’s a cause for celebration, Joker. Everyone should head to the bar. I’ll head to my cabin first._ ”

As the rest departed for the lounge, I waited a few minutes before heading to the elevator. I’d never visited Shepard in his cabin. That was his private quarters, and I didn’t want to intrude. The elevator stopped eventually and I walked off slowly. The door opened as I approached, noticing Shepard sat on his bed. He looked exhausted, elbows on his knees, though when he lifted his head and noticed me, the smile was quick to appear. Hearing the door shut behind me, I immediately turned and locked it.

“You need a shower, Shepard.”

He laughed. I didn’t blame him. “I guess I should wash off the blood and dirt.”

He stood up and immediately removed his armour first. He wore a shirt and shorts underneath that, and he had no problem removing those until he stood in only his underwear before me. Walking towards me, he stopped a couple of paces away. “Were you planning on joining me, Karin?”

“You get in first.”

I think he wanted to kiss me, but he simply walked by, and I heard the shower switched on. I quickly removed by top and trousers so I was then only in my bra and panties. I generally wore a nice pair since that night we’d kissed, as I never knew if I’d give into temptation, and I wanted to give him a treat. He’d kept the door open, so I could stand in the doorway and get a good look at him. He was more tanned than you could imagine, considering he spent most of his time on a ship. He was lean muscles, but I’d felt the power in those arms. The definition across his whole body… I felt dampness in my panties that I hadn’t felt in years. I’d had lovers before but no-one like him.

He finally glanced my way and smiled. What made me smile was the obvious reaction another part of his body had. I could only walk forward, our bodies crashing together as our mouths met. His hands immediately explored my body, growling in my mouth as I couldn’t help but whimper when he pressed me against the wall.

My bra disappeared quickly. No surprise there, and he had a good look at my breasts. I was no quite double his age, and I liked to… All trains of thought ended when he took one of my nipples in his mouth. That told me everything I needed to know. He teased me for a little while before kissing me again, his fingers replacing what his tongue was doing. I eventually leapt up and just wrapped my legs around him as he pressed me into the wall.

“Good thing you’re so strong, Shepard.”

He proved it further by turning off the shower and carrying me out into the bedroom. He almost slipped a couple of times due to having wet feet, but after he lowered me down onto the bed, I knew I wasn’t going to stop him again. Shuffling back so I was at least wholly on the bed, he looped a couple of fingers into the band of my panties and pulled them off. I surprised myself by not covering up, but instead spreading my legs. I glanced down to see the reaction. It was overwhelmingly positive. Shepard had many gifts, and what lay between his legs… I almost salivated at the thought.

“What do you think?” I asked quietly.

“I love it. Nice and trimmed. Natural brunette too. I was expecting silver.”

“I’ll colour it for you next time.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Next time, Karin?”

“If you think this is a one-time thing, Shepard…”

He lowered himself down and kissed me before I could say anything further. Conversation ceased for a time. I just loved kissing him, but I definitely wanted more. As did he. When he moved to my neck, I felt tingles across my body, unable to stop the gasp that escaped my lips. It had been a long time since any man had been so intimate with me. I’d had lovers, but spending so much time on a ship… Let’s just say Shepard was the first in quite a while.

He appreciated my breasts again, which made me smile. Like many women of my age, we worry about the way our bodies age. Shepard seemed to love my body already. I kept myself fit, but even that can’t halt certain things happening. I was blessed with only a small bust. When he kissed down my stomach, I felt a wave of pleasure not felt in years, because I knew what he wanted to do. I couldn’t even remember the last time a man had done it.

Feeling his hand on a thigh each to spread my legs further, I’m not sure how to describe what Shepard did with his mouth to me. All I know is that I loved every second, and he described in detail what he thought of my pussy. Some might have thought it corny. I just loved it. To hear a man such as him describe my taste as ‘Even better than Serrice Ice Brandy’, I nearly told him I loved him there and then.

Then he made me orgasm, and I couldn’t help shed a couple of tears. I wanted him to keep going, but once he realised, he stopped, crawled up to lay beside me, and just held me in his arms. “Sorry,” I mumbled.

He just shushed me. “I’ve wanted to do that since we shared that first drink.”

“You can keep going. You don’t…”

“I love cuddling too. The big bad soldier can like cuddles.”

He could always make me laugh. I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. “Keep going,” I said quietly, “I haven’t felt that good in years.”

He gave me two more over the next however many minutes. By the time I had to cry enough, simply because I couldn’t take it, I was a heavy breathing and rather sweaty but blissfully happy mess. And he hadn’t even been inside me yet. Lying beside me, he ran a couple of fingers up and down my chest as I finally looked into those blue eyes of his. They spoke volumes to me, and I knew, then and there, that he felt exactly the same. I don’t know how or why, but…

“I love you,” I whispered.

The smile was immediate. “I love you too, Karin.”

I didn’t cry that time. I could only smile as he admitted his feelings before he leaned down to kiss me. Once we broke apart, I could only admit, “I’m such a fool. We could have been like this months ago.”

“It was worth the wait.”

There was one thing I’d been waiting for. Shuffling back so my head rested on a couple of pillows, Shepard knew what I wanted as he got into position between my legs. Feeling him press at my entrance, he took his time entering me. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been with a man, but that man certainly hadn’t been someone like Shepard. He leaned down to kiss me as I felt him slide inside me, slowly but surely, until our groins touch. I know I moaned into his mouth, which made him chuckle.

We made love, that’s what we did. It was gentle, and tender, and incredibly loving. I’m sure part of him probably wanted to absolutely pound me at the same time, and part of me wouldn’t have minded it either, but this was a testament to the depth of feeling we shared. Eventually I just held him close to my body as I felt him thrust into me, wrapping my legs around him too.

“Harder,” I breathed.

When he did that, I felt more tingles all over my body. I figured he wasn’t going to last that long, so I would enjoy it while it lasted, but as he was still young, I knew it wouldn’t take him long to recover. He eventually lifted himself up so we could see each other. Taking the occasional deep breath, I knew he was getting close to orgasm.

He didn’t have to ask where to finish. I wasn’t going to fall pregnant at my age, and I wanted to feel him finish inside me. Grabbing both my hands, he locked our fingers together and pressed my hands back on the bed as he fucked me a little harder, knowing he was about to cum. I couldn’t help but look down to see his cock now thrusting faster into me, and the only reason I didn’t orgasm is that he eventually came himself. He groaned loudly, pumping into me a few more time before he finally stopped, leaving his cock inside me but resting on his forearms, his head only inches above mine as he kissed me again.

Eventually rolling off me, we lay side by side, taking a moment to recover. “Can I be honest, Shepard?”

“Sure.”

“I haven’t been fucked that well in years.”

He burst into laughter. “Karin Chakwas, did you just curse?”

“I just had one of the men I used to serve alongside make love to me then cum inside me. I think we’re past cursing now.”

To prove a point, I gave him fifteen minutes to recover before I stroked him back to life, which took all of thirty seconds, before I straddled his lap. The look on his face when I did that… I would have taken a picture, but I wanted to do something else. When I slid down on his cock, that was it. I knew our relationship would continue somehow, even after Cerberus. I didn’t know what he planned, but I knew Cerberus wasn’t part of his future.

Our second round of lovemaking lasted longer. I enjoyed my first orgasm with a man inside me in probably decades. That made me cry again. I find no embarrassment in admitting that fact. This was a man I loved and adored, and this was the final connection. The best part, though, was the fact I had more than one. Shepard loved watching me ride and bounce on his cock, and the longer it went on, the ruder my words were, which he definitely liked. I threw off some of the inhibitions I still felt.

After my third orgasm, Shepard rolled me over then got me on all fours. I hadn’t done something like that in a long time, but I knew he needed to finish again, and I was in such a good mood, I’d have agreed to nearly anything. But all he did was slide inside me before lifting me so my back rested against his chest, his lips on my neck or shoulder, his hands caressing my breasts and body.

“I love you, Karin Chakwas,” he breathed into my ear.

My voice caught when I returned those words to him.

He had a second orgasm, then we headed back to the shower, where we continued to make out as we cleaned up. He held me for a long under the hot water, barely moving, and I couldn’t remember a time I’d felt safer nor more loved. I was a woman well into her fifth decade, and all I could think was ‘Where were you thirty years ago?’ But I put those thoughts out of my mind. I would just enjoy whatever time we had left.

This time, we dried each other off before heading to bed. Crawling under the covers next to him, I loved the fact I could cuddle into him. Despite the muscles, he still felt soft and he was very warm, but when he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, I nearly wept for a third time. But I managed to contain the emotions, making do with running a hand up and down his chest.

“What do we do now, Shepard?” I wondered.

“I’m not sure. I’m thinking a beach, where little clothing is worn, a cabin not far away, preferably isolated, where I can enjoy some private time with someone I know rather well.”

“A woman?”

“Oh yes, I think you’ll like her. I’ve fancied her for a long time. Realised I’ve loved her for a long time now.”

“Oh… Why do you love her?”

“She’s beautiful, intelligent, witty, very funny. Great in the sack too.” That gave me a chuckle. “Most importantly, she is loyal. She turned her back on everything to be by my side. If that isn’t love…”

“She’d do it again in a heartbeat too.”

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, ensuring I looked up at him. “I’m not sure what the next step is, Karin, but what I do know is that I want you by my side.”

I just smiled at him. “I’m not going anywhere, Shepard. Not until the end.”

That answer satisfied him as I felt his arm pull me tighter. I rested my head against him and closed my eyes, feeling more relaxed than I had in years.

My dreams were only pleasant that night.


	13. An Unexpected Outcome (MShep x FShep + Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard was involved in a rather steamy affair with Jack. But when she asked for a threesome involving his sister, the lives of both siblings would change forever.

I’ll still admit it even today that it was never planned and life is funny like that sometimes. However, how everything turned out was a complete surprise. I’d never really given it a thought. I knew she hadn’t either. But, for whatever reason, from the moment it all clicked, that was it. We were heading down the road to the destination we now find ourselves in. Do either of us regret what we’ve done? 

Not a chance in hell. 

But, before I explain what we’re doing now, I guess I have to go back a bit. Not right to the beginning, that isn’t particularly important to the story. No, it all starts while I was working alongside, or for, Cerberus, and I was involved, physically if not intimately, with one of the people I’d recruited.

* * *

 “Fuck, Shepard,” Jack groaned, though the excitement in her voice was clear. Her trousers and panties were bundled down by her ankles. I had her bent over my desk. And I was ramming my cock into her. Hand on the back on her neck, holding her head down, and I was just slamming her. I’d learned rather quickly that she loved it like that. 

“I’m having that arse of yours next.” 

“Just use lube,” she warned, “Spit won’t do the job alone.” 

“What if I want it to hurt?” 

She barked a short laugh before moaning loudly. “Fuck off, boy scout. I know you’re not really like that.” 

She was right, and while I did think about taking her that way, it was mostly bluster while we fucked. It was always hot and heavy with Jack but it could also be surprisingly… I would never call it gentle or tender, but there were times when we did make some sort of connection. Don’t get me wrong, this was not and was never loving at all. We certainly did not have those sort of emotions for each other, and I knew we never would. But it was a good way to let off steam after a day or two in battle. She liked to fuck. So did I. And considering my options on the ship were rather limited, at least she was up for it most of the time. Chakwas had warned me about her personality, so we’d managed to work something out. 

Flipping her around so she was now sat on my desk, she looped her arms around my neck as I buried my cock once again, wasting no time fucking her hard. She bit my lip as she kissed me, probably trying to shock me. Perhaps draw a little blood. That just made me growl in return, which actually made her laugh. “Going to fill me up now?” she wondered, a cheeky grin appearing. 

I just licked my thumb and placed it between us. “You know me, Jack. Ever the gentleman. Ladies first.” 

The smile wouldn’t be called sweet, but her words were. Sort of. “You’re the first guy I’ve been with who actually gives a shit about getting me off.” 

I returned a smirk of my own. “I just do it so you’ll fuck me again. Can’t turn me down if I make you cum.” That made her laugh again as my thumb found what it was looking for. Jack almost jumped off the table from the jolt. Her arms wrapped around me tighter, her lips now desperate to kiss me, surprisingly passionate as I gently started to rub her clit. 

She had to break the kiss, resting her forehead against me. “Fuck, Shepard,” she whispered. She laid back on the table, allowing me complete access to her body, only raising her head to watch as I drove me cock into her faster. “Fuck!” she exclaimed again, her back starting to arch. 

I licked my thumb again and rubbed her clit a little harder and faster, the desired reaction almost instantaneous. She was very close. “Cum for me, Jack,” I practically ordered. 

Her right hand moved, so I grabbed it with my left, our fingers locking together, feeling her legs wrap around me too. “Shepard,” she moaned, the sort of moan of my name that let me know she was going to cum soon. Quite soon, to be fair. And I was glad, as my orgasm was fast approaching too. 

Her legs eventually squeezed me tightly, feeling her pussy tighten before her back arched at a scarcely believable angle, letting flow a stream of rather guttural language, some of it complimentary about myself at least. I kept rubbing her clit until her free hand moved my hand away, so I just placed both on the table and pounded her for all I was worth until I finally felt the release inside her. 

Then I rested on my forearms, trying not to squash her, the only sounds in the cabin being our deep breathing. “Shit, that was pretty good,” she managed to say, slightly amused as her body occasionally shuddered. 

“Glad I could be of service.” 

Pulling out, I was kind enough to grab a nearby towel so we could clean up, Jack stepping into the bathroom as I just walked around the partition and flopped down onto my bed. She reappeared a couple of minutes later and lay down next to me. It had been awkward at first, trying to make small talk after fucking, but once the missions had started to flow, and we’d learned a little more about each other, conversations were not as difficult as first feared or imagined. 

What Jack said next did surprise me. “I want a threesome.” 

I gave her a look but replied. “Okay,” then asked, “Who with?” 

“Another girl.” 

That wasn’t a surprise. I knew Jack liked men but she’d admitted the occasional dalliance with a female. “If you’re asking, I take it you already have…”

“Your sister.” 

“Oh…” 

I guess I can pause the story here for a moment. I’m John Shepard. Council Spectre. Ex-Captain of the _Normandy_. Once feared dead, returned to life thanks to Cerberus. Now working with them to take down the Collectors. My sister is Jane Shepard. Council Spectre. Former XO of the _Normandy_. Survived the destruction of the original ship, now working alongside her twin brother to stop the Collectors. I was the older twin, by only twenty minutes or so, something I never let her forget. 

I’m tall, six foot one, brown hair that is kept short, blue eyes, slight stubble, lean but muscular, and nothing but a trained soldier. My sister is five foot six at best, bright red hair, green eyes, and she’s grown into quite the attractive and remarkable woman. We share similarities in some features but, unless people know us, they wouldn’t always guess we’re related. 

Jane and I had always been close. Both our parents were members of the Alliance Navy, and our childhood had been moving from colony world to space station to… wherever we were told to head next. So we had to rely on each other more than most, and that just meant our relationship was always strong. Sure, we butted heads occasionally, but we were the only real support network we had. It’s probably why we both ended up serving, following our parents example but, once I’d made the decision to join up, Jane did the same thing the next day. 

Anyway, back to the story… 

“Is that a problem?” she asked. 

“Well, she is my sister, and it sounds like you want her involved in a threesome. Um, as I said, she’s my sister and…” 

“You don’t have to fuck her, Shepard. There are ways and means where I can be centre of attention and you won’t need to think about her.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“Being fucked by a pair of twins? Consider that something crossed off the bucket list. Sure, I’d rather a pair of guys, but beggars can’t be choosers.” 

“Can I think about it?” 

Jack shrugged. “Sure. Can I ask Jane while you’re thinking about it?” 

“I assume you will whether I ask you not to so…” I glanced and saw the smirk. “Guess I’ll just have to say yes in the end, though it will depend on what she says.” 

“She ever been with a woman?” 

“I’m sure she’s experimented like many do but it’s not something I’ve asked.” 

“Well, I’ll see what she says.” 

She left a few minutes later as Jack never stayed the night. It wasn’t that sort of arrangement. She came up, we might have a drink, we’d fuck, perhaps chat a while, then she’d head downstairs while I’d generally get back to work. If I headed back downstairs, people would generally take note of my demeanour. Joker had figured out early that I was fucking someone, though whether he guessed it was Jack, I’m not sure he had the balls to ask. 

Jane approached me a couple of days later while I was eating dinner alone in the mess, Gardner always keeping a little something to the side, more than aware now that I ate at strange times. She sat next to me, not across, and rather close, suggesting she didn’t want our conversation overheard. 

“Jack asked me something yesterday,” she whispered. 

“I know, we discussed it the other day.” 

“And what did you say?” 

“That I’d think about it.” 

“Okay. And what do you think?” 

I gave her a sideways glance. The look she returned was one of both interest and amusement. “If you’re comfortable with it…” I replied with a shrug. 

“You don’t think it will get… weird…” 

“As long as we keep Jack in the centre, sure, we’ll see things that…” 

“I’ve seen you… You know… Everything…” 

I glanced at her fully now. “You have?” She nodded, blushing slightly. “When?” 

“Not long ago, actually. You were in your cabin having a shower. I wandered in, wasn’t really paying attention as I approached the bathroom door, I saw you… You know…” 

I couldn’t help release a quiet laugh. “And?” 

“What can I say, my brother is a good looking man.” She leaned closer. “And no wonder Jack walks around with a grin half the time. I assume it’s even bigger when hard?” 

I would have choked on my food if I’d been chewing on something. “Well, if this does happen, you’ll see for yourself, I guess.” Sighing, I added, “Guess we should set a time or something then.” 

We agreed on a night after the next mission. 

* * *

 

Though I was expecting them shortly, I could still keep myself busy with work until they arrived. Hearing the door open, I swivelled my chair to see Jack swagger in confidently as always, Jane following in her footsteps, trying to look as confident, but a quick meeting of the eyes suggested she was a little nervous. I didn’t blame her. 

As Jack was the one who wanted this, I was going to let her take the lead. She understood what I was doing rather quickly, grabbing my sister and I by a hand each, leading us to the bed. She made out with me first, helping me undress, before doing the same thing with Jane. Watching her kiss my sister was… I’ll admit, kind of hot, actually. 

It didn’t take long for all three of us to be naked. “Wow!” Jane exclaimed once my cock rose to attention. 

“Feels even better when it’s up your cunt too,” Jack added, getting down on her knees between my legs. As she started to blow me, I took the opportunity to check out Jane. Her breasts were larger than I expected, she was very fit, and a peek between her legs showed a smooth pussy. As Jack sucked me off, she motioned for Jane to move over, using one of her free hands to fondle my sister. 

“Well, if this doesn’t bring us closer together,” Jane joked before she gasped, no doubt Jack’s fingers working wonders. 

I had a thought in the back of my mind of ‘I should be weirded out by this’, but though we were side by side, we were not being intimate together, and I tried not to look away from Jack too often. But when Jane spread her legs further, bumping into mine, I couldn’t help but look again. Jane noticed and just smiled, though didn’t say a word. 

To her credit, Jack could suck cock with the best of them, and I was soon warning her I was about to explode. As always, she just kept right on sucking until I groaned and released into her mouth. She looked up at me as my cock popped out of her mouth and she audibly swallowed. “Yummy!” she stated with a smirk. 

“Someone is showing off,” I retorted. 

Moving from between my legs, she popped her head between Jane’s and proceeded to eat her out. Having just watched me be blown, I guess watching her in return was the right thing to do. Still wasn’t finding it too weird, which was strange, but as I said earlier, we were not being intimate. 

Still, watching her eventually orgasm thanks to Jack’s talents with her tongue was… again, rather hot. Once she’d recovered, she was immediately embarrassed, looking away as her cheeks grew rather red. I just told her not to worry considering she’d seen my orgasm face in return.

“Okay, you’ve both cum, now it’s my turn. Guess you’re going to need a few minutes, Shepard?” 

I was still at half-mast, so just stroked myself and it’s amazing how the human body reacts. “No, I think we should be okay.” 

Jane lay down on the bed first, Jack on her hands and knees with me behind her. Jack moaned when I slid my cock into her before concentrating on Jane again. Hands at her hips, I slowly but surely built up the tempo, Jack not able to concentrate at times. In addition to that, Jane and I would make the occasional eye contact, and I’ll admit she looked… I don’t think interested, but there’s no doubt she could see Jack being properly fucked, and probably wanted to be fucked to. Just not by me… 

Still, Jane did cum again, and once she’d recovered, she moved aside as Jack glanced back at me. “Come on, big guy, make me cum.” Pulling out, I lay down and flipped her around, having her sit on my face. “Oh, with your tongue, Shepard. Trying to prove a point?” 

“Shut up and sit on my face,” I ordered. She heard the tone and did so immediately, feeling her lips wrap around my cock rather quickly in return. 

There’s no doubt she was turned on by it all as she was rather quickly rubbing her pussy in my face, enough that she was far too distracted to really blow me, which I didn’t mind, as I’d already cum once. Feeling a hand wrap around my cock, I didn’t give it my thought, figuring Jack was just stroking me as I ate her out. It was only when I felt something hot, tight and wet around my cock that I knew… well, it was going to get weird. 

“Holy shit!” Jack exclaimed, I think out of surprise but also the fact she was having an orgasm. But I barely noticed as I felt my cock slide deep into pussy. 

Jack stopped moving before she moved off my face, to reveal the fact Jane was straddling me, and it was definitely my cock in her pussy. And the look of bliss on her face suggested she was liking it very much. “So…” she said quietly. 

“Yeah…” 

She didn’t move for a moment. Neither did I. Jack was now sat beside us, looking rather amused by it all. In fact, if I didn’t know any better, she’d probably organised it all to set this up. I’d never given any impression of being this way inclined towards Jane, and I knew she was the same. But I guess we were now just getting carried away. Jack met my eyes and asked, “Well, what are you going to do now?” 

I looked back at Jane and smiled, lifting my knees so my feet were flat on the bed, Jane falling forward, her hands on the bed. Running my hands down her back towards her arse, I slowly started to thrust up into her. She immediately met my thrusts and we established a rhythm quite quickly. Her green eyes bored into mine and, though I’m sure we both knew we were crossing a line, I’ll admit it felt… It felt really, really good. 

Better than Jack, to be honest. 

“Johnny,” she breathed. She rarely called me that. Only when she wanted something from me. 

Moving one hand to her cheek to caress it, she closed her eyes and smiled before leaning down to kiss me. And it was no ordinary kiss either, quickly developing into the sort of passionate kiss no siblings should share. I’m not sure how long we made out for, but we both had to break it, as she moaned, “Oh god, John,” as I groaned and grunted. 

Our eyes never left the other as we were now fucking hard and faster, though I’d occasionally look down to see her body, and the fact my cock was disappearing into the tight, wet cunt of my sister. I then surprised her by grabbing and rolling her onto her back quickly, feeling her spread her legs wide, her fingers immediately dig into my back as I upped the tempo further. 

“Fuck me, John,” she cried before we kissed again. 

I wasn’t going to last much longer, resting my forehead against hers. “Going to cum in a minute,” I warned her. 

“In me. Please, nowhere but inside me,” she pleaded. 

I pumped her for a couple of more minutes before I couldn’t hold it back any longer, groaning loudly as I buried myself one last time and erupted, Jane feeling it necessary to kiss me again, probably to keep me at least a little quiet, wrapping arms and legs around me to hold onto as I finally slowed and stopped my thrusts. Resting on my forearms, we didn’t look at each other for a couple of minutes, though that was simply because I was recovering. 

When I lifted myself up, I should have met her eyes and have been immediately weirded out. Like, go downstairs, get on a shuttle, and just leave. But when our eyes met, the smile on her face was… I hadn’t seen her so happy in years. And it was infectious, as I couldn’t help return the smile. “Um, so… Got a little weird, right?” she asked with a giggle. 

“Considering my cock is currently in my sister, I’d say you’re right.” I paused before asking, “So… Why? Thought about it before?” 

“Honestly, not before that time I saw you in the shower. Then I found myself thinking what it would be like, before shaking my head and telling myself who you are. Then when Jack was between your legs, I found myself thinking ‘I’d like to be doing that’. Then when Jack was on your face, and your cock was just there… I got carried away, I guess.” She paused before asking, “Are you regretting it now?” 

Despite the fact I’d just shot an enormous load into her, my cock felt surprisingly hard. So I gave her a gentle thrust, earning a smile as a reward. “I should, but like hell I do. It really shouldn’t feel this good. 

“You’re telling me,” she whispered. We looked at each other again… then we kissed. And unlike the kissing during the sex, which is understandable in the throes of passion, and doing something quite naughty, this was a kiss after the fact. My sister was a very good kisser, feeling her arms and legs tighten around me further. Breaking the kiss again, she asked, “So what do we do now?” 

It was only then we both looked around to look for Jack, who was now dressed, sitting on the couch, still looking rather amused by it all. I pulled out of Jane and lay beside her. Neither of us was embarrassed, though we should have been. “Look, it’s been fun, guys, but I think I’ll leave you two to it,” she stated. 

“But…” I started to say. 

She held up a hand. “Trust me, I won’t tell a soul, but I’ve got to be honest, watching you two then, despite who you are… I think you two need a long talk and… Well, I’m not sure.” She stood up, gave us a mock salute, and strolled out of my cabin.

Glancing at Jane, she immediately turned towards me, running a hand down my side. “So what should we do now then?” she whispered. 

“Do you want to stop?” She shook her head. “Want to stay the night?” 

“I do now.” 

“And what about after?” 

She ran her hand up my side to my face. “John,” she was the only one who ever used my first name, “I think it’s safe to say that it won’t end tonight. Do you want it to?” 

I pulled her tight to my body, my cock pressing into her, which made her giggle. “I think you’ve ruined all other women for me as of this moment, Jane. It just felt… right, from the moment you slid down my cock. And if it feels so right…” 

“It can’t be wrong?” 

“If we do this, we’ll have to be very careful. No-one can find out except Jack. On this ship. Cerberus. The Alliance. Or, god forbid, our parents. 

“Do you trust her?” 

“Surprisingly, yes. But I think her exiting then was the end of our fun." 

Jane smirked. “Sorry for ending your fun with her.” 

I just ran a hand down her side, Jane automatically opening her legs as I ran into towards her pussy. She gasped when my fingers grazed her clit before I slid a couple of fingers inside her. She immediately needed to kiss me. I did that for a while as she stroked my cock back to life again, and once I was hard and ready to go, Jane got on her hands and knees, looking back at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. She had a fantastic arse, taking a moment to give it a nice caress, before she demanded my cock. 

I gently slid it in until I was buried before reaching forward and lifting her back so she rested against me. Wrapping an arm around her body, I kept my other hand free to fondle her at times, keeping my mouth next to her ear. “John,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss me. 

“Who would have thought my sister had the best pussy I’d ever have?” 

“And my brother has the best cock I’ve ever had.” 

I kept the tempo slow as, now that we were alone, we could simply enjoy it. Whether we were both still thinking of the taboo or not, I’m not sure. All I knew is that… Well, if this carried on for long, we might never stop. She would occasionally turn to kiss me, otherwise she would rest her head back against my body, looking up at me as I ran one hand up and down her body, my other hand occasionally fondling her. 

“I love you,” she whispered as a jolt went through her, no doubt increasingly close to another orgasm. 

“I love you too, Jane.” 

At that moment, it was just the love that siblings shared. But… well, would it change if we kept going? I mean, we were now being rather intimate so it was possible. She eventually fell forward, shuffling slightly, asking me to hold her tightly by the hips. Then she added me, “Fuck me, big brother.” 

For some reason, I found that one hell of a turn on. “Hard?” 

“God yes.” 

I got into a position where I could really drive me cock into her, though leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek. “This is just the start, Jane,” I breathed into her ear. 

“No-one else again, John.” 

My little sister was well and truly fucked for the next few minutes. She moaned and squealed the entire way through, absolutely loving everything my cock did to her. I noticed she pleasured herself at the same time, and once I felt her start to orgasm, I buried my cock into her time and again, enjoying another one of my own, and I knew this time, that would be the end. A man can only have so many before he has to call it a night 

Collapsing onto the bed beside her, both of us now sweating heavily, breathing deeply, we didn’t say too much before she turned into her side, threw an arm across my chest and asked, “Shower?” 

Together under the warm water a couple of minutes later, that was when I think we started to feel slightly awkward, sharing looks and smiles but… We both knew we were entering very dangerous territory. Once we’d washed, I hugged her tightly and reassured her that I would always love her, no matter the consequences of what we might choose to do next. 

After drying ourselves, we got into bed, Jane immediately cuddling into me, feeling her hand immediately start to run up and down my chest. It was so comfortable already, it was almost scary. “What are our chances, John?” she wondered. 

“Of this working?” I felt her head nod. “I’m not sure. But are you willing to give it a go? I am if you are.” 

“It feels so right, John. I’ve never felt anything like this before. Maybe it’s because of who you are, but when you were inside me when I was on top of you, looking down into your eyes… I just knew, you know?” 

“I felt the same way.” 

She fell asleep rather quickly, giving her a gentle squeeze as she shuffled closer. I stayed awake a little longer, lost in my thoughts, putting together the few pros and many cons of what we were about to do. Perhaps in the cold light of the next day, we would choose not to, but a larger part of me wanted this, which surprised me. In fact, the thought of being this close with Jane only made me smile. She was sister, best friend, and could now be considered my lover. 

I could only wonder what the future would bring. 

* * *

The cold light of the next day resulted in us making love. That’s the only way to describe the sex that morning. We woke up, barely shared a word, made out then we made love. It was only after I’d cum that was actually said ‘Good morning’ to each other. 

We kept sharing glances and smiles as we dressed. In the lift down, we shared a final kiss before smoothing down our uniforms, quickly holding hands and giving each a squeeze, before we stepped off and walked into the mess. No-one even gave us a glance as we usually arrived at breakfast together. I was terrible at eating lunch and dinner, but breakfast was something I always shared with the squad. The team were in the middle of sharing stories as Jane and I sat down. Jack gave us a look but thankfully kept her face straight. Her eyes spoke volumes though. I just returned a brief nod. 

The next couple of weeks were interesting. We were making progress against the Collectors, but it was my personal life that admittedly took most of my attention. Not enough that I was distracted from the job at hand, but it was something new, interesting, and the whole fact it was with someone I really shouldn’t be with just made it all that much better, as far as I was concerned. 

Jane didn’t spend every night with me. Not yet. If she wasn’t in her own room often, I’m sure that would have set tongues wagging, and the people on the ship were not dumb. They could possibly put two and two together. But the occasional night in my cabin wasn’t a problem as it happened before. She’d come up, we’d have dinner and a drink or two, then she would have slept on the couch. Now, she would come up, we might have dinner and a drink or two, but more often than not, we’d fuck for hours. After fucking, we’d spend a long time talking. There were no confessions of long desires for the other. As we both agreed, it wasn’t like that. It was simply a moment in time that flipped like a switch. Before that, we were ordinary siblings. After that, we were anything but. 

I was at my desk in my cabin about a month after our physical relationship started when the doors opened. I turned to see Jane stroll in, completely naked, throwing her clothes on the floor. With a word, she pushed my chair back and sat on my desk, spreading her legs nice and wide, giving me a fantastic view of her pussy. “Johnny, it’s been a few days since she’s had any attention.” 

Leaning back in my chair, I simply smirked. “What are you asking for, Jane?” 

She pointed with a finger. “Your mouth, right here.” 

I feigned shock. “Jane, I’m your brother. You can’t possibly be asking…” 

“Do this for me, and you can have my arse later. I think I’ve made you wait long enough.” Then she smirked again. “Truth be told, I’d have done it that first night, but…” 

“I didn’t mention it and you wanted to make me wait anyway?” 

“So, mouth on pussy then cock in my arse?” 

I ate that pussy like a starving man enjoying his first meal in weeks. Knowing the cabin was completely sound-proof, having checked over the specs of the ship for confirmation, we could be as noisy as we wanted and no-one would hear a thing. Jane could be sugar and spice, sometimes incredibly sweet as we made love, or she would curse like a sailor if we got down to some hot, sweaty fucking. And, I’ll admit, I loved eating her out, that pussy the tastiest I’d ever had. She loved blowing me just as much, but she knew I’d happily eat her out all night if she wanted. 

She had three orgasms by the end, I think, though the second and third pretty much rolled into the other. Once her third was over, she had to pull me up and kiss me, her hands fumbling at my belt and trousers to free my cock. She gasped and I groaned loudly once I gently slid my cock into her. 

“I love you, John,” she whispered once breaking the very passionate kiss we shared as I slid into her. 

“I love you too.” 

She immediately turned shy, her face turning a colour of red I hadn’t seen much since we’d started. “No, not that sort of love.” Her eyes returned to mine as she added, “I _love_ you, John.” 

I couldn’t help smile. “Jane, I think it’s obvious how we now feel about each other. You’re my sister, my best friend, and now you’re my lover. In fact, you’re far more than that.” 

“So you’re in love with me too?” 

“God yes. I think pretty much from that first night. It felt right, and I knew I wouldn’t want anyone else again.” 

She blushed again. “I felt the same way immediately,” she admitted, “I haven’t regretted it for a second.”

I slowly started to thrust into her as I replied. “Neither have I. The only thing I wish I could do was tell someone. I hate the fact we have to keep this a secret.” 

Wrapping her legs around me, and her hands on my shoulders, we leaned towards each other to kiss again, resting our foreheads against each other. “So what do we do, I mean after all this is over?”

“I’m already thinking about it. Trust me.”

I eventually picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her back as I sat back and just admired her for a moment. She had never been shy and didn’t start now, looking down at my crotch and then beckoning me forward with a finger. Having now admitted our true feelings, the sex we shared was the most passionate since we started. Our mouths rarely parted. Our hands explored each other. There were plenty of whispers of love and affection for the other. We would drop the occasional line about how naughty we were being. When she came, and she came really hard, she started to shed a tear or two, admitting she agreed that it was hard having to keep it a secret. But she added immediately that our relationship would always be worth it. My orgasm, which followed a little later, was so good I practically passed out, only quick thinking preventing me squashing her beneath me.

Once I’d recovered sufficiently, as I said, it was a bloody good one, I lifted myself up on my forearms, to see Jane still overcome with emotion. I used a thumb to gently dry her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“I want nothing more than this but… I’m just thinking about things. Like mum and dad.” I pulled out and lay down next to her. This wasn’t going to be the sort of conversation we should share while I was inside my sister. “They must never find out, but they’re going to wonder why we’re both single. They’ll probably expect grandkids. And then… Well, I’ve not thought about it much, but we can’t get married.”

“So you’ve been thinking?” I asked, being serious. This wasn’t a time for jokes.

“Don’t you?”

“Since that night, Jane, I think about you all the time, how much I look forward to our future together, but also how hard it is going to be at times.”

“I know it’s quick, John, and I know we can’t do it legally, but I want a ring on my finger. I want to be able to call you my husband, even if it’s not true. I want kids more than anything. You would be a magnificent father, or at least I think so, but…”

She was now close to sobbing. All I could do was hug and hold her close. We both wanted this, but there was a slow dawning realisation how difficult it would be for both of us. “You want children, Jane? I’ve never really heard you talk about it.”

“You’re the first man I’ve been with where I’ve ever considered it.” Now she laughed, choking on a sob for good measure. “Typical that you just had to be my brother too.”

I thought for a moment, of all the people I know. “There’s someone on the ship who could help us, if you’re being serious.”

She learned back, her eyes full of hope and caution. “Who?”

“I think we could talk to Mordin. Whether he judged us or not, I’m not sure. But if there’s anyone with the scientific know-how…”

“Would he keep it a secret?”

“If we approached him in his position as a doctor, I’m sure that it would remain confidential. We’re outside Council Space too. Maybe the same rules don’t apply here as they do there or on Earth…”

She started to laugh to herself once she calmed down. “Here we are, naked as the day we were born, I’m wanting to feel you in my arse, yet we’re talking about having children and the future.”

“But you needed to get that off your chest?”

She tapped her forehead. “A lot of thoughts go on up in here once we’re back on the ship. Can’t help it.” She leaned up to kiss me, deepening it rather quickly, signifying the conversation was over, particularly once her hand caressed its way down my body to my cock. “I want my brother to fuck my arse,” she whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Well, that’s a change of mood,” I retorted, before turning around to grab the bottle of lube. She turned around onto her knees, resting on her elbows, her perfect little arse in the air. The first thing I did was eat that arse. I’d done it before, simply to tease her, but she’d found a real liking for it. As I did that, I lubed up my cock before starting to apply lube to her and slowly getting her ready for me. She was already making quite a bit of noise before I’d even slid my cock in. “Done this before?” I wondered.

“No.”

Holy shit, she was a virgin there too. I’m fairly sure my dick got harder at the thought. “Okay, I’ll be very gentle then.”

“I assume you’ve done it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Who with?”

“I’ll give you a couple of guesses.”

She was silent for a moment. “Ah, Jack… And I assume…”

“She hasn’t been up her since that night, Jane. It’s just you and me now.”

She reached back to give my hand a squeeze, an enormous grin lighting up her face. “Give me that cock of yours, Johnny.”

If you’ve watched porn, you’ll see women take cocks in their arse almost like they’re sliding it into pussy. In real life, it just isn’t like that. Or, at least, it usually isn’t. And as Jane was most definitely a virgin, it took a long time for her to take my cock, and every time I noticed her wince, I’d ask if she wanted to continue. “I want the whole thing, John. I don’t care if it hurts.”

“God I love you,” I exclaimed, almost without thinking.

“You just love me because most of your cock is in my butt.”

I’ll admit, the tone she stated that with caused me to laugh out loud. I gently fucked her, giving a little bit more each time, making sure I took it nice and slow. Part of me wanted to just hold her down and fuck her, and while I think part of her might have liked that, it would probably end the chances of us doing it again. So I remained patient, waiting for her to give the green light or suggest something else.

She eventually sat back to rest against me again, grabbing my right hand, putting that between her legs, her eyes looking up at me as I returned her glance. When we started to kiss, I thrust into her a little bit louder, whimpering into my mouth. I did that a few more times and she eventually had to break the kiss to moan loudly. “God, Johnny.”

“Okay?”

“Fuck yes. Fuck me and play with my pussy. I’m going to cry when I cum.”

I kissed from her shoulder, up her neck to her ear. “I’ll hold you as always,” I breathed into it. I think just the thought of everything caused her to shudder. I held onto her tightly as I upped the tempo of my fucking. I could see her wince often, but she never asked me to stop. My sister was a real trooper at times. I did have to stop occasionally to re-apply lube, but she asked me to keep part of my cock inside her each time. She wanted to feel full of me.

Again, she came more than once. The first time was fine, simply shuddering as I held onto her tightly, but she asked me to keep fondling and fucking her until I came too. Her second one opened the floodgates, assuring me it wasn’t from pain but only from the intense feelings she was experiencing. I moved my right hand so I held her tight to my body. “Please cum in me, John,” she pleaded.

It didn’t take longer than a couple of minutes before she had what she wanted. Once I felt completely empty, I sat back on my knees, taking her with me, so she sat in my lap, cock still buried in her arse. She turned so we could kiss, and it was probably the most loving and passionate kiss we’d shared up until that moment. “I fucking love you, John Shepard,” she stated, almost vehemently, daring anyone to argue or deny her feelings.

“Those words are returned and then some, Jane Shepard.”

She eventually moved off me, looking down to see everything was okay, grabbing a nearby towel to just clean off all the lube. Grabbing my hand, she led me straight towards the shower. “We’ll wash, then continue, though I think that cock of yours should go in my pussy only for the rest of the night.”

And that’s what we did.

* * *

“Mordin?” The salarian looked up as Jane and I walked into his office. “We need to talk. Have some time?”

“Sure, Shepard and Shepard. Come in, take a seat.”

“Can you lock the door? We need some privacy.”

He looked surprised by the request but did so immediately. He also fiddled with his omni-tool, so I assume he had devices dotted around the room. I know he trusted Cerberus even less than Jane and I. “Okay, Shepard. Complete privacy. Any conversation is just between the three of us. What do you need?”

Jane and I shared a look. “I’m going to be honest with you, Mordin. Can I have your complete assurance this doesn’t leave the room?”

Mordin blinked, again apparently surprised, but he nodded. “Doctor patient confidentiality, Shepard.”

I took a deep breath. “Jane and I are intimate, Mordin.” I met his eyes. No real reaction. “As in, we’re involved in a sexual relationship.”

“Ah…”

“We really only have one question. If we were to have children, would they be healthy or… Are there any tests you could do to find out if we’d have problems?”

“Are your parents’ siblings?”

“No.”

“Then while there might be potential problems, the children of first generation sibling relationships generally don’t experience too many health concerns. If you choose to pursue this avenue, the only thing I can suggest is that, once Jane falls pregnant, you consult a physician to ensure the child growing within is healthy.”

“There are no tests you can run now?”

“No, or at least none that will provide the answer you seem to be seeking. You are both fit and healthy humans. I can already see your minds are made up about pursuing this relationship, and as you know, I am not one to particularly judge. Procreation between related species is unusual but… You both readily agree to this?”

“We do,” Jane said, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly.

“Nothing has ever felt so right, Mordin,” I added.

“You love who you love. Sure, there are certain moralistic ideas about such a union, but considering the galaxy we live in, and what people are willing to do, or what people are willing to sleep with, quite frankly, a brother and sister finding love with each other shouldn’t be that much of a shock nor taboo nowadays. So, as I said, if your relationship does move onto the stage of procreation, there are steps once can take to ensure your child or children will grow up healthy and strong. It is only in later generations of inter-sibling relationships where health problems may occur.”

“So we can have a baby?” Jane asked, the hopeful tone in her voice near enough pulling at my heart-strings. I had no idea she had wanted one so much. Or maybe it was because it was me…

“Perhaps best not to fall pregnant during this mission. But once it’s over, I see no reason why you cannot at least try.” He paused before asking, “I understand human society will not approve of your union. What do you intend to do?”

Jane and I shared a glance. “That’s what we’re not entirely sure about. Considering who I am, who she is, the chances of privacy…”

Mordin opened his omni-tool, spent a minute or two doing something, before Jane and mine dinged. “Just sent you information. Salarian colony world. Understand you have plenty of credits. I can put you in touch with old friends. STG. Many doctors who could assist. Salarian views on matters like this differ to most of the galaxy.”

“Thank you, Mordin,” Jane stated quietly, I think slightly overcome.

He seemed to smirk. “Will admit, have seen change in both your demeanour. Figured it was due to sexual relationships. Did not think it would be due to being with each other. Still, good that you have found love.”

“Thanks, Mordin,” I said.

“Good luck once all this is over, Shepard’s. You are probably going to need it.”

With Mordin’s words ringing in our ears, Jane ensured her birth control chip was fully functional, as she certainly didn’t want me wearing condoms, insisting that her brother would always cum inside her. So during the next weeks and months, our sexual relationship continued to blossom, but there’s no doubt we were also falling deeply in love with each other. The more time passed, the more I knew the ship probably figured out what was going on. Jane practically moved into my cabin after a couple of months, and we made love every night without fail, and most morning’s too. 

If anyone suspected a thing, though, they never said a word. Never heard rumours nor whispers. While working together, Jane and I were always professional, but at the end of a meeting, she might occasionally stay, grab my hand a moment, or lightly kiss my cheek. Perhaps whisper that she loved me. It was hard for both of us, keeping our feelings hidden from the world, but we knew it was best for both of us. We never came close to being caught, or at least that’s what I think. Once alone in our cabin, as that was what it was once she moved in, the doors were always locked so no-one could stumble in and find us in a compromising position. Whenever we were on Illium to re-stock, as we couldn’t use the Citadel often, that was the only time we could wander around, hand in hand, and act like a couple. If anyone recognised us, and noticed, no-one said a word.

The mission finally ended with the elimination of the Collector threat. Amazingly, for a supposed suicide mission, everyone survived, though more than one of us took a wound or two as a reminder of how close we came to losing it all. Once of all us were back on the ship and back in regular space, I approached Mordin and set up our escape with him. Again, he was nothing short of understanding, putting us into contact with a couple of close friends. The colony world was in the furthest extreme of their own space, so he assured us that, while two humans would prove unusual, his friends would ensure we were left alone.

Once I broke links with Cerberus, I had the ship head back to Illium. After we’d docked, I’d gone through the ceremony of thanking everyone for their contribution, Jane and I packed a bag each and, once everyone else was off the ship for whatever reason… we simply disappeared.

* * *

I closed my eyes, listening to the waves break on the shore. It was another hot, humid day. The days were always hot and humid on this world. Opening my eyes, the water was a crystal blue, taking a few steps forward, letting the water break around my feet. At least the water was always cool. Looking down my body, I was practically bronze nowadays as every day was spent relaxing in the sun. Retirement does do the body some good.

I’d lost track of how many days and months we’d been living on this planet. The salarians had a name for it. Jane and I just called it home. We had a small cabin only a few metres from the beach. The nearest settlement was at least an hour away by skycar. Friends of Mordin helped keep us supplied with the sort of food Jane and I could eat. Otherwise, we were left completely alone.

Feeling a presence next to me, I glanced to see Jane alongside me, her skin the same tone as mine, wearing a bikini. My hand immediately went to her stomach as it was obvious she was now carrying our child. “He or she was kicking earlier,” she stated with a giggle, “I think they’ll want out sooner rather than later.”

“Well, at least we’ve been given a green light regarding their health. Ten fingers and toes, and everything else is as it should be.”

She turned towards me, holding my hands in hers. There was a ring on her third finger, left hand. It wasn’t official. It could never be official. But I’d proposed and we held our own little ceremony. We only ever called each other husband or wife, John or Jane. Looping her arms up around my neck, we kissed before she whispered, “How would you like to fuck your wife, husband?”

We adored making love outdoors. We had a nice bed where I could lie back, Jane could mount my cock, and we could make love in the sun. Watching my rather pregnant sister ride me was… incredibly hot, to be honest. Her breasts were now growing ever bigger, which amused her whenever I mentioned it. “You’ll never tire of this?” she moaned.

“Like hell I will. You should see my view.”

She looked down and smiled. “I have no complaints from here.”

Leaning forward, she placed a hand to either side or me as I shifted my legs, feeling my cock slide deeper into her, earning a loud gasp, a smile, and another hot kiss. She was soon making quite a bit of noise, our language rather filthy as it generally was nowadays, and we were both so distracted that we didn’t hear the first cleared throat. It was only the louder second one that caused us to stop, looking at each other in surprise, before we both looked in the direction of the cleared throat.

Jane didn’t both moving off my lap though sat up slightly. “Admiral Hackett?” I asked, unable to hide the surprise. I didn’t move either, completely taken aback by the fact he’d found us.

“Sorry for… um… interrupting…”

Jane made to move but I looked at her and held her in place. “Don’t move, Jane. We’re not finished.” Glancing back at the admiral, I could only ask, “What brings you here, sir?”

He removed his hat and stepped forward. “I need your help, Shepard. In fact, I need the help of both of you.”

“What sort of help?” Jane wondered. “And we’re both happily retired and I’m pregnant, so I can’t help anyway.”

“It’s the Reapers. We think they’re about to arrive.”

I shared a glance with Jane. Sometimes, we didn’t even have to share a word. We knew what the other thought. She nodded once and got off my lap, replacing her bikini bottoms as I put on my shorts, sitting side by side, gesturing to one of the chairs nearby for Hackett to take a seat. “I’d heard rumours,” he admitted immediately. That was no real surprise. I’m sure many put two and two together. Jane and I would sometimes discuss the effect on our parents, but we made each other happy, so… the pain was worth it.

“That’s why we’re here, sir. Here, we can…”

He held up a hand. “I’m not here to arrest you nor pass comment on the lifestyle choice you’ve made. I’m only here because I need your help. I’ll be honest, Shepard, you’re the only one I trust to even do this mission. If I could think of anyone else, I’d have left you two alone.”

“What do you need?” Jane asked.

“I need Shepard, that is your brother, to come with me now. Time is of the essence.”

I shared another glance with Jane. “You should go, John. He’d only be here if he was completely desperate.” 

“How’d you find us?” I wondered.

“I approached Mordin and explained the situation. Knowing it was about galactic survival, he did hand over the details though wasn’t very happy about it.”

“Understandable. Can I have a little time with Jane before we leave?”

“Of course, Shepard. I’ll be in the nearest town. Meet me there as soon as you can and we can get a ship off-world.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once he disappeared, I could only sigh as Jane held onto me tightly. “Part of me doesn’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go at all, but if it’s the Reapers…”

We headed inside and I started to pack my things. I’d kept a couple of old Alliance uniforms. I guess part of me knew someone from the Alliance would show up on our doorstep again. Jane managed to keep calm most of the time, until I dropped the bag at the door and turned towards her. That’s when the floodgates opened. I put it down to the pregnancy mostly, but it would be the first time we’d been apart in well over a year. The longest since I’d returned.

“I love you, Jane Shepard. And when I return, we’ll soon have a little son or daughter, and then we can start trying again.”

She giggled, wiping her eyes. “You have plans, John Shepard?”

“Well, maybe one more at least. After that, we can just keep practising even if nothing happens.” 

“I love you, husband.”

“I love you, wife."

We kissed, and I knew neither of us wanted to let go, but I eventually had to break off, pick up my bag, and head out the door. “You’d better come back to me, Johnny.”

I turned back and smiled. “Not even the Reapers will stop me.”

But the bastards did their best to stop me returning to her the first chance they got.


	14. Cleaning Out the Pipes (Gardner x FemShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to a previous chapter as requested. It will follow on from the previous chapter, but will be a more in-depth chapter, with a slightly more romantic feel, and will cover a longer timeline.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I don’t regret handing myself in alongside Commander Shepard. Neither did any of the other Cerberus crew who chose to follow her. None of us really know what happened on Aratoht. Between her return from that mission and Shepard handing herself in, we never really had a chance to talk about it. And even if we did, I’m not sure she’d have told me. 

But I was by her side when we docked on Arcturus. She was taken away in handcuffs first, the Alliance making a public statement. No idea where she went after that. I asked a couple of times, but no-one was going to tell me a damned thing. The rest of us were processed, and I thought we’d spend our days in a cell until we were formally charged and then jailed for however long they chose. 

Instead, I was interrogated by what I can only term as friendlies. Yes, they were Alliance, but they were aware of the work we’d done alongside Commander Shepard, and also the fact we’d severed links with Cerberus. I was honest with them. I was safer behind bars than anywhere else as I had no doubt the Illusive Man would be after all of us, though number one on his list would be Ms. Lawson. No idea where she disappeared to. Shepard’s team scattered straight after Aratoht. 

I’m not sure what the rest were offered, but I was given what I could only consider would be a sweet deal. Give all the information I had on Cerberus, whatever I could tell them, and while I wouldn’t see a cell, I would be sent to a colony world, primarily for protection, plus they just wanted me as far from them as possible for the time being, considering they had bigger fish to fry. 

I took the deal immediately. They told me I would be heading to Eden Prime. There, I would help the colonists as they continued to rebuild after the geth attack. They knew what I was good at so figured I could help with maintenance of equipment, and if need be, help work on the farm. I didn’t mind what I did. It had been a long time since I’d worked in fresh air. 

I’ll admit, I enjoyed working in the colony. Sure, I have no doubt I was watched like a hawk. I was technically under an informal sort of ‘house arrest’. I could wander the colony as I pleased, but I was not allowed to leave the planet. I had no intention of doing anything of the sort. The work was hard, incredibly physical, but rewarding. The colony was in desperate need for people with mechanical know-how. I didn’t know a lot, but give me a toolbox, and I’d generally get things fixed after a time. I have no idea if the colonists were aware of why I was there, but after a while, I would have considered some of them friends at least. 

And then the Reapers attacked. Not Eden Prime. For some reason, we were ignored to begin with, but the news filtered in quickly. Earth attacked. Arcturus just… gone. I had no idea where Shepard was. I figured back on Earth, but I’d heard nothing since the day she’d handed herself in, and I doubt they were going to tell me anything. They wouldn’t have known… about us. Though if there was still an us now, I had no idea. I knew she was alive, in my heart, I knew. But that was about it. 

If not the Reapers, then I knew Cerberus were just going to start playing games, and the bastards showed up in force. This time, Eden Prime was ready, unlike the geth attack a few years before. We were not soldiers, but we had armour and weapons, and though Cerberus out-gunned us, we fought back. I’ll admit to finding enjoyment in fighting against my former employer, remembering the lies I’d been told about ‘the mission’. Not the mission against the Collectors, I would always believe what we did was right regarding them. No, I mean everything else was a lie, and the Illusive Man was making damned sure I was right. 

Days turned into weeks. After endless fighting, you kind of lose track of time, sleeping whenever you can, eating when you have a minute, otherwise it was fighting a superior enemy. It was guerrilla warfare at its worst. Some of the things we did would have made us seem like the bad guys. I felt no guilt, and I’m sure none of my fellow fighters felt the same, but still, there is a line and I know we crossed it a whole bunch. 

None of us had any idea why Cerberus was on Eden Prime to begin with, but they were sure interested in anything Prothean, or that’s what we eventually discovered from intel we gathered. I’m not sure how long we’d fought them for, knowing it would be a losing battle, before we finally felt a sense of relief. 

You know who arrived, and she came with friends. I didn’t actually know it was her at first, all we heard were messages stating the Alliance had arrived, though not in any great numbers. But from reports that flooded in, they were giving Cerberus a bloody nose, wiping out more of their operatives in a few hours than we had a few weeks. 

It was only when we had reports that the fighting was over that we made our appearance. I was dressed in armour, helmet on, rifle in hand, as the few of us who remained wandered towards Shepard and her colleagues. A pair of them swung and aimed weapons at us before realising we were colonists. Shepard didn’t recognise me at first, more interested in the box the asari was talking about. 

“Who the hell are you lot?” the big muscled guy asked us. He didn’t look particularly friendly but his finger wasn’t on the trigger. A good sign. 

“Ask her. She knows me,” I replied, pointing at Shepard. 

The head jerked so fast, it almost made me laugh. She definitely recognised my voice, immediately taking a step towards me. As I did so, I removed my helmet so she definitely knew it was me. The smile that formed was… heart-meltingly beautiful. My old heart stated to beat a hell of a lot faster because of it. 

She hugged me without a word, no doubt to the surprise of everyone around us. I dropped the rifle and completed the hug. We didn’t normally hug like we were doing. Our relationship had usually been, well, about sex. I knew I was just stress relief, and I liked the fact a woman around half my age liked to have sex with me. 

“Thought you were dead,” she muttered. 

“Take more than this lot to get one over old Sergeant Gardner.” 

She leaned back with a smirk. “Sergeant?” 

“He’s been a solid leader, mam,” one of my fellow fighters stated, “And kept this colony going with all that technical stuff in his noggin.” 

The smirk turned into a full blown smile. “Turning soldier, Gardner?” 

“Just doing the right thing, Shepard.” The look that passed between us, she knew what I meant. 

She took a step back, thumbing behind her. “We came down here to get this, but we were aware of the resistance here. You have two options. One, you can remain here and see it out. Two, you can come with me and we’ll get you to a refugee centre.” 

“Is it true, about the Reapers?” someone asked. 

Shepard grimaced but nodded. “It’s true. They have arrived in force. Earth, for the moment, is the centre of the fighting. But it’s just the start.” 

Everyone around me said they would stay and fight. I didn’t blame them. Eden Prime was their home. This time, they were prepared, though if you could ever be prepared for a Reaper invasion, heaven only knows. As for myself, there was only one place I would be heading. 

The _Normandy_. 

* * *

 

It was weird being back on the ship as there were quite a few changes. Wasn’t as bright as before, a definite sign this was a ship at war. And the blue. Everyone wore it, even myself now. I was the only one to leave Eden Prime with Shepard, sharing heartfelt goodbyes with everyone who chose to stay. They understood why I was leaving with Shepard, though I’d told none of them of the relationship we’d shared. I doubt they’d have believed a word of it. 

She did give me a uniform though, and I couldn’t help smile when I noticed the markings on the shoulders. “You’re actually making me one?” 

The smile returned was so sincere, it made my heart beat faster again. “Liara, the asari with us, gathered plenty of intel while we were on the ground. Your name came up quite frequently. I’ve been given absolute control over who I can recruit and what ranking they deserve. While I don’t expect you on the ground, you can certainly help me on this ship, Sergeant.” 

Allowing me time to change, I wandered out to face her, feeling a little awkward in blue. But I still offered the salute all the same. Formalities over, we stood facing each other a little awkwardly. I know I wanted to broach the subject about, well, us, if there still was an us. I wouldn’t have blamed her for moving on, finding someone else. 

I was given a clue when she hugged me again, and it felt much better this time without body armour. Resting her head against my chest, she didn’t say a word, but it was already very different to last time. We would generally have sex, and I’d usually stay the night, and while she would… snuggle, that was about it. I wouldn’t have called what we did particularly romantic. She seemed to enjoy my company though. 

There was no mention of resuming our relationship, and that didn’t bother me too much. I figured with the war on, she couldn’t really be too distracted. And I was happy just to be serving alongside her again. Getting to know some of the crew, I was told they had been fixing the _Normandy_ as the Reapers attacked. I offered to help out where I could while also performing the same tasks I did before. I know my cooking definitely improved while I was on Eden Prime, and could only hope the ship was as happy. I managed to keep myself busy every day and, admittedly, generally tried to stay out of the way most of the time. I wasn’t a soldier, not really, and far too old to be heading out with Shepard and her colleagues. I did what I had to on Eden Prime as it was my home, or that’s how I came to think of it during my time there. 

I’m not sure how long it was before I was approached by EDI. I still marvelled at the fact the ship A.I now had a body. She was rather silent too and I never heard her approach until her voice reached my ears. She was going to give me a heart attack one day. “Sergeant, Shepard has requested your help.” 

I turned to face her. “What with?” 

“She appears to have a blockage in her shower.” If I didn’t know her any better, I swear she had a smirk on her face when telling me. 

“I’ll head right up.” 

Grabbing my toolbox I always kept nearby, I was just about to head up when Chakwas came running out from the med-bay. She didn’t say a word, simply putting a packet of pills in the top pocket of my uniform. Then she added quietly, “Good luck,” before turning around. I know my jaw hung wide open, though I guess the old girl could put two and two together. 

The old heart beat a little faster as I ascended in the elevator. I’d been on the ship for a while by now, or so it felt like, and though she’d been as friendly as always, there hasn’t been a hint of resuming our relationship. That hadn’t bothered me all that much, but still, if she was interested, I’d be daft to say no. 

Heading into her cabin, there was no sign of her on her bed, on either of the lounges, nor at her desk. I did hear the shower running though, the door to the bathroom closed. Putting the toolbox on the desk, I gently knocked on the door. I heard her say ‘Come in’, so I opened the door. I knew she would be naked in there… 

But she wasn’t. She was standing under the shower in full uniform. When she turned her head to face me, I immediately went to her. Commander Shepard didn’t cry. Or, at least, I don’t think she did. I’m not sure she was crying then, but the way she hugged me so tightly… It was so much different to what it was before. If it continued, I had a feeling I was going to be a lot more than just stress relief. 

“Want to talk about it?” I wondered quietly. 

“Just hold me,” she whispered. So the only sounds were the shower and my heart beat in my ears. 

I’m not sure how long we stayed under the water. I eventually turned it off, though, and leaned back to look at her. She looked tired, little wonder really. Still as beautiful as ever though. I ran a hand up to caress her cheek, and a smile did form, her eyes closing as I just held her gently. Leaning down, I gently kissed her on the lips, and it quickly deepened into a kiss with far more passion, reminders of those nights spent together. 

“Is there actually a blockage in here?” I asked upon breaking the kiss. 

That made her laugh. The sort of laugh which caused my heart to flutter. I’d always managed to make her laugh. I was a simple man, with simple ideals, and to be honest, I loved her laugh as it rarely happened. “Just thought it would be a reminder.” 

I pulled the packet out of my pocket. “It appears our good doctor was aware of the relationship.” 

She actually blushed, which caused me to chuckle. “She does as I had to see her about birth control once we started fucking.” 

Grabbing her by the hand, I led her back out towards the lounges, no doubt leaving puddles of water everywhere. Sitting her down, I looked at her again. “Level with me, Shep…” 

“Jane, Gardner. Call me Jane. After everything…” 

“And I’m?” 

This time, she caressed my cheek. “You’ll always be Gardner to me…” 

“Okay… Jane… What am I doing up here? What about… us?” 

I hadn’t let go of her hand, and she squeezed for emphasis of what she was to say. “I’m going to need you for more than just stress relief.” She shuffled closer, her face very close to mine. “You were more than just stress relief. And with everything going on out there, I’m going to need someone here, waiting for me, to help occasionally put me back together, maybe tell me everything will be okay...” 

“Sounds serious. You’re aware of my history, right? The ex-wives and the fact I have two kids who are… Shit, only a couple of years younger, right. I’m a bloody grandfather!” 

She leaned up to give me a gentle kiss. “And you know I’ve never cared. I’ll admit, when it all started between us, it was just about the sex. Let’s be honest here, I’m not sure what you think of yourself, but you were damned good. And, I’ll admit, the longer it went on, the more I found myself… caring for you.” The smile was instantaneous, which just made her giggle. It was a wonderful sound. “Do you feel the same way?” 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you during the entire time I was on Eden Prime.” 

“Well, guess that settles it then.” 

“I only have one question.” She nodded. “Are you okay? If I’m going to…” 

I didn’t get to finish whatever I was going to say as she kissed me hard, enough to catch me by surprise and fall back on the couch, taking her with me. “I will be soon, but thank you for asking,” she whispered before resuming the kiss. 

Her uniform disappeared rather quickly and I marvelled at her body once again. I particularly enjoyed the bra and panties she was wearing, showing off her cleavage, while her panties didn’t leave much to the imagination. She helped undress me at the same time, and once I was down to underwear, she actually stopped to check me out. “Fuck, Gardner, you’re…” 

“What?” 

“Fit as fuck. What did they have you doing on that planet?” 

“Plenty of physical labour.”

When she ran a hand down of my arms, she made me feel twenty years younger. Admittedly, I had slimmed down and packed on a bit of muscle. Taking one of my hands, she moved it to the back of her bra so I could remove that, freeing her breasts. They were not the largest, but I enjoyed doing things to them all the same. When her panties were removed, I know I ogled at her bald pussy. That’s when I knew she’d probably planned this, at least a little bit. 

I was now hard as a rock, though still took one of those little pills, as she helped remove my underwear. I hadn’t been naked with a woman since our last time together, and that already felt like a long time to go. A leg to either side of my body, she wasted little time sliding her tight little body down my cock. She moaned, I groaned, as she sank down on it. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

“Don’t cum too soon!” she warned with a smile. 

Once she was settled and comfortable, she started to ride me, slowly at first, leaning forward so we could continue to make out. All I did was bent my knees slightly for better penetration, and basically tried to not finish too quickly, though once the pill did its job, that wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Watching her ride me was incredibly exciting though, probably my favourite position, as she was utterly gorgeous when straddling me. And she loved it too, controlling the tempo, and always complimentary. The fact she loved sex as much as I did was the real bonus. Previous relationships… well, let’s just say that was a factor of my own unhappiness. 

I couldn’t last forever though, and it had been so long, I had to warn her. She just kissed me again before letting me know it was okay. She rode me a little faster to help me along, and once she felt my cock start to throb as I came, she sat down on me as I groaned away. Hell, it was so good, I needed to shut my eyes for a moment. 

But I remained hard, so even though out of it for a couple of minutes, I felt her hands on my chest as she continued to ride me. “Love those little pills,” she said quietly, “Ride this cock all night.” 

“Not sure the old ticker can take it. But, fuck it, no better way to go.” 

Surprisingly, she had a rather good orgasm not long after myself, and I think it had been so long for her too, she couldn’t quite continue, feeling it necessary to lie down on my chest. Running a hand up and down her back, feeling the slight sheen of sweat, there was no need to fill the silence with empty words. At least, not a first. 

“Going to need more than this going forward,” she said. 

“You’ve already hugged me far more than before.” 

“It’s shit out there. Even Commander Shepard needs support at times.” 

I kissed the top of her head. “Whatever you need me for.” 

We ended up in bed a little later, and I think that was the first time I could ever say we made love. When her fingers dug into my back, her legs wrapped around me, our faces so close, eyes looking into the others, I swear I almost told her how I really felt about her, because how could I not. I would never expect her to really have those feelings in return, not for an old man like me, but I was going to enjoy every minute, no matter what. 

When our appetites were finally sated, and I needed a rest, it wasn’t the old way of I’d be on my back and she’d be in my side. No, she pulled me onto my side and practically spooned in me, holding her tightly against me. She fell asleep a lot quicker than myself, probably worn out from what she’d been doing that day, and I liked to think I’d contributed to her tiredness in some small way. 

* * *

 

Our lives were a whirlwind on the _Normandy_ over the next weeks and months, criss-crossing the galaxy, recruiting people, solving all manner of crises, almost setting the galaxy to rights at times. We did recruit the turian I remembered from our Collector mission immediately after I’d joined. He was a good guy. I’d got to him a bit during our previous mission, and I think he found my return somewhat amusing. 

“Never thought I’d see you again, Gardner.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Well, safe to say Cerberus wouldn’t have been happy with your defection.” 

“Safest place was with the Alliance then.” 

“And Shepard?” I gave him a look which made him laugh. “Call it mere curiosity, Gardner. I’m aware of the age difference, and I’m not the only one who was aware of what was going on. It just wasn’t any of our business to get involved.” 

“Never had you picked as one to gossip, Garrus.” 

He tried to look offended, and failed miserably. “I’ll be honest; it was nice to see her happy considering her life turned to shit when she returned. And she seems just as happy again.” 

“I’ll level with you, Garrus. She’s young enough to be my daughter, but there’s something about her that… I’ve never felt more alive. If I were to drop dead tomorrow, I’d do so with a grin on my face.” 

Garrus leaned forward onto the counter. “Think about the future? Such as after the war?” 

I shook my head. “Never discuss it. It’s only about the here and now. After the war? If we all survive? God knows.” 

“She want a family?” 

That did make me laugh. “I’m an old man, Garrus. I’ve got grandchildren, though…” I trailed off and sighed. My family was back on Earth so that meant… I’d probably never find out. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. “You never know, Gardner. My family managed to get out of Palaven. Maybe yours has managed to find safety too. And as for Shepard, there’s a reason she was with you before, and a reason she’s with you now.” I met his eyes and he nodded. “Oh yes, Gardner, definitely that word. The big, possibly life-changing and definitely relationship changing one. She’ll probably never say it, but there’s no doubt you feel the same way too.” 

I know my jaw dropped wide as all the bastard did was start to chuckle and walk away. 

Learning I had a family, Liara did her best to get any news from Earth she could. It was effectively impossible as the resistance had no way of communicating, but there were scores of refugees, though she never managed to find their names on any lists. She was very kind, insisting I didn’t give up hope. I didn’t, at least not in Shepard and our victory, but I knew, deep down in my gut, I was going to experience loss like everyone else. 

Despite all the losses, personal or otherwise, we did have some success. Shepard recruited an actual Prothean while she was on Eden Prime. He was an interesting character and quickly realised we were in a relationship. He seemed to have a gift for figuring out secrets. Anyway, for some weird reason, he approved. “You will be able to procreate and ensure the success of your species,” he stated. 

“You make it sound so romantic, Javik.” 

“There is no time for such foolish nonsense in a war against the Reapers. And once they are defeated, you will need to rebuild. And you will need to re-populate.” 

Sure, the sound of sex sounds great but he made it sound so… mechanical. He said the same thing to Shepard, which left her in complete hysterics when she told me later. But there was a slight look on her face, which I ignored at first, that suggested while the way he said it was amusing, she was thinking of that too. Maybe it was something on my face as she quickly moved the subject on. I guess it would be one we would revisit at a later date. 

Somehow, I’m still not sure how, Shepard cured the genophage. That meant krogan support but pissing off the salarians. I remembered Mordin from the Collector mission, and the salarian was just as mad as before. Never really had much of a chance to speak with him, as he was always so busy, but I knew he and Shepard were very close. 

It was as we were leaving Tuchanka that EDI asked me to go to the cabin. There was no joke in her tone this time, it sounded serious. 

Heading upstairs, I walked in to find Shepard sitting on her bed, arms on her legs, staring down at the floor. When she looked up and her eyes met mine, that’s when I knew Commander Shepard did cry. I couldn’t help striding forward and taking hold of her. The grip on my uniform told me everything I needed to know. The woman was utterly heartbroken. “Fucking hero,” she mumbled. 

I just caressed her hair. “He certainly was. Utterly mad bastard too.” That made her choke out a laugh as I held her tightly. “I’m glad you’ve finally let it out though.” 

“Stupid question. Can I be…” 

“Please, Jane. That’s what I’m here for. If you have a shit day, week or month, and you need this sort of release, I’ll be here in an instant.” 

When she looked up, her eyes wet with tears, but the smile… No word of a lie, I almost told her how I really felt there. And I have a feeling she was rather close too. So I caressed her cheek as always, her eyes closing as a couple of tears slid down, wiping those away with a thumb, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. 

For the first time ever, we spent the night together and did not have sex. I didn’t even undress. She did, down to her underwear, to be comfortable, but all we did was cuddle. “I’d ask you to stay here…” 

“You mean permanently?” I felt her nod. “I’d like to as well… but…” 

“Maybe once all this is over…” 

She didn’t expand on that so I had to ask, “What do you mean?” 

“Once the war is over. Not sure what I’ll do when the Reapers are dead.” 

“Head back to Eden Prime, become a farmer?” She squeezed my arms holding her at that suggestion. “Or would you keep serving?” 

“I think defeating the Reapers should entitle me to early retirement, though I guess it will depend on the state of the galaxy afterwards.” 

We’d never discussed the future before, and if I was reading it correctly, it sounded like I might be involved. Didn’t expect that. I figured this just a war time fling turned into some sort of romance that would end once the bullets stopped firing and we adjusted to a somewhat relatively normal life. I didn’t expect to continue serving once the Reapers were dead. And that’s if I was still alive. I wasn’t a fatalist, but I was realistic. The chances of us winning were not great. I didn’t share that, of course. 

Next up was a trip to the far side of the galaxy, to Rannoch and the geth-quarian crisis. Somehow, I’m still not sure how, I think it took a lot of yelling and plenty of threats, but Shepard managed to strike a peace deal between the geth and quarians. The geth were apparently given ‘free will’ while the quarians could return to their homeworld for the first time in three hundred years. Add to that, Tali returned to the ship. Always liked her, a bubbly and infectious personality, and there’s no doubt she adored Shepard. Definitely some hero-worship going on, not that I blamed her. 

The night Shepard returned, she was… exuberant. Sitting down in the mess during dinner, she strode in, still in armour, grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me with her. “Have fun, old timer!” Vega yelled out, to the laughter of the rest. 

Thing is, he wasn’t wrong. By the time we were upstairs, Shepard was already stripping out of her armour, and she didn’t wear a whole lot underneath. She kissed me hard and stopped any questions by simply stating, “Great result. Want to celebrate. Definitely want to fuck and make the high even better.” 

I wasn’t going to complain, and once she had me as naked as her, she stopped again. “You’ve been working out.” I blushed as she never missed changes. I had, Vega taking me under his wing. I hadn’t felt this good in years. In fact, I felt so good, my cock even seemed to function without always needing a pill. I think it was testosterone or something. I didn’t really know how it worked, but I felt fit as a fiddle. 

Shepard wasted little time dropping to her knees. She didn’t always blow me, but when she did, I appreciated it every time. And that night, she worshipped it, made love to it with her mouth. I moaned and groaned the entire time, running my hands through her hair as she looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I never lasted too long when she blew me. Her technique was fantastic, and it was always far too exciting. But whenever I needed to cum, she swallowed whatever I gave her. I had even gone so far to make sure my diet was right so it wasn’t horrible for her. I’m an old romantic at heart. 

And, of course, one good favour deserves it to be returned. I made her squeal by picking her up and gently throwing her on the bed. The look in her eyes suggested she knew what was coming and she was going to damn well enjoy it. I loved her taste, but I also loved teasing her, avoiding her sex until she was dripping wet and pleading with me to use my tongue and fingers on her pussy. I would always relent eventually, as I wanted to make her cum hard with my mouth. 

Whenever she breathed my name as I ate her out, I swear my cock always got that little harder. Having a woman like her breath it like that is a real turn on. And she was always very complimentary of my talents, though I’ll admit, I’d certainly improved since our sexual relationship started. Guess I never wanted to let her down. 

It was amusing at times when I started to make her orgasm and she squashed my head with her thighs. She was rather strong, obviously, and more than once she’d apologised afterwards, stating it was simply due to my talent that she almost suffocated me. I just smiled up at her as I continued going. I loved it when her back arched or she needed to grab a couple of handfuls of bedsheet. She could never usually stand more than three before needing me to stop for a while. I could always keep going, though the old jaw did start to feel a little sore. 

She took a few minutes to recover before getting on her hands and knees. She always felt that little bit tighter in this position, and I was glad I’d already cum as I slid my cock into her. She stayed on all fours for a little while, hands on her hips, as she just begged me to fuck her. No lovemaking tonight, this was hard, sweaty sex, the kind we both really enjoyed. 

I eventually pulled her up so she rested against my chest, feeling one of her arms snake around the back of my neck. “Fuck me,” she cried. So I fucked her a little harder, enjoying the sound of my groin slap against her arse. “Fuck yes!” she cried louder, glad the cabin was sound-proofed, as I’m sure they would have heard us downstairs. 

I leaned down to kiss her, meeting her eyes. The smile on her face was reward enough. “Want my arse?” she asked. That made me stop and I know my eyes widened. “Won’t be a problem. I actually came up and prepared first.” 

“Seriously?” She nodded emphatically. I guess I was going to fuck Commander Shepard in the arse. “God yes,” I whispered. 

She had everything we needed but suggested I lie down for this so she could control the tempo. “Hang on, have you…” 

“I’ve done it before, so don’t worry yourself,” she interrupted kindly, “But I want to control things for now before I let you off the leash. Don’t worry, you can have me on all fours again shortly.” 

I’ll say it right now, and not just cause of the butt stuff. I loved this woman. Still never told her. Probably never would, though I’m sure she probably knew. 

After lubing me up, she positioned herself and I watched my cock slowly but surely disappear into the arse of Commander Jane Shepard. She took her time as always, as this sort of thing cannot be rushed, but she slowly started to ride me, taking more of my cock each time until she finally bottomed out, pun intended. 

“Holy shit!” I moaned. 

“You’re telling me. Feels fucking fantastic! Why have we not done this before?” 

“Because that pussy of yours is…” She leaned down to kiss me before I could finish. Then she started to move. 

“A few minutes, then she can really take me,” she groaned, “I want you to fuck me again. And I mean hard, Gardner. Give me everything. I can handle it.” 

How I didn’t cum then and there, I’ll never know. She rode me for a few minutes, really enjoying herself, as did I. She was a goddess whenever she rode my cock. Then she hopped off and turned around, wiggling that tight little butt of hers in my direction. I applied a little more lube to each of us, then slid my cock inside her again. Once she felt my groin touch her arse, she looked back with a smile. “I mean it, fuck me hard.” 

I’m not one to refuse her anything, so I grabbed her tightly by the hips, slightly adjusted my position so I was comfortable, then I fucked her hard. She quickly lay her head down on her arms, turning ever so slightly to look back as I pounded that arse for all I was worth. She winced more than once, but always told me to keep going. I’m not sure what made her offer it but I’d have been daft to say no. 

“Fuck yes,” she cried, “Fuck that arse.” I almost chuckled at her tone. She was really enjoying it. “You going to cum in my arse, Gardner?” 

“I will soon.” 

“Maybe I should suck your cock after it’s been in my butt?” 

That gave me a chuckle. “Do whatever you want, Jane. Not going to say no to anything right about now.” 

That made her smile. “Well, I’m thinking a load in my arse will be just fine.” 

She received said load no more than a couple of minutes later. It was rather a good orgasm, as I did collapse forward on her, causing her to lie flat on the bed as I just about managed to stop myself squashing her. Breathing deeply as I was, all she did was lean back to kiss my cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“For what?” I managed to ask between breaths. 

“For being here with me.” 

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world." 

We needed a shower after that. Not because it had been unclean, but we were covered in sweat and lube, and after washing, I simply held her under the hot water. I was now beat, and even her gentle squeezes of my cock couldn’t bring it to life, and I didn’t particularly want a pill. Realising I was tired, we simply ended up back in bed, continuing to chat about all manner of things, trying to avoid talking about the war if possible. The cabin was our little sanctuary from it. 

But I honestly thought, with her leading the charge, we would win. 

Then Thessia happened…

* * *

I’d seen Shepard angry. I’d seen her upset. I’d even seen her full of rage once or twice. I’d seen her laugh and smile. I’d seen every side of her personality, or so I liked to think. But I’d never seen her defeated. I don’t just mean a loss on the battlefield, I mean look defeated at the same time. 

I didn’t know about any of this, of course. I was in the mess, preparing dinner for that evening while Shepard and her squad were on the ground. I knew the basics, but we’d agreed long ago that she would share everything once she had returned from the mission. I just wanted to know she’d returned safe and sound. That was good enough for me. 

The only reason I knew something was different, something was wrong, was when her entire team showed up in the mess. They looked battered, bruised and rather downcast. I knew it had been a bad day. 

“You should go to her,” Liara suggested. 

Throwing the towel on the counter, I asked, “What happened?” 

“Bad shit went down,” Garrus replied, “And we lost.” 

“She’s okay?” I wondered, a little concerned she hadn’t returned with them. 

“She’s fine, but after her meeting with the asari councillor and… It’s been a rough few hours,” Liara replied.

“You told her how you feel yet?” Tali asked to my surprise. 

“What?” 

“Have you told her that you love her?” Tali stated. I know my mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and I could barely stammer an answer. Tali surprised me by walking around the counter and smacking the back of my head. “Dumbass!” 

“Why not?” Liara asked, appearing rather interested in what I had to say, “You clearly do. And I think those feelings are returned.” 

I couldn’t help sigh as I turned around and re-focused on cooking. “What could she possibly want with me after all this is over? I’m not a dumb man. Not the smartest, but I’m also realistic. We’re at war right now, stuck on a ship together, and we enjoy the others company. I know how lucky I am at the moment, and I told her that, while this was going, I would be there for her. 

But I’m a middle-aged, twice divorced, nobody. What the hell do I have to offer a woman like that except a body that will slowly break down and a lifetime of bad decisions? She’s the only good one I’ve ever made.” I turned around to face the lot of them. “Two wives. The first one hates the very ground I walk upon. I’m sure she’ll turn up at my funeral just to spit on my grave. The second one spites me every chance she gets. I have two kids who I haven’t spoken to in years, because they won’t speak to me. Apparently I’m a deadbeat for joining an organisation to support my family. I have grandchildren, five of them, and I’ve never met one of them. Everything I’ve ever done, I’ve just been good enough. Joining Cerberus was meant to put me on the path to finally doing something good with my life. The only good thing was her. Seriously,” I gestured up and down, “What the fuck did I ever deserve to be with her? What could I possibly offer?” 

“You’re the one I’ll want to return to when all this is over.” 

I felt all of them shuffle behind me. I didn’t dare glance up, lest she see the fact my eyes were wet. I heard her tone, her voice hoarse. I had a feeling she’d heard every single word. I only turned when I felt her next to me, her hand on my shoulder to turn me around to face her. She had that cute crooked grin on her face, blinking back whatever tears she wanted to spill. “Do you really think that about yourself?” 

I sighed again. “I’m just being real…” 

She put a finger to my lips to stop me. “You said something to me recently, and I can quote the words back to you verbatim. That’s what I’m here for. If you have a shit day, week or month, and you need this sort of release, I’ll be here in an instant. The thing is, Rupie…” 

“Rupie?” I asked, unable to stop the laughter. Some of the others laughed too. 

She reached up to caress my cheek. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy with the obvious self-sabotage. I’ve just had a really shit day and my only thought on returning was that I would see you, and that would immediately make me feel better. Not because I want sex. When you wrap me in your arms, I can be vulnerable. I can just be Jane Shepard, not the Commander, not what everyone out there expects, even what people on this ship expect. You’re the only one I’m like that with, because I trust you. And I love you.” 

I honestly didn’t know what to say, considering she’d just poured her heart and soul out to me. I did the only thing I could think of, which was to pull her close, hold her in my arms, close my eyes, and enjoy the feeling. I heard whispers from the others as they disappeared, opening an eye to see them sneak out. “I love you too,” I whispered. 

She started to chuckle. “About damned time,” she murmured. 

We ended upstairs. Not to fuck, have sex, make love, nothing like that. We just enjoyed the presence of the other. She cried after what happened. She felt safe and vulnerable with me, allowing me past the defences that she kept hidden from the galaxy. I think I was the only one who saw the real her. Luckiest man alive, if you ask me. She told me a little about what happened. I knew the name of who’d been involved. Never met the man, but I knew his reputation. Other than that, she just wanted some comfort, someone to be with her, hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay, even if it was a lie. 

Now that the cat was out of the bag, those last few weeks we shared together were heaven. The sex only grew in passion and intensity. We fucked like rabbits before, but now it was whenever we had a chance. Always in privacy in her cabin, but we fucked and made love everywhere. The bed. The floor. Both lounges. Her desk. The bathroom. Against her wardrobes. Against the fish tank. We even switched off the elevator once and fucked in there. 

I found it difficult to keep up with her at times, despite my increasing fitness. I returned to Chakwas more than once for some of those little pills, just to help me, but Shepard was beautiful enough and certainly horny enough to get me hard without needing one. I just needed the help to keep it up for hours! 

Though we fucked everywhere, we didn’t feel the need to experiment, though we always enjoyed what we did. Some nights, I’d eat her out to an endless series of orgasms. She loved it when looking down at me after a couple of hours, the lower part of my face literally covered in her juices. She started to blow me more and more, and requested more than once to unload on her face. Swallowing was one thing, but doing that? As I said, luckiest man alive, and she would ask me to cum on various parts of her body, particularly her butt after I’d been in her arse. 

But it was the real connection we made when making love that was certainly the highlight for both of us. Now that everything was out in the open, we could express ourselves more confidently. I certainly did, feeling a heightened appreciation for the very fact she loved me. I know I practically worshipped the woman. Still not entirely sure what she saw in me but when she was straddling me as I was on my back, and her face was barely inches from mine, the look in her eyes, the joy on her face, they spoke volumes. I didn’t need to hear any words, I could just look at her and know. 

The loss on Thessia was succeeded by numerous victories until there was simply no more time left. It was now defeat the Reapers or face extinction. Before we headed off to fight Cerberus, then the Reapers, we were given downtime on the Citadel. Before joining the _Normandy_ a second time, I’d only been there once, and I found it a rather sterile place to be. When I was there with Shepard, it was a completely different experience. 

She spent a lot of time catching up with her old friends, and I was content enough to stay at the apartment most of the time, generally cooking up a storm for the other guests, or simply enjoying the time I had to relax before heading off for the final time. Each night, Shepard was with me, and I’m sure the guests would have applauded our stamina if they heard us. Having spent each night in a sound-proof cabin, I think we would have woken up the entire apartment block after one or two nights. Neither of us really cared. 

The last night, Shepard held a huge party. Nearly everyone we knew attended. The fact we were in a relationship was now common news. I detected one or two hints of jealousy from certain individuals, while others made jokes of the substantial age difference. I certainly didn’t find it offensive, Shepard would just grab my hand, kiss me, and happily tell anyone she was in love. Made me stand a foot taller each time she said it. 

We didn’t make love that night, both of us far too exhausted after hours of partying. That’s not to say I wasn’t given the joy of seeing her naked, though she did insist I remain partially clothed. I wasn’t going to complain to having a naked Jane Shepard in my arms. Plus, when we woke up, we made love then anyway, heading downstairs with grins on our faces, to complaints from certain people about the noise she was making. One or two choice comments about myself led to much laughter from me and embarrassed looks from others. 

I’m sure I wasn’t the only one with some nerves as we flew towards Cerberus HQ. And for the first time, I stayed in the CIC and took a headset so I could listen into what was going on. I never did before, ever confident Shepard would return victorious. I was still as confident as ever, but with everything on the line, I just wanted to know she was safe. 

From what I heard, her and the team kicked Cerberus arse across the space station. I may have cheered her on from time to time, to the amusement of others around me, everyone on the ship now very much aware of our relationship, and I think everyone was accepting. I heard the climactic fight with Kai Leng, and this time, he didn’t stand a chance. I chuckled as she taunted him, eventually leading him into an error, and from the sounds of it, she gutted him like a fish. I’m sure she would have liked getting medieval on the bastard, but there was no time to waste, simply grabbing what we needed and returning. As soon as she was back on board, we made haste for the meeting point. 

We spent what could possibly be our last night together. Shepard grabbed me from the mess as early as possible, and as soon as the elevator doors closed, she was all over me. By the time we were walking together back into the cabin, half my clothes had disappeared, and she was already down to bra and panties. Once my underwear disappeared, somewhere around the fish tank, she pushed me back against it and dropped to her knees. 

“God I love you,” I murmured as my cock disappeared into her mouth. 

Resting her face against my member, she just smiled. “You’re just saying that because your cock is in my mouth.” 

“Good enough reason as any.” 

She laughed at that before resuming the blowjob. It was as good as ever, the sort of eye-rolling, toe-curling blowjob that would give one hell of an orgasm quite quickly. She was definitely trying to get me off quickly too as her head was bobbing up and down quite fast, doing things with her tongue that sent shivers up my spine. 

“Oh god,” I groaned, looking down to see her eyes only looking up into mine. 

That pretty much did me in. I couldn’t even warn her before the first shot erupted into her mouth. She simply smiled around my cock as I filled her mouth, my knees feeling weak rather quickly, needing to lean back against the tank for support. Shepard kept sucking me until I was empty, feeling my cock eventually free of her mouth as she audibly swallowed the contents. “Yummy. You taste much better nowadays, Rupie.” 

Yes, I was now Rupie. It was better than just Gardner. More personal. Quite frankly, she could call me what she wanted. I honestly didn’t mind having a pet name. Anyone else called me that would get a black eye. No-one dared, knowing it was only her name for me. 

As I caught my breath, she took off all her other clothing before lying back on the bed, legs spread wide, that glorious bald pussy on show. She used a finger on herself a few times, watching it slowly glisten as she got herself wet. “Does daddy want my pussy?” she asked in a sing-song voice. 

Yes, she had started to call me ‘daddy’, only occasionally, and not meant in a completely fucked up way, but it still made me chuckle from time to time. 

I answered by leaping on the bed and immediately running my tongue up her slit. That made her gasp, and what followed me her moan ever more loudly the longer I carried on. By the end, her thighs were keeping my head in place, thankfully not squashing me, her hand caressing my bald head, and all she asked me to do is not stop. I didn’t, of course, eating her out to a couple of orgasms before she cried enough. 

Then we made love. Not sure for how long. We never usually timed ourselves, nor did we care. That night meant the most though. I believed she would survive, and I’m sure she did too, but there was certainly a heightened sense of feeling and emotion that evening. Shepard lay on her back the entire time, her hands never leaving my face or body, our mouths generally moulded together, except when we needed to take a deep breath or share some affectionate words. Thanks to those little pills, I came in her more than once and could keep on going. That’s when I was thankful for her birth control. Without that, she’d have been pregnant the entire time! 

We eventually had to cry enough, though, and headed for a shower. After washing, we just held each other in silence, almost dancing to silent music under the water. Returning to bed, we didn’t really have to say anything as she snuggled back into me, simply grabbing my arms to wrap around her as she spooned into me. 

The next morning, Joker let us know we were not far from the meeting point. Shepard dressed in her armour, knowing she’d be entering the fray again, possibly for the final time. As for myself, I dressed in my usual blues, knowing I would remain on the ship. I would have liked to head down alongside her, but my place wasn’t in the fight. I might be fitter than ever, but I wasn’t a soldier. And I figured she’d want me safe and sound on the _Normandy_. 

The next couple of days were absolute hell once she departed for Earth. The _Normandy_ was in the thick of the battle and trying to gather any news from Earth was difficult at best, though EDI managed to patch into communication links from time to time. I knew Shepard had made it to Earth and the rendezvous point, and that they were slowly but surely making progress. But the losses were catastrophic. Victory was going to come at an enormous price. 

Then came the final assault. I didn’t know all the details but the ground teams figured out what they needed to do. With the resources remaining, they made one final push and somehow managed to make it. It all went a little pear-shaped though, and the _Normandy_ was tasked with heading to the ground. I immediately headed to the shuttle bay, wondering if it was Shepard herself in trouble. 

It wasn’t, as she ran up the ramp, herself and Liara holding up a clearly injured Garrus. Chakwas was ready and waiting to see him, and the turian was immediately whisked away. Liara said something to Shepard, and I noticed Shepard give an order that Liara didn’t like hearing, but the asari turned and walked by, unable to hold back the tears. 

I walked toward Shepard as she walked towards me. Taking off her gloves, she held my hands. “I love you,” she said quietly. 

“I love you, Jane.” 

That made her smile. I was the only one who ever called her that. “If I don’t make it back…” 

I leaned down and kissed her. “I believe in you.” 

That made the smile increase further. Then there was a sound, an ear-splitting kind of screech, looking past her to see a Reaper in the distance. Jane turned around too before her eyes returned. They were absolute steel. Defiance. Determination. The soldier I knew she was. She placed the helmet back on her head, checked her rifle, and walked backwards. “Don’t do anything daft while I’m gone, Rupie.” 

“I won’t, long as you come back.” 

She laughed again, turned around and jogged away as the ramp started to close. 

And then she was gone.


	15. Permanently Strapped (Traynor x FemShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Traynor learned Commander Shepard carried a secret she found embarrassing. Though surprising, it didn't change her feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve done Traynor and Male Shepard. Time for Traynor and FemShep. Don’t expect normal. You should know not to expect normal by now.

I’ll admit to an immediate infatuation with Commander Shepard when she strode onto the _Normandy_ , not long after we’d made our escape from Mars. She strode by, fiery red hair, some of it stuck to her sweat covered forehead, the rest of her covered in dirt and blood, walking down the gangway towards the pilot’s chair. I have no idea what was said, but she strode back past a couple of minutes later, looking nothing short of pissed off. I know I gulped but, when those emerald green eyes met mine, she returned a small nod. 

We were called down to the mess about an hour later. Because the _Normandy_ had escaped Earth so quickly, most of us on board were engineers and technicians, certainly not a regular crew and I don’t think any of us knew how to hold a weapon. I’d had the most basic of training but I spent all my time in a lab. Gathering downstairs, we all lined up as Shepard stood in front of us. She’d changed into her regular clothing by then. 

She was shorter than I thought, the armour making her appear larger. She was by no means diminutive, but she was probably five-eight at most. But she was ab… so… lutely… beautiful. I couldn’t take my eyes of her. She’d had a chance to wash, so in addition to that hair and those eyes, even her nose was cute while I could already imagine those lips… doing things, many things to me. The uniform she wore was tight, and I imagined she had a nice pair of handfuls on her chest, and I was hoping she might turn around and give me a look at her arse. If her legs were anything to go by… 

I’m not ashamed to say I felt a slight dampness in my panties as she spoke to us, letting us know everything that had happened and what we were doing now. According to her, we were all now the crew of the _Normandy_. With the war that was already waging, nearly any human capable would be expected to serve in some capacity. 

Arriving at the Citadel, we were left with instructions to get the _Normandy_ into shape as she spoke with the Council and attempted to get all the supplies she could lay her hands on. I noticed Cortez and Vega, two guys I knew well from when we were refitting the ship, who would certainly help in that regards. Considering the ship felt rather empty, I wondered if she’d try and recruit people from Alliance HQ on the Citadel. 

It was only when leaving the Citadel, Shepard not in a particularly good mood having received no help from the Council, or at least nothing official, that I had a first real chance to talk to her. My god, I think I fell in love with her five minutes in. When not barking commands, her voice was pure silk. I could have listened to her talk about anything and stood or sat there with a dumb grin on my face. Whatever scent she wore, whether it was perfume, deodorant or just natural, it was divine. I had to resist sticking my nose to her neck and inhaling. And her eyes when she looked at you, it’s like they gazed into your soul. 

Even better is that she seemed to like me too, and I think we immediately got on very well. I adapted to my new role quite quickly. Shepard never demanded, but explained what someone called Kelly had done for her. She understood that wasn’t what I was on the ship for, but would appreciate if I could help her in similar ways. Working side by side with her every day? I had to stop myself sounding excited at the prospect. 

Adapting to life on the ship wasn’t easy. I had very little personal space, and the constant travel was taxing. I can admit to being glad I wasn’t on the ground, fighting Reapers and heavens only knows what else. Shepard returned more than once covered in dirt and blood, and more often not in a bad mood, though she never took it out on any of the crew. She kept her anger for the Reapers, and for Cerberus, as I found more than enough evidence they were up to very nasty things indeed. 

After a couple weeks travelling from one side of the galaxy to the other, as Shepard seemed to be solving problems for nearly every other race, we returned to the Citadel and, to my slight surprise, she invited me to join her. “Anyone else coming, Commander?” I wondered.

“No. Just you. Despite all the time we work together, I still don’t know you that well. So I’m thinking a coffee and a chat. Interested?” 

I couldn’t help smile and nod, even feeling a little shy, as I immediately thought ‘Is this a date?’ 

I was thinking we’d just go to some chain coffee shop on one of the wards, but I found myself escorted to the Presidium, where it appeared Shepard might have been a regular. Her face was recognisable anyway but the staff there seemed to be friendlier than normal. She offered and paid for my drink, and we ended up sitting on a balcony, overlooking one of the artificial lakes. I couldn’t help sit there and think ‘It’s like there isn’t a war on.’ 

“Don’t worry, I think the same thing sometimes, Samantha.” 

The smile at the use of my name was immediate. It made her smile too. “And you’re a mind reader, Commander?” 

That made her giggle. I didn’t know Commander Shepard giggled! Sure, she had moments of real femininity, but when hanging around a bunch of soldiers, I think even she would admit she did certain things to fit in. Right now, though, I know I checked her out, as she looked fantastic. And I had a feeling she was doing the same. I honestly didn’t know her sexuality. It was a topic neither of us had particularly felt comfortable approaching. 

“Have a girlfriend, Samantha?” 

I spat out my coffee into my mug and needed to cough, as I wasn’t prepared for the question. “What?” I finally managed to ask. 

“Well, I’m not going to ask if you have a boyfriend, because the answer is obvious. So, girlfriend? Anyone special out there in the wide galaxy? Human? Maybe asari?” 

“No, Comm…” 

She leaned forward. “Samantha, while we’re off duty, please call me Shepard at the very least.” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Shepard. My last fling was while I worked in the lab back on Earth.” 

“Is she… Was she…” 

I could only shrug. “I don’t know. We’d been split up a long time by then. My track record with women is…” I trailed off with a sigh. “I don’t have a lot of luck.” 

“Shame. Beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t be alone.” 

I definitely blushed. I mean, a straight woman could still appreciate another woman, but she said it with such sincerity, I know I looked at her and wondered… “What about you?” I had to ask. 

“Probably been longer, to be honest. Definitely no-one while I worked with Cerberus. I just wanted that job over as quickly as possible. Before I disappeared for two years, I enjoyed a brief fling or two but nothing serious.” 

“Men or…” 

She leaned forward. “Women, Samantha,” she whispered. I sighed with relief, something she noticed. “Why do you think I invited you?” I know I blushed again, and when she reached across to hold my hand, I nearly fainted. The fact her hand felt so soft was a surprise, though I guess she would do things like moisturise. “Trust me, Samantha, the interest is well and truly returned. But… I don’t want to rush things. We’ll be spending a lot of time together, after all.” 

I met her eyes and the smile she returned melted me. I was putty in her paws. I had to hold my mug with two hands to stop them shaking, and take a sip of coffee to stop the smile that otherwise wouldn’t disappear. “Take all the time you need, Shepard,” I finally said, once my heart stopped beating so hard and fast, I no longer heard it in my ears. 

“How are you finding it on the Normandy?” 

“A culture shock, and while I hesitate to call a Reaper invasion exciting, being on the front lines, or close enough to it… I hate to say I enjoy it, but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I know I’d be missing out on so many things otherwise.” 

“Getting along with the crew?” 

“Oh, they’re all wonderful, Shepard. Doctor Chakwas is just a mother hen. Liara is… Well, I think she’s beautiful, and she’s undeniably sweet, but there’s something I can’t put my finger on either. Garrus is just funny though a little intense at times. Don’t blame him considering we did pick him up as Palaven started to burn. Vega is very nice, and I would have thought he’d be more intimidating considering his size. And Cortez is…” 

“Nursing a wounded heart,” Shepard said quietly. 

I met her eyes and nodded. “I know the story. I’m not sure how we can help him. I would suggest a night out, but I don’t think meeting a random man would help him.” Then I paused and wondered, adding, “Do you think Vega…” 

Shepard laughed. “No. No, no, no. He’s already hit on me. Had to let him down gently.” She then met my eyes again. “He doesn’t know, but he’ll find out soon enough.” 

“How soon?” I asked, deciding to be cheeky. 

“Think of a reason to come up to my cabin, that doesn’t involve getting into my pants, and we’ll go from there.” 

That was an invitation if ever I heard one, but she also left me in no doubt she wasn’t going to just leap into something. I guess she might have worried about the rules regarding fraternisation, though considering she was a Spectre again, the Alliance might turn a blind eye. Then again, I don’t think the Alliance would be keeping an eye out for two of their members getting it on. I think the Reaper invasion would keep them distracted, and everyone else on the _Normandy_ had more important things to focus on. I could understand hesitation, though. I’d been left heartbroken more than once from leaping into relationships. 

I thought it might have been a little awkward, now that our mutual attraction had been confirmed. But Shepard never acted any different while we were working, which to be honest, was a good thing. Sure, there might have been a little more obvious flirting, but never enough to get attention from anywhere else. She was as friendly as ever, but never treated me any differently, at least obviously, compared to the rest of the crew. I did find myself distracted by her, and she knew. She never did anything too obvious, but I couldn’t help let my eyes linger on her occasionally. 

She did have a fantastic arse, after all. 

It didn’t take much imagination on my part to think of a reason to be invited to her cabin. I loved chess, and many of my ex-girlfriends became aficionados of the game during our relationships. Granted, none ever developed a game to beat my own, but it was always good fun, kicking back with a few drinks as we played, with plenty of laughter too. I thought it would be a good way to really break the ice with Shepard, and perhaps, just perhaps, get what I’m sure we both wanted in the end. 

Within ten minutes of sending her the message, I felt her presence next to me. Leaning in close to my ear, so close I could feel her hot breath on my neck, she whispered, “Sounds like a date to me, Samantha. How about after dinner?” 

I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. She had such a cheeky grin on her face, I didn’t know whether to kiss her or slap her. Taking a deep breath, mostly to calm my thumping heart, and the fact most of me wanted to just leap on her, I turned to face her. “Should I bring anything with me?” 

“Just you and your chest… chess set.” She did that on purpose, but I couldn’t help giggle. “I have plenty of things to drink upstairs.” 

I took a step closer and leaned towards her ear. “Planning on getting me drunk, Shepard?” 

“Oh no. For what I have planned, I’d rather you sober.” 

It was stated in such a sultry tone, she could have flung me on the ground then and I wouldn’t have complained. But she stepped back, returned a heart-meltingly beautiful smile, before returning to her station. I needed to take a few minutes to calm down. The woman had a hold over me already. 

I managed to contain most of my excitement the rest of the day, and made sure I avoided Shepard during dinner, finding myself chatting away with Doctor Chakwas, who regaled some of us with stories of her time alongside Shepard, and her life before the Commander. You could hear the respect in her voice more than anything, though she wasn’t the only one who waxed lyrical about Shepard whenever given the opportunity. 

Making sure I was one of the last people to leave the mess, most heading to one of the lounges for an evening drink, I headed to my personal locker, grabbed my chess set, then strode quickly to the elevator. I wasn’t worried about them seeing me head upstairs, most would want to stop and grab me for a game of their own. 

Unsure whether I would have to knock or not, the door into her cabin opened when stepping near it. She must have known I was coming, as she was waiting at the bottom of the steps with a couple of glasses in her hand. “I had a feeling you would like wine more than anything. Did I assume correctly?” 

“You did, Shepard,” I replied, stepping down towards her. Placing the board on the table, I took the offered glass and took a sip. “Ah, sauvignon blanc. Surprised you can get this nowadays.” 

“Liara has her ways of getting me certain things I like.” 

She gestured towards the lounges, little surprise we ended up sitting next to each other, left wondering if we’d even play chess in the end. We turned to face each, almost like a pair of girlfriends ready to share the juiciest gossip about… things. “Have you ever…” 

“With Liara?” I nodded. “No. We’ve only ever been friends. Good friends, but while she is no doubt attractive, I’m… more interested in my own kind. And what I found off-putting about asari is the melding. Had to do that a few times when we were chasing Saren. I didn’t find the experience wholly pleasant.” 

I drained my glass and asked, “So, are we going to play chess or…” 

Shepard smiled, then surprised me by leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips for a moment. “Let’s play a couple of games first. Maybe another glass or two.” I leaned forward to return the kiss, but she put a finger to my lips. “No, no, no, Samantha. Good things come to those who wait.” 

“You’re a tease.” 

Another one of those warm smiles. “I know. It’s good fun sometimes.” 

Shepard was surprised when I opened the board and showed her the marble pieces. She was expecting something electronic, but there was something better about holding the pieces as you moved them about the board. Even the sound of placing the piece onto the board itself made it feel more authentic. We played at least three games, and to her credit, she was pretty damned good. Not enough to really scare me, but her thought process was spot on, at least. Her only problem was not seeing the board ahead enough, so she eventually fell into my traps. 

After three games, I could see she was a little fed-up at losing, as it came as no surprise that she was ultra-competitive. We eventually sat back again, and I’ll admit my eyes had occasionally wandered towards the other door, which housed her shower room. Shepard wasn’t blind either, as I must have looked for the umpteenth time when she said, “Go and have one. I can only assume they’re really awful downstairs?” 

“I’ve had worse, but… I’m assuming you have a power shower?” 

“Certainly helps clean off the dirt and blood after a mission. Plenty of things in there to make me smell much nicer afterwards.” 

“Sure you don’t mind?” 

“Wouldn’t have offered if I did.” She got up and walked across to one of the wardrobes, returning with a fluffy towel and even a dressing gown. “Here you go, now get your cute little butt in there.” 

How I didn’t just leap on her, I don’t know. But I took the offered towel and dressing gown. I was hoping Shepard would join me, but as I started up the water and stood underneath, enjoying the heat and pressure, I did think ‘I wouldn’t mind enjoying this alone for just a few minutes at least.’ After washing myself from top to toe, definitely enjoying the fragrance of the soap Shepard used, I wondered if she was outside the door. And I didn’t want to beat around the bush. “Want to join me, Shepard?” I yelled. 

The door opened seconds later, and I glanced to see Shepard standing there, wearing underwear, rather amused to it was a matching red set of bra and panties. I would have assumed black or blue. Her body was exquisite, but when my eyes met hers, she looked… upset. “We need to talk,” she said quietly, and when her voice actually caught, I wondered what I’d done wrong. It must have shown on my face, as a crooked grin quickly followed. “No, Samantha. You’re… gorgeous. Trust me,” she tapped her temple, “Lot of bad thoughts going on in here.” 

“So….?” 

“Please, just join me out here.” 

Quickly drying myself before putting on the dressing gown, I wandered out to find Shepard sitting on the edge of the bed. I couldn’t help thinking she was beautiful in that moment, but she looked… sad. I sat down next to her and took one of her hands in mine. “What is it, Shepard? I thought…” 

“It’s not you. It’s me. And before you think I’m stopping tonight, I’m not. It’s just…” She trailed off and sighed. “Do you know much about what happened to me, Sam?” 

Shrugging, I said, “Only a little. You were badly injured…” 

Shepard chuckled. “No, Sam. I was dead.” I know my face must have dropped. “I shouldn’t be here, Sam,” she added quietly. 

“How?” I managed to ask. 

“The sort of science I can’t explain, but when I opened my eyes, I was alive, and I was still me… mostly. Held together mostly by cybernetics. Miranda is convinced I’ll live a lot longer because of it. But when Liara found me, I was, as Jacob once put it, a ‘meat bag’.” She reached behind her and undid her bra, freeing her breasts. “These are fake, of course.” She moved my hand so I could caress one of them. I’d felt plenty of both real and fake in my time. They were fake, but the surgeon had done a magnificent job. 

“Well, um… They feel pretty damned good, Shepard.” 

That made her smile briefly. “Nice of you to say, Sam.” She grabbed my hand and removed it. “So Cerberus rebuilt my body. There are subtle changes in my body, how it’s structured. I’m a lot stronger than before. A lot more athletic. Can take a lot more pain and punishment. But…” She trailed off with a sigh again. 

“You can tell me anything, Shepard.” 

She squeezed my hand before continuing. “I was born female, Sam. I still a female. But… Cerberus, they changed me too. They made me something else. Gave me something I never asked for. Miranda could never give me a straight answer as to why. I don’t think anyone else knows, except for Karin, and that’s only because she’s seen me naked once or twice. It’s why I haven’t been with anyone since my return, because I just assume any woman would freak the fuck out.” 

“Okay, I’ll admit I’m freaking out a little, but only because I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

She took another deep breath before standing up then moving in front of me. She helped me up and kissed me softly on the lips, grabbing both my hands and running them down her body. “Don’t look down yet,” she said softly as she ran my hands over her breasts, down her stomach and towards her lower body. I ran my hands over her arse, giving that a good squeeze, which made her smile, before I helped take her panties off. She then moved slightly, grabbing my hand, running it down over her stomach towards her sex. 

And that’s when I felt it. I nearly recoiled, more in surprise and shock rather than horror. She noticed, though, and I think she almost started to cry. “See what I mean,” she whispered. 

“But… but… but…” I honestly didn’t know what to say. 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

I didn’t know what to say. But I knew what to do. 

I hugged her, which I’m sure surprised her. “Why haven’t you run out of the cabin yet?” she wondered. 

“Well, I do have a question or two, to be honest. But… Well, you’re still a woman, and I’m still attracted. It was just a shock. I didn’t expect you to have one of those.” 

“I shouldn’t have one, Sam. I’m a fucking woman, and Cerberus have done that to me.” 

I could hear the pain in her voice, and the desperation for me to accept her for how she was now. I thought for a moment and thought I’d go with humour, make her laugh. “So you have a permanent strap-on?” 

That did it, as she immediately burst into laughter, feeling her arms hold me even tighter. In between the laughs, I could hear a sob or two held back. “That’s one way of looking at it!” 

“I may have used one or two in my time with previous partners, Shepard. Sure, you having a real one is… different… But…” Now I leaned back to meet her eyes. She blinked once or twice as I think she wanted to let go a tear or two, but the smile was genuine. So I leaned forward to kiss her, immediately opening my mouth and when I felt her tongue in my mouth, I knew it was going to be alright. 

I’m sure some would think I should have freaked out, run away, and definitely not been with her simply because of her issue. But I was attracted to her, cock or not. Sure, that will make lovemaking a little different, but I would easily adapt. Then I thought for a second, breaking the kiss. “So, do you only have one of those, or do you have one of mine too?” 

That really made her laugh. “I have both for some reason.” 

“What do you prefer to use?” 

“Honestly?” I nodded. “When I’m up here alone, which is a lot, I… um…” 

“Use your new toy?” She nodded and laughed. “So you would like to use it on me?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind. Though I have thought about doing many things to you first.” 

My dressing gown disappeared very quickly, and I noticed her eyes light up. Finally, _finally_ , she used her hands on my body instead. Her soft hands on my soft skin had me wanting more very quickly, so it was no surprise to either of us that our kiss quickly resumed. And Shepard was an excellent kisser. So much so that I know I whimpered, feeling her hands explore my body, and that just made her smile. 

Then I felt her poke me, which made me giggle. Thankfully, she giggled too. “Getting used to it,” she said quietly, and it came as no surprise to me that I soon found myself on my back on her bed. 

She may have wanted to use her girly cock on me, but first she made use of what I soon realised was a very talented tongue and hands. I don’t think an inch of skin went untouched by one or the other. Within minutes, I knew that I’d never had a better lover, would never have a better lover, and that I’d never want anyone else. 

The compliments about my body never ended. She loved my breasts. I liked them too, of course, but she _really_ liked them. So much so that I had to ask her to focus on other parts of my body. I liked to keep myself fit, though not as fit as Shepard was, but she loved my flat stomach and definitely liked my legs too. 

Finally, the teasing stopped, though, as she finally used her tongue where I wanted. How I didn’t orgasm straight away, I’m not sure, but I’m fairly sure they would have heard my moan downstairs. God, she was good. I figured when I finally did cum, I’d cry. She didn’t use her fingers on me, only her tongue, reaching up to take one of my hands, locking our fingers together. I could only look down and stare, her eyes never leaving mine. The only time I broke our gaze was when I had to roll my head back, another moan erupting from deep within. 

When I did finally orgasm, I didn’t ask her to stop, practically ordering her to keep going. I think I had three in the end before I had to give in and ask her to stop. I think she wanted to keep going, and part of me wanted her to do that all night, but I was exhausted! Kissing back up my body, I tasted myself on her lips, causing her to giggle when I said, “Well, I know I taste nice and all, Shepard, so you can do that any time you want.” 

“We have a war to fight, Sam, otherwise we’d definitely never leave this room.” 

Making out for a little while, I could sense that Shepard wanted to fuck me, but she was hesitating. I could understand why. It would be a strange experience for both of us. I eventually broke the kiss and made sure she met my eyes. “Shepard, you can’t wait forever.” 

“It’s just… weird…” 

“It will be to start, so I’ll put it like this. I want you to slide that long, thick cock of yours into me, then I want you to fuck me.” The broad smile returned suggested my words worked. “Do you… you know, cum?” 

“I cum a lot,” she whispered. 

“Well, don’t pull out, and I’ll speak to Chakwas about birth control. Can’t go getting pregnant right away.” 

Feeling her prod me with it, the sensation was certainly different to when previous lovers had used some sort of sex toy. They felt… firmer, I think would be the right word. But when she slid her cock inside me, it instantly felt right. Because it was her. Shuffling so I was comfortable, I spread then lifted my legs, wrapping then around her. Then I dragged her down to kiss me before whispering, “Fuck me, Shepard.” 

She didn’t start hard and fast, I think getting used to it herself, but once we were both comfortable, she gave my pussy quite the pounding. I loved every second of it. Shepard didn’t last too long that first time, probably no more than five minutes before warning me she felt the need to cum. When she finally did, I held onto her tightly, and the feeling of her cumming inside me was strange. Never experienced something like that before in my life. 

When she was done, we remained connected as I held onto her. I think it was quite the orgasm, as it was a couple of minutes before she lifted herself up. Surprisingly, she still felt rather hard inside me, glancing down before returning her eyes to mine. “Guess I’m still horny,” she joked. 

“It usually goes down, right?” 

“Usually after I’ve sprayed cum all over myself!”

“Well, guess that means we can just continue then.” 

Pushing her off me, she fell onto the bed beside me before I rolled onto her. Immediately sliding down her cock, I know I moaned rather loudly as I heard her start to giggle. Opening my eyes, I looked down at hers and said, “Well, think orgasm number four will be arriving shortly.” 

“Good?” 

“My god, Shepard…” 

Once I felt myself bottom out, I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips… Then I fucked myself stupid on her cock. It was so utterly perfect, I knew from that moment, I’d happily take her cock over her fingers or mouth, despite how talented she was with both. It just touched all the right parts inside me, and when I got my own action right, my orgasm, when it arrived, was enormous. The sort where I needed to just collapse on her, breathing heavily and feeling rather sweaty after my exertions, while also feeling a tad emotional too. When Shepard just held me in her arms, how I didn’t turn into a blubbering wreck, I’ll never know. 

After taking a moment to calm down, I suggested she might want to finish again. That’s when I found myself on my back again, a slightly different position this time, and the look on her face suggested I was about to be properly fucked. And I was, for about five minutes, before Shepard couldn’t last any longer and left her second load inside me. 

Then we went and had a shower, because we really needed it. As we washed each other down, her cock had gone down, so I took the chance to have a little feel of it. I still felt a little weird, not that Shepard had one, just that I was touching one, having gone my entire life without wanting anything to do with a real one. “Would you ever want to…” Shepard started to ask. 

“Ah, I think I know what you’re going to ask.” 

“And?” 

“Because it’s you, Shepard, definitely. I’m not sure about finishing in my mouth. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m not sure about you, but I’m beat, so I’m hoping we just go to sleep next.” 

“Certainly.” 

Getting into bed with Shepard already felt like the most natural thing in the world, and when I cuddled into her, feeling her hold onto me in return, I knew I was already falling for her badly. While I wouldn’t voice any feelings for a little while yet, I could only assume she liked me a lot in return. The sex we’d just enjoyed had certainly been passionate, and more than anything, a kiss was the best way of judging how someone feels about you. And Shepard put a lot of feeling into hers. 

We behaved the next morning, though walking into the mess side by side, most people put two and two together quite easily. I probably looked a little smug, while there was no doubt Shepard had a spring in her step too. Sitting across from each other, she waited about two minutes after we’d started eating before she said, “You should move in with me upstairs.” 

I know my spoon clattered onto the table as many others fell silent. “So it was a good night, Shepard?” Garrus finally joked. 

“Best night of my life,” Shepard replied. I didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or groan with embarrassment. “And, after a shit day out there, I want to come back to someone.” 

I definitely had to blink rapidly for a few seconds, reaching across to grab her hand. “I love you,” I whispered. To hell with it, I knew already. 

When she repeated those words back to me, I agreed to move my stuff immediately. Shepard followed me up in the elevator, and we never did return to finish our breakfast that morning.


	16. A Favour Returned (Aria x FemShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has done Aria a favour. Now Aria believes she can return the favour. But she definitely has a surprise for the Commander.

I heard Shepard shouting at me to stop but my blood was up. Watching Nyreen… I can’t remember the last time I’d felt love for anyone. I hadn’t loved her. But I’d definitely felt affection. Just seeing her again had stirred feeling that had laid dormant for a long time. I honestly thought she had left Omega forever. I would never have admitted to being pleased that she’d lied about it. 

But then to watch her sacrifice her life. I knew I now owed her something… 

If I’d been thinking straight, I would have realised I was walking into a trap. But even though I heard more than Shepard shout after me, my blood was up, and I wanted Petrovsky. I wanted to watch him bleed. Squeeze his throat and hear him plead and beg for his life. I should have known the bastard was waiting for me. But I wasn’t thinking straight. Angry. Already grieving for someone I’d once called a friend, and I had few if any of those on Omega. I couldn’t afford friends. But my heart full of hate and vengeance for her loss. It was my own damned fault. 

And of course Shepard, in all her glory, just had to come through and save the bloody day. Oh, I knew she had a ruthless streak, much like myself, but she kept it under wraps most of the time. But taking over Afterlife, without my assistance, she let her mean streak out. I knew she was pissed at Cerberus already. She hadn’t liked working for them before. And since they’d shown their true colours, I’d heard enough rumours about what she’d done that, when I asked for her help, she wouldn’t turn down a chance to ruin their operations. 

When I was finally free, I exacted my own vengeance on the remaining Cerberus forces alongside Shepard. Reaching Petrovsky wasn’t all that difficult, and the bastard surrendered instead of fighting to the end. Shepard stepped back as I got in a few hits on Petrovsky, forcing him onto his knees and wrapping my hands around his throat. He pleaded for his life as I choked him, and I half expected Shepard to stop me. I glanced back and the blank look on her face suggested… she was enjoying it too. 

His body collapsed to the ground a couple of minutes later, followed by a series of gunshots as anyone alive was put out of their misery. “I was expecting you to stop me.” 

“He wore that symbol. He was always going to die,” she replied, stepping forward to stand alongside me. 

Glancing at her, I felt an… attraction. She’d been nothing but helpful, and I’d actually enjoyed working alongside her. Hell, I remember our first meeting and the power-play between us. I’d always thought she would make either one hell of an adversary… or an unusual but powerful ally. She noticed my glance and turned those green eyes in my direction. Before either of us knew what was happening, I leaned over and kissed her. No ordinary peck either, a deep, passionate kiss, that definitely left her surprised and a little breathless, only stopped by the clearing of a throat. 

“Um, all clear, Aria.” 

“Damn it, Bray. I’m busy here.” 

Shepard just cleared her throat. “Everyone taken care of?” 

“Yes, Commander. Now it’s just the remaining forces out there. Your orders, Aria?” 

“Have the stragglers rounded up. Shoot any that resist.” I glanced at Shepard. Again, she made no effort to stop me. “I will announce that Petrovsky is dead and they are better surrendering. Any that do, bring them to me. I’ll decide what to do with them then.” 

A couple of hours later and I was relaxing on my favourite couch, drink in hand. Shepard was sitting back nearby, still dressed in armour, though she appeared just as relaxed. Rather unusual, as she always appeared coiled to spring into reaction. It was rather quiet in Afterlife, so we did hear plenty of noise from outside, but I did find myself… well, a little distracted by Shepard. She’d definitely responded during that kiss. 

“When do you have to leave?” I wondered. 

The smirk amused me. “I have nothing urgent. I left everyone back on the Citadel, and I’ll need to organise transport.” 

“Getting back to the Citadel won’t be a problem. If you can wait a couple of days, I will likely return there too.” 

I noticed the eyebrows raised. “You want to leave just after we got this place back?” 

“I will leave loyal soldiers to clean up the mess, but it will be easier to organise things back on the Citadel. I do owe you a few things, after all.” Clicking my fingers, one of my men arrived in seconds. “Get me a drink. Something alcoholic. Shepard?” 

“Whatever you’re having, Aria.” 

“Careful, Shepard. I might just try and get you drunk.” 

The look she gave me… I knew she was interested. “That might just help lower my inhibitions.” 

Those inhibitions were lowered rather quickly, as she moved to sit next to me while we drank the first one. She was surprisingly open about her life, and I could usually tell when people were lying to me. I didn’t probe too much, but she was honest about the war and her life since we’d first met. During our second drink, I definitely felt a buzz forming, so I took a chance. “Anyone in your life at the moment?” 

“Apart from a friend I keep in a drawer called ‘Buzz’, no, no-one special.” 

“Not even for a quick fuck?” 

“No. Plastic is what keeps me fulfilled at the moment. Not as satisfying as the real thing.” 

I leaned across to kiss her again, and once again, she responded immediately. I threw my glass wherever as I pulled her in close. Hearing her whimper into my mouth made me grin, particularly when her hand moved to the back of my head. The only annoying thing was her armour, which I definitely wanted her out of. 

Breaking the kiss, I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and I escorted her out of the club, towards my penthouse. Walking inside, it looked like Petrovsky had barely been inside it, if it had even been lived in. Nothing had been changed or moved around at the very least. Still with Shepard’s hand in mine, I walked to the bar, grabbed a colourful bottle of something, and led her towards my bedroom. 

“Was wondering how long it would take you, Aria,” Shepard stated. 

The first thing I wanted was her out of that bloody armour. Thankfully she did most of that as we made out, and once it was all over the floor, she was only in a shirt and shorts, assuming she wore underwear. She was a lot smaller out of the armour, though there was no doubting her athleticism and strength. I had a surprise of my own though, but showed her eagerness as she helped take off my jacket and trousers, so I was only in a bra and panties too. 

“Can I be honest?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Sure.” 

“I wanted to have the Queen of Omega fuck me long ago.” 

That made me chuckle. “Got a thing for dangerous women?” 

“I don’t do sweet and innocent. You remember Jack?” 

“Ah, the one covered in tattoo’s. Yeah, I remember her.” 

“It was a shame she wasn’t interested in women. Would have loved her to do things to me.” 

I kissed her hard again, taking off her shirt and shorts so she stood in only a black bra and panties. She had a fantastic body, and I took a lot of enjoyment in taking off those final garments, particularly the little noises she made when I sucked on her neck. Her body was terrific, confirming the athleticism, with a beautiful pair of breasts, and a hairless pussy I found a slight surprise, aware most human women kept some sort of hair there. Her hands moved to my bra, freeing my breasts, which were a little larger than hers, before she helped remove my panties as well. 

That’s when she would have been in for a surprise, taking one of her hands and moving it to between my legs. 

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed, both looking down. Then she met my eyes and smiled. “I always thought it was a myth.” 

“No myth, Shepard. About one percent of us have one.” For a brief moment, I felt unsure. I mean, sure, the smile suggested interest, and she hadn’t recoiled in horror, but I had no idea if she liked cock or not. I doubt she’d ever met an actual futanari before. “So… You don’t mind?” 

She kissed me hard, enough to make even me whimper in desire. “God no,” she breathed, “Now I know the Queen of Omega can definitely fuck me.” 

When she dropped to her knees, she looked up at me with those emerald eyes of hers, stroking my cock at the same time. “I assume you’ve got experience?” 

“Enough to make you cum in my mouth, Aria. And I’m hoping that’s just the start.” 

I could help chuckle again. “Oh, we’re going to have a fun couple of days before we go back to the Citadel, Shepard.” 

Shepard was a real tease, licking my cock from balls to tip, running her tongue around the head of my cock, licking up the inevitable pre-cum, but she must have done that for a good five minutes before she finally swallowed my cock. I groaned loudly as she did, immediately running a hand around the back of her red hair, gently thrusting into her mouth. I heard her choke for a moment, but it didn’t take her long to take my entire length. “No real gag, Shepard. I’m impressed.” She just looked up with a mouthful of cock, I think trying to smile, before I watched her slowly bob her head up and down. 

Never thought I’d have seen the day. And she was an expert cocksucker. I’d had human women suck my cock before, and hand on heart, none of them were as good as her. Asari can suck cock pretty good too, and there was only one or two at most that I could compare her too. When I felt an all over shudder, I knew I was getting rather excited. “Fuck me,” I gasped. 

That’s when she took my cock from her mouth. “Oh no, Aria, you’re going to fuck me later.” 

I leaned down and kissed her, tongues probing each other. I nearly forced her onto the ground there and then, but I wanted to finish in her mouth first. Forcing my cock back into her mouth, I ran both hands around the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, not too hard. I didn’t want to cause her any pain. I actually wanted her to enjoy it too. Hell, I was already hoping this wasn’t a one-time only thing. 

“Oh fuck,” I groaned, and I was doing all I could to hold back my orgasm. But she near enough sucked the cum out of me, and I groaned again as I felt the first spurt leave the tip of my cock. That made her squeal, feeling her lips clamp around my cock so she didn’t spill a drop. It was one hell of an orgasm, and once I felt empty, I had to step back and sit on the edge of the bed. Shepard followed, continuing to suck and clean my cock until she was satisfied as well. I leaned down to kiss her again. 

“Yummy,” she stated. I couldn’t help chuckle. “Well, you’re the first futanari I’ve blown, but I have to say your cum tastes much better than human men.” 

I found myself wanting to return the favour, helping her up and pushing her onto the bed. She didn’t move otherwise, simply spreading her legs as I lowered my mouth to her pussy. She gasped when I touched her, but she was already soaking wet, and it didn’t take me long to have her moaning and cursing quite explicit language. The sort which just made me hard again rather quickly. 

Sliding a couple of fingers inside her, I probed her for that spot I knew all human women had. Asari had them too, but for human women, it really made their orgasms something special. When Shepard breathed my name in a certain manner, I couldn’t help smile. She was now putty in my hands. The thought I could have Commander Shepard wrapped around my little finger was rather enticing. And, I’ll admit, I actually liked the woman. 

When I finally started to tickle her clit with my tongue, she lasted all of a couple of minutes before I felt her squeeze my fingers as she orgasmed. She was rather loud then and very complimentary. And as she didn’t ask me to stop, I kept on going, though avoiding her clit, as I’d already figured her out. 

“Holy shit,” she moaned. 

“I’m going to wear you out, Shepard. Only then am I going to fuck you.” 

“I can’t wait to have your dick in me.” 

I did lift my head as she looked down her body at me. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Shepard.” 

“Less talking, more eating my pussy.” 

Oh, I really liked her. And, just for that, I gave her two more orgasms. It was only after the third one that she cried enough, her body covered in sweat, red hair plastered to her forehead. I ran my tongue all the way from her pussy to her mouth, and she kissed me, mentioning she often tasted herself after masturbating. For some reason, I found that confession rather erotic. 

We made out as I gave her a few minutes to recover, though when I felt her reach down my body, her hand grasping my cock, I knew she wanted inside her. There was no teasing or ceremony as I slid my eight inches into her, loving the moan she returned as I buried myself. “Fucking hell, that’s thick,” she whispered. 

“And you are very tight, Shepard. Consider me impressed.” 

“It’s a new pussy, after all. Only toys have been inside me since I woke up.” 

“So you’re technically a virgin then?” 

That made her laugh. “Technically, at least.” 

I’ll admit I was glad I’d already cum, because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have lasted five minutes. Thrusting into her, the smile on her face suggested she was loving it. Once I knew she was ready, I started to really pound her, feeling her spread her legs even more before I felt her wrap them around me, loose enough that I could really give it to her, but enough that it changed the angle. 

In a good way as she exclaimed. “Holy fuck, that’s deep!” Then she laughed. “Oh, fuck me, you bitch!” 

“Oh, a dirty mouth, Shepard. I like it.” 

Grabbing both her hands, I pinned them against the bed, levered myself up slightly, and really drove into her. “Fuck yeah,” she grunted, “Fuck me!” 

I leaned down to kiss her. This was some of the best sex I’d had… ever. I was now pounding that human pussy for all it was worth, and I could feel another orgasm building up. Feeling her wrap her arms around the back of my neck, she kept my head close to hers, her eyes staring into mine. There was an intensity there that was half chilling and half… I’m not sure. I think she actually liked me. 

“Going to cum in me?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

“Can’t wait. Been a while since I felt someone unload in me.” 

I grunted some sort of reply, changing position slightly again. She loved whatever I did, as she moaned loudly again. But I couldn’t keep going. I was getting a little tired and I needed to cum. I didn’t bother letting her know, simply burying myself hard again and again until I finally felt release, burying myself as deep as I could go and kissing her hard as I came. “Oh Goddess,” I moaned into her mouth. I felt her arms and legs wrap around me tightly as I came, my entire body seeming to quiver as it was one hell of an orgasm, better than when she’d blown me. 

Then I relaxed. I tried to roll off, but she kept me in position. “Wait until you go soft,” she said quietly. I wasn’t going to say no to that offer. Her pussy did feel very nice. Eventually I did go soft and I rolled onto the bed next to her. We laid there, staring at the ceiling for a little while, before she started to giggle. “Well, I was hoping we’d fuck, but I didn’t expect that.” 

I didn’t expect that admission, glancing at her in what I knew was surprise. “You did?” 

“Aria, I was attracted to you the first moment I saw you. We’re not exactly alike, but there are similarities. And I like it. You’re fucking gorgeous and have a dangerous streak that makes me wet.” 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Damn, if she’d let me know of her interest, we could have done all of this months ago and been fucking constantly. 

“Because I was too busy and didn’t want to be distracted.” 

I didn’t have to think about that. It made sense, considering who she was. “So now?” 

“Was the perfect time. I’m not expected back for a while. So I figured I’d take a chance.” She turned onto her side, her hand going to my flaccid cock. “How long until you’re hard again?”

“Give me twenty minutes. But I need a drink.” 

She whistled as I walked to get the bottle I’d dropped on the floor, walking across the room to the cabinet when I kept some glasses. Shepard had moved back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, by the time I returned, sitting down next to her as I poured her a glass before pouring myself one. I didn’t want to drink too much, otherwise I would start to have problems getting hard. Even futanari suffered ‘whiskey dick’, a rather humorous human expression. 

“So who was your last partner?” I wondered, “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Fellow human. He was on board the Normandy with me. Name was Kaidan.” 

The use of the past expression had me asking, “Was?” 

Shepard took a sip before replying. “I shot him during the coup attempt on the Citadel. He died. I would almost say it was coming after what happened on Horizon. He just wouldn’t let it go, the fact I worked with Cerberus against the Collectors. When he accused me of being involved, I probably saw red, but when he pointed his gun in my direction… Well, I’m sure that was his last regret.” 

“Damn, Shepard…” 

“You have your rule ‘Don’t fuck with Aria’. I have a similar rule. People who fuck with me are put on then in the ground.” 

Damn, the woman was a bigger turn on than I imagined. “So no-one since then? No-one took your fancy?” 

“Apart from you, no. I’m sure one or two fancied me during my time with Cerberus and now during the war. I know one of the girls I work with now is a hardcore lesbian, but she’s far too innocent and kind-hearted for my tastes. One of the reasons why Liara never interested me in the beginning during the chase for Saren. Sure, she’s different now, but she’s not what I want. The only reason I fucked Kaidan was that he had a dick and I wanted one in me.” I couldn’t help laugh. Her honesty was rather brutal but quite refreshing. “What about you?” 

“Well, I’m assuming you figured out Nyreen.” She nodded. “We were together for a little while. Before her… Shit, I haven’t been one for real commitment in decades.” Shrugging, I added, “I like to fuck. Some people freak out when they learn what I am. Some are interested. One or two… became obsessive. They had to be dealt with.” 

“I was attracted to you. Were you attracted to me?”

I took a sip of my drink first. “I was,” I admitted, “But I was intrigued as to what you would do for me first.”

“Were you aware of mine?”

“Not exactly. I knew I intrigued you.”

That made her laugh. “That’s one way of putting it.” She then knocked back her drink, rolling over to put the glass on the small table beside the bed, before she rolled between my legs, spreading them a little and immediately swallowing my half-erect cock. It didn’t take long until I was hard again, and as soon as I was, she moved so she sat on my lap, kissing me again. “This time, Miss T’Loak, I will be in control.” I groaned into her mouth as she kissed me, feeling my cock slide inside her again. Breaking the kiss, she said softly, “Okay, that’s pretty fucking good.”

She took her time building up a temp as I rested my hands on her back and arse. I traced a few scars on her back before placing both hands on her arse, and I may have been a bit naughty and started to tickle her arsehole. That made her laugh. “Oh, that’s a bit naughty, Aria." 

“Wouldn’t mind fucking you there to be honest.” 

“Okay. Not tonight though.” 

“Done it before?” 

“No.” 

I couldn’t help the grin. “Well, get to take your virginity one way then.” 

She kissed me hard for that one. “Once I’m used to it, I hope you fuck me just as hard as my pussy,” she said quietly. 

By the Goddess, if this woman survived the war, I would keep her as a pet. I had a feeling she wanted me quite a lot. I didn’t honestly know why except the fact she was rather attracted to me and we shared similarities. But part of me actually… Well, if we actually survived the bloody war, maybe she’d… Nah, not with someone like me. 

What I know is that she certainly loved riding my dick, one hand wrapped around the back of my neck as she held herself up, bouncing and grinding away, wanting to constantly kiss me at the same time. And, I’ll admit, she looked damned gorgeous as she bounced away, enough that I just had to get my lips on those breasts of hers. She leaned back enough that I could do that, hearing her gasp when I nibbled at one of her nipples, both hands now holding onto the back of my head. 

When she started to grind more than bounce, and hearing her breathing change, I knew she was getting close to orgasm. So I dragged her back close to me to kiss her as I moved my free hand between us, giving her clit a little tickle. She moaned into my mouth but nodded her head. I felt both her arms wrap around me, holding me tight, so my hand was almost trapped, though I could still fondle her. 

Breaking the kiss, she cried out, “Yes!” and I knew she was on the verge. 

“Cum for me, Shepard. Cum for your queen.” 

She kissed me hard again for a moment before placing her head on my shoulder. “Oh fucking hell,” she cried, and once I felt her squeeze my cock with her pussy again, I knew she was cumming. She kept on riding me though, feeling her bite my shoulder, but in the moment, I didn’t really care. Once I felt her calm down, I moved quickly, putting her on her back, feeling her legs wrap around me again. “Fuck me, Aria. Just fuck me,” she exclaimed. 

I lasted barely two minutes before I came inside her again, and that time, I just had to collapse on top of her, utterly exhausted. Once again, she wrapped her arms and legs around me. “Sure you have to go?” I asked jokingly once I’d recovered my breath. 

“Reapers,” she stated simply, “Once their dead though...” 

That made me laugh. “Don’t go making plans on my account.” 

“What? And miss out on this dick inside me?” I continued to laugh as I lifted my head, kissing her again. “Come on, don’t tell me you want this pussy all the time?” she asked, giving my cock a squeeze with it for good measure. 

“Well, when you put it that way.” 

Pulling out, I slid off the bed, feet on the ground, and offered my hand. She took it immediately and I escorted her to the bathroom. Unlike the rest of Omega, I made sure I had purified water, and I know she was surprised when I started to run a bath for us, particularly once I poured in a couple of scented oils. I noticed her look and glared. “I’m still an asari and I do like some of the finer things.” 

“Aria T’Loak likes bubble baths. What would your men say?” 

Once the enormous tub was full, I sat down first before she stepped in to join me, leaning back against my chest. It was… It was nice, particularly as I ran my hands up and down her body and had another fondle of that delightful pussy of hers. Not enough to get her off, she knew I just teasing her. She turned her head constantly to kiss me and I eventually got some soap so we could wash each other down. 

Getting out and drying off, we headed back to the bed, and if this turned into anything even remotely serious, Shepard showed me how it would work by cuddling into my side as I turned off all the lights. “I can’t remember…” 

“Remember what, Aria?” 

“The last time I had company like this.” 

“Want me to…” 

Feeling her draw away, I immediately pulled her back. “No. It’s… nice…” 

I slept like a log. Waking up the next morning, she was spooning against me. My cock was rock solid, which she definitely felt, and once she was awake, she rolled onto her back and pulled me up onto her, my cock immediately sliding into her. Unlike the hard, urgent fucking of the night before, this was… slower, even gentle. A nice way to start the morning. To be honest, I don’t think either of us really cared about having an orgasm, though we both did have one in the end. 

I had one of the men bring us breakfast, sitting at the table by the window, which overlooked much of the station. No-one could see in, as it only allowed me to look out, and the men were smart enough not to say anything when they walked in on us half naked. I’d at least thrown on some underwear, as none of them knew about me. Shepard was completely naked and didn’t seem to give a shit. When I noticed him give her an appreciative look, I told him to piss off quickly. That made her laugh. “Someone is already possessive.” 

I put a little something or other in my mouth before pointing the fork at her. “You’re mine, Shepard. No-one would be dumb enough to touch you, and even looking at you will earn my ire.” 

“Is that a jealous tone I hear in your voice?” 

“Shut up. Eat your breakfast.” 

She just smiled but did as I asked, though the smirk remained for a few minutes, mischief in her eyes that… Well, had me thinking. After breakfast, I dressed and offered her some clothing, figuring she wouldn’t want to wear her armour all day. She looked rather good in the jacket and trousers I gave her, really showing off that fantastic arse of hers. We headed back down to Afterlife, where my men were already putting it back into shape. It would take a few days but as long as my rule was restored, I could handle a little disruption. 

We spent most of the day in Afterlife or in the surrounding area. Despite who we both were, I was still guarded by at least half a dozen of my men, all of them heavily armed, though I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try anything. I was surprised that anyone I did speak to was happy to see my rule restored. I guess, compared to Cerberus, I was rather benevolent. I did generally leave people alone. As long as they didn’t fuck with me, I didn’t fuck with them in return. 

I’m sure Shepard was probably bored without a day of action or at least something, but she was content reading a datapad, no doubt full of news about what was going on around the galaxy, and probably being fed information from those she’d left behind on the Citadel. I didn’t ask, and she didn’t say. 

But it wasn’t surprising that we departed for my penthouse rather early. We did eat first, my men bringing up a meal. Once that was eaten, we practically leapt on each other. We were naked within seconds, finding myself on my back as Shepard swung herself over me, lowering her pussy to my face while she immediately took my cock in her mouth. Ah, I did enjoy this position, though I found it difficult concentrating on eating her out as she again proved very talented at sucking cock. We didn’t quite cum together, but I was surprised that she orgasmed first. I had a feeling she was probably horny all day. 

She wasn’t willing to wait around too long, sliding off my body and getting on all fours next to me, wiggling her arse in my direction. Getting behind her, I teased her with my half-erect cock, kissing down her back until I was at her arse. I heard her gasp when I ran my tongue against her arsehole, and she moaned when I buried my face there. She was gyrating in my face, loving what I was doing, rubbing her pussy at the same time. “Oh god, how does this feel so good?” she asked. 

“I’ve only just begun,” I replied. It was no surprise I was hard again, and I got onto my knees and slid my cock inside her pussy. Getting into a crouching position, I leaned forward so my mouth was by her ear. “Ready?” 

“Fuck yes. Pound me again. My pussy needs it, Aria.” 

“First your pussy, then your arse, Shepard. You’re mine.” 

“Yes!” she hissed. She turned her head so I could kiss her though that didn’t last long once I started to fuck her. There was no slow and gentle to start. I was making her moan within second, and I knew I probably wouldn’t last all that long, even though I’d cum recently. Futanari powers of recuperation exceeded any other race. 

With a hand to either side of Shepard, I was soon giving her nearly all eight inches, pulling it all the way out before slamming it back in. I thought it would be hurting her. Plenty of human women had told me to ease off before. Shepard was loving it, urging me to fuck her harder. If I went any harder… So I went faster, really pistoning in and out her. She had her head buried into the bed, but her arse was raised as high as possible. I eventually had to lean back, grab onto her hips, and gave her everything I had. 

“Oh fuck,” I cried. 

“Cum in me!” 

Like she needed to tell me. Another thirty seconds, and I buried myself a final time. I’m sure I didn’t cum a whole lot, but it was still one hell of an orgasm. Once she felt I was done, Shepard lowered her body flat on the bed, taking me with her as I laid down on her back. “Keep this up, Shepard,” I whispered into her ear, “And you’ll earn a standing invitation to return whenever you want.” 

I heard her laugh. “Well, I’m sure I can do a lot more to earn something more permanent, right?” 

Her admission didn’t actually surprise me, though I still had to ask, “You’re serious?” 

“You’ll be queen and I’ll be… whatever you want me to be.” 

I pulled out and rolled her over. She met my eyes as I asked seriously, “You’re not joking with me right now?” 

“Aria, I told you I was attracted to you. Last night proved that I actually like you and not just for the sex.” 

I sat up on my knees and looked away. “Look, I don’t do… feelings and shit…” 

She sat back against the headboard. “And that’s not what I’m talking about. But once the war is over, I will do what I can to help the rebuild but I will also worry about myself for the first time in years. And if the future afterwards includes the Queen of Omega, then that won’t be a bad thing.” 

“But you want to stay here with me? Is that what you’re getting at?” 

“Would that bother you?” 

“Well…” I paused and thought. It wouldn’t because, to be honest, I did like her. And she was already proving to me a phenomenal partner in bed. It had been a long time since someone matched my libido. “No, it doesn’t.” 

That made her grin before she came towards me and kissed me. A nice hard, passionate kiss, breaking that to kiss down my body before her lips found my cock again, for a moment. “You’ll have to get my arse ready for you.” 

I kept a bottle of lube nearby, grabbing that, so while she blew me, I could reach forward and lube up her arse. For someone who’d never been fucked there, she was surprisingly accepting of a couple of fingers, hearing and even feeling her moan as she continued to suck my cock. Part of me wanted to finger her arse nice and hard, get her ready, but I didn’t actually want to hurt her. 

I eventually spun her around though so I could eat her arse a little more while fingering her too. Once I had three in her arse, I figured I might as well get myself ready, using my right hand to finger her, my left hand to lube me up. Meanwhile, Shepard was moaning loudly from just my fingers. “Shepard?” She glanced back. “I’ll do you a favour. I’ll sit back against the headboard and you can control it.” 

“You sure? I really don’t mind you…” 

“Next time. First time will be difficult, and I’m not a complete bitch. If you enjoy it, I’m sure you’ll want it again.” She nodded before I asked, “Do you feel ready?” 

“God yes.” 

Getting into position, back against the headboard, Shepard got into position on my lap, grabbing the base of my cock and lining herself up. Feeling it prod her arsehole, I let her take complete control, watching her face more than anything, which was a mask of concentration. When I felt it slip inside, she gasped loudly before a broad grin appeared, leaning forward to give me another kiss. 

Slowly but surely, I felt my cock slide up her arse. She didn’t take the whole length at once, sliding up and down as she got used to it. For someone who hadn’t been fucked there before, she was doing very well, and I had to tell her. “Can’t go disappointing Aria T’Loak,” she breathed. 

When she actually bottomed out, I had to admit the fact I was genuinely impressed, enough that I slid down a little bit so I could really watch my cock disappear and reappear out of arse. She never rode me hard and fast, but she definitely enjoyed riding me, and once I started to fondle her pussy, I figured she might even have an orgasm too. When she stopped and shuddered, I knew she would have one. 

“Few more times, and you could probably give it a go pounding me,” she whispered. 

“Honestly, I look forward to being given the chance.” 

She leaned forward, kissing me hard again, running my hands up and down her back. The change of angle made her gasp again, and she asked me to start moving as well. Once I started doing that, with the fact I was fondling her too, she didn’t last a lot longer. She did stop moving as she climaxed, but once it passed, she continued to ride me. “I’ll keep going until you cum.” 

“I’ll need to… you know, a bit harder…” 

“That’s fine. I can handle it.” 

She certainly did. I didn’t pound her anywhere near as hard as I could have, but I did make her squeal before I came. I’m sure I probably did hurt her a bit, but someone like Shepard was never going to complain about that. She did lift herself up as it was probably uncomfortable to relax with my cock up her arse, and I suggested we head straight for a shower. 

As it was still rather early, we sat back and enjoyed a drink before we fucked a last time before going to sleep. This time, instead of cuddling into my side, she immediately pulled me against her so she could spoon against me. “So, this is how it is, is it?” I wondered. 

“Do you mind?” 

“Actually, no.” 

“Plus I don’t mind getting poked in the morning. If you just want to slip it inside me to wake me up, go ahead. Won’t hear any complaints from me.” 

I’ll be honest, having Shepard there was intoxicating and also distracting. It was probably a good idea that we left a couple of days later, returning to the Citadel. It was a two-day journey back to the Citadel, and I think we surprised each other by not fucking each other senseless on the way, though the shuttle we were in didn’t really allow for it. 

Docking at the Citadel, Shepard invited me to her apartment. It was there that her crew and friends were waiting, and it was rather awkward when I walked in alongside her, as she was again dressed in her Alliance blues, very much Commander Shepard once again. Her friends enquired as to the mission, then wondered where she’d been and what I was doing with her. 

I had a sneaking suspicion she wanted to tell them exactly what we’d been doing, that I’d been fucking her senseless for at least four or five days. But she just said we’d been busy sorting the situation before her return. I suggested I should leave and return to Purgatory, but she could meet me there later. As she wasn’t sure when she would be leaving, she said that fine though would let me know if the situation changed. 

Walking me to the door, I figured she’d just let me go, but she pulled me in and gave me one hell of a kiss. The sort that had hands exploring, her whimpering, me moaning and rather hard, and the rest in no doubt what we’d actually been doing. I could hear exclamations of surprise as we made out, and to be honest, it was such a good kiss, I didn’t really care in that moment. Finally breaking it, she said, “If I’m not going anywhere before tomorrow, you should drop by. I wouldn’t mind a last fuck before I leave.” 

“You bet your pretty little arse, Shepard.” 

I kissed her again, told her I’d see her later, then turned and left. Before the door closed behind me, I heard a question asked rather loudly. 

“What the fuck was that about?” 

That gave me a good chuckle as I stepped onto the elevator that would take me back to the ground floor.


	17. The Reporter and the Soldier (Khalisah x MShep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalisah al-Jalani didn't have an axe to grind regarding Commander Shepard, but even she'd admit they hadn't always seen eye to eye. Then after a fateful evening, their lives would change forever.
> 
> (This is vanilla, very vanilla, compared to everything else written so far.)

She entered the bar alone. No music played. The only sound was the light hum of quiet conversation. The lights were turned down low. Many people likely wanted privacy. To be alone with their thoughts. Or their drinks. Perhaps they even wanted to cry. She know she wanted to simply break down at times. The news continuing to filter through dashed any hope of victory. Earth had fallen. Palaven was teetering on the brink. And now Thessia. If the asari home-world could fall to the Reapers, what hope did anyone have? Little wonder people wanted to drink. It was almost the end of days. 

There were events on the Citadel itself. Parts were still burning after the Cerberus attack. The Council were safe, though the human Councillor was now dead. A traitor to the Council. A traitor to the Alliance. A traitor to humanity. She was glad he was dead. She’d never like him. There was always something… off about him. And she’d been proven correct. At least Anderson, in his own way, had fought on the side of humanity’s interests, instead of selling them down the river by allying with a terrorist organisation. 

And then there was him, the man at the centre of everything. Commander Shepard. She’d had numerous run-ins with him before. Sometimes she thought he simply wanted to knock her block off. But he never did. He was almost polite, even charming at times. He answered every question, every query she had. She almost felt guilty the way she questioned him in the embassy after hearing of his escape from Earth after the arrival of the Reapers. She knew it was almost unfair on him. He was only one man. What could he have possibly done to help? Die along with the millions, if not billions of others? Instead of storming off, he’d almost consoled her, supported her right to ask the hard questions. She was startled at his reaction. 

She wasn’t privy to what exactly he was doing. Rumours were he was behind the krogan now helping the turians. There were rumours of a genophage cure. Then there was the peace between the geth and the quarians. That was simply astounding. Three hundred years of war ended in an instant. And apparently he was the lynchpin of their success. She knew they had not always seen eye to eye, thinking there was always an agenda behind what he was doing. Whether it was the Council. Or Cerberus. She knew now that she was wrong. 

She took a seat on a stool at the bar, ordering a glass of whiskey. She needed something to take the edge off after the news of Thessia filtered through. The feeds that had filtered through… She shuddered to herself again. Reminders of what she’d seen of Earth. Reminds of the destruction of Palaven. Reminds of the destruction taking place all over the galaxy. The fighting continued on worlds throughout the galaxy, though to call it war was incorrect. It was a harvest. Annihilation. 

Extinction. 

She barely looked up as she sipped at her glass. Barely listened into the conversations nearby. She wasn’t on the job. And didn’t particularly feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted to clear her mind of everything. And, if possible, get quietly drunk, go home and perhaps cry herself to sleep. Then she’d go back to work in the morning. Another day closer to the end. 

Then she heard his voice. She leaned forward, looking to her right. He was sat about half a dozen stools away, head in his hands, and a glass in front of him. He looked unaccompanied. And exhausted. Even lonely. He seemed to sense her stare, as he looked up and across. Their eyes met. She noticed him sigh slightly. She thought he would get up straight away and leave. But he didn’t. Instead he gestured to the bartender and simply raised two fingers. Then he looked at her again. No gesture with hand or eyes. But the invitation was clear. 

She had to admit her surprise as she took a deep breath and found herself walking towards the empty stool to his left. He watched her progress. He stayed silent, though kicked the stool back slightly with his left foot. She figured it was a gesture for her to take a seat. As gracefully as possible she lifted herself up and sat herself down. The bartender placed a glass in front of her and a glass in front of him. 

“Commander.” 

“You on the job?” 

She shook her head. “Not tonight.” 

“Then call me Shepard.” 

“Khalisah. You remember me?” 

A slight smirk. “How could I forget? Our meetings are always… interesting. Yes, that’s the word I would use.” 

He chuckled as he sipped on his glass. She sipped at her own and couldn’t help but look at him again. She noticed the vaguely distant look in his eyes. From those alone, she knew he was exhausted beyond belief. But he had also seen things she could not even imagine. Not quite the thousand yard stare, but close enough. She ran an eye down over his uniform. She’d never really taken the time to even get to know him, let alone just look at him. She raised her eyes to notice he was looking at her again. She felt her cheeks flush, feeling caught checking him out. 

“Come here often?” He immediately sighed. “God that sounded like a bad pick-up line.” He feigned banging his head on the bar in front of him. 

“Just needed a drink.” 

“You and me both.” 

“You’re here alone?” she asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her tone. 

He shrugged. “My crew are busy at the moment doing their own thing. I just wanted five minutes to myself. Can’t remember the last time I had that. It’s not going to be enough to unwind and completely relax, but I thought a couple of drinks here might help before I head off again.” 

“Oh, if I’m interrupting, I’ll…” 

She made to get up. He reached out and immediately grabbed her hand. His hands were rough, but his touch was gentle. “No, I wasn’t saying go. I wouldn’t mind the company.” She felt her cheeks flush again at his touch. So unexpected. He seemed to notice, letting go of her hand. “Sorry. Just… you don’t have to go.” 

“Even my company?” 

He shrugged, taking another sip from his glass. “Sure, why not? An attractive and intelligent woman to talk to for a while. That would just feel… normal. Don’t know what normal feels like anymore.” She’d stopped really listening after ‘attractive and intelligent’. She knew her eyes opened in shock at those words. He glanced at her, noticing her silence. “I say something wrong?” 

“Ah, no, Shepard. Just…” She trailed off. “You just said I was…” 

He turned to look at her, their eyes meeting for a second. Then his eyes lowered for a moment before raising to meet her eyes. “Sure. What, you think I’m going to let a couple of interviews cloud my judgement?” He shrugged. “You were just doing your job. I don’t even really know you apart from that.” 

“What would you like to know?” 

He appeared surprised by that one. “Well… um…” 

She chuckled as he stumbled over himself. She looked around the bar. “You want to grab an empty booth? Bit of privacy? We can… talk.” She knew that shocked him as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then a slight smile. 

“Sure.” 

He ordered another couple of drinks before they moved, feeling his eyes on her as she led the way through the crowd, finding an empty booth towards the rear of the bar. The booth was enough to fit at least four people, a solitary light above the table leaving the rest of the booth in relative darkness. She sat down first, scooting around. She was surprised as he sat down and moved across to sit barely inches away from her. He placed two glasses in front of them.

“What would you like to talk about?” he asked. 

“Anything but…” 

“Still off the record?” 

“I’m not a reporter tonight.” 

So they talked about the most arbitrary of topics, avoiding anything to do with the Reapers and the war taking place across the galaxy. As the minutes passed into hours, she found she smiled more and more. Her original conceptions about the man were completely wrong. Undoubtedly intelligent. Incredibly charming. She found him so easy to talk to. She hung on his every word. He appeared just as interested in her as they continued to converse. He sat, gazing with a slight smile, as she talked about her childhood, growing up on Earth, her early days in journalism, her current position now, her hopes and her regrets. Everything of which appeared dull in comparison to whatever he was doing now. But he listened to every word. The number of glasses on the table growing as the night wore on. She wasn’t drunk, but she noticed the gaze had changed slightly. She knew she was feeling… different about him. 

“So, Shepard…” 

He must have heard the change in tone. Or just made one hell of an assumption. She watched him raise a hand as he gently cupped her cheek, closing her eyes as his thumb gently rubbed against it. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. She knew she melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. She felt dizzy at the thought that was actually kissing Commander Shepard. A man she thought should have wanted nothing to do with her. She lost track of how long they kissed, only breaking when the lights turned on bright and the bartender announced it was closing time. 

She finally broke off and pulled back, trying to gather her breath. She looked at him. She didn’t think he looked smug. More… content. Even happy. Certainly a change from the man she saw when she first noticed him in the bar. He leaned in again. “How would like a tour of one of the most advance warships in the Alliance Navy?” 

“Huh?” 

“We’re not departing until 09:00 tomorrow morning. And I’d like your company for a while longer.” 

The insinuation was clear. “Absolutely,” she declared. 

There was no real tour as they headed straight to his cabin. He took his time undressing her, as if savouring every moment. Every touch. Every caress. Every kiss. Knowing that he would be off again in a few hours, into the fray once again. A few more hours of normality. She knew that is all he wanted. All she wanted. Not having to think about anything happening out there. He explored her body, leaving her gasping for air at times. She was amazed at how gentle he was, completely the opposite of the man she figured he’d be on the battlefield. She knew he took his time, held himself back, trying to make it last as long as possible. She explored his body. His arms exuded strength and power. His chest and stomach was toned. His back rippled. She could feel the scars all over his body. She wrapped her legs around him, beckoning him on. There were gasps. Deep breaths. Moans. 

And then they slept, wrapped in his arms. 

She awoke before him, an arm draped across his chest. She thought she should be lying there, feeling completely awkward. Instead, she felt… She wasn’t sure. It was a strange feeling. She noticed him wake up, rubbing his eyes then look at her. He noticed the slight smile. A finger placed under her chain and another kiss. 

“Breakfast?” 

“Sure.” 

They spent time trying to find all their clothes, ripped off in their haste. Finally dressed, she descended with him to the mess. She knew this was going to be awkward. He seemed to sense her nerves. 

“Don’t worry about it. We can be honest, if you want. I don’t really mind.” She blushed slightly. He just grabbed her hand. “We’re two adults who did nothing wrong. Far as I’m concerned, I had a great night. Some delightful company. And a fantastic evening all round. Far, far better than anything I could have hoped for.” 

She just looked at him with what she knew was a broad grin. “Okay.” 

She accompanied him into the mess, one of his hands laying gently on her back. The mess descended into silence as they appeared. She looked around, immediately recognising Diana Allers, who looked at her with daggers in her eyes. She had a vague idea of who the rest were, though putting faces to names would be impossible. Heads and eyes moved between her and Shepard beside her. There was no missing the stunned expressions on their faces. He ignored them all, simply guiding her to a seat and disappeared for a few seconds to get their breakfast. 

Normality was broken quickly by a voice over the comm. The _Normandy_ would be departing shortly. The mess emptied as crew headed to their stations. She accompanied Shepard back up a level, walking through the CIC, noticing more stares as she walked by. The pilot turned around as they approached. 

“Whoa! Commander, what the hell is going on here?” 

“None of your business, Joker.” 

Joker looked between the pair. “Hang on, you didn’t…” She felt her cheeks flush. “You did!” 

“Can it, Joker. Prepare the Normandy for departure. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Aye-aye, Commander,” Joker replied, turning his chair around. 

He kissed her again in the waiting area before holding her close to him, feeling his arms hold her as tightly as possible. Such a strange feeling, but already so normal. She knew he was taking these last few moments of normalcy. She just felt silly as she could actually feel moisture build up in her eyes. One night, and she was already attached. Little wonder, though. Now she knew what they talked about when it came to him. Charming. Brave. Intelligent. Why hadn’t she seen it sooner? 

“Commander, we have to go,” called a voice from behind. 

He just nodded as he loosened his hold, moving her hands to his side. He raised a hand, wiping away the tear rolling down her cheek. “When will you back?” she asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know…” She nodded. She knew he probably couldn’t say what he was doing. “But I may be able to return after this mission. At least for a while.” 

She nodded silently. He kissed her again. And then he was gone. He didn’t say goodbye. And neither did she. She wasn’t sure what to say. Goodbye? See you later? Catch you next time? Nothing seemed right. “Shepard,” she called out. He turned just as he was about to disappear down the docking cradle. “Just… Come back alive. Please.” 

He nodded. Then the doors closed. And he was gone. She stood at the window as she noticed the ships engines finally fire and the _Normandy_ started to reverse. It turned slowly, its engines glowing a glorious blue, before it started to accelerate and eventually it disappeared from view. She sighed to herself as she turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

* * *

She switched off the vidscreen with a sigh. The news just kept getting worse and worse. Worlds continued to fall. Billions were now dead. The Reapers continued their inexorable march across the galaxy. Any hope anyone had was starting to run thin. And now there were rumours of what happened on Horizon, a supposed sanctuary. If the rumours were true, then Cerberus was responsible for the most reprehensible crime in human history. Out-matching anything which they had done previously. Absolutely nothing could compare if the rumours were true. 

Millions were now flooding the Citadel, looking for safety, if anywhere in the galaxy could be considered safe, but somehow life on the space station carried on, trying to remain as normal as possible. The wards were now jam packed with survivors. Every race had suffered losses, some far more than others. She had interviewed some of them, and each story was more heart-breaking than the last. Even she had to eventually just stop asking. Turning the camera off and walking away. It seemed almost pointless continuing to report the news. There was nothing else except death and slaughter. 

Her small apartment was a sanctuary away from it all. She sat back on her couch, curled her feet underneath herself and simply read a book. Tried to just stop thinking about anything happening out there. May as well enjoy the last days and weeks of peace. Everyone knew something big was happening, and would happen soon. As quietly as possible, the remaining fleets of the galactic races were converging, ready for a final onslaught. If it failed, then life as she knew it was over. 

A quiet knock at the door startled her, looking up to notice it was now dark outside. She placed the book down on the small coffee table and walked to her front door, wondering who would be visiting her at this late an hour. She opened the door and gasped. 

“Shepard,” she said quietly. 

He looked at her. Or looked through her. She recognised the eyes in an instant. The thousand yard stare. She’d first seem them in the bar, all those days and weeks ago. It already felt like another lifetime. His face was otherwise impassive. But his eyes… They almost chilled her. She dreaded to think what he had seen since they had last met. She could only guess that he had been on Horizon. Witness to the horror of what man is capable of doing to his fellow man. 

She didn’t know what else to do except step forward and wrap her arms around him. She didn’t expect him to break down and cry. She expected him to say something. But he didn’t say a word. She only felt him wrap his arms around her in return. She lost track of how long they simply held each other in her doorway. 

“Do you want to come inside?” she eventually asked. 

She could only feel him nod his head. Keeping hold of his hand, she turned and walked back to her couch, sitting down. He sat down next to her, visibly sagging. He sat forward and put his head in his hands for a moment. She didn’t know what else to do except wrap an arm around him. He had the look of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“Was it… Bad?” she asked. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he said quietly. 

“The rumours are true?” 

He was silent for a few moments, as if pondering what to say. “What have you heard?” 

“Plenty of rumours. If true, it’s…” She trailed off, shaking her head. 

“Off the record?” 

She smiled. “I’m not a reporter. Not with you. Not anymore.” 

He looked up and seemed to look at her for the first time since knocking on the door. A slight smile appeared, obviously at the same memory of that night at the bar. He sat back and took a deep breath. Grabbed her hand and pulled her close. And then he spoke. His voice was quiet. But what he spoke about… It was ghastly. Appalling. Inhumane. A war crime. She ran out of adjectives to describe what he told her. Eventually he just stopped talking, drained. Physically. Psychologically. Visibly exhausted. Clearly in need of some form of comfort. Mostly she was just left questioning. Why come to me? Does he have no-one else? 

“Shepard, may I ask something?” 

“Sure.” 

“What are you doing here?” She paused a beat. “That sounded worse than I meant.” She heard him chuckle for the first time since walking in the door. “I never really asked when we met that night but is there no-one else? Has there ever been anyone else?” 

He shook his head. “There’s always ever only been the mission. Saren. The Collectors. Now the Reapers. There’s never really been enough time just to connect with someone. I mean really connect.” He looked at her again. A slight smile. “At least until I met you in the bar that night.” 

“So why are you here now?” 

“I have a week until I have to go again. My ship’s being fixed. I figured…” He trailed off and shrugged. “I guess… Well, I was wondering…” He sighed. “I was hoping to spend my last few days with you,” he said quietly. She thought he almost sounded embarrassed. Or perhaps he was just unsure of how she would react. 

She was mostly just surprised. “You want to spend them with me? But… why?” 

“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend them with.” He paused a beat. “That didn’t sound right. I mean I want to spend them with you.” 

She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. He looked at her again and just smiled. She could only lean forward and kiss him in reply before pulling back. “But what about… your friends? Your crew?” 

“They’re around doing their own thing. I’m hosting a little get together at my apartment in a few night’s time. One last hurrah before we head off.” Another slight grin. “I was hoping you’d be my date.” 

“What on earth are they going to think when I show up with you?” 

“I don’t really care. You’ll be my guest. Because I want you there.” 

She found herself speechless again. “I still don’t get it. I know we had a nice time together…” 

“Only nice?” he interrupted, a slight grin on his face. 

“You know what I mean… But…” She sighed. “I guess I’m still just confused.” 

“Why?” he asked simply. 

She shrugged. “I thought we were just two lonely people who just happened to find each other that night. I never expected you’d be back on my doorstep. And certainly not saying that you want to spend even more time with me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because of who I am. What I do. How I’ve treated you in the past. I know people think I’m…” She sighed. “Well, that I’m a bitch,” she finished, not without some bitterness. 

He grabbed both her hands, looking her right in the eyes. “As I said that night, you were just doing your job. I’m not going to judge who you are as a person based on a couple of tetchy experiences. I didn’t really know you. You didn’t really know me. We talked. A lot. I liked what I heard. A lot more. As I said, I was with an intelligent and attractive woman that night. I’m looking at her again right now.” Then he cleared his throat, another slightly embarrassed look. “I’ve actually been thinking about you while I was away. Something or someone to look forward to seeing again.” 

She felt her cheeks heat up again. She didn’t really know what to think. What she’d done to have him sitting with her right now. But he was clearly interested in her. She noticed he was still looking at her, waiting for a response. “So what do you want to do?” 

“I really don’t mind. All I know is I have seven days.” 

“It is rather late. Any ideas?” 

“Honestly?” She looked at him, expecting a suggestive remark or look in reply. Instead he just sighed. “I’m exhausted. This is going to sound cheesy as hell, but I just didn’t really want to go lie alone in my cabin tonight.” 

She stood up and extended a hand, which he accepted immediately. She felt his presence close behind as she opened the door to her bedroom. She thanked herself for having the sense to keep her apartment clean and maintained. She turned to face him. She could sense his exhaustion. He was almost asleep on his feet, but already completely comfortable in his surroundings. She leaned forward. He responded. She started to unbutton his uniform as they kissed. First she removed his jacket. Then his shirt. She noticed one or two new scars, running her hands up and down his arms then his back as he pulled in her in close. She felt him jig about as he removed his boots and socks without letting het go, before her hands found his belt, button and fly. Soon he stood in just his boxers. Her clothes joined his relatively quickly, leaving her in just her underwear, again thankful that it was at least matching. 

She was then startled as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her the few steps to her bed, laying her down gently before he just climbed in alongside. She just watched him as he lay beside her, his eyes already hooded. He was clearly fighting exhaustion. “Go to sleep, Shepard,” she said quietly as she gently brushed his cheek. He smiled, kissing her palm before he closed his eyes. She turned around and scooted back, feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. He felt incredibly warm. She heard his soft snoring within seconds. 

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window, waking her up. She opened her eyes, facing him. He was still fast asleep. She thought he looked at peace, though she could see his eyes move behind his eyelids. Clearly dreaming. She wondered what it was about. But it was the first time he seemed at peace since she’d seen him since that night in the bar. She quietly got out of bed and padded to the kitchen. She didn’t have much in the way of food but thought she’d be able to assemble something legible for breakfast. A blood-curdling yell from her bedroom made her almost jump out of her skin only a few minutes later, dropping the nearly full coffee mug she was holding on the tiled kitchen floor. She completely ignored that, running to the bedroom to see him sat bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat, breathing in deeply, his eyes darting left and right. 

She was at his side in a moment later. “Shepard,” she said quietly. His eyes focused on her. Then he reached out and grabbed her, holding her tightly to him. She heard his deep breaths. Then the dam he was holding in appeared to break, just for a moment. She just held him in the silence as he regained and composed himself. She lost track of time again.

“Nightmare,” he eventually said, no more than a whisper. 

“You have them often?” 

“Nearly every night. I don’t really sleep much. That… was a bad one though. A really bad one.” 

No wonder he’s exhausted, she thought. She hesitated to ask what they were about. What that one was about. She could only guess at the inner turmoil he experienced. What he had seen. What he had done. People he had saved. People he had lost. Little wonder he didn’t sleep. She wondered how he managed to keep going, day after day. 

“Do you want to have a shower? Then we’ll go out for some breakfast.” He nodded. “I’ll have one after, then we’ll go. Sound good?” He nodded again. 

He swung his legs out of bed, got up and stretched before he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She walked back out into the kitchen, grabbing her omni-tool. She needed to make a call. She dialled a number, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up. 

“ _Westerlund News.”_  

“Karen, it’s me.” 

 _“Khalisah? You’re late! Where are you?”_  

“I’m at home. I’m not coming in, and I won’t be in for the next few days.” 

 _“What? Why? The boss is going to kill you if you don’t come in.”_  

“What the hell for? What is there to report apart from the Reapers tearing up the galaxy? Added to that, I don’t care. What I’m doing now is important.” 

 _“Important? Why? What’s going on?”_  

“I can’t say. No, I won’t say. Just… Tell him I’m sick or something. I’ll call you again when I’m ready to come back in.” 

“ _What are you…_ ” She turned off the call before her colleague could finish her sentence. She walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish. He appeared a few minutes later, only a towel wrapped at his waist. She couldn’t help but run her eyes over him as he used another towel to dry his hair. He looked at her and just smiled. The first genuine one she’d seen. He looked better after his shower. He had slept most of the evening it seemed, and while he still appeared exhausted, he looked good. More like the Shepard she knew. Had seen in other newscasts. She stood up as he approached. A finger placed under her chin. Fingers brushing her cheek. Their lips meeting again. His intentions were clear as he pulled back. She could see it in his eyes. She grabbed the towel and unwrapped it, falling to the floor. She found herself on the bed underneath him not long afterwards. 

Her own shower was delayed for quite a while. 

* * *

The Presidium was the last truly peaceful place on the Citadel, the refugees filtering in from the galaxy being kept on the wards. They had managed to find a table at a small café by the lake. She thought that supplies should be running short, but the cafés and restaurants were still carrying out a roaring trade. They sipped at their coffees as they sat side by side, gazing out across the lake. She guessed they were both just people watching. 

They conversed about anything possible that was inconsequential to what was happening in the galaxy. She knew that neither of them could forget, but as he had said that night they first met, he just wanted a few hours of normalcy. She knew he had seven days with her before he left, possibly for the final time. She was already dreading that last time. Already feeling that connection. And more. She felt giddy at times. She wondered how he really felt about her. He clearly felt something for her. She still couldn’t believe it at times. Life really was strange. 

They walked hand in hand around the Presidium, sometimes talking, other times in silence, simply enjoying the presence of the other. She noticed stares as they walked by. Whispers and mutterings. ‘Is that Commander Shepard with that reporter?’ they’d say. She could only smile in reply. He’d just look at her with a knowing grin. Sometimes he’d stop and kiss her. Deeply. Then she’d hear further comments. Some made her blush. Others made her angry. But she was with him. So it didn’t matter what anyone had to say. 

He disappeared for an hour in the early evening to get ready, stating it was his intention to take her out that night for a nice meal and a good time. He gave her the address for his apartment, suggesting she could go home first to change if she wished as he was going to wine and dine her that night. She took his suggestion, selecting what she would consider suitable attire for dinner at a nice restaurant and only he knew what else afterwards, appearing at the door to his apartment a couple of hours later. He noticed his jaw drop wide when he opened the door. She ran her eye up and over him. An Alliance officer, through and through. She noticed that look in his eyes again as his ran over her in return. 

“Control yourself, Shepard. We’re going out, remember?” 

He put on his jacket, hooking his arm as they walked out his apartment block. She hooked her arm through his and leaned into him. All she felt was butterflies in her stomach. What on earth was she feeling about him? This was just the wrong time to… fall for someone. For him. She wondered if he felt the same. 

They found a small restaurant nearby. Human food was becoming rarer, the home-world having now been cut off for months, the majority of colony planets now cut-off from the rest of the galaxy. It was simple, but she wasn’t worried about that. His company was enough. A bottle or two of wine may have disappeared as they dined. Conversation continued to flow. Again they avoided the topic looming over the Citadel until there was a lull. Then she had to ask one question. 

“Shepard?” He looked up from his plate expectantly. “What are our chances?” 

He wiped his mouth with a napkin as he considered his response. Took a sip of wine from his glass. She looked at him expectantly. She needed to know he was confident of success. If he was confident, then she could maintain her hope. “Have you heard of the Crucible?” 

She nodded. “Rumours. Some big secret project.” 

“If we complete that, we can win.” 

“Can?” 

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “We will,” he stated confidently. 

That was all she needed to hear. 

* * *

She watched him sleep. Or, at least, she thought he was asleep. It was still only the afternoon. She knew he fought the exhaustion. She couldn’t help but smile at how comfortable this already was. She still couldn’t believe what was happening. They hadn’t been apart for more than an hour since he’d turned up at her door. She still didn’t know what to think. What she was truly feeling. 

She had to lean forward and kiss him. He obviously wasn’t fast asleep as he responded immediately, his arms wrapping around her in a moment. She broke off, leaning back ever so slightly as he ran a hand up her right cheek and over her ear. He just gazed at her, a slight grin on his face. And those eyes. She’d never seen anyone look at her the way he did just then. “I could get used to being woken like that,” he said quietly. 

She could only lean forward and kiss him again before she snuggled into his side, his arms holding her tightly at they lay in silence. 

“Shepard?” she eventually asked quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s to become of us? I don’t mean the galaxy. I don’t mean humanity. I don’t even mean the Citadel. I mean you and me.” 

She heard him clear his throat. Shuffling slightly as he turned on his side to face her. “Honestly?” She nodded. “I don’t know.” He cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear. “But I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” 

She just nodded silently as she buried her head in his chest, just feeling his arms around her, holding her. She’d never felt safer. 

* * *

She watched him as he gazed out over the lake. The thousand yard stare. She’d already grown used to that look in his eyes. Wondering what he was thinking. Or what memories were bubbling under the surface. She was already used to his extended silences, the faraway look in his eyes. She figured she understood why. He never spoke in detail, but there were mentions of previous missions, both before and after his disappearance. 

She was surprised he had opened up about his own life, knowing that he was with her to escape the events of his life, even if only for a few days. Apart from the refugees, you still wouldn’t think the galaxy was on the precipice, the way life carried on as normal on the Citadel. She found it quite annoying. She knew he also did. 

She grabbed his hand as they leaned against the railing, giving it a shake to grab his attention. He looked at her and blinked, focus returning to his eyes. A slight smile. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Everything. Or nothing. I’d rather nothing. But it’s impossible. I still remember what’s going on out there. I still remember… Earth. I wasn’t born there, but it’s still home. Mine. Yours. Theirs. Ours.” 

Silence again. She didn’t mind. He pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her. She just leaned against him, resting her free hand on his chest. Already comfortable. Such a strange feeling. 

“Any regrets?” he asked. 

“Just the one.” 

“I hesitate to ask…” 

She sighed. “I’ve been thinking… These last few days… What if?” He looked at her, trying to assess what she meant. It didn’t take long. He just nodded his understanding. She guessed he may be feeling the same way. “At least we had this time together. I just…” Another sigh as she trailed off. 

* * *

She wiped at her eyes as the elevator ascended. The days had gone by far too quickly. They had spent nearly every minute possible together. If they were not out on the Presidium, they were in her apartment. Or in her bedroom. She still wondered if it was just something physical. No, there was more to it than that now. Certainly to her. Obviously to him. There was only one thought in her mind. What a stupid time to fall in love. She knew that is what she felt for him. She would have laughed at any other time. A man she’d once thought of as a Council stooge. A violent thug. A terrorist. She knew she’d been completely wrong. 

The elevator doors opened. She composed herself, clutching her small bag to her side as she strode forward, heels clicking on the floor, head held high. She stopped at his apartment door. Pressed the button. She waited for a few seconds. Then the door opened. 

“Khalisah,” he said quietly, stepping forward. She practically melted into his arms as they kissed. She didn’t know how long they did. It was only a couple of cleared throats behind him that eventually interrupted their embrace. He broke off, looking slightly sheepish. “Guess I should introduce you.” 

He turned slightly, an arm around her waist. She didn’t miss the silence that descended as she appeared through the doorway. She didn’t miss the looks of surprise from his other guests. She recognised one or two faces but mostly she only knew names of his crew. His arm tightened as he guessed at her worry. She was more than aware of her reputation. She knew they would have plenty of opinions about her. 

Silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Mostly they just glanced between her and then Shepard, then back to her. She could feel her cheeks heat up. She knew she’d worn a near continuous smile since that first morning they woke up together. 

“Khalisah, meet the crew of the Normandy,” he finally said, “I believe you already know Joker. Next to Joker is EDI. She’s an AI.” 

Now that surprised her. “An AI? But aren’t they, you know…” She leaned in closely to whisper “Illegal?” 

He glanced at her. “It’s a long story. Once you’re a reporter again after all this is done, I’m sure I’d be allowed to explain some things.” 

He introduced her to all his crew and friends. She was amazed at the network he had built. There were those she remembered meeting on the Citadel before his disappearance. She remembered the asari quite well. She knew of the turian from his time in C-Sec. The quarian was a surprise, though to hear she was an Admiral, not as much. He seemed to have plenty of friends in high places. 

He’d either warned them to be on their best behaviour, or she just incorrectly assumed the worst. They were friendly and warmed to her after only a few minutes of slight suspicion. He explained how they met which seemed to put minds at ease. A drink was soon placed in her hand. She listened into the conversations. The adventures of the crew. Stories of how they came together. Stories of their missions. Their victories. Their losses. She listened in silence, enraptured by this tight-knit group of people. Little wonder they had been as successful as they had, she thought. 

She spoke to Tali about what was happening with the quarians and geth. Liara seemed to have a plethora of information about current events, leaving her perplexed as to how she knew so much. She observed with amusement at the dynamic between Shepard and Garrus, amazed that a human and turian could be so close. The two giant krogan said little, though she knew who Urdnot Wrex was. She mostly heard him complain about the constant breeding. He left little to the imagination in some of his descriptions. She watched at the dynamic between Miranda and the tattooed biotic, Jack, thinking there may be something brewing, though she figured that her assessment was probably wrong. Then there was Alenko, the second human Spectre. Softly spoken, she watched as he and Shepard shared a long conversation. There was no missing the friendship between the two. 

Soft music was playing. This wasn’t a raucous get together. But they still danced. She couldn’t help but look at the stunned faces as they danced slowly to the music. Apparently he couldn’t dance. Could have fooled me, she thought as he twirled he across the floor. She just closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest as they moved slowly around the living room floor. 

The women lined up to dance with him. She stood back and watched, Garrus sidling up beside her. “Never seen him like this,” he stated. 

“How do you mean?” 

“He’s always been about the job. Ever since the first day I met him. When we were chasing Saren. Then when we took on the Collectors. No-one every approached him directly, but there was clear interest from others on the ship. Particularly from women in this very apartment. But it was only the mission. And for most of this war, he has simply been about the Reapers. Bringing peace. Gathering forces. I always wondered what he was fighting for. For a long time, I think he did it simply because he had to. Stop the Reapers. That was it. But something changed before Horizon. He was… different.” He turned, placing an elbow on the bench. She just turned her head to look at him. “Now it’s obvious. And it’s obvious how you feel about him. We can all see it.” 

“Has he said anything?” 

“No. Shepard never talks about himself. His private life is exactly that. Private.” She just nodded. “Still, one hell of a surprise.” 

“That it’s me?” 

He nodded. “I remember those interviews and the stories you ran. We’ve all seen them. You weren’t exactly… endearing.” 

“I’m just as surprised.” 

“He’s a good man. Just don’t…” He trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend. 

“I’m not a reporter tonight. I haven’t been for seven days.” 

He nodded. “Good.” 

The party wound down. She noticed one or two couples disappear. Others simply passed out where they were sitting. Shepard closed the door behind them as they entered his bedroom. They danced again in silence. She just enjoyed the feeling of being in her arms. Neither had drunk too much. Both wanted to remember this night. Their last night. He undressed her slowly, taking his time, enjoying every moment possible. She followed his example, making sure to remember how he felt. Then he stopped for a moment. He gazed into her eyes. He smiled ever so slightly. 

“I…” She cut him off immediately, holding a finger to his lips, shaking her head. 

“Please, don’t say it,” she said quietly. She looked him in the eyes. “I know. I know. And I feel exactly the same way. But…” 

“Stupid time to fall for each other, right?” 

She nodded. Blinked rapidly. She couldn’t stop them trailing down her cheeks. “All I think now is what if…” 

He reached forward, wiping them away with his thumb. “We still have tonight.” 

They made love. It wasn’t just sex. Or fornicating. Or any other rude adjective you could think of. They put everything they felt about each other into it. But there was also an air of desperation about the act. Knowing this may be the last time. Their lips barely parted. Fingers interlocking. He made her gasp. Moan. Left her breathless. Touched her in ways she didn’t think possible. She wanted to say those words. She knew he wanted to. But neither of them did. They would be left unsaid. His eyes, though. They said it all. They said everything. 

She watched him as he slept. Trailed a hand down his cheek. Kissed it gently. Shuffled closer, his arms automatically reaching out to hold her. She closed her eyes. 

* * *

She knew this was the worst day of her life as she stood with the group in the waiting bay. The _Normandy_ had been overhauled and was now ready for the final battle. She wasn’t aware of the details, but she knew he wouldn’t be back again. Not until it was all over. If he survived… She didn’t even want to contemplate that. Not now. Not after the past seven days. 

The crew appeared sincere in their farewells, even sharing a hug with a couple of the females. Soon they were alone. No words were required. He simply held her in his arms. She just closed her eyes, wishing it not to end. She lost track of time. It could have just been seconds. Perhaps minutes. She just didn’t want it to end. 

“Commander,” someone called from behind. 

She heard him sigh as he leaned back slightly. Looked her in the eyes. The kiss they shared spoke volumes of their affection for each other. Part of her still couldn’t quite believe it. That she was dreaming. He brushed her creek. He smiled. Then he turned. What else could he say? This was goodbye. She hoped she’d see him again. She hoped… 

“Khalisah!” she heard him call out. She looked up to see him stride back towards her. He cupped her cheek. “I love you,” he said quickly. Their lips met. Everything in the background disappeared. It was the greatest kiss of her life. 

She broke it for just a second. “I love you too.” He just nodded before they connected again. She felt him pulled her tightly again him, lifting her up slightly. At that moment, there was nothing else. No-one else in the docking bay. No war. No Reapers. He wouldn’t leave. There was just him. And her. It was an illusion. A dream. But something she could hold on to. 

“Commander, we really have to go,” a voice called out. 

He ignored it for a few minutes more before he finally broke the kiss, lowering her to the ground, fingers interlocked as they held hands. Foreheads touching. “I have to go,” he said quietly. She just nodded looking down. A finger under her chin. She looked into his eyes, her vision blurring slightly. His own shimmered as he looked at her. He slid a thumb across her cheek, a gesture she already knew so well. “I will see you again.” 

She believed him. Absolutely. Wholeheartedly. She could only nod her head, incapable of words. Of saying anything. Not without breaking down completely. She let go of his hands. He turned and walked away. She watched him go. Disappeared through the docking bay doors. She walked to the window, laying a hand against the glass, watching as his ship prepared for departure. 

She didn’t just hope. Not any longer. She believed. She believed in him. Believed he would be successful. He would defeat the Reapers. He would bring peace to the galaxy. 

And, at the end of it all, she would see him once again.


	18. Sex Bomb (MShep x Kaidan x Vega x Cortez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard wanted to relax so figured he’d visit a club he liked. There he’d catch up with some friends and lovers.
> 
> This is for those who like to read about all-male trysts.
> 
> A few of you liked my previous chapters based on these characters, so I wrote another one for you!

Looking at myself in the mirror, cool blue eyes starred back at me. That’s what immediately attracted men to me. They’d look into my eyes and melt. If they knew who I was, they were mine straight away. Having just shaved, my skin was smooth, having applied the usual cream to keep my skin soft. I might be a soldier, but I still liked to look after myself. 

Stepping back, my chest was smooth with next to no hair. I had laser treatment every couple of months that kept my back and chest smooth. Pecs and rock hard abs from years of intense training. If I turned around, I’d see a smooth, tight arse, that most men could and would only dream of fucking. Commander Shepard doesn’t get fucked. At least, not often. Commander Shepard _fucks_. 

Stepping back again, my eyes dropped towards my flaccid but thick cock. When hard, it was at least eight inches. Well above average, and there was nothing better than sliding it inside the arsehole of another man, preferably after they’d blown me and I’d left a load on their face or in their mouth first. Powerful legs completed my features. I kept those smooth as well. I’ll admit, I wasn’t interested in the category known as ‘bears’. I preferred my men to be smooth as me, though I’d fucked one or two over the years, if I found myself attracted. 

Wandering naked out into my cabin, the outfit I’d chosen for the club tonight screamed ‘stereotypical gay man.’ I generally just did it for the laugh. I knew I could walk the wards of the Citadel and no-one would pay attention. Not like a century or two ago where I’d at best get stared at, at worst possibly beaten up because of my sexuality. Thing is, everyone knew Commander Shepard enjoyed the company of men. Loved to fuck them. They never asked when I joined the Alliance but they quickly learned as I fucked one of my fellow recruits within two days. 

Tight leather vest that showed most of my chest and definitely my powerful arms, each with a couple of tattoos on the bicep. I didn’t wear underwear, sliding on a pair of tight leather trousers with particular features available for when I arrived at the club. Sliding on a pair of boots, my outfit was completed by a black cap and pair of sunglasses. Looking in the mirror, I couldn’t help but chuckle. If I looked up on the extranet for the stereotype, I’d see pictures similar to what I looked like. 

Heading down to the CIC, I wandered out as Traynor turned and stared. The jaw drop told me she was surprised. “Um, I thought some of my… proclivities were obvious, Samantha.” 

“They are, Shepard, some of your stories. But that’s a bit… on the nose, isn’t it?” 

“Have you not been to a sex club before?” 

“Well… no. At least, not the ones you go to. Don’t really cater to people like me.” 

“Hmmm. Good point. To be honest, I don’t think you’d really fit in with all the leather and men.” 

“How many men tonight, Shepard? New record?” 

“We’ll see how the night goes. Don’t wait up for me though.” 

No-one else really gave me a look as they’d seen me in similar outfits more than once. Even Joker just turned around, laughed at me, told me to have fun, and turned back to his conversation with EDI. Heading out onto the wards, barely anyone gave me a second glance. Sure, one or two would stare, as I did stand out in my leather and chains. 

The club I was going to was notorious on the Citadel, frequented by only human men for two things only. To dance and to fuck. I generally only went for the second thing, but I’d generally start off with the first. I couldn’t dance to save my life, but it didn’t really matter. No-one judged in places like this. It was all about having a good time. 

I knew the doorman well, passing through the line until I was at the front. He was a bigger man than even myself, and I knew what he was packing too. I would only let men bigger than me, with bigger, longer cocks, have their chance at fucking Commander Shepard. I remember the doorman very well. He’d been one of the better fucks I’d taken. His words backed his actions. 

“Evening, Shepard.” 

“Evening, Sean. Busy tonight?” 

“Good crowd. Plenty of young men to your taste.” 

“Anyone I know?” 

“That beefcake you’ve been in here with a couple of times…” 

“Vega?” 

“Yeah, him. He arrived a few minutes ago. Couple more Alliance boys as well that you’ve been here with before. Might find them on the dancefloor, otherwise they’ll be out back.” 

Steve made sure he checked me for contraband first. His hands gave my arse a good squeeze and he spent longer checking my crotch than strictly necessary. He basically felt me up for a few seconds. “If you’re ever interested again, Shepard…” 

“Let’s see how tonight goes, Sean. If I strike out…” 

That made him laugh. “Yeah, that’ll be the day, Shepard. Every man in there will want you.” 

I stepped forward and gently grabbed his crotch. The change in his eyes changed instantly. “Depends if they’re packing what you are, Steve.” I gave him a cheeky wave with my other hand. “You be good now.” 

I heard him laugh as I stepped in the darkness. The first thing that greeted me was the sound of bass. The music was pumping already and the night hadn’t even started. Passing through the curtain, the dancefloor was already packed with bodies, with plenty of skin already on display. Young, slim men. Young, muscular man. Middle-aged slim or muscular. And the older men on the prey for young flesh. In addition to the dancing there was an element of drug taking. Always is. Alcohol was sold but people rarely drank, not if you wanted to fuck. 

No idea who I ended up grinding against, but he had a tight body, and he had a tight little arse on him, enjoying running my hands up and down his chest. I felt someone do the same behind me, hearing him ask for my name. In the darkness, I wouldn’t have been recognised. I gave him a fake name for now. 

As I wandered around, I unveiled one of my little secrets, undoing a zip around my crotch that would reveal my cock. I noticed stares and looks of appreciation as I wandered, more than one man giving me a fondle as I walked by. One simply fell to his knees and started sucking me off on the dancefloor. A small crowd formed as my cock got hard, feeling another guy wrap his arms around me, running his hands up and down my chest. I eventually had to pull my cock from his mouth. “Don’t want to cum too soon, gorgeous.” He pouted but rose to his feet and kissed me. 

Walking with an erection always gets attention. I wandered to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water and some lube that I could keep in my pocket, applying some in secret under the bar. All the bartenders knew me by now but knew not to drop my name unless I wanted them to. I asked how it was out back. 

“Meat market, Shepard. You’ll love it tonight.” 

“Are my friends here?” 

“Seen a couple walk in so far, but with so many people, I might have missed the others.” 

I spent some more time on the dancefloor, working up a sweat. More than one guy rubbed his bare arse against my cock. A rather cute one took my fancy as he did it, so I prodded him with my cock. He looked back and nodded, so I slid it inside him. Another small crowd formed as I gave it to him for a couple of minutes. Again, I didn’t want to cum, but when he turned around and dropped to his knees, I figured I’d give him a treat. 

So I left my cum on his face. 

“You look familiar,” he said from his knees.

“You’ve probably seen me on the news.” 

I could see him look me up and down before staring at my face. Then it must have clicked. “Holy shit! Holy shit! You’re Commander Shepard!” He rose to his feet and beckoned over what must have been his friends. “Commander Shepard just came on my face!” 

That was my signal to get out of there. Despite the fact I’d just cum, I’d taken something that kept me hard. Nothing like Viagra. That was old news. There were new drugs that kept men hard all night if they wanted with various other effects, depending on what you took. I’d just have to wait a while before I could cum again. 

I wandered the dancefloor a little more, appreciating all the naked, sweaty torsos on display, earning plenty of appreciative glances in return. Occasionally, the dancefloor would turn into a giant orgy. It would depend on the staff if they’d let it continue or not. Sometimes they’d turn off the music and just let everyone fuck. At other times they’d turn on the lights and tell everyone to knock it off. The latter option was always very funny. Horny gay men do not like being told they can’t fuck. 

I’d probably been there a good hour, eye-fucking plenty of men, before I finally headed out the back. If you thought the front was good, the back was even better. It was no holds barred out back. Anything went, the only word that mattered was consent. I walked through the curtain and inhaled the scent of sweat, lube and sex. The front part of the club was big, the latter part was enormous. A sex palace. 

Sure, there were your stereotypes you saw everywhere. Naked men dancing in cages. A couple worked a pole, waving their hard cocks about or bending over and showing their hairless tight arses. The music was still pumping, but slightly quieter, as there was nothing hotter than hearing men fuck. And boy, were they fucking tonight. 

I eventually found Vega sitting back on a lounge, arms spread along the back as he was being serviced by a young man who couldn’t be much past his eighteenth birthday, and was just the sort of boy Vega had taken a real liking too. They check IDs carefully at places like this. If you were too young, you didn’t gain entry. 

“Hey, loco!” he called out. I walked across and gave him a fist bump. “No idea what his name is, but he sure sucks cock well.” Aside from being incredibly muscular, Vega was gifted in the trouser department. That Latin blood. Sometimes men his size were compensating for certain reasons, but Vega had no reason too. Similar size to myself. “Got any action yet?” 

“A little on the dancefloor out there. Gave a young fan a nice present.” That just made him chuckle. “Are the others here?” 

“Seen Alenko around. Cortez is in one of the rooms. Probably got three young men servicing him, knowing his luck.” 

I tapped the young man on the shoulder. “Recognise me?” He didn’t remove his mouth but nodded. “Want a spitroast?” He nodded, his eyes lighting up. 

Getting behind him, Vega laughed as I took the lube out, applied a little more to myself before getting the young man ready. Didn’t know his name. Would never know his name. That’s why I came to places like this. Hot, anonymous sex, and unlike two centuries past, we didn’t have to worry about health problems. 

I was gently sliding into his arse, though I heard him moan around Vega’s cock. “Think he likes that, loco.” That gave me a chuckle as I started out slow, letting the young man adopt to my size. His arse was tight; I’ll give him that. No virgin. You didn’t come to places like this to lose your virginity, but I doubt he’d had many like myself, or so I liked to think. Once I felt he was ready, I leaned forward, placing an arm to either side of him, and started to fuck him. 

He was soon moaning loudly around Vega’s cock. “Damn, loco, kid can barely concentrate on blowing me.” 

“I won’t cum, so I’ll make him cum, then I’ll go.” 

The young man didn’t even have to touch his cock before I had him cumming ten minutes later. He eventually had to stop blowing Vega, burying his head into the cushion though urging me to fuck him harder. I’ll admit that I was slightly disappointed I didn’t feel capable of cumming, as I wouldn’t have minded leaving a load in an arse that tight. Once I felt him start to squeeze my cock, I knew he was leaving a mess all over the lounge, so once he relaxed, I pulled out and let him relax. 

“Well, you prepared him for me at least, loco. He’ll be riding this later,” Vega stated, pointing at his dick. 

“You have fun. Try not to ruin too many young men tonight.” 

Wandering around the various hallways, there was plenty of action as always. Some men were just one on one, but other rooms had three, four or more. I’m fairly sure a gangbang was going on in one room, the way the young man was tied up, but he appeared to be loving it. 

I did find Cortez eventually, though not with three men as Vega suggested. He was with another black man, though the other man was on hand and knees as Cortez gave it to him. I just leaned against the doorframe and watched until Cortez noticed me. “Hey, Commander.” 

The other man looked my way and the eyes widened in surprise. “Holy shit, Commander Shepard?!” 

“Want a piece of this, Commander?” Cortez wondered. 

“Not right now. I’m just checking things out. What number is this?” 

“Oh, first one. The night is young, Commander. If you want to tag-team a young man later, just give me a holler.” 

“Tag team or double up on him?” 

Cortez chuckled. “We’ll see how he handles one of us first.” 

I wandered around some more. There were plenty of fit, young men around. Some recognised me, giving me the eye. A few were confident enough to give my cock a stroke as I walked by. I received plenty of offers to join them in a private room, or even just fuck them there and then. But I had all night, so while tempted, I kept on moving. I was looking for someone anyway. 

I eventually found him in a larger back room. Music was a bit louder. There were more guys dancing, another pole, and also a stage where guys could get up there and fuck. And it was in this back room that I found Alenko. His torso was naked, and the leather trousers he was wearing showed his bare arse. I came up behind him, resting my cock against his crack as I grabbed him around the chest, putting my lips to hear ear. “Anyone would call this an invitation, Alenko.” 

“Been waiting for you, Shepard.”

He turned to look at me and I kissed him immediately, feeling one hand on my back and another stroke my cock. He had always been one hell of a kisser. Our first time had been way back now on the old _Normandy_. Once we both realised the other was gay, and that we were attracted, that was it. I’m surprised we had the energy to track down Saren half the time. It helped Alenko was a complete and utter bottom. I’d asked him once or twice if he wanted to return the favour, but he always said no. 

Don’t get me wrong, we weren’t in love, not exactly. We both fucked plenty of other guys. But with weeks spent together in space, he spent most nights in my cabin, sometimes Cortez and Vega joining us. I joked we could film what we did and probably sell the videos. Four military guys fucking each other would sell like hotcakes. 

I turned him around, against rubbing my cock against his arse, feeling him press back. “I want you on stage,” I growled into his ear. 

“Fuck yes,” he moaned. Taking my hand, we weaved our way through the crowd of men. I recognised one or two myself, though my eyes were only for Kaidan and that arse of his. My cock was going to be buried in that in about two minutes’ time. 

Climbing up onto the stage, Alenko removed his trousers, leaving on his boots and socks on. Getting down on all fours, I grabbed a collar and chain from a nearby table, placing the collar around his neck. “Oh, we’re doing that tonight, are we?” 

“Handcuffs?” 

“Definitely.” 

I grabbed a pair of those and cuffed his hand behind him so his head now just rested on the stage. Getting down behind him, the first thing I did was eat him out. He was moaning loudly within a couple of minutes, and looking up, I could see plenty of people filming us. I figured it would end up on the extranet. That was no surprise. I’d already seen videos of me fucking plenty of other guys. The Alliance were not always particularly happy about that, and it made for some amusing conversations in the mess. 

Lubing up my cock again, I lubed up Kaidan next before placing my cock at his entrance, taking hold of the chain and lifting him up. It wouldn’t choke him, but wouldn’t be comfortable with his hands behind his back. I wasn’t gentle as I slid my cock in, but he was used to that by now. “Fuck yes,” he moaned. 

Once I had my entire length inside him, I got myself comfortable, and just started to fuck him. I didn’t keep his head up too long, eventually loosening the chain so he could relax his head at least, and that allowed me to get into the position I wanted. Cock still buried in him, I positioned my feet perpendicular to his arse, crouching so I could almost lean forward to grab his hair. He glanced back. 

“I’m in for it, aren’t I, Shepard?” 

“Want it?” 

“Fuck yes! Just ruin my arse, Shepard.” 

I was already streaming with sweat. These clubs were always sweat factories. I established a decent rhythm as I laid siege to Kaidan’s tight arsehole, barely leaving the head of my cock inside him before I slammed it back in. He groaned and grunted, but kept urging me on. I’d learned very quickly that Kaidan loved to be fucked, and fucked hard. A total bottom. It’s why I liked him. 

Doing it this way, I was never going to last too long, and after about ten minutes, I warned him I was about to cum. There was only one place he wanted me to finish, and that was in his arse. Grabbing his hips a bit tighter, I pummelled him for the last couple of minutes before I just had to bury my cock and explode. It was one hell of an orgasm. The audience, which I’d forgotten about while fucking him, certainly cheered as I came. I leaned forward to whisper into his ear, “First of many tonight?” 

“Fucking hope so, Shepard. You just made me cum too.” 

Taking off my vest, I threw it out into the crowd. I could buy another one, though I kept my trousers and boots on. Grabbing the chain, I lifted Kaidan to his feet and led him off the stage. I didn’t collect his clothes. He would now remain naked until we left. I’d fuck him again. Some others might want to fuck him too, though most would be smart enough to ask for my permission first. 

We stayed in that back room for a little while, standing near the stage, watching others head up and do what they wanted. I had Kaidan get on his knees for a while to blow me while I watched, otherwise he’d stand in front of me, where I’d slide my cock inside him and stay still, stroking his cock at the same time, simply to tease him. “Shepard,” he’d moan, wanting me to do a lot more. He’d turn his head and we’d enjoy a passionate kiss, and I’d almost give in and fuck him some more. 

Pulling out, he’d pout as I eventually lead him away, my cock swinging in front of me, Kaidan following me like a loyal servant. We wandered around until we eventually found Vega. He now had another young man on his lap, riding away, though he looked at me with interest when he saw me leading Alenko. “Yo, loco, I remember Kaidan being clothed?!” 

“Just fucked him on stage.” 

That made him laugh. “Alliance are going to be pissed when the video surfaces.” 

I just shrugged. “Wondering if you wanted a little fun with our friend here?” 

I could see he was immediately interested. “Oh, what sort of fun?” 

“Two cocks in one hole.” I glanced at Kaidan. “Think you can handle that?” 

The smirk suggested he could. “Get a third one for my mouth and we can call it a party, Shepard.” 

I kissed him hard for that suggestion. “While we’re fucking you, grab any cock you want.” 

Vega lifted the young man off his lap and told him playtime was over. Kaidan was still lubed up, my cum still dripping out of him, so all he had to do was straddle Vega’s lap. It was hot watching that Latino cock slide into him, and Kaidan definitely enjoyed it, though he looked back and jerked his head. Kaidan had been double penetrated more than once, always with me, but the other man was usually a stranger. This was a little different. 

Kaidan lifted himself up enough so I could slide into him. With Vega’s thick cock already in his arse, I did have to force it in a little. Kaidan didn’t complain though, groaning a little as I slowly slid in inch after inch. He did have to kiss Vega for a moment by the time I was buried, simply to stifle some of the noises he was making. I could see a little crowd around us too. 

“All good?” I asked Kaidan. 

He looked back and nodded. “Just start out slow, let me get used to it.” So that’s what we did. Feeling my cock slide against Vega was rather nice, but I marvelled each time when Kaidan took two at once. Resting a hand on his shoulder, I felt him grab it as Vega and I started to alternate our thrusts. Kaidan was moaning loudly but I knew he’d let us know if it was too much. For now, he was just telling us to fuck him. 

“Think he loves it, loco.” 

“Of course he does. Commander Shepard is one of the cocks inside him.” 

“Love it!” Kaidan moaned. 

I changed position slightly, getting both feet up onto the couch, both hands on Kaidan’s shoulders, leaning forward to breath into his ear. “Ready?” 

“Oh god yes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Make it hurt.” 

“Shit, loco, he has it bad.” 

“Kaidan will do anything to make his commander happy, Vega.” 

I thrust into him hard, making him cry out, but he immediately turned his head to kiss me. There was an urgency to it as I thrust into him again. This time he didn’t cry out, and Vega soon joined us, the pair of us establishing a rhythm. Kaidan kept his head turned as we made out, my cock pumping into the tight hole that was his arse. Vega didn’t take long before admitting he was close to finishing. I don’t think Kaidan heard, concentrating only on me. 

Vega unloaded inside him eventually and admitted to being knackered after that. Lifting Kaidan up, Vega managed to wiggle out of the way, before Kaidan sat back down on his knees, my cock still buried inside him. “Change,” Kaidan moaned. 

Not knowing what he wanted, I let him put me in whatever position he wanted. He rested back on the lounge, placing a cushion behind his head, lifting one left over the back of the lounge, his other foot on the floor, his arsehole completely exposed. 

We rutted for another ten minutes. There’s no other explanation to describe it. It was hot, sweaty, steamy and rather passionate, burying my cock time and time again, hearing him urge me on to fuck him harder. I noticed a few people watching us, one or two recording. Neither of us cared. Driving into him to make him squeal, I knew I wasn’t going to last too much longer. 

“Fucking hell, loco…” 

“Not bad, eh Vega?” 

“Cum in me,” Kaidan moaned. 

He got what he wanted a couple of minutes later. I was never going to last that long. Feeling exhausted, I rested on a forearm as Kaidan lay back with a smile on his face. I finally pulled out and sat back, Kaidan immediately swinging around to clean my cock. Vega just laughed as I ran a hand through Kaidan’s hair. He knew cleaning me up pleased me, and we were always clean. 

I’ll be honest, I was a little knackered after that, Kaidan just resting his head on my lap, a devoted look in his eyes. I was used to it. Vega sat down next to me and we just relaxed, sitting back, watching the action. Eventually he mentioned something about going to find Cortez. I didn’t know if Cortez or Vega fucked, but I figured if they didn’t, they’d find one or two guys together and have a little fun. 

I eventually led Alenko back out towards the front, where I bought us each a shot of something, and then we hit the floor. Considering he was naked and I was near enough naked, we both got plenty of attention. Eventually Alenko turned around and gyrated against me, and I couldn’t help but slide my cock into him again. With me now buried, we just moved gently to the music. We weren’t the only one fucking, but most guys were like us, rather subtle. 

Alenko leaned back and said, “We need to go.” 

“It’s not too late.” 

“I have an idea.” 

Whenever Kaidan had an idea, it meant a lot more fucking and something fun. So I figured we didn’t have to finish just yet, taking my cock out of him, grabbing the chain and I led him out. The doorman had a good laugh when we appeared, as Kaidan was still naked and hard, while I was near enough to naked anyway. I wasn’t going to walk all the way back, so we found the nearest taxi rank and got a lift back to the docks. 

Thankfully they were relatively deserted by the time we arrived back. The two men guarding the doors barely gave us a second glance. I’d returned more than once without much clothing, usually with more than one man in tow. As for Kaidan, let’s just say the collar and chain wouldn’t have surprised them. 

The cockpit was clear, so we wouldn’t give Joker a fright, though I did wonder where EDI was. The CIC was empty due to the ship being docked. “So what’s your idea?” 

Kaidan led the way to the galaxy map, walking up the small ramp and leaned against the railing, offering himself. I’ll admit, we hadn’t actually fucked in the CIC before. Everyone on board knew we fucked but we generally kept it private. But since the ship was mostly empty… 

I got down behind him, ate that sweet arse of his for a couple of minutes before I disappeared upstairs, returning with some more lube and a towel, figuring we’d probably need to clean up a bit. Getting him nicely lubed up again, I made sure my cock glistened in the light before I pressed it against his tight hole. “Good idea, Kaidan,” I grunted as the head of my cock popped inside him. 

“Wanted to do this for ages.” 

I let him get used to my cock again before I buried it. Leaning down next to his ear, I whispered, “Make all the noise you want.” He turned his head to kiss me before I felt him squeeze my cock. “Oh, you’re in for it now, Kaidan.” 

Hips or shoulders? Hips or shoulders? I grabbed him by the shoulders. “Fuck yes!” he exclaimed. He knew what was coming, and he was going to love it. 

Two minutes later, he was grunting away as was I, the sound of my body slapping against his as I pounded that tight arse of his. Since I’d already cum a couple of times, I knew I was going to last quite a while, while I think Kaidan was getting ready to leave one load on the floor already. Not sure how long we’d been going before I heard a little laughter, looking up to see Cortez and Vega wander in. I didn’t stop pounding away as the pair stood behind us. 

“Looking pretty good, Commander,” Vega stated, “Reckon we could have a turn?” 

“Kaidan?” I wondered. 

“God yes. All three of you can have a go.” 

I pulled out as Vega lubed himself up and slid inside Kaidan. I kept myself hard stroking myself, Cortez doing the same thing. Vega soon had Kaidan bent right over the railing, feet barely touching the ground, and he was hammering him. Kaidan was loving it though, and Vega was rather complimentary regarding Kaidan in return. I felt Cortez come up behind him, rubbing his thick cock against my crack. “What do you think, Commander?” he said quietly into my ear. 

“I’m not prepped. But definitely some other time.” 

“Damn shame. You know I love that arse.” 

“You’re one of the few who gets a taste, Steve.” 

Vega couldn’t last forever and finally came inside Kaidan. He could finally put his feet back on the ground as Vega pulled out, wiping he sweat from his brow as he staggered back. “God damn, that was good. Need a drink. I’ll grab you a bottle of water.” 

As he disappeared, Cortez got behind Kaidan and was rather gentle as he slid inside him. Cortez was hung, and he couldn’t just ram his cock in, unless he wanted to be a bastard. Kaidan had to lean forward, hearing him grunt as Cortez took his time sliding his length inside him. “Fuck yes,” Kaidan moaned. 

“How does it look, Commander?” Cortez wondered. 

“Well, I think Kaidan is loving it. And the view is pretty good from here too.” 

Vega returned with a bottle of water for me as we watched Cortez slowly but surely increase the tempo, Kaidan near bent over so that his head rested on the railing. I had an idea, suggesting Cortez swing Kaidan round so he could keep fucking him while Kaidan could suck my cock as well. Kaidan gobbled my cock down as always, and rather quickly, he found a cock thrust into him from two ends. I still didn’t feel like cumming, but Cortez was definitely enjoying himself a lot, grunting away while Kaidan moaned loudly with a mouth full of my cock. 

Once Cortez unloaded in him, I swung Kaidan around, buried my cock inside his arse, and carried on what I was doing before. “Jesus fuck!” Kaidan cried. 

With one hand on his shoulder, I gave his arse a loud slap with the other. “Problem, Kaidan?” 

“God no. But I’ve had two loads. I want three.” 

“Soon enough, Kaidan." 

We eventually ended up on the floor, Kaidan on his hands and knees, and I was just driving my cock into him by now. Cortez and Vega were cheering me on with various versions of ‘Fuck him’. The CIC now smelled of sex, lube and sweat. I’m sure it was all being caught on camera, and the stains would definitely be noticed the next morning. None of us really cared. 

Grabbing Kaidan by the back of the neck, I leaned forward and pounded that tight arse. He was now begging for me to cum, probably because he wanted the assault on his arse to end. He’d been fucked for at least a good hour by now, and while Kaidan could take a dick as well as any man I’d been with, I’m sure Cortez giving it to him hard had left him a little sore. 

“Please give it to me, Commander,” he pleaded. 

I was holding back by now, so I relented, getting up a good tempo and, once I felt the urge, I finally buried myself and came. It was one hell of a good orgasm, collapsed on top of Kaidan as he fell to the floor too, both us just sucking in some deep breaths, feeling water poured on top of me. “Looks like hard work, sir,” Cortez stated. 

Pulling out, I helped Kaidan to his feet, unsurprised he leaked everywhere. That was why I’d brought a towel down, so after a quick clean up, the four of us headed down to the mess, as to be honest, I was starving. Vega cooked us up some bacon and eggs. Looking at the clock, it was now rather late, the time in the morning that first shift would start soon enough. If they found us how we were, so be it. I noticed Kaidan wince once or twice. 

“You okay?” 

He couldn’t help chuckle. “I just had the three of you in the space of an hour, and that’s after you fucked me senseless at the club. Yeah, feeling a little sore, sir.” He leaned over and kissed me hard, enough that my cock nearly hardened. “Loved every minute of it.” 

Cortez just laughed, muttering something under his breath as Vega placed a plate in front of us. “Have to admit, I love that club, sir. Any others on the Citadel?” 

“Quite a few, Vega. But depends if you want to turn it up a notch?” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Well, our young friend Kaidan here likes it when his Commander really takes charge, if you know what I mean. That sort of club.” 

Vega just smiled. “Plenty of young men to choose from?” 

I chuckled. “Vega, there’s so much flesh available, your head will spin. Cortez has been there before. They definitely like him there.” 

We sat there, ate our food, finished our water, and just chatted shit. Quite a lot about the men we’d fucked, the clubs we’d visited and just general lifestyle things. It was rather amusing when people started to wake up and wander into the mess, many doing a double take as their commander sat with three other nearly naked men. Kaidan being completely naked, with a collar and chain around his neck, was definitely noticed. Funnily enough, it didn’t make him uncomfortable at all, finding it rather amusing. 

The four of us eventually had to go, hearing laughter as Kaidan did find it necessary to cover his groin area. I didn’t care, while Vega and Cortez were at least wearing trousers. Vega and Cortez headed to the living quarters, knowing they had another day of shore leave, while I led Kaidan up to my quarters, where I finally took the collar off, we enjoyed a shower to give ourselves a good scrub, before heading to bed together to get some well-deserved shut eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether the above is a sign of things to come will depend on what sort of things I can think about writing. To be honest, not all of it is going to be weird. Leave a comment if you have any ideas you’d like to see. There is only one thing I won’t write about: anyone involved must be over eighteen.


End file.
